


Tenko's Many Women

by AlexanderSpeedwagon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Shameless, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-06-07 11:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 153,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon
Summary: What happens when Tenko Chabashira decides she wants to date the entirety of the female population of her class at Hope's Peak Academy? A half-serious, half-tongue-in-cheek take on a polyamorous relationship featuring all eight girls of DRV3, set in a non-despair AU.It'll be fun, it'll be horny, and it'll probably be rather silly past a certain point.





	1. A Magical Evening

High School was difficult for Tenko Chabashira, but to make matters worse for her, she had absolutely no idea how she was going to navigate the only subject that truly mattered to her: Women. Being a strict lesbian in Japan was tough, and for a high schooler? Even tougher. It was the one thing that she had worried about more than anything else with her acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master. A lifelong practitioner of the art, a very passionate one at that, Tenko was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Though now it wasn't the battlefield that concerned her so deeply. Now, it was the fields of love, the arena of the heart, the battleground of women. Women were her ally, and her enemy, the ones who would be either her pride and joy, or her lonely downfall.

"Himiko do you wanna get a bite to eat after class?" One morning but a week or so into the school year, the woman in question found herself walking along with the girl who she considered her best friend at the time. Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician, though if you ever asked her, the Ultimate Mage. It was a breezy Saturday morning, meaning that they'd only have classes up until noon. The long half of the day, sure, but she was very much looking forward to the weekend. She had a plan. If everything went according to it, she'd have Himiko in her arms-and in her bed-by tomorrow night.  
"Huh? Oh, sure. I could use a bite to eat anyway. I forgot breakfast, overslept..." Himiko was never much of a morning person, that was one of the first things that Tenko had learned about the petite redhead after doing this for a few days. She carried herself with a slight hunch, the brim of her witch's hat blocking out the harsh July sun, bookbag slung over her shoulder, tucked underneath an arm.  
"Great! It's a date then!" The words had escaped Tenko's lips before she knew what she was saying, but she wasn't wrong in that. She had always intended for it to be a date, and now that Himiko knew her intentions, it would make things easier.  
"Yeah... it's a date." Tenko couldn't see it, but as the Magician responded to the little exclamation, she blushed, hiding her face by pulling the hat down her forehead a little more. Tenko shrieked.  
"Awesome! I can't wait!" She said before grabbing her hand, a gesture that wasn't fought against, not in the slightest.

\--

"Class dismissed, I'll see you all on Monday." The teacher let them go at the sound of the bell. The room had been a source of chaos all morning. Gonta had brought in a small beehive that he found on campus somewhere and had almost released it into the room on more than one occasion. The class was in an uproar to try to keep the gentle giant away from his horde of insects.  
"Phew! Glad that's over with. Himiko, Himiko! Are you ready?" Tenko walked over to Himiko's desk, already finding the girl standing up. She was never one to bring too many school supplies with her, especially since that wasn't quite why they were here. Tenko didn't quite know what exactly she brought along with her other than a single notebook and a few pieces of magical equipment.  
"Mhmm, let's go."  
"Great!" Tenko shamelessly took the girl's hand and led her out of the classroom, winking at Miu and Angie, two other girls in the class, as they stood and talked by the door. "So I found this really great Sushi place, I think you're gonna love it!"  
"Sushi, huh? I like fried rice, so yeah, that sounds fun." It came as little surprise that Himiko wasn't the biggest fan of fish. She was like a child in many ways, but in many more the perfect woman, so Tenko didn't mind it all that much. So long as she was happy, Tenko would be happy. "Great!"

The walk there was uneventful, though it did allow the two of them to discuss topics such as sexuality, how terrible boys were, and how great girls were. All things that Tenko loved talking about. It wasn't her whole existence... there was also Neo-Aikido, of course. So what if her spectrum of interests were rather low? Himiko was here with her and they were having fun walking out of campus hand in hand. That was what mattered.

"Hey Himiko, after we leave here do you want to come back to my room and watch a movie or something? We could put on whatever you want. I'm sure you're tired after all this." Tenko asked the question just as they were being served their food. Several delicious-looking rolls and a plate of sashimi for Tenko, a large bowl of fried rice for Himiko. Both girls looked at their food rather happily before breaking apart their wooden chopsticks. As the redhead chewed on her first bite, she nodded, and then spoke with food in her mouth.  
"Yeah... that sounds like a lot of fun. We could-" Himiko proposed an inkling of an idea before Tenko interjected with a giggle, bouncing up and down in her seat across from the girl in the almost abandoned second story of the restaurant they were sitting in. Tenko had managed to reserve these seats days ago, fully expecting the girl to accept her offer.  
"We could cuddle and pop popcorn and all kinds of other cute stuff, right?"  
"Yeah... right..." Himiko blushed a shade not unlike her hair before looking back down at her food. The wooden walls around them and the low lighting was romantic, but it also prevented Tenko from seeing the blush once more. That didn't stop her from giggling even harder, though.  
"I'm glad you think so! Himiko i'm really looking forward to this! But i'm still having fun now, ya know?" Himiko nodded at Tenko's statement, smiling a little herself. The martial artist wasn't the only one having a good time.

"Wow, that was great!" A few minutes of cute fun talk later, both girls had finished their meals, Tenko having paid for everything quickly, and stood up to leave. Himiko yawned as they hit the stairs, which thankfully were well lit enough to see the next one, lest anybody fall down them.  
"Hey Tenko, why me?" Himiko asked once they had cleared the restaurant doors and stepped outside into the hot mid-afternoon air. The city surrounding them was busy as it always was, especially this time of day. People speeding to and from work on lunch breaks, just arriving, or just leaving after a long night's effort. To the two girls walking back towards their school, none of that mattered. The beating sun didn't exist, the hustle and bustle of the city was gone. It was just the two of them, happily walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.  
"I like you, that's why. I like you and all the girls there, too. I wanna find a girl that makes me happy, so... I figured you could be that for me." Tenko took Himiko's hand as they started to walk down the sidewalk, aiming back for the Academy-and Tenko's room.  
"So if there's another girl you like, what would you do?"  
"Ask her out, I guess? Why?" Tenko saw no issue in this. Love was love, no matter how many people it was spread across. Was there an issue with that? She didn't think so.  
"And what about me?" Himiko looked up, a small frown on her face. The relationship was not official by any means, they had just gone on a single date, but to Himiko, it was important.  
"I'd still be with you too, cutie."  
"Wait... you'd... you'd wanna do that? Nyeh..." Himiko asked the question in a confused tone, looking up and putting her index finger of her free hand up to her lip.  
"Why can't we date other people too? I have more love to go around than just one person. More than just two, maybe, but you'd be okay with that, right?" Himiko took a long moment to respond, but she eventually did with a nervous smile, stopping at a red light for cars to pass. She twisted her body so that she was standing in front of Tenko, grabbing onto her other hand as well, pressing their bodies together a little, taking a step forward. She muttered.  
"Yeah... just... don't leave me behind. If you wanna do that with other girls too then that's fine, just... don't forget about me, okay?"  
"I promise I won't." Tenko had never sounded more serious in her life, but she meant each of those four words with all her heart. Her right hand was freed from Himiko's grasp, moving it to pick up her chin. She made eye contact with the Magician as she put a large smile onto her face. "I won't forget about you, not even if we're dating every other girl in our class, okay?"  
"O...okay..." Himiko averted her eyes, though her face was still pressed upwards via her chin and Tenko's hand. The martial artist leaned down with a smirk, pressing her lips against those of the Mage. 

The door to Tenko's dorm room slammed shut, the owner of the room pushed gently on the shoulders of her guest, pinning her against the wall. Already, they were kissing. Lips locked on lips, dancing about each other. Both girls were panting heavily. Himiko's hands running up and down the skin on Tenko's back, slipped underneath her shirt. Tenko, for her part, had already taken a more direct approach. The fighter's hands were slipped around Himiko's skirt, greedy fingers clamped down on her ass. The Magician let out a soft moan that was more of a whimper than anything else, hoping to convey the sheer desire she felt from being pinned against the wall.

Tenko broke the kiss, lips parted somewhat, eyes staring forward with a twinkle, nothing but sheer lust in them.  
"Can... can I? Can we...? I don't wanna do this without your say-so." Tenko whispered, her hands moving out of Himiko's skirt to grab at the waistband, moving it down slightly. Himiko let out a purr before nodding her head slowly.  
"Yeah, it's fine. It'll be fun..." She spoke with a whisper significantly more deadpan than the girl before her did. At that go-ahead, the skirt was lowered, dropped onto the ground, bunching up around Himiko's ankles. Revealed was a simple pair of white bloomers, which Tenko couldn't help but giggle at, pulling her soon-to-be-lover into a tight hug.  
"Aaaaa you're so cute Himiko, even your panties are adorable!" The lustful persona was only broken for a moment, but as Tenko regained her bearings, she started to pull up at the other girl's shirt, tossing it against the door roughly. Now before her was a view she hadn't expected to see today. Damn, this had gone well. Really well.

"What do you think?" Himiko asked, standing there in a push-up bra that was attempting to accentuate her pale meager bosom. Pale skin held aloft by an even paler garment in hopes that she would be seen as a woman rather than a girl, an effort that was successful, it seemed. The other girl nodded before reaching around to unhook the garment, leaving Himiko clad in just her bloomers and socks, the girl's breasts standing there freely now, nipples erect and raring to go.  
"I love them. They're so small and easy to grab. I'm... i'm gonna have a taste." Tenko said before leaning over and biting softly on one of her nipples, her eyes closed. Himiko let out a moan, biting down on her lower lip as one hand snaked around to gently press the girl's head further into her. She started to pant, mouth hanging open now, scarcely able to believe that this development had happened, but it was so real, so wonderful... so alluring and exciting-she didn't want to let it go now.

With her hands, Tenko slowly moved up Himiko's legs and grabbed at her bloomers, slowly moving them down to be reunited once more with her skirt. She moved away from Himiko's breast for just long enough to gaze down at the exposed intimacy, red hair in a light patch just above it, already soaking wet.  
"Himiko you're so beautiful. This is amazing..."

Was all she said before kneeling down in front of her, trailing kisses from her stomach lower and lower, until Tenko's mouth was right in front of Himiko's pussy. The redhead covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes, scarcely being able to believe that they were going this far.  
"That's so embarrassing, nyeh..." 

The embarrassed purr gave way to a moan of pleasure as Tenko ran her tongue along Himiko's entrance, her own eyes closed, enjoying the taste of the other girl's crotch on her tongue. It wasn't the first time that Tenko had done this before, but it was already quickly becoming her favorite.  
"This is fun, don't worry I'll make you cum quickly, it'll be less embarrassing for you, okay?" Tenko said, and Himiko nodded.

A devilish gleam appeared in her eyes as she knew what she needed to do. Her tongue went up a little to focus on HImiko's clit as she brought two fingers up to slowly-and gently-slide inside of her entrance. Himiko all but yelled out as Tenko put her fingers in, but now wasn't the time to console her verbally. Now was the time to keep going. Harder. Faster. Relentlessly.

Himiko shuddered at every touch, every pump of Tenko's fingers, every flick of her clit and motion of her tongue. Tenko's other hand stayed on her hip, half steadying herself, half reveling in the feeling of the girl's skin. Himiko's hands went down to Tenko's temples, pushing down on them, steering her closer to her folds, hoping that the added pressure would assist the girl in some way. She was close already, it hadn't taken long for HImiko to go from an aching tingle to a burning between her legs. Her whimpers and moans got louder, her pleading whispers amped up in intensity, going to spoken words then to soft screams.

The screams of the small Magician filled the room as Tenko brought her closer and closer to the first climax of her life. Everything had happened so fast, and yet, she loved it. She wanted more.

Himiko came quickly. Her walls clenched down on Tenko's fingers, discharge flowing out faster and faster until the quakes and shivers of the redhead's body had ended. Tenko moved her body away from Himiko's and the girl fell down into a slump against the wall, legs spread, still wearing her socks and shoes. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling. Tenko crawled over to sit beside her and wrapped an arm around her, planting a sloppy kiss onto her cheek.  
"So, how was it?"  
"It... it was great..."  
"That's great to hear cutie. So... does this make us official?" Tenko asked, and a nod was the only response she got before Himiko picked up her head to look at the girl, smiling nervously.  
"Of course it does. I like you Tenko... Did... did you want to have a turn too?" The words made Tenko blush, but a beautiful girl-her girlfriend now-was offering to pleasure her... she wasn't going to say no to that. "Okay. You're gonna have to walk me through it. I've never done it before..."  
"That's ok. I'll show you what to do. You'll be a master in no time." Himiko nodded, turning to face the girl to her left. Damn, she was beautiful. It wasn't long ago that the Magician realized that she was into girls, but now? Losing her virginity was a once in a lifetime experience, and she was glad that it was this girl it was happening with. 

Tenko pulled HImiko's chin to the left for a kiss. This one was soft, not as passionate as those before had been, before the clothes had started to fly off. It tasted different, though Himiko knew why. She was trying to not think about the reason why. This would be something that she would get used to eventually, provided that they would be doing this sort of thing again. This kiss was nice, despite the strange sour taste on her lips. Tenko's hand moved to her lover's wrist, grabbing at it gently. The kiss broke, and Tenko smiled as she got up onto her knees. One leg wrapped around Himiko's sitting form, her skirt dangling down in front of her face, Tenko blushed herself now, knowing what was to come, and while she was ready, was still excited about it.

"Well start you off slow, okay? Just your fingers for now, that'll be fine." Tenko's voice was still low, marked by excited, deep, and heated breaths. Himiko was beautiful, sexy, and she was about to give pleasure to Tenko... This had been a day of completely unexpected twists and turns, but despite the perfect storm of events, Tenko was so happy it had gone this way.

Himiko nodded, and Tenko brought her hand, cupped inside of her own, into her skirt and panties, moving it along the folds that were already soaking wet.  
"Wow..." Himiko said louder than she had expected. It had been the first time she ever felt anybody else like this before, but instantly she knew that she liked the feeling. It was wet, slippery, and each tiny little movement of her fingers sent waves of pleasure throughout the girl kneeling in front of her, manifesting in little moans and whimpers. Wordlessly, Tenko took HImiko's hand and fingers and started to guide her in the motion she should be doing. Slowly up and down the entrance to her intimacy, applying a little pressure, but not so much that her fingers would slip in. That was perfect. Tenko brought her hands up and started taking off her shirt and bra while HImiko worked her pussy. Buttons were undone, sleeves were slid off, and her bra was unhooked. She let the garments fall away in a heap behind her, letting her average sized chest spring to life as she started to rick her hips at HImiko's touches.

"Himiko.. you're doing great, ahn..." The martial artist put her own hand back down there, but not to steer Himiko's, but rather to apply pressure to her clit, moving it around a little as she tried to make eye contact with her new lover. Himiko was looking forward, trying to focus on the pleasure she was giving the other girl.

She didn't look up, none until Tenko started to moan louder, at which point her eyes were closed. She went faster, faster and faster and faster until she was moving her hands as fast as she could manage. Her fingers had started to slip inside of Tenko's opening by then, the motion only making her moan louder, writhe around on her knees harder.

Tenko let out a scream as Himiko felt a flood of liquid fall onto the palm of her hand. They soaked not only her skin, but also the panties below and even the skirt. It was surprising, really, but Himiko found herself enjoying it. A smile came to her face as Tenko rode out her climax, not able to feel her contracting walls but was able to see the pleasure wrack through her body all the same. 

Tenko collapsed forwards, forearms pushing against the wall, a deep, heated kiss placed on Himiko's lips as she rode it out. After a moment, one of her hands moved down to stop the magicians swiftness. Her climax left such a thing to be unnecessary, at least for a few seconds, but now they had other things to worry about. Slowly, she removed Himiko's hand and broke the kiss, smiling like a madwoman as she lowered herself once more. Still clothed in a skirt and panties along with her socks and shoes, Tenko wrapped an arm around the Magician once more as she pulled her closer. Himiko herself was smiling, though still blushing. 

"So... this is what it's like, huh?" Himiko asked nervously.  
"Yeah... its great isn't it?" Tenko replied. "Come on, let's go cuddle and watch that movie like we were supposed to."

With that, Tenko removed what remained of her clothing without a care in the world, simply wanting to be closer to her new lover in whatever way she could. Himiko nodded in agreement and took off her own shoes, leaving her socks on while also grabbing at her panties, slipping into them with a satisfied sigh. The taller of the two tried her best to hide a disappointed look, but seeing how quickly they had gone from friends to girlfriends to lovers, it would never take much convincing to get her out of them once more. 

"Here, you can pick cutie." Tenko said, sitting against the wall on the bed as she sat the other girl in her lap. Himiko nodded and scrolled around aimlessly amidst soft kisses and touches from Tenko. It made her want to abandon the whole cuddling thing and go for round two, but taking a little break after such an intense activity was probably better anyway.  
"What about this?"  
"Awe it looks so cute. It's perfect." A kiss to Himiko's lips later and the two settled in for a cartoon gaggle of girls flying around in various flashy outfits beating up bad guys.


	2. A New Invention

Needless to say, Himiko and Tenko spent the rest of the weekend joined at the hip. Be it cuddling up, watching movies, sleeping, eating, and of course making love, they were hardly ever not in the same room.

Monday morning rolled around and the two heard Himiko's alarm go off on her phone. They were curled up in one another's arms, Tenko wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a single sock, Himiko with a skirt on but her bloomers were nowhere to be found on her body. Tenko awoke in a flash, sitting up, looking around the room in a dazed state. Within five seconds she was standing up panting with Himiko's phone in her hand, turning off the alarm. The Magician was still asleep, though a soft groan was emanating from Tenko's bed. A soft smile and a sigh escaped her features.

"Couldn't be helped I guess. Himikoooo! Wake up, we gotta get dressed. Class starts soon!"  
"Isn't... isn't class optional anyway? Let's stay here and sleep a little longer..." Without opening her eyes, HImiko had rolled so that her forehead was pressed against the wall the bed was pushed up to, her back facing Himiko, pale shoulder blades sticking out at her, the rest of her torso disappearing behind a flat sheet.  
"Well..." Another sigh. Tenko was powerless against the will of her new girlfriend. Her new lazy, cuddly, girlfriend. Without a word, Tenko slipped underneath the sheet and crawled up behind her, pressing her chest into the Magician's back. "Fine. If we're gonna skip class let's have fun..."

Tenko wrapped one hand around the girl's body, placing two fingers on either side of a nipple. Himiko hissed, half in pleasure, half in surprise. Her eyes opened.  
"Tenko..."  
"Are you ready?" The martial artist asked. Her lover merely bit her lip and nodded her head with a soft moan, tired, half-asleep eyes closing once more. "Great. Open up cutie..."

Lunch that day was a sordid affair. Himiko and Tenko hadn't arrived to the school building until almost noon, by which time the morning session had ended, and the hour long lunch break had just begun. 

Angie and Miu, two of their classmates, were sitting at a table not too far from where the new couple had sat down. The Artist had noticed them walk in smiling at one another, hand in hand, though wasn't able to comment on it with them present just yet. A few remarks to Miu and that was it, though, it seemed, she'd have her chance now.

"Oh my my, I wasn't expecting this development. What on Atua's blue earth might Tenko and Himiko be sitting together for?" Angie walked up with almost a skip in her step and a bright smile on her face. Himiko blushed into her food and took a quick, sheepish bite before Tenko beamed up at the girl, wrapping an arm around the young woman sitting next to her.  
"Yep. We went on a date on Saturday and now we're girlfriends! Isn't that great, Angie? Look at how cute she is, she's so flustered!" Tenko pecked Himiko's cheek while she tried to munch on a bite of her food. No matter how delicious the bowl of soup sitting before her might have been, it wasn't enough to distract from the two girls now positively doting on her, and she could only pull her hat so far down before it fell forward off of her head.  
"I see, I see. Tell me Himiko, does Tenko make a good girlfriend?" Angie asked. Chair legs scraped against the tiled ground as the Artist sat in the seat opposite the new couple. Himiko nodded without looking up, a smile creeping up onto her face as she finally opened her mouth.  
"Yeah. She's... sweet and nice. She dotes on me a lot, which I like... she's good with her fingers..." Himiko blushed as she thought back to what they had been doing that morning. A flurry of bedsheets and limbs had accompanied Tenko quite literally fucking Himiko awake, but at least she had woken up. Blushing heavily as Angie laughed to herself, Himiko finally looked up at her just a little. Just a little bit before staring right back down at her soup.  
"Oh? Good with her fingers? Pray tell, Himiko, what do you mean?" Angie asked, leaning forward, palms pressed down on the table as the chair skidded back a little.  
"She means that we totally did it! Himiko's great in bed for a first-timer!"  
"Ooooh, so you two have made love to one another? How very... charming. Charming indeed, Hope's Peak Academy's newest consummated relationship. Tell me, what was it like?"  
"Why do you wanna know? That's private..." Himiko let out a few words of her own. She wasn't bothered by Tenko telling their classmate what had happened. Everybody would know eventually. What bothered her, or perhaps made her worry, was Angie's level of curiosity about all this, that perhaps Tenko's interests might sway towards her as well. Could Himiko handle something like that? And would Himiko herself be forced to date a girl she just didn't like?  
"Oh no reason, i'm just curious about how the two of you managed to accomplish this in such a short time is all." Angie's words didn't help Himiko's inner turmoil. If anything, they only added to it. What did she mean, so quickly? Was it a bad thing that she and Tenko had gone from mere friends to lovers in the course of a weekend? No... no that wasn't it... or was it... Nyeh...  
"This is all such a pain, Angie..."  
"Huh? What is sweetie?" Tenko tightened her arm even further around HImiko's waist as the Mage slurped down a little more soup.  
"It's so hard knowing what to say right now..."  
"Oh if that is a concern of yours, let me-" Angie had more words too say, though Miu's shrill statement cut through the air, unexpected by all three sitting at the table.  
"What are you three blabbering about over here, huh?" The blonde inventor stood there, tray of food in hand, looking down at her classmates for a moment before sitting down with a sneer.  
"Oh Miu you would love this! Himiko and I are dating!" Tenko had a wide smile on her face as she shot a wink at the newcomer, a wink that had gone unnoticed by Himiko, still too intent on staring into her meal.  
"That's fuckin' great, but it don't mean shit if you two haven't done it yet." As Miu's words ended, Tenko winked at her again, smiling widely before leaning down to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Oh my God, you two have done it haven't you?"  
"Yeah we did, adorable and good in bed? Even though I had to teach her a few things she still rocked it." As Tenko spoke, Miu's expression had a glazed over look. Her mouth hung open as she stared between the two of them. Truth be told, she was jealous, but that wasn’t anything that she was going to admit, at least not out loud.  
“Hmph, well I guess I don’t gotta worry about sitting with a buncha virgins anymore.” Miu spoke with less confidence than before. She spoke slower, looking down more at her plate, her mouth hung open. Angie looked at Miu after she spoke, shaking her head. The Inventor only sighed and poked at her food with a fork. “What was it like?”  
“Wouldn’t you wanna-“  
“Why don’t you find out?” Himiko had started to speak, finally summoning the courage to look up at the leather-bound female before her, only to have her new girlfriend interrupt her. Tenko spoke with a confidence that seemed to always be on her face, though Himiko could never really understand where it came from. Just what was that like...?  
“What’s it to you... yeah... I’d like to find out chick, I would but... Never mind...” Miu looked between the two of them across the way and smiled softly before leaning forward a little more, placing the utensil into her mouth, chewing slowly.  
“My room, eight o’clock tonight. We’ll show you.”  
“We?” Himiko looked up at Tenko as she made this statement, worry crossing every part of her face within seconds. That was a lot to ask of her, someone who was very much interested in Tenko and only Tenko... Himiko had been dreading this moment, but to think that it had come so soon? That was a scary thought indeed.  
“We... unless... do you want to stay out of it?” Tenko could only look down and smile at the girl, offering a quick kiss to her forehead, pushing her hat up, only now revealing how harsh the Magician’s blush had become. A whisper into the redhead’s ear later and Tenko kissed her cheek as well. “It’s ok baby, you’re still my number one, even if things like this happen.”  
“I don’t wanna leave you alone to do this with another girl. Do you... never mind...” This would make Tenko happy. This was how Tenko wanted to be happy. Not just with Himiko, but with other girls as well. It was a scary thought to the small one, but it was a sacrifice she was... was she willing to make it?  
“Himiko, sweetie...” Tenko spoke normally now, looking over at Miu, who was still blushing, sitting stock still now in her chair, blinking slowly, her mouth falling open before snapping shut. She looked back. “I want you to be happy, okay? But I want Miu to be happy too, I can’t leave a cute girl like her alone in distress!”  
“I wanna be with you Tenko, I really do... fine... it’ll hurt too much to sit out anyway. I’ll be there...” HImiko made the resolution with a sigh and a look back down at her soup. Another slurp later and Tenko kissed her once more, whispering into her ear again before pulling away. “I’ll make sure that after every time we do it with someone else I’ll give you some time, just the two of us. How’s that sound?”

Himiko nodded and sat up a little straighter, trying her hardest to smile. Things were going to be fine. Weird, but... ultimately fine.

Eight o’clock rolled around, and Himiko and Tenko were sitting down on the latter’s bed talking. They were holding hands, Himiko looking up at Tenko and Tenko looking down. They were dressed plainly. Himiko wore a black night gown and Tenko a simple white t-shirt paired with only her pale blue panties. The Magician thought them to be cute, having to put in little effort in order to see them, her new girlfriend was so fixated on the physical aspect of their relationship.

“Do you think she’s gonna come?” Himiko asked lazily, moving her head so that her short hair fell down Tenko’s arm, temple resting on her shoulder as she closed her eyes.  
“She should. She said she was gonna. Are you nervous?” Himiko only nodded in response. As if on cue, a knock broke the ensuing silence, and Tenko all but jumped out of the bed to go to the door. Flinging it open wide, she found a tall, busty blonde standing there. She was dressed not in her normal clothes, but in a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black concert t-shirt. Her face was red, hands shoved deep in her pockets, even hunching forward a little bit.

“Miu! Hey, come on in girl, let’s have some fun!” Tenko all but shrieked as she grabbed the girl’s elbow and pulled her inside. For the first few moments she was present in the room, Miu looked around nervously, taking in the scene. She and Himiko made eye contact for a split second before looking away nervously. THey were both here for Tenko. Tenko and her body, though Himiko wanted her heart as well. Miu knew that, though she didn’t care much. Physical intimacy was... important to her. It was important to her just as it was important to Tenko, though unlike Tenko, it was something she had never experienced before. Tenko was going to change that.

“Hey girls. So are we g-gonna get this show on the road or what?” Miu’s words were anything but confident.  
“Not wasting any time, huh? I like that. Yeah, let’s get started. Himiko if you wanna come over here or...” The agressively gay martial artist had started a sentence, though staring into Miu’s eyes and cupping a cheek with one hand proved to be too much of a distraction, the words drowning in her throat. She moved her head forward, leaning towards Miu’s lips, lips that were tilted down ever so slightly, now internally cursing her above average height.  
“This is happening, isn’t it?” Miu’s voice was a whisper, her normally abrasive and controlling facade gone, as it had been at lunch. It only took a handful of words and actions to turn the Inventor into putty in Tenko’s hands, though now that they were in a situation like this, Miu was willingly playing that role. 

Tenko only nodded as she pulled Miu’s head down the rest of the way. Two gasps filled the room as their lips touched for the first time. The first had come from Miu herself, not expecting things to have gone so quickly. The second, from Himiko, thinking much the same. All six eyes in the room closed nearly simultaneously as Tenko and Miu slowly kissed, a moan coming from the blonde’s mouth almost immediately. Himiko couldn’t bear to watch, she could barely stand the sounds of it, but... it made Tenko happy, so... she could do this, right?

More sloppy lip mashing later and Himiko felt the mattress shift. Miu was sitting down next to her now, she found upon opening one eye a little and looking to her left. Tenko was moving to straddle the girl, her left knee colliding gently with Himiko’s before finding its way onto the mattress. Breath barely escaped her lips as she lifted herself up, smiling brightly as she placed both hands on Miu’s shoulders.

“Know what to do from here?” She asked almost too loudly, given how tense the situation was she was strangely bubbly. Though, both Himiko and Miu had to admit, she was always like this.  
“I’ve watched plenty of porn before... so... yeah.” Miu’s bottom lip trembled ever so slightly as she opened her mouth to speak, staring into Tenko’s eyes with that same nervous expression. Tenko in return winked at her, leaning in for another kiss.

Himiko watched this time, though now out of jealousy. She wanted to be the girl Tenko was straddling. That was supposed to be her... though she knew that couldn’t be her all the time. She’d have to share her girlfriend, as much as it pained her to do so. That was why she was here, to make sure she wasn’t forgotten about, right? No matter how scary, how weird or strange or tiring it might be to potentially have to do lewd things to Miu as well... she was here.  
“What do I do now?”

The kiss broke, causing both girls to turn towards the small redhead. Miu’s face matched Himiko’s hair, though now her facial expression had flopped upwards into a smile. Tenko grabbed at one hand, directing it towards Miu’s back.  
“Just... here, take off her shirt, okay?”

Both girls blushed as Tenko leaned in for another kiss.

Himiko couldn’t... could she? To start, she crawled around behind Miu’s back and looked up at Tenko’s face. Her closed eyes, her beautiful brown hair, that green bow she always wore in it... she was so beautiful it hurt, and now Himiko was tasked with taking off the clothing of another girl?

For Tenko, she could do it.

Eventually, amidst all the kissing, Himiko got herself into position, legs on either side of Miu’s body, sitting directly behind her as her nervous, trembling hands grabbed at the black hem in front of her, and slowly, oh so slowly, began to pull up. She reached her hips with it, then her gut, and finally her chest, where she was surprised to see a black bra strap revealed just as Tenko’s hands started to wander downwards, finding Himiko’s, which had been frozen in place as she stared at the hooks. The kiss was broken, and Tenko snatched the bunched up shirt from the Magician’s hands, smirking down at Miu now.

“Arms up hot stuff.” Miu obeyed quickly and without a sound, allowing Tenko to pull up quickly on the shirt, flinging it off behind her somewhere, not that she cared where it would land. Miu’s chest was covered now by just a black lace bra, on that showed cleavage almost all the way down, leaving little to the imagination. Perhaps fortunately for Miu, Tenko’s imagination was rather bland. “Himiko, the bra too okay?”  
“Huh?”  
“Huh?” Himiko asked first, then Miu, the Inventor’s arms flying across her chest, though they were soon moved back with little resistance, just as Himiko pulled at the straps, letting the now unhooked garment fall. Tenko quickly grabbed at the shoulder straps and pulled them downward, her haste abated when she reached for the cups themselves, pulling them apart from the skin slowly, revealing them to her out of sheer pleasure as much as out of necessity. It would be rather uncomfortable to have a bra removed so hastily, and Tenko wanted Miu to be comfortable.

“Wow, you’re beautiful...” Tenko whispered, reaching down with both hands to clutch at Miu’s breasts. The response was instantaneous. Miu’s hands found their way to Tenko’s hips, her eyes closed, her head cocked backwards, face aimed at the ceiling as the back of her head now rested on Himiko’s right shoulder. Instinctively, Himiko wrapped her arms around Miu’s midsection, pulling the now topless girl in for a hug neither of them expected. Tenko brought Miu’s nipples in between the sides of her index and middle fingers, rolling them slowly just as she bit down on the left side of Miu’s neck.

Himiko slowly followed her lead, planting soft, gentle kisses on Miu’s shoulder. Every touch, every kiss from either of them caused more noise to come from the girl.  
“Ah, girls... this is fucking amazing, this is what you get up to alone?”

Miu spoke almost in disbelief, though in the short term her words would cause a wave of regret to crash over her as Tenko slowly parted from her. Her lips left her neck and her hands dropped away from her breasts. The martial artist stood up, smiling down at Miu as her hands went for the other girl’s button.  
“Yeah, isn’t it fun?”  
“So fucking fun, already.”  
“Yeah Miu, I enjoyed it this much too. Tenko says I’m an expert now.” Himiko spoke softly, Miu craning her neck to look at the girl’s face while she spoke, smiling with her head on her shoulder still.  
“Are you?” The question was met with hands moving up to grab at Miu’s breasts, loud moans instantly filling the room. Himiko couldn’t believe what she was doing, though she had to admit... Miu’s body felt amazing on her skin... maybe this wasn’t so bad...

By the time she looked down a few seconds later, Tenko had already lifted up Miu’s hips to rob her of what remained of her clothing. Black lace panties inside of the ripped denim lay in a heap on the ground next to Tenko’s now squatting form. Her head in between Miu’s knees, Tenko looked up at both girl’s nervous but smiling faces.  
“Now we really start having fun.”

Was all she said before diving eagerly at Miu’s folds, her tongue first taking an exploratory lick from the top of her clit all the way to the bottom of Miu’s vagina. A moan louder than any other came from the girl as her eyes squeezed shut and her head dropped back. Himiko had to push forward rather hard to prevent herself from being squished under the weight of the inventor.

A few tentative licks later and Tenko brought her hands up, one thumb resting atop Miu’s clit, the other lower down, playing at her entrance. It took a moment for her to slide a finger in, just the tip, but it caused a shudder to wrack Miu’s body as Himiko squeezed down harder on her nipples.

The next few moments were filled with whimpers and moans, with licking and back and forth hand movements. Tenko curled her fingers inside of Miu’s pussy just as she was able to slide in all the way, eliciting a scream from the girl. Tenko’s thumb massaged Miu’s clit, her fingers slowly rubbing against her insides, and her tongue licking every square inch in between.

It only took a few more seconds for Miu’s hips to buck up violently as another scream came out of her. Tenko felt Miu’s inner walls clench down, and a gush of fluids escaped her pussy, drenching her hand and wrist in it, not to mention the edge of the bedsheets. Tenko closed her eyes and pushed down harder on her clit, helping the orgasm last a little longer. A few seconds of writhing and sheet clutching and moaning later and Miu collapsed fully against Himiko’s form, this time the Magician wasn’t able to keep herself upright. She collapsed onto the bed along with Miu, confused but happy, not to mention one hand staying on Miu’s breast as the girl atop her continued to buck her hips.

Eventually it did stop, and the Inventor breathed more heavily, less panicked, less frantic. Tenko stood up, looking down at the two of them, licking off her fingers and soon after, her hand. None of them spoke as Miu sat back up and Tenko stripped herself. First to go was her shirt, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, then her panties, which by now were a soaking wet mess, fluids flowing down her inner thighs. Once more, she straddled Miu, Himiko happily looking up at her once more.

“Watched enough porn to know what to do now?” Tenko looked down at her with a smirk, causing Miu to avert her gaze, staring down at the space in between Tenko’s legs. A resolute gulp and nod later and Miu wasted no time in frantically moving her fingers in and out of Tenko’s pussy. Of course, there were corrections to be made in her technique, and she didn’t cum as instantly as Miu had, but a few minutes of Himiko squeezing at Miu’s breasts, Tenko alternating kissing Miu and Himiko, and Miu fingerbanging the girl atop her, Tenko came as well.

She screamed out into HImiko’s mouth as Miu felt a sensation vaguely familiar to her fingers. The girl had masturbated before, though administering pleasure to another girl was new to her. As such, Tenko’s walls tightening around her fingers almost startled her before she slowed her pace, knowing enough that continuing on desperately fast was foolish. Eventually, Tenko was able to catch her breath, smiling down at the two girls below her.

“Your turn.” Without wasting a second, Tenko jumped down from Miu’s lap, all but forcing herself in between the two of them. She lay the girl down longways on the bed, red hair hitting the pillow almost violently as a hand wasted no time in siding underneath her bloomers and finding her entrance very wet. “You were ready for me, huh?” 

Tenko whispered into her ears. Himiko spoke back as loudly as she could manage, already struggling to keep quiet what for all the moaning she was doing.  
“Next time I don’t wanna go last.” Himiko’s words came as a mild surprise to Tenko. They implied there would be a next time, that she was okay with all of this. She nodded.  
“You’ll be first next time, don’t worry.” Tenko leaned down and captured Himiko’s lips in a passionate kiss just as she felt her entrance being toyed with once more, this time from behind. Tenko didn’t know who’s hand it was at first, only realizing that Miu was the one pleasing her after fingers were replaced with a tongue, the mattress shifting a few times to accommodate Miu’s now kneeling form, supporting herself on all fours in order to gain a vantage point low enough to lick the girl.

Himiko came quickly at Tenko’s administrations. She stayed quiet, at least, more quiet than she had during their time alone. Miu’s presence here was eventually welcome, though she knew it would take some time to become fully used to it. Her hips bucked up into Tenko’s hand, her bloomers soaking in discharge, her own hands grabbing at Tenko’s cheeks in a vain attempt to pull her even closer. 

Himiko rested for a moment, limbs splayed out like a starfish, though upon opening her eyes she realized that Tenko’s were closed, and that her face was contorted into a sight that was becoming oh so familiar to her. The slurping further down the bed alerted her to what was going on.

Right.

Miu was here. Well, Tenko had stripped herself for a reason, so Himiko saw none to not grab at her breasts. It seemed that that was her role this time.

Tenko came once more after a few minutes, her head eventually resting on Himiko’s collarbone, hips still lifted skyward in order for Miu to continue her administrations. 

She collapsed onto the bed, a sweaty, cumsoaked yet smiling young woman. An arm instinctively wrapped around Himiko’s fully clothed form as the Magician hugged her back with both arms. Miu looked at the two of them on all fours for a moment before kneeling up, smiling.

“This was fun... can... can we do this again sometime?”  
“Yeah, of course. Hey... Miu...” Miu looked at Tenko’s smiling face as Himiko eventually nodded, having to accept the fact that this would be how her relationship would go.  
“What... what is it?” The Inventor knelt there nervous all of a sudden, though she knew not why.  
“Wanna be my girlfriend?”  
“But... what about Himiko?” Miu looked to Himiko confused, the Magician offering a nervous smile in return. She knew what was coming... this was what she was scared of, but... she could handle it. She knew she could.  
“I can have more than one, Himiko said it was okay... and you’re damn good at that, ya know?”  
“I... yeah. That sounds fuckin... awesome... actually...” Miu blushed a deep crimson before lowering her upper body back down, crawling forward she placed herself on Tenko’s other side, pressing her voluptuous chest onto the other girl’s back, hugging her from behind. She closed her eyes.  
“Miu, this doesn’t make things weird between us, okay? I still wanna be friends.” Himiko spoke quietly, hoping that it was enough for her to hear. Miu nodded into Tenko’s back.  
“Yeah... friends who fuck... that’s cool with me. Besides we share a girlfriend or... or fuckin’ something now... I guess.”  
“Yeah...”

Those were the last words spoken for the rest of the night. Tenko was asleep within a few minutes, and Himiko slowly followed suit. Miu was the last to drift off, images of more of this swimming through her mind, a smile on her face as she realized and let it fully sink in that she was a virgin no longer.

Somebody thought Miu Iruma worthy of love, two somebodies... She wasn’t going to mess that up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope this was alright, I’m not exactly used to writing threesomes, so the pacing might have felt a little off.
> 
> That being said, I’d be interested in having a beta reader, if anybody would want to help me out with that! I’m more than open to criticism and helping me spell/grammar check everything!


	3. Early Morning Encounters

Tenko awoke first the next morning, though not to the sound of an alarm, as she had the previous day. The sun had yet to crest over the horizon, leaving the room covered in darkness. Despite that, she was still very acutely aware of her position and her surroundings, causing a wide smile to appear on her face. Her arms were wrapped around Himiko, who was hugging her back, head resting on her shoulder as the short girl slept soundly. Behind her, the feeling of not only Miu’s arms wrapped around her midsection but also her chin resting near the top of her head, and not to mention her rather large endowment pressing against her upper back made the awoken girl smile even more.

Despite how much she was enjoying her current situation, lying in the middle of her two girlfriends, Tenko had to leave the room. She had to train. Being the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master didn’t mean that she could sleep in every day. The weekend had been an exception rather than the rule. Cuddling the mornings away in Himiko’s arms was wonderful, though it seemed that Himiko and Miu could get along well enough that waking up like that would become normal...

Five more minutes. Tenko could take five more minutes. They were five minutes of pure bliss, though of a different variety of bliss compared to the two orgasms she had been given last night at Miu’s hands. That thought alone put a soft smile on her face, though it only widened as her eyes closed and she snuggled back in.

Tenko knew that she had to leave eventually, even though she had stayed put far longer than just five minutes, eventually she did leave. Nude from last night’s activities, Tenko dressed in the same shirt and panties Miu had stripped from her, along with a pair of exercise shorts and sports bra. The cotton shirt would stick to her a little while training, but Tenko liked the added difficulty. It made her work harder, it made her stronger... in a way. Just before lacing up her shoes and walking quietly out of the room, she saw Himiko move her arms about, as if searching for something that had been ripped from her. Her hands found Miu’s body, and despite the distance between them still pulled her in for a loose hug.

Some time later, Himiko stirred, though she didn’t open her eyes quite yet. Rather than being curled up next to a rather busty tall female, she found herself a few inches away from her. The girl scooted closer and wrapped her into a hug, one that would bring her comfort... at least, that was the theory. Himiko didn’t know that she was hugging Miu rather than Tenko, as the latter had left to seek physical activity outside of a bedroom setting. That left Himiko and Miu, who eventually returned the hug in her sleep, to lie there.

Miu was still completely nude, having been stripped by the other two girls in her now open relationship the night before. Himiko still in her bloomers and black nightgown that went nearly to her ankles. A kiss was placed on Miu’s neck, and then one on her lips as Himiko struggled to reach them, eventually trailing her lips up her jawline, kissing all along the way until she arrived at her destination. The kiss wasn’t returned, at least not at first, though it did serve to pull Miu out of the light sleep she had been in.

The first thing the Inventor was aware of when she woke up was that she was being kissed. She was no expert at it by any means, only having done so for the first time last night with Tenko. Those lips felt nice on hers, so she of course felt obligated to kiss back. They kissed for what felt like an eternity to both of them, though after the third or fourth long kiss, Himiko let out a soft sigh.

Miu’s eyes fluttered open at the unexpected sound. That wasn’t Tenko she was kissing.

“Himiko, shit... this is... where’s Tenko?” Miu spoke quickly, eyes darting around the room before falling back to Himiko. It was the first time that they had kissed, come to think of it. Other than Himiko lifting up her shirt and unhooking her bra last night... not to mention the fondling the Magician had done... they hadn’t really interacted much in all of that. This was really the most intimate moment they had shared, though Miu now wasn’t so sure that they should be doing this.  
“I... I dunno... I thought you were her...” Himiko opened her eyes slowly, the smile on her face fading as she realized that it was not their mutual girlfriend she was kissing. Himiko had woken up the past three days to soft, sensual kisses from the martial artist, though now seeing someone who trained her mind rather than her body lying there... it wasn’t so bad.

It just wasn’t Tenko.

“Well I ain’t about to let an opportunity like this go to waste... I guess.” Miu wondered where Tenko had gone, but only for a moment as she stared into Himiko’s eyes, fully expecting her to lean in for a kiss. The Inventor herself wasn’t about to start it, though... she wished she had the courage for it.  
“What opportunity?” Himiko was confused by her words, though she made no effort to leave the hug or to look away from the tall blonde she was cuddled up with.  
“Come on, I’m naked and curled up with you, and you’re tellin’ me you don’t know what to do? Ain’t you a woman now?” Miu’s words were harsher than anything else she had spoken since coming in here, a blush forming on her face as she thought about the ramifications of what she was suggesting. Tenko wouldn’t mind, Miu thought. Someone who would bring along her girlfriend for a threesome and then ask the third to join the relationship after? She wouldn’t mind if they did this.  
“Oh... ok. I’ve gotten used to doing that sort of thing after I woke up. Too bad it isn’t Tenko, though...” Himiko muttered the words as she leaned up to kiss the girl, one hand lazily moving from her back to Miu’s hip. The words struck Miu hard. A knot formed in her stomach, but she kissed back all the same. What did it matter that Himiko liked Tenko more than she did?

Miu felt the same way. She liked the long-haired fit girl more than the petite Magician lying here next to her. So what did it matter? Miu lifted up one leg as Himiko’s hand approached her intimacy, and the girl slowly brought her hand towards the now exposed pink flesh. Himiko couldn’t see what she was doing, but she was learning quickly enough that she didn’t really have to look anymore.

Miu moaned into the kiss as Himiko’s fingers ran up her entrance for the first time. She was still mostly dry, though that was changing quickly. Her own hands set to work at Himiko’s nightgown, rather, lifting it up. Bunching it up in her hands, Miu had to lift Himiko’s small body up a little at a time to get it past her side, though once it was at chest level, sliding her up and out of it was a simple affair. Miu looked down at Himiko’s nearly nonexistent chest, now clad in only her bloomers. Despite being very unimpressed with what she saw, the Inventor still managed to blush.

“They don’t call you a damn loli for nothing, I guess...” Miu muttered as she closed her eyes, leaning one hand towards a breast, the other shamelessly snaking down, slipping inside of the aforementioned bloomers, feeling that Himiko was similarly only somewhat wet, but after a few moments of kissing and light touching, she had excreted enough discharge to allow Miu to slip a finger inside.  
“They do?” Himiko asked the question just as Miu’s finger forced its way into her opening, though in that moment, she found herself not caring so much about the answer to it. She started to rub at Miu’s wetness a little faster, inserting a finger of her own to repay the deed.  
“Yeah, look at you, you’re tiny. And fuuuck you’re good at that.” Had Himiko been more awake, or more observant in general, she would have found that Miu hadn’t said anything even remotely similar to that last night, instead choosing to be silent. Himiko was like that still, though Miu seemed to already be more talkative about this thing.  
“Tenko and I practiced. Ahn...” Himiko’s response came just before a moan, leaning back up to kiss the girl lying next to her. Himiko wasn’t interested in conversation. She had more than enough of that while she wasn’t having sex. Now was the time for lovemaking, talking could come later, after they had their fun.

This was fun, wasn’t it? Himiko thought as she grabbed the back of Miu’s head, making sure that her source of heated kisses wasn’t going anywhere. She was enjoying herself. Doing this with Tenko was one thing, but with Miu? She was different. Miu was... Himiko didn’t know how to describe it, but the way she did things was just... different.

Different in a good way.

Which was why she was enjoying this so much. Had Miu acted just like Tenko, Himiko would have just pretended like it was the martial artist she was fucking, but Miu’s brand of lovemaking was something different entirely. Himiko had to take the initiative here. Himiko had to decide what happened. Sure, Miu had been the one to suggest they do this, but other than that, their current position, the fires burning in between their legs, kindled by the force of fingers sliding in and out of their bodies, it felt amazing.

Himiko broke the kiss to look down at Miu’s chest, leaning forward to take one of her nipples into her mouth. The other girl bit down on her lip hard and increased the speed of her fingers. Himiko bit down gently on the nipple, swirling her tongue around it, letting out a moan herself. She even tasted differently than Tenko did... 

Everything made sense now. This was why Tenko wanted multiple girlfriends. Each girl acted differently in bed, tasted differently, kissed differently, felt different on her fingers. This was why Tenko wanted not only her, but also Miu. 

“This is nice...” Himiko stopped suckling on Miu’s breast for a moment to make the comment, looking up at her and smiling. Her hand was still moving in and out of Miu’s entrance, just as Miu was still providing pleasure to Himiko. The Magician thought back to what Tenko had taught her. Not just the vagina, the girl’s clit was important too. Right. That would need to be addressed.

The Magician looked downwards at her hand, twisting it a little bit so that her thumb poked upwards, and in just the same position that Tenko had taught her. Just push straight down with your thumb and you should hit it. Pressure is good, friction also good, but not too much of either. Right. She could do this. Her thumb went down, and Miu let out a scream, increasing the speed of her own fingers inside of Himiko’s pussy.

Himiko was enjoying this. Miu was melting away at her touch just as she had been with Tenko’s last night. She closed her eyes and kissed the girl again, both of them whimpering and moaning into the kiss.

Miu came first, Himiko’s fingers almost getting stuck for the pressure they were being put under by the clenching of her inner walls. Himiko slowed her roll just as Tenko had taught her, letting Miu ride it out as best she could. Miu’s hand kept moving frantically in and out of Himiko, who could feel that tingle turning into a veritable fire. Miu came down from her orgasm and leaned down to kiss Himiko’s breast, biting down hard on one nipple after doing so.

Himiko let out a loud moan at that, closing her eyes harshly, biting down on her lower lip. She was close, and with the addition of Miu’s lips and tongue on her breast, she was approaching even faster.

She screamed as fluids began to flow out of her crotch, staining the bed and Miu’s hand in it. The girl to her side moaned into her nipple before detaching, slowly moving her hand away from Himiko’s body, letting her flow through her orgasm on her own. The redhead pulled Miu in for a tight hug as her hips bucked wildly, eyes squeezed shut, a single long groan emitting from her mouth. Miu hugged back as she did so, not wanting to take that moment from her. Some of the liquid on her hand got onto Himiko’s back, but neither girl was too concerned with that. Tenko’s bedsheets were in need of washing after last night anyway.

Himiko opened her eyes just as her body came down from the high, looking up at Miu with a soft smile.  
“I know why Tenko wanted you to join us now.”  
“Who would have thought this would be so damn fun?” Miu fired back quickly, hugging Himiko tighter.  
“Before me and Tenko went on a date, not me. So... what does this make us now?” Himiko asked.

A long moment of silence followed as the two girls lay there, naked and satisfied.

“Tenko isn’t going anywhere, and she wouldn’t mind, and look chick... I’m more interested in the physical side of things anyway.”   
“So we don’t need to call us girlfriends too?” Himiko had been used to seeing that happen, after an intimate moment shared, the two parties agreeing to date. That was Himiko’s entire experience with sex. It was only natural to her to broach the topic now.  
“You like Tenko, I just like sex. Tenko’s nice and all, but Himiko we don’t know each other well enough yet. I’m not sayin’ no forever, but let’s just do this a little more first.”  
“More sex?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, ok...”  
“Fucking is fun, isn’t it? Especially when you do it with someone else.” Miu’s words were quieter now than they had been, closing her eyes as the words left her.  
“You do this on your own?”  
“You never have?”  
“No.”  
“Then don’t worry about it. Ya got two girls who want to fuck you now, so don’t worry about it.”  
“You and Tenko like sex more than I do. It’s fun, but... I wanna have romance too.” Himiko admitted.  
“Yeah, you ain’t getting that from me...” ‘Not yet anyway.’ Miu wanted to add, but that sentence was trapped in her throat as Himiko replied.  
“That’s fine. I have Tenko for that anyway. She’s romantic when she wants to be.”  
“Good.  
“Yeah...”

“You were good ya know?” Miu added after a long pause.  
“Thanks. You too. Neither of us are too experienced yet.”  
“With Tenko there’s gonna be more than enough time to practice.”  
“Yeah...”

—

Tenko’s morning activity varied from day to day. Three days a week she would run, two she would spar with someone. There was a third year girl and her various talent instructors. They worked with her and any other athletically inclined students, at least the ones who excelled at hand to hand combat. Tenko enjoyed those mornings, when she was able to fight without holding back at all. She was the best fighter in the country for her age, but that didn’t mean that she was the best out of anyone. She still had a lot to learn from her instructors and she knew it.

Today, she found herself running. The school campus was large enough that she could take three or four laps around it and be completely exhausted. The sun was barely peeking up over the horizon when she took off at a steady pace. Five minutes into her run, Tenko heard another set of footsteps behind her. They were getting closer and closer the longer she ran, and within another minute or two she was running alongside Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate... Child Care Giver? What was a girl like her doing out here? And why was she running faster than her?

“Heya toots. What’s... a girl like you doing out here?” Tenko asked, finding herself having to pick up the pace a little to prevent Maki from leaving her behind.  
“Exercising. It’s good for you.” Maki spoke plainly, and without the difficulty that Tenko seemed to have.   
“Well yeah, but... you’re going fast... I can barely keep up.”  
“Why should that matter?”  
“I... you aren’t too social, are you?” Tenko was smiling nervously as she looked at the girl. They were of nearly identical height, though Maki was ever so slightly shorter.  
“I am when I need to be. My talent requires it at times.”  
“Babysitter. Right...” Tenko smiled as she thought about that. This girl must be great with kids. She hadn’t considered that she’d be so physically active as well. Though Tenko supposed, one needed to be when dealing with a small horde of children.  
“Yes.”  
“That’s cool...” Tenko didn’t know what else to say. She was so used to the girls she chatted with being more talkative than this. As much as Tenko would like to think so, she couldn’t even call this flirting. Maki was damn hot, she knew that, and yet... she was getting nowhere with her. A more direct approach had worked with Himiko and Miu, but that might not fly with the girl running next to her in tight-fitting polyester clothing.  
“What do you want?” Maki asked eventually. They had been running along in silence for almost a whole lap, Tenko huffing and puffing her way through each and every step for almost half of that. She was struggling, it didn’t take a genius to figure that out.  
“Well... to be friends? Go on a date some time?” Or not. Before Tenko knew what she was saying, she had gone right back to that hamfisted approach to picking up girls. Sure, it had been two for two, but it wouldn’t work on everybody. Tenko looked over to Maki, who’s face was red. At least redder than it had been before, though the martial artist didn’t know if the other girl was blushing or if she was just growing tired.  
“A what now? Are you insane?” Maki looked forward as she spoke harshly, though that was the only harsh feature on the girl. Her face stayed as neutral as it had ever been through all the running.  
“What? I... like girls, okay...? Something wrong with that?”  
“No. No, not at all.” Maki spoke quickly this time, now looking over to Tenko just after they turned a corner near the South Lab Building.  
“Good. So whatcha think? You and me, hot stuff?”  
“Give me time to think.”  
“Great!” No matter how tired she may have been, Tenko was never too weary to let out an excited squeal upon the realization that an intimate moment with a girl would be possible. This one was insanely beautiful, and one that, if she was interested in courting the whole class, would be one of the tougher nuts to crack.

All seven girls were beautiful and attractive in their own way, though Maki had the mysterious loner vibe going. That was something Tenko knew she would have issue getting through. But Maki was worth it,at least, she probably was. All girls were worth that kind of effort to make happy, and Tenko, if nothing else, was a dispenser of happiness for young women. 

“Why me?” The question had come after a few more minutes of silence, and another half lap around the school. Tenko turned to look at the girl she was struggling even harder to keep up with. It was a simple question, though not one she could quite answer immediately.   
“Well... you... intrigue me, Maki... I wanna know what you’re like. I’ve only ever seen... this, ya know?” Tenko could barely run that fast and talk coherently, but it was as good an answer as she would ever be able to come up with in those circumstances.   
“Someone like me isn’t used to showing my true feelings. It’s just how things are.” The sun was fully visible now, only adding to the effort Tenko had been exerting, though Maki now was only just showing signs of tiredness. Reserve Course Students were already walking around in their uniforms, a few other Ultimates gathering in the quad, though Maki was the only one to notice. Tenko was using every bit of focus she had to keep her legs moving at their blistering pace, though she still kept some energy back to concentrate on Maki as best she could.   
“Show me then. Everyone... needs a confidant. I can be yours.” Tenko hasn’t realized just how close to home that statement hit, now leaving Maki behind as the red-clad girl suddenly slowed her pace. A few seconds later she stopped, breathing heavily, her hands clenched at her sides as she started walking. Tenko skidded to a halt once she realized what was going on, all but collapsing onto the ground. Fortunately for her, she managed to simply lean forward and push against her knees with her hands, panting heavily. A hand was placed on Tenko’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly. She looked up to see Maki standing there, her usual stoic expression replaced by the faintest of smiles.   
“Trusting people is hard for me, Tenko. Why do you want me to?”  
“Well... I...” The girl being questioned tried to catch her breath in a vain effort to come up with an answer. Eventually, she stood up and took a step closer to Maki. “You shouldn’t be alone. Everybody needs somebody. Let me be that somebody.”  
“I...” Maki turned away, holding a long bunch of her hair in her hands. “I still don’t get it. We barely know each other. Besides, I...”  
“You what?” Tenko spoke softly, now returning the favor of a hand on Maki’s shoulder, this time adding another to her waist. It was suggestive, sensual even, but she didn’t care. She knew the end result would be far more intimate than just this.   
“It’s nothing.” Maki jumped a little when Tenko grabbed her waist but didn’t try to move away from the pseudo-hug. The other girl couldn’t help but smile. Here was someone so confident in herself, yet one who seemed so lonely. She needed a way to socialize, and clearly... Tenko was having a positive effect on her already. 

A kiss to her cheek and Tenko was whispering into Maki’s ear.   
“After class meet me in the girls locker room in the West Lab Building, it’s on the second floor.” Tenko steppes backwards, away from the stunned babysitter. Louder, she added, “Or not. Either way I’ll have my answer right?”

The martial artist ran off after giving her classmate this ultimatum, running and running until she arrived back at her room with a wide smile on her face. The door was thrown open and she walked inside, seeing a sight that she never would have expected.

Himiko and Miu were lying on the bed, hugging one another loosely and kissing slowly. The display brought a smile to her face as she slipped into the bathroom as quietly as she could have. It wasn’t until the shower started that either the redhead or the blonde realized that Tenko had entered, but by then they had already missed her. 

“Oh...”  
“Oh...” Two voices rang out at the same time with the same tone of regret, but a moment later had gone right back to what they had been doing before. 

Some time later Tenko walked out of the bathroom clean and nude, quietly moving to sit down on the bed facing the kissing girls. A moment passed, and neither looked up. It wasn’t until she spoke that they did. 

“Having fun without me?” Tenko was smirking when her lovers and girlfriends looked up at her. Himiko nodded slowly and Miu simply turned her head downward, blushing madly. “Come on, let’s start getting ready for class.” 

Himiko nodded and sat up slowly, giving Tenko a kiss as she slid off of the bed. Miu followed suit, though she dared to grab at both Tenko’s breasts, causing her to giggle. 

“You’re just as much a slut as I am.” She said with a wink. Miu only nodded and smiled.   
“Damn straight.”


	4. A Dangerous Situation

That afternoon, Tenko sat down on the middle of a bench in the locker room as promised. Her Talent Lab wasn’t too far away, just a little down the hall, the perfect location to meet, especially after a little weight-lifting during afternoon classes. She sat there with her legs crossed atop the bench, wearing her usual outfit, skirt lifted up just enough that her white panties were visible at the right angle. Tenko was many things, absolutely shameless about her desires and lust first and foremost among them, though it seemed that there were very many girls who shared that sentiment. Himiko and Miu had gotten over the awkwardness they shared last night and were even kissing this morning!

The martial artist briefly wondered if anything more had happened, especially since Himiko was no longer wearing her night gown when she got back to the room. Something had to have happened. Himiko wouldn’t have just taken it off for no reason.

Footsteps, small, quiet ones rang out on the white tile floor. Tenko opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the door, seeing a certain long-haired brunette standing there nervously. Her hands were clenched at her sides, cheeks puffed out a little, but she was walking forward slowly.  
“I knew you’d come see me.”  
“Hey, Tenko.” Was all Maki said in response to the upbeat greeting that her classmate had given her. Walking slowly, the girl eventually sat down on the far end of the bench, Tenko following her with mischievous eyes the entire time.  
“Hey yourself cutie. So you thought about it, huh?” Tenko asked. Maki nodded her head, hands still clenched in her lap. “So whatcha think?”

Another nod, finally Maki looked up at Tenko, sighing before opening her mouth.

“Tenko, I, look. This is gonna be hard for me to say so... give me a minute.”  
“Take all the time you need.” In the meantime, Tenko would slowly inch her way closer and closer, finally sitting next to Maki, wrapping a hand around her waist and putting her other on her thigh just as she started to speak.  
“Tenko, I... when we first met I thought you were nothing. Nothing. Then... I know it hasn’t been that long since the year started, but the more time passed... the more I started to admire you. You weren’t afraid to show everybody just who you were. You were you, and that was it. Me, I’m... I’ve always had to hide who I really am. Emotion is weakness, but... but here I am saying all of this stuff.”  
“No no, it’s not a weakness, Maki, hey. You’re you. I’m me. I’m not afraid to show who I am. Look at me, I have two girlfriends and I’m sitting here alone with you... I like you, Maki. I like all the girls in our class.” Tenko’s words made the nervous girl blush even more, causing her to look away.  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, of course I do. You’re mysterious and cool and I wanna get to know you better. What do you say?” The question that came out of Tenko’s mouth had Maki nodding slowly, though after a long, nervous pause of silence.  
“You already have two girlfriends?” Maki asked, looking over to Tenko slowly, her right hand unclenching briefly, though after realizing how much it was shaking, went right back into a ball.  
“Yeah, they’re cool with it though. They’d love you too. You know when I got back to my room I found them kissing? If you like them at all you’ll fit right in, and if you don’t... it’s fine. They’ve got me, and each other.”  
“This is crazy...” Maki was having doubts, but nevertheless her head was moving closer and closer to Tenko’s, inching forward inexplicably.  
“It is. Let’s be crazy together...” The other girl whispered, beginning to lean forward as well, her hand moving slowly on her thigh, stroking the skin and muscle she found there.

Maki nodded just as their lips connected. The first kiss of her life, and it was with the girl she had been crushing on for a few days. It was wonderful, and her eyes shot closed just as she realized what was happening. Her hands stayed in fists in her lap as Tenko pulled her closer, leg pressing against leg as they sat on the bench.

The door opened, but before the figure could make herself known, Tenko had already grabbed Maki’s hand and pulled her out of view, which in this case was into the shower stall on the other end of the room.

Tenko smirked, barely able to believe her luck. The door to the stall covered the space from floor to ceiling with fogged glass, nobody would be able to see them, whatever it was they got up to. With Tenko involved, they would likely get up to something.

“How’s this for a little more private?” Tenko asked. Maki only nodded before leaning in for another kiss. She let out a moan as their lips connected, letting Tenko push her forward until she was pressed against the wall. Hands were on her hips, though Maki’s stayed at her side, unsure of what was happening or what she should be doing. All she knew was that she liked it. Tenko’s hand slipped underneath Maki’s shirt, slowly sliding up the skin of her stomach. She gasped into the kiss, opening her eyes and breaking it. “No good?”  
“Good... just unexpected.”  
“Good.”

Tenko didn’t initiate another kiss, this time choosing to undo the buttons on Maki’s shirt, letting it fall open, revealing a black sports bra.  
“That’s so like you.” Tenko chuckled, sliding the garment fully off of her shoulders. Maki stood there blushing like crazy, though very much enjoying what was happening. The martial artist brought her hands back up her sides, starting out at her hips once more. Kisses on her shoulder and neck, fingertips underneath the bra, and Maki was lifting her arms up without Tenko even having to ask. “Good girl.”  
“Am I?” Maki asked back, mostly out of habit than anything else.  
“Very. Beautiful too... wow...” The soft exclamation had come just as Tenko dropped the bra next to her, Maki having to struggle to leave her arms at her side, letting the other girl inspect her bosom.

Tenko inspected them sure enough. With her hands, lips, teeth, and tongue. Her right hand slowly grabbed at one while her mouth went down to the other. Maki let out a loud moan, instinctively placing a hand on the back of Tenko’s head, pushing her as close to her chest as she could.

She couldn’t believe this was happening. Sure, she had a crush on this girl, but not only did this girl like her back, but they were already doing this kind of thing. Tenko enjoyed this, didn’t she? Good thing, because Maki found herself enjoying it more than she had ever enjoyed anything in her life.

“Does it taste good?” Maki asked plainly, trying to hide the pleasure in her voice.  
“Very. You taste awesome, Maki.” Tenko replied, having to unclamp her mouth from the nipple she was feasting on.  
“This is crazy. I...” Maki looked down at the beauty beneath her with a mouth hung open, her breathing ragged. She had spent quite a while wondering what this would be like, but at the same time assuming it would never happen, especially after seeing her with Himiko. At the time she was fine with it. Someone like her shouldn’t be engaging in romantic activity like that. Then again, someone like her shouldn’t be caught with her pants down either, but here they were.

Maki looked down almost in surprise as Tenko moved her hands down a little lower, hooking both thumbs into the inside of her skirt, lowering it slowly. The girl’s hips rocked forward a little, all the permission the fighter needed to keep going. The skirt cleared her knees and was on the ground before Maki knew what was going on. One of Tenko’s hands had already slipped underneath the plain black panties she found there, standing back up to kiss her.

The kiss was taken with all the enthusiasm Maki could muster. Tenko, for her part, was interested in more than just the kiss. Two of her fingers pushed the flesh guarding Maki’s intimacy aside, moving around a little until she could find her entrance. It was wet already, soaking wet. She could move her fingers around basically freely, and move them freely she did. Maki let out a loud moan in surprise as Tenko slipped a finger into her pussy. Much like Himiko, the first time anybody had done that before, either herself or someone else. It felt incredible, almost indescribable, but Maki knew she liked it. She wanted more.

“Tenko... is this what you do for fun?” In between kisses was hardly the best way to ask a question like that, especially while the person asking has a finger inside of you, but it was the only opportunity Maki had. Tenko responded with a nod.  
“Yeah. With three different girls now. You want in?” Tenko whispered into her ear.  
“Teach me.” Maki whispered back just as her neck was bitten down on, the finger inside of her beginning to explore a little further in.

Without another word, Tenko’s hand removed itself, the girl taking a step back with a nod and a smug smile.  
“Let’s do each other then. Ever tasted yourself?”

Maki shook her head no as she stood there, biting her upper lip in anticipation as Tenko slid off her own skirt and black lace panties in one swoop. The shirt stayed on for now, but Maki found herself very interested in seeing it come off. Tenko sat down against the wall to the shower as Maki answered her question. It was a small boxed in area, barely large enough for her to sit with her legs fully outstretched.

“No.”  
“First time for everything. Sit down next to me. I’ll teach you.” Tenko had planned on having them lick one another, though after appraising the situation, it wouldn’t be feasible with someone else in the bathroom with them. Maki sat down, oblivious to Tenko’s shifting intentions. The only thing she knew was that this was exciting and fun, tossing the bundles of clothing that had gathered where she was to sit into an opposite corner, Maki’s left leg was grabbed, swinging it over Tenko’s right as the martial artist’s hand already started to snake up towards Maki’s wetness. 

Her eyes closed, but only for a moment. She was here to learn as much as she was here to have fun. Tenko wanted to show her how to make love, and Maki was a willing pupil. She could keep her eyes open for this.

“What do I do?”  
“Damn you’re cute. Alright. Just watch for now.” Tenko whispered as she placed a kiss on Maki’s cheek. The girl in question was sitting against the wall of a shower stall naked. Naked and aroused, waiting for the expert fingers she had already felt before inside of her to re-enter her body. 

When they did, Maki had to struggle to keep her eyes open. Tenko’s two fingers swam around slowly, trailing up and down her intimacy, entering and exiting her entrance, waiting to really begin until she was ready. That decision came quickly, right after her mouth found the nipple that she hadn’t tasted before. It perked up after merely a second of her lips and tongue being upon it, ready for her to engulf it with her mouth. 

“This feels incredible.” Maki muttered as Tenko inserted her fingers into her even further. Her thumb found the girl’s clit, causing her eyes to close for a moment and throw her head back against the wall. The impact left a resounding thump echoing throughout not only the shower stall itself but surely the rest of the bathroom. Maki’s eyes flew open as she muttered a curse under her breath, looking back down to see Tenko’s eyes staring back up at her, a smile and a wink visible despite how busy her lips were. “This is so fucking hot...”

As much as Maki tried to watch the girl beneath her work at her innards, the pleasure was just too much. She could feel her clit being stimulated in simple rubs and touches, feel her pussy being split apart by the girl’s two fingers, the mouth that had switched over to the other breast, the second hand moving to clasp at the first nipple as Maki felt Tenko shift her position. The next time she opened her eyes, Tenko was kneeling in front of her, all expectancy of receiving pleasure from the other girl gone.

Maki let out a loud moan, a moment later a knock came on the other side of the door.

“You ok in there?” Tenko smirked up at Maki, who’s eyes were widening further and further by the second. A hand over her mouth and Tenko was calling out. The voice wasn’t recognized by either girl. It had to be someone from a different class.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. A little uhh, wardrobe malfunction.”  
“Alright. If you need some help there’s some cosplayer chick on the third floor. I’ll get her if you need.” The voice was light, and becoming a little quieter the more it talked.  
“Nope, I’ll be alright. Almost done sewing this up anyway. Just a small rip, but I don’t wanna walk back to the dorm with my bra showing!”  
“Right. I’ll leave you to it then.”

At that, the two fornicating girls heard footsteps get quieter and quieter, and a door open and close.Once more, they were alone.

All the while, Tenko had been keeping up the fingers inside of Maki’s pussy, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, one that Maki was fast approaching, even through the conversation Tenko had been having with a concerned stranger.

Maki’s breathing had become more ragged, her eyes closed, foregoing all pretense of ever learning any technique from this experience.

“Cum for me baby.” Tenko whispered her command, while Maki was unable to comply consciously, the four words pushed her closer and closer to the bliss that Tenko wanted her to feel. Maki screamed out as her breathing stopped, eyes squeezed even tighter shut. Tenko could barely feel the tiny amount of fluid flow out of the girl at the experience, though her contractions did not go unnoticed. She smirked as her motions slowed and eventually stopped, sliding her fingers out of the girl’s pussy with a satisfying pop.

“Suddenly all the slutty girls on campus make way more sense to me.” Maki commented while panting. She looked down at her body, at the privates that before now had never experienced such pleasure before. A common theme with Tenko’s lovers, though not one that she was aware of.  
“And I’m one of them. We’re gonna do this again, alright?” Tenko asked. Maki could only bite her lower lip and nod her head as the other woman leaned in for a kiss.

It was passionate and fast, one that Maki never wanted to end, but eventually they had to come up for breath. Tenko stood up and grabbed at their clothes, making a point to separate her panties from her skirt, flinging them at Maki.

“Wear these.” She spoke with a smirk as she looked down at the naked girl.  
“Why?” It was a simple question, one that was answered just as simply.  
“Because it’s really hot when we swap like this.”  
“Alright.” And without another word of wonder, Maki slid them on and stood up, dressing herself the rest of the way silently. 

Tenko licked her fingers clean just before reaching for Maki’s hand, the both of them fully dressed now.

“Ready?” Tenko asked.  
“For what?” Maki asked back as she took the hand that was offered to her.  
“To go back to my room. We’re gonna do this again, and besides I haven’t cum yet today.” Tenko’s words were simple, yet far too irresistible to Maki at that point to say no to.  
“Am I finally gonna learn something?” An eyebrow was raised, and Tenko could only laugh.  
“Hey its your fault you lost control. Besides it was your first time, you’re supposed to use that to get used to it. I’ll show you what to do when we get back. Maybe Himiko and Miu will be there. All four of us together, doesn’t that sound fun?”

Fun wasn’t... exactly how Maki would describe a potential foursome between her, the girl she liked, and her two other girlfriends, but...

For Tenko, she would be willing. So she nodded her head and gripped her hand tighter.

“Yeah.”

—

“Hey Himiko, where’s Miu?” Tenko’s voice filled her room as quickly as she had entered it. The two girls had all but run back hand in hand, no doubt half the school had seen the smiles on their faces in that time. The light in Tenko’s room was off when they walked in, the redhead present was asleep on the bed. Keyword was, as she was in the process of slowly stirring, rubbing her eyes and sitting up, not expecting the bright light.  
“She left. We met up here for a few minutes and then she decided to go to her lab. Why?” Himiko spoke softly, not yet seeing Maki there. Maki, for her part, merely blushed as she looked down, puffing out her cheeks. It seemed like Tenko wasn’t lying. There really were multiple other girls involved here.  
“Well Maki here wants to learn how to really have fun.” Tenko spoke nonchalantly, but the reaction the Magician gave her was rather unexpected. 

Himiko looked up at the two of them, then down at their interlocked hands before closing her eyes and nodding. She stood up slowly, revealing the normal clothes she had fallen asleep in and took a step closer to Tenko. Her arms wrapped around Tenko’s waist, Himiko’s forehead pressing against her collarbone.

“Tenko... this is way harder than I thought it was gonna be. It’s such a pain, seeing you run around like this. I... do you like her? For real?” As Himiko spoke, Maki looked down with a confused expression. Tenko had said they were okay with it, with what they would be doing. This didn’t look like someone who was okay with it.  
“If it’s too much trouble I’ll just go.” Maki said in a whisper, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
“Wait, Maki, no don’t go, we can talk this out, okay?” Tenko asked in an almost desperate manner. Himiko looked up and started to speak again, the words convincing the newcomer to stick around a little longer.  
“I want you to be happy Tenko, I do, but... can I be happy too? I need alone time with you. You’re the one I wanna date, not Miu, not Maki, not anybody else... okay? I... I’ll be alright, I just want more alone time with you too. I... I need it...” Himiko’s words struck a chord with both of the other two present. Maki nodded, and Tenko released her hand to pull her into a tight hug.  
“I promise. As soon as we’re done here I’ll make sure we spend time alone, if it’s important to you. I want you to be happy, Himiko.”  
“I love you...”  
“I... I love you too sweetie. You’re precious and adorable and mine all mine. Well, ours... I guess? You had fun with Miu, right?” Tenko asked, assuring Himiko that in the face of her bold confession, everything would be alright.  
“Yeah... but I’m here for you. That’s just... extra...”  
“Right. Well, for now, let me show Maki the ropes, she’ll be joining us from now on. Then we’ll have alone time. Promise.” Tenko repeated herself, wanting to make sure that the Magician understood that her words were true. The girl in question nodded before letting go of the hug, taking a step back and slowly walking towards the door.

“I’ll be in my room. Come find me, okay?” She asked.  
“Okay.” Was the promise she got in return. With that in mind, Himiko walked slowly forward until she was at the door, leaving without much of a sound. 

Once the door was closed, Maki wasted no time in attacking Tenko’s lips with her own almost violently. She felt bad about how jealous Himiko seemed to be, but the little redhead wasn’t the only one with feelings for the girl who was now in her arms. 

Through the kisses, Tenko led Maki to the bed, breaking it for a moment to push her down onto it. Maki lay down quickly, and Tenko straddled her, wasting no time herself in lifting her shirt up and skirt down, still kissing passionately all the while.

Maki found her skirt and the panties Tenko had given her to wear around her ankles, and yet all she could think about was Himiko. Was she really alright with this? Should she say something to her later? She couldn’t help her feelings, but Maki was better than most at making sure that they didn’t affect her life in any way. Why was this so different now? Her legs were spread apart and Tenko’s lips were grazing her inner thigh, and yet Maki wanted to sit up and ask about it. 

She didn’t, but she felt like she should. Tenko’s mouth connected with her pussy, instantly causing the skirtless girl to moan out loudly before biting down on her index finger. Her eyes opened and she looked down at Tenko, who’s tongue was already flailing about wildly, as though she were a starving animal that had not eaten in several days. 

Once more, any thought of learning anything here was out the window, gone in favor of pursuing the burning sensation Tenko was forcing upon her. Maki was willing, ready and willing to feel more of what had happened back in that shower stall. The first orgasm of her life had come quickly, and the second followed almost as fast.

Maki let out a scream as her legs involuntarily squeezed together, a thigh on either side of Tenko’s head, smushing her temples against sweaty skin. The fighter moaned herself into Maki’s slit, the low tone reverberating into her lover’s body. 

Another moment passed, and Tenko slowed and eventually stopped, moving her head up, a trail of... something Maki couldn’t quite describe still connecting the two pairs of various lips.

“Whatcha think babe?” Tenko asked, crawling forward so that she was level with Maki now, pulling her into a hug.   
“I think... I think you need to go see Himiko. She looked hurt earlier.” Maki closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face creeping up no matter how concerned for the Magician’s well being she might be. She hugged Tenko back.  
“Yeah. I should. A few more minutes though, and then I’ll go.”  
“Okay.” Maki was very okay with this situation for a variety of reasons. Naked from the waist down, yes, but also feeling the most intense afterglow of... whatever administrations Tenko had just given her. Sure, she had yet to provide the other girl with any pleasure, but she had more important things to do. This cuddling would only delay that, yes, but she figured that the other needed some kind of pleasure here. If this was how she got it, then so be it.

Slowly, Tenko unwrapped herself from Maki’s gentle embrace after a few moments of lying there, sighing happily as she crawled over the half-naked girl and jumped off the bed. She landed and gave her a soft kiss, just one, before walking backwards.

“I’ll be back... at some point. I’ll text you, okay?”  
“You don’t have my number.” At that realization, Maki sat up and scrambled for her purse, which... she left in the room before making her way to the Lab Building. Damn. Now standing up, she walked over to Tenko, keeping a foot away from her before speaking. “I don’t have my phone with me. I’ll still be here.”  
“Alright. I’ll try to be back tonight. If I’m not here by eight then I’ll stay over at Himiko’s. She... she’s complicated, but I love her... I think.”

At those words, Tenko winked and walked out the door, intent on headed towards her first girlfriend’s room, hoping to settle her nerves.

Maki, for her part, walked back over to the bed and lay down, her head still reeling from the experiences the day had given her. Her legs felt cold against the moving air of the ceiling fan, though she only made an effort to move underneath the blankets after a few minutes. Her hands wandered down her body, a finger daring to rub against her entrance.

It felt nice. That was something that she never really had time for growing up. Between the orphanage and her training... there was no time for sex, or even for self-pleasure. She had never really been shown how or why it was good. Managing her monthly bleeding was about the only thing she knew how to do down there, aside from general hygiene practices. Something like what Tenko had done to her was completely unheard of, though... now that the possibility seemed to be open to her... she was interested.

The finger went all the way in, down to the knuckle, it was dragged out with a soft hiss before a second joined it on its way back inside. What had Tenko done? Maki couldn’t rightly get her own tongue down there, even she wasn’t that flexible, but her hands? That was still very possible.

Two fingers pumped in and out slowly at first, then a little faster. Then faster and faster still, until Maki’s forearms were burning from the effort she was exuding, but it felt amazing. Why had nobody ever taught her how to do this? She felt free, happy, at ease. It wasn’t a feeling she was very used to, even being here at the Academy couldn’t give her this kind of freedom.

Maki’s moans turned into screams as she came, her fingers pumping in and out of herself at breakneck speed despite her continued orgasm. She came down from it and kept going, though only for a few seconds, wanting to savor the new sensation she was feeling down there.

It didn’t take long for Maki to fall asleep in Tenko’s bed, the place where so much debauchery had happened, and so much more was to happen. The Ultimate Assassin was satisfied, satisfied and with a burning desire to have more.

Before she drifted off to sleep, Maki briefly wondered what Himiko and Miu were like in bed, though that was something that she could find out later. She wanted to now, as much as she liked Tenko... this feeling was nice, and if she could feel like that with any other girl?

Why not try with the ones Tenko trusts to do that?

—

“Himiko, sweetie... can we talk?” Tenko was kneeling at the edge of Himiko’s bed, chin on the mattress, hands clutching at the sheets on either side of her head. Himiko was still dressed in her usual outfit, hat perched on one bedpost, entire body underneath both the flat sheet and comforter.  
“That’s such a pain.” Himiko’s response was muffled, though she wasn’t talking too loudly to begin with.  
“I know this is hard for you baby, I know I’m asking for a lot here... but you got along so well with Miu, why can’t you do that with Maki or anybody else?”  
“I only slept with Miu because I was missing you.”  
“So you did...” Tenko muttered under her breath before speaking at a normal tone. “Well I’m here now. Can I come in?”

The sheets were lifted up by a pale hand, all the invitation Tenko needed to slip underneath the blankets herself and pull Himiko into a tight hug. The other girl hugged back loosely, a small sniffle escaping her nose.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Tenko asked, to which Himiko nodded in response.  
“Who’s your favorite?” It was a question Himiko didn’t want to ask, but she felt like she needed to ask it all the same. The answer would break her heart, at least there was a good chance it would.  
“I don’t have one. I love all three of you all the same. You’re all different, with all different kinds of cute little things about you.”  
“But you asked me to date you first.” Himiko whispered, a smile forming on her lips, hoping that her observation was correct.  
“But I asked you first baby.”

Tenko didn’t elaborate on that, at least not verbally. Rather, her head lowered to kiss her and one hand wound its way to the inside of Himiko’s skirt, the tips of her fingers finding their way underneath the familiar bloomers.

“No. Not right now.” Himiko broke the kiss and pulled Tenko’s hand up, placing it behind her back. “Let’s just cuddle for now, okay?”  
“Okay. I love you, Himiko. I really do.”  
“I love you too.”

Tenko pulled the smaller girl closer to her, planting a soft kiss onto her forehead. If she had to cuddle to prove that she was still serious about this, then that’s what she would do. It was no big deal, if she wanted sex there were other ways to get it, it’s not like she needed to feel something like that at all times. 

Himiko smiled into the hug and subsequent kiss. It felt nice on her skin, those cool lips that showed her a whole new world, those hands that danced around her body magically all last weekend, the eyes that told her that everything was going to be alright. 

Despite all the reservations Himiko had about having to share Tenko with two other girls, she could manage. Her feelings for the other woman were strong enough to make her overlook that fact. Miu and Maki could be there, the other four girls in their class could be there, but... 

She could do it. Tenko was worth all that heartache.


	5. Dabbling in Sculpture

Eight o’clock rolled around and Tenko was nowhere to be seen. Maki had laid in her bed nude for most of the time in between. 

A cold shower, a second masturbation session, and a quick nap had filled in the gaps. Tenko’s shampoo smelled wonderful, a scent that Maki hadn’t smelled on her before, but now that they’d be a little closer than they were before, one that she’d come to love, if she didn’t already. Cherry Blossom. It was very sweet, very... Tenko. Maki decided.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she rolled onto her side, closing her eyes. Just a few more minutes. Maybe she was running a little late and she’d be back soon. Maybe.

Or, maybe not, as it so happened. Almost nine o’clock and the Neo-Aikido Master was still missing from her dormitory at Hope’s Peak Academy. Maki groaned, throwing the covers off of her nude form, standing up to dress. Instead of her own, she wore Tenko’s panties. It was something the other girl seemed to like. Plus... Tenko was still theoretically wearing the pair that Maki had put on herself that morning.

The door opened and closed quietly, and once she was out in the hallway, caught a brief glimpse of another door swinging shut. The thought of which room was Himiko’s crossed Maki’s mind. She wasn’t about to stalk Tenko, not while she was with another girlfriend. They’d be sharing her, which was fine by the Assassin. She was a loner. People were too much to deal with in large doses, so having alone time was fine. A few steps later and her own door opened and shut, her shirt and skirt coming off in favor of tighter-fitting workout clothes. Kneeling down, Maki’s hands pressed against the floor. She let her body fall so that her nose touched the ground, toes supporting her legs before pushing back up.

One.

Were they fucking? Were they cuddling? What were Himiko and Tenko up to?

Two.

That was Tenko’s first girlfriend, was she the one she liked more than her others? And where did that leave Maki with Himiko and Miu? They were a part of this too.

Three.

—

“So what was it you wanted to tell me?” Angie stood in the center of Miu’s room, yellow open coat revealing a bikini clad, dark-skinned body standing with her hands balled up on her hips, looking up at the Inventor. Miu had called her out to talk about things. They had been friends since the start of the year, given that their desks were next to each other, and when combined with Angie’s general talkativeness and Miu’s overt lewdness, they got along well from the get go.  
“About Tenko and Himiko. Remember what happened that day?” Miu’s usual charisma was gone. While talking of imaginary sexual escapades, she was as brazen as any hormone-driven teenager. Though when confronted with actual happenings...   
“I remember Tenko propositioning you for sex, yes. Did you?” Angie’s voice was accusatory, pointing a finger at the girl now sitting down on her bed, hands in her lap, eyes staring down at them. Miu nodded, and Angie laughed. “Of course, of course. How could I expect anything less from the Lewd Girl Genius?”  
“Hey have some more faith in me!” Miu was blushing, not expecting Angie to give in to her wildest fantasies so readily. Of course, it was a natural conclusion to come to. Tenko offered to fuck the perverted mechanic, and said perverted mechanic was happy to oblige. The only thing standing in her way was a certain Magician, though even she was more than willing to participate alongside the two other girls. 

“So how was it? I’ve always been curious about how girls do it. Did you bring any of your inventions? What about that weird new vibrator you’ve been talking about?” Angie’s question, once again, caught Miu off guard. How was she supposed to answer that? Especially when Angie took two steps forward, leaning closer to her. Their heads were a foot apart, Angie’s finger pressing lightly against her sternum, still jovially accusing her of far more indecency than what had actually gone on.  
“Yeah, wouldn’t you like to try it...” Miu muttered. She didn’t think that her words were loud enough for the Artist to hear, but alas, they were. The white-haired girl blushed, but didn’t move from her position. If anything, she leaned in closer, whispering now.  
“Maybe I would. Let me guess, you haven’t had a test subject yet. Hoping to try it out on Tenko?”  
“Hey, don’t ask questions you don’t wanna know the answer to!” Miu’s face reddened as well, though it was a much deeper shade then Angie’s face, despite the difference in skin tones.  
“So you were.”  
“Yeah...”  
“And you haven’t yet?”  
“Nope...”  
“Why not?”  
“Because...”

Miu flopped onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow, trying to get away from Angie’s accusations. 

“Because what? Miu if you’re dating her you should be able to talk about that kind of thing.”  
“But Angie, it’s so fucking hard to talk about that kind of stuff so directly. What the hell am I supposed to say? ‘Hey Tenko, I have this electric strapon I made the other day that I’ve been dying to try out, so bend over and drop your panties? It ain’t that fuckin’ easy.” Miu’s words were still timid, made even worse by the fact that she was face down in the pillow, muffling her voice even further.  
“Sure it is, why would it be? Go ahead. Ask me.” Angie poked the back of Miu’s head after she spoke.  
“No.”  
“Miu do it. It is Atua’s will.”  
“...Fine. Angie let me use the fuckin’ strapon I built to plow your pussy into next week.”  
“Okay.” Angie’s voice was cheery, far more cheery than Miu expected, causing the Inventor to bolt up in the bed, kneeling over and looking at her, jaw dropped as far as it could go.  
“What?”  
“It sounds like fun. I’ve never done anything like that before, and you’re cute. How big is it?” More blushing from Miu as she slowly stood up, walking away from the Artist, still interested in showing her her back.  
“I mean... kinda big, I guess. It’s not a monster or anything, I figure it had to fit inside of all the virgins around here...”  
“If that’s what you made it for then perfect.”  
“You’re way too fuckin’ excited about this, ya know?”

Miu sighed, walking over to her closet, pulling out a long, silver object. Black stripes along it, running around it in circles, those sections made out of rubber rather than metal like the rest of it, and ribbed, small bumps protruding from it Attached to the base were a series of black straps with adjustable sliders on them. Of course, Miu had already set the straps so that the object fit onto her pelvis perfectly. Blushing still, she held it up.

“You want me to... to use this on you?” Angie only nodded, and Miu gulped before looking around the room.

Her phone lit up. Perfect. A distraction.

Himiko.

‘Tenko’s dating Maki now too. Just so u know.’

Miu’s heart didn’t sink nearly as much as she thought it would when she read those words. Her fooling around with Himiko had led her to believe that she was only involving herself with those two for pleasure rather than romance, and now? Tenko was fucking two other girls, and Miu didn’t... she dind’t care. Seemed like she was right about that. Nodding, she put the phone down and walked back over to the bed, dropping the strapon next to where Angie sat.

“Take off your clothes.”  
“All of them?”  
“Yeah... why not... tits are nice too, ya know?” Miu muttered, turning around and sitting down. From that position, she really could only remove her shoes, though once they were off, she stood back up to take off her stockings, skirt, and panties, in that order. They fell in a small pile next to the bed, and by the time the metal dildo was attached to her body, Angie was lying there completely nude, the much paler skin of her privates now full on display, legs spread ever so slightly.

“Shit... you’re pretty hot...” Miu muttered, crawling onto the bed until she was atop Angie, who was still wearing that same goofy smile.  
“Atua has given me many blessings. And tonight, it seems that you are one of them.”  
“Fuckin’... you’re crazy chick. You wet enough down there?” Miu asked, looking down at Angie’s pussy to get the head of the dildo into position. Angie nodded and grunted, prompting Miu to flip a switch at the base of the rod.

Instantly, it started to vibrate. Faster than anything either girl had felt before, though once Miu thrust forward enough to penetrate her entrance, it diminished slightly, though only to Miu.

To Angie, it was a different story. Her eyes closed, and her jaw dropped open, a low, stretched out moan escaped her body as Miu pushed further and further forward, until she was pelvis-to-pelvis with the darker-skinned girl. She pulled out almost entirely, looking down just before beginning a second thrust, and then a third, a confused look on her face.

“You aren’t in pain?”  
“No...”  
“No bleeding?”  
“None...”  
“You’re a virgin though?”  
“Atua... blessed me with knowledge of the location of the local sex shop.”  
“Fuck... I see... well... this is a bad time to ask if you like girls, isn’t it?”  
“Love is love, is it not?”  
“A warm body’s a warm body, ain’t it? If it fucks it fucks...” Miu agreed in her own way, though the blonde took it as permission to lean down to kiss the girl beneath her. Eyes closed, Angie kissed back, arms wrapping around Miu’s neck as the blonde struggled to find a way to hold herself up.

She had never done anything quite like this before, not quite sure how to do it. Her thrusts were slow, erratic, unpracticed, though between the friction that was occurring, and the vibration of the dildo itself, Angie’s state of consciousness had devolved into a mindless enjoyment of the girl atop her. Eventually, Miu found a position that she could use to keep her hips moving. One hand next to Angie’s head, the other forearm laying longways underneath Angie’s shoulder, next to her side.

The inventor was deriving a small amount of pleasure from the act as well, the vibrator making contact with her clit, massaging it, pressing onto it with each full thrust into Angie’s body. Soon enough, both girls were moaning and whimpering and squeezing their eyes shut. 

Suddenly, Angie wrapped her legs around Miu’s body, pulling her in tighter, opening her eyes for the first time since feeling the strapon enter her.

“So impersonal, Miu.”  
“Yeah, well... what do you want me to do about it?” Instead of responding verbally, Angie reached up, struggling to keep her eyes open, but managed to unbutton Miu’s shirt, the blonde watching in anticipation as she did. Not realizing how much she wanted this, Miu hissed as the Artist reached inside her bra, but collapsed the moment her nipples were squeezed. She landed with her forehead resting on the pillow just above Angie’s left shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck, Angie... just take it all off why don’t’cha?”

Angie laughed in response and reached around, keeping her hands on the inside of her bra, scratching all along Miu’s skin until she reached the hooks, undoing them after a moment’s struggle. The garment fell away slightly, though Miu’s shirt was still blocking the bra’s complete freedom. For now, it was enough for Angie to grab at Miu’s chest unimpeded. 

Another thrust had Angie calming onto Miu’s breasts tightly, almost painfully, causing the blonde to bite her lower lip, smiling down at the girl below her.

This was amazing, wasn’t it? Miu had wanted nothing more than to get into a physical relationship with someone. Now... now she had Tenko, Himiko... Maki... should the two agree to that sort of thing... and now Angie? Tenko wouldn’t mind. Himiko would be happy that someone could potentially take away from Miu’s Tenko time, their talks and morning together had convinced her of that.

While Miu was lost in her own world of thoughts, Angie had slipped what clothing had remained on her onto the ground, her body complying of its own accord. When she opened her eyes, she felt the Artist’s hands grabbing at her breasts. Her upper body leaned forward some, allowing Angie to stretch her arms a little less, her elbows able to rest on the bed.

“Miu have you never... ah... tested this on your own before?” Angie was able to get out a few words amidst the thrusting, her entire body focused on the pleasure she felt there.  
“Shit yeah I have, are ya nuts? I even made a clip to take it off of the straps easily. I’ve fucked myself with it a time or two...”  
“I see...” Angie’s last words rang out just before a loud moan, and then another. The Artist sqiuieezed down on Miu’s chest as hard as she could as she screamed out, her climax beginning. Miu was only somewhat aware of what that looked like, and kept up her thrusting as Angie rode it out.

A few seconds later, Angie’s body went limp, and Miu slowed her thrusting until she was able to pull the strapon out of the girl entirely, flipping the switch off and sitting on the bed next to the recovering girl.

“How was it? That was the first time I’ve ever used it on anybody else before.”  
“Atua approves...” Angie muttered after a few moments of heavy breathing. She lay there silently otherwise, a large smile on her face as Miu crawled up next to her, an arm lazily wrapping around Angie’s stomach.  
“Bitchin’... you cool to spend the night here? It’s late and... ya know after I started havin’ so much sex I realized that holding someone like this is really fuckin’ great. Do you mind?”  
“Of course not, Miu. I would be honored. This is the first time i’ve ever done such a thing before as well. It’s nice?”  
“Very.”  
“I see. Then...”

Angie rolled onto her side, facing Miu. She wrapped her own arms around the blonde girl, smiling as she went in for a single kiss. They pulled apart slowly, snuggling in for the night. Angie had been the only one to cum, but in those moments, Miu dind’t mind. Her invention was a success, and there was promise of this happening again, probably very soon. She could go without for now if it meant she’d be having more in the future. Besides... maybe she could get Angie or even Tenko to use the strapon on her...

—

‘Where are you?’ Miu awoke with an unread text displaying on her phone, the loud tone startling her in her sleep. With groggy eyes, she read the three simple words from her girlfriend, crawling over Angie’s body to stand up to grab at the device.  
‘My room. Had some fun last night :)’  
‘Oh? Do tell!!!’  
‘Angie helped me test out a new invention. Come over and I’ll let you try it out.’

Barely thirty seconds had passed before there was a nock at the door to the dorm room. Miu jumped up and cracked it without bothering to dress. To relieve her of the quickly build worry, Tenko was standing there, smiling widely. Flashing a wink and a peace sign at her, the martial artist all but forced her way into the room, though Miu didn’t mind. 

“Where is it? What is it? I’m curio-“ Tenko had started to speak loudly, but upon seeing the nude Artist on the bed, stopped mid word and whispered to her second girlfriend. “Damn she’s still here? Nice. I’m proud of you sweetie.”  
“Thanks... I’ve never done anything like that before. What we did that one time doesn’t count, does it?” Miu responded, a hand resting gently on Tenko’s arm as both girls looked to the bed.  
“It sorta does, right?”   
“I guess...”  
“Anyway, where’s this new invention? I wanna try.”  
“You’re suck a fucking slut and I love it.” Miu said, kneeling down at the edge of the bed to pickup the strapon, where it had been left the night before.  
“Oh... oh wow. You used that on her?” Tenko’s whisper was a little louder now, and the Inventor nodded in response.  
“Want it?”  
“I don’t even need to answer that question.” Tenko winked at Miu as she started to undress herself, still in her morning exercise clothes from her run. 

Even though she was supposed to have moved on to a different activity by now, she was still running.

Maki was running, and that was enough of a reason to do it.

Sure, the two shared a quickie in the shower again after they were done, but at least this time they used the stall for more than just sex. It wasn’t a proper shower, but at least they had washed off all the cum from their bodies, if not all the sweat.

Miu blushed as she got the dildo into position, looking Tenko up and down. She still wasn’t used to that sight. Angie marked three girls she had seen naked and fucked in some way, but it was never not special. Besides, Tenko was the one who would theoretically be able to offer her the most amount of sex. That was Miu’s main goal here...

Wordlessly, Tenko walked over to the edge of the bed, spread her legs apart, and bent over, elbows and forehead resting on the mattress.  
“Go ahead. I’m ready.” Were Tenko’s words.

Miu couldn’t believe this was happening. This was absolutely unexpected. She had woken up, right? Here she was standing in front of her girlfriend who was bending over her bed while she wore a strapon. Oh yeah, and the girl who she fucked with it last night was still asleep. Hell, Tenko’s elbows were even in between Angie’s ankles.

This woman had absolutely no qualms and... Miu couldn’t help but love it. She nodded her head.  
“Alright.”

The word was simple, but it carried the meaning that Tenko was hoping it would, as the Inventor guided her pet project into her girlfriend’s pussy. She moaned out loudly as she was filled up, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead roughly down atop Angie’s ankle. Miu pulled halfway out before inserting it again, just as slowly.

“How’s that?” She asked, moving both hands so that they rested on Tenko’s hips.  
“Perfect. Keep going this is great!” Tenko was speaking loudly now, not caring that there was a sleeping girl in the room.

That girl’s eyes shot open at Tenko’s next moan, which had happened just as Miu was getting into a steady rhythm. She sat up slowly, rubbing her face and looking around.

Miu balked when she saw the white-haired girl sit up. Her naked body was even more exposed like that than when she was sleeping, which made the base of the vibrator slamming against Miu’s clit all the more heavy. 

“Out of all the things I expected to see when I woke up, an extra naked girl was not it.” Angie said, her voice already chipper.  
“Oh, hey Angie. She used this on you last night huh?” Tenko asked, a smile on her face as Angie moved her legs out from underneath Tenko, letting them swing off the bed and towards the ground.  
“Yeppers. I’ve never done that with anybody else before. By myself plenty.”  
“So whatcha think about once more, huh?”  
“With you? But there’s only one dildo.” Miu blushed even harder at Angie’s last word, but Tenko, who was much more experienced in that kind of thing, only smirked up at her, a loud moan coming from her as Miu grunted softly, trying to focus on the thrusting of her hips, which had sped up considerably.  
“But I’ve got a mouth don’t I?” Now it was Angie’s turn to blush, but she nodded, scooting back and moving to her left a little. Legs opened, and feet were placed down on either side of Tenko’s head, then dangling off the side of the bed as she moved herself forward. 

“Didn’t take much convincing, did it?” Miu asked, focusing on the sight of the back of Tenko’s head, her mouth already licking at Angie softly, hoping to moisten her up with more than just spit.  
“I was the one who suggested you use that on me yesterday, wasn’t I?” Angie asked, looking down at Tenko’s face, a blush and a smile on hers now as she felt herself becoming wetter and wetter by the second.

Miu looked at the sight before her, her mind totally blank except for one thought. ‘If the girls at this school are such sluts how did it take me so long to find them?’

Himiko had had a threesome despite barely ever talking to Miu before. Sure, she did it for Tenko, but still, she did it. Angie had agreed to take a strapon from her friend of only a week and a half, and here’s Tenko, at the center of it all. Miu couldn’t help but wonder if she would fuck the entire school by the time she graduated.

Well, all the girls in the school, anyway. 

For now though, Miu would keep thrusting as Tenko increased the speed of her licking, staring up at Angie who was smiling, though remained silent, for the most part.

Tenko grunted loudly, a soft scream coming from her mouth as she started to orgasm. Her hips rocked a little faster, her hand running down to her clit.

“I’m close too.” Miu whispered. The base of the strapon had been, just like last night, ramming into her clit, sending a small shockwave of pleasure coursing through her with each and every thrust. Tenko only nodded as she moaned into Angie’s pussy.

It didn’t take much longer for Miu to cum as well. She was much quieter about it than Tenko had been, gasping and leaning forward, the metal member still deep inside Tenko as she rode it out. A kiss to the martial artist’s back and a quick grab at a boob later and Miu was pulling the thing out of her slowly, one last moan escaping Tenko’s lips.

Miu stood there for a moment, red in the face, but satisfied, wondering what she should be doing. Angie had her eyes closed now, whimpering softly as her hands stayed by her side, Tenko’s tongue still working its magic. She decided she’d crawl up onto the bed, sitting next to Angie, taking a nipple into her mouth, biting onto it hard.

That sent her over the edge. The one little sensation from the Inventor was enough to cause her white-haired lover to cum. Her entire body tensed, her hand went down to her clit, the other to Tenko’s head, pushing her closer in.

Miu kept biting down on the nipple, hoping to extend the orgasm in the only way she was really capable of, given her position. Once Angie had come down, Tenko released her mouth from her crotch, crawling up onto the bed for a sloppy, cum filled kiss. Angie didn’t mind the taste. After their lips connected, Miu pulled hers away from Angie’s nipple, watching as the two of them kissed slowly.

“So... what the hell does this mean for us?” Miu asked. Tenko broke the kiss, hands on Angie’s shoulders, looking down at the Artist.  
“Good question. Wanna join us again? Maybe start dating one or two of us? I dunno chick, you taste nice, and you’re really cute. Soooooo...”  
“I’d love to.” Angie smiled, looking to her side, leaning in to kiss Miu. 

Miu kissed back, confused, but happy. Quite happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little light on story this time, but I figure I made up for it in plot :p
> 
> I’ve got a fair bit of angsty stuff planned for next week, so stay tuned!


	6. A Siren’s Disguise

“Hey, Maki, mind if I uhh, talk to you for a second?” After class that afternoon, a Thursday, Maki and one of her classmates, an energetic blonde girl named Kaede, were walking out the door at about the same time. The Assassin would have loved to walk out hand in hand with Tenko, though after what happened last night, she figured that it would be best for Himiko to have that honor. Maki was aware that Miu and, as of today, Angie was involved in their quickly growing relationship. 

Five people now, but Maki wasn’t going to complain. She had the one she liked, that was enough for her.   
“What’s up?” She asked as she slung her bag over her right shoulder and cleared the door leading out into the first floor hallway of the Academy.   
“Well, ya know, I was just wondering what you had going on tonight?” Kaede held a nervous smile on her face as she walked alongside Maki. High school had its ups and downs, and surely for a young woman in love, the Ultimate Pianist was hoping that this would be one of the good times. A high school for the elite though it was, it was, after all, still a high school.   
“Tonight? Busy. Why?” Maki looked down at her phone as she replied, a text message from Tenko, promising a night of fun romantic stuff. It was something that she had never experienced before, but since opening her heart and legs to the other brunette girl, she wanted to know more about it. Himiko seemed to love it, after all, and out of anybody in Tenko’s increasingly complicated web of relations, Himiko was the one she could identify the most with.   
“Ah... I see... well, maybe this weekend then?” Kaede’s smile faded a little, but she still held onto hope as her second question arrived on her lips.   
“I don’t really make plans like that. Things just happen to me.” Was Maki’s response.   
“Then let this happen. I’ve got two tickets to the orchestra in town on Sunday night. Come with me?” At that, Kaede slipped in front of Maki, halting both of their retreats from the classroom, flashing up two rectangular slips of paper. Sure enough, they looked like tickets to something to the Assassin.   
“Is this a date?” Maki asked.   
“I mean... if you want it to be, that would be nice.”  
“I’m flattered, but no.” Maki said, looking down and holding onto the strap of her backpack with both hands. Her legs moved of their own accord, strolling past the Pianist.  
“No? Just... just like that, but why?” As Maki walked away, Kaede’s voice rose louder and louder, hoping to catch her with it, desperate to try anything that would bring her back. The brunette stopped, but didn’t look up and didn’t turn around.  
“There’s someone else. I’m sorry.” Was all she said before picking up her pace once more.

Kaede stood there, tickets in hand, the only part of her reality that she was capable of grasping. Maki wasn’t interested in even the possibility of them? And to make matters worse, there was already someone in her life? Who was it?

The question lasted but a moment as the blonde girl turned to lean against the wall, her legs slowly giving way. A second later and she was sitting on the ground, wrists limp near her hips, sobbing softly.

Rejection was never fun, especially after hearing it come from someone who’s presence Kaede enjoyed so much. Sure, it had only been but two weeks since the beginning of the term, but from what she knew, she wasn’t the only one interested in a relationship. Tenko and Himiko were always walking around hand in hand. It was clear to anyone that those two were an item. Two girls in the senior class were openly dating, a cute couple, marked more by their differences than similarities.

All things that Kaede felt like she had with Maki. They could talk together, laugh and have fun in class. Well, Maki’s brand of having fun and laughing. It was always so difficult to amuse the girl, but on the rare occasions it happened her little smile shined down like the sun on Kaede’s psyche, filling her with a joy she didn’t know was possible, and certainly had never been filled by music or... anything else really.

She was so sure that this was going to work, and yet there was someone else. And yet Maki had walked away from her offer so easily.

And even now, Kaede Akamatsu was miserable and alone.

Slowly, she stood up, wiping her nose with the back of her right hand. There was someone who could cure this ache, someone who could help her. With any luck, the price would not be too steep.

—

While most students elected to use their talent labs primarily either during class time or on the weekends, a certain girl found herself locked away in hers most afternoons after class had let out. She was studious, sure, and plenty devoted to everything the Academy had to offer. It wasn’t so much that she was taking advantage of the room built specifically for her, oh no no no. It was a place for her to practice her art, and practice she would.

When her door opened, she was busy sketching out plans for a pair of off-yellow horns with a matching tiara. They’d be the headpiece for her costume at the convention in town in two weeks.

Looking to her left, the spectacled, blue-haired girl saw a sad looking blonde poke her head in. Despite that, she still had a smile on her face, somehow.

“Tsumugi? Hey, I... Remember that favor you offered me?” Kaede asked, stepping into the room fully and leaning on the door as she let it close behind her.

In an instant, Tsumugi stood up with a blush of her own. She had been harboring a little bit of a crush for the happy-go-lucky Pianist ever since she was first introduced to her. Confident, outgoing... all the things the Ultimate Cosplayer wasn’t. At first, it was simple jealously, but that quickly turned into an attraction, only some of it brought on by the blonde’s curves.

“Yeah, I remember. What about it?” Tsumugi took a tentative step closer to Kaede. She was ten or so feet away from the door, standing up from a rather elaborate looking desk, cluttered with papers and scraps of foam and fabric.  
“Maki?” Kaede asked. Just one word, but instantly the Cosplayer knew what was being asked of her.  
“Maki?” Tsumugi repeated.  
“Maki.” Kaede confirmed. 

With a nod, the girl looked around, quickly finding a box of brown hair dye and a skirt that was close enough to the black plaid design the Child Care Giver wore.

“Yeah, if you just give me a day or two I can get it done. Hair dye takes a little while to set in, ya know?” Tsumugi wore a smile on her face while she looked around the room frantically. Red blouse, button up. She could go from there.  
“What if you like, put a wig on? Think you could whip something up tonight? Like... now?”

Kaede wanted Maki, but not so much that she would force herself into the girl’s life if she weren’t willing. Tsumugi had offered to cosplay as anybody Kaede wanted. Well, the entire class had been given that same offer, but as of yet, none had taken her up on it. Not until now, that is.

“Now? I uhh... let’s see...” Tsumugi ran frantically this way and that across the room. Racks of clothes flitted through quicker than a faerie in flight, a closet opened up revealing row after row of shoes, and the Cosplayer had found what she was looking for. Add in a pair of thigh-high black socks and... 

The wig! Right!

“Just a second! Almost done getting everything!” The blue-haired girl wasn’t going to say no to this request. She wasn’t sure why it was being given to her so suddenly, or why a single particular student in their class was the subject matter, but she wasn’t going to complain. She’d do anything to show off her talent, even if it was a quick hack-job. She hated wigs, she really did, but sometimes it was the only viable option. It seemed that now was one of those times, given her time-frame.

In the meantime, Kaede pulled up a rolling chair from another desk near the door and sat down on it, slowly scooting herself forward with her feet, hands on the seat of the thing in between her legs, leaning forward to watch as the girl worked.

She was cute, Kaede had to admit. Not exactly her type, but her main appeal was that she was everybody’s type, right? She could turn into anyone, be anything. That in and of itself was a huge turn-on, Kaede had to admit.

“Right, how’s this?” Tsumugi came back from a changing room somewhere, Kaede not having noticed she was gone. Standing with her hands limp at her sides, she looked...

Perfect. Minus the hair, of course. Contacts in to match Maki’s sharp brown eyes, that same shirt, same skirt, even the stockings and shoes were a perfect replica of the girl Kaede had just been rejected by.

Her eyes lit up and her neutral expression lifted into a smile. Kaede was very impressed.

“The wig.” Of course, there was only one difference in between the girl standing before her and her crush, and that was the color of her hair. Maki had brown hair, not blue.  
“Right, sorry.” Tsumugi said, looking around for a moment and darting off to a corner of the lab, were several different colored wigs of incredibly long length were stored atop foam heads. It only took a moment for Tsumugi to pin her natural hair up close to her head and slide the wig atop it, but once she was done, the only difference between herself and Maki Harukawa was a height discrepancy of only a few inches, and one of their overall size, which in those moments Kaede certainly wouldn’t mind.

“How’s this?” She asked, walking back over. Kaede stood up, taking a step closer to the taller woman despite herself. She was... Maki. Sure, there were a few subtle differences, but none of those mattered.

Here was a Maki who was bound to be more interested in her than the real thing. A double-edged sword, sure, but right now... one that would provide comfort. She was already feeling a little better just talking to her classmate, but this put her back over the edge into the realm of happy. Hopefully it would stay that way.

“Great. I mean... you look great, Maki. Can I call you that for now? Saying Tsumugi when you look just like her is a little weird, isn’t it?” Kaede blushed, closing the gap between them a little more, tucking some hair behind her right ear.  
“Yeah, that’s fine sweetie.”

Tsumugi blushed as the last word escaped her lips, but both of those two things only caused Kaede to blush harder. Did she know? No... there was a reason this had happened so suddenly. Kaede was wondering if she had a thing for Maki, and was using her to figure out if it was real?

Tsumugi’s thoughts swam as she found herself standing just in front of Kaede, placing her hands on the girl’s cheeks. Sure, this was the girl the Cosplayer had feelings for, but something about this was off.

Kaede liked Maki, not her. The way she looked at her now compared to before was too strong a hint to ignore. Tsumugi wasn’t an idiot. In fact, she was rather smart in her own right, but in this moment it was only working to her detriment.

She leaned in slowly, parting her lips and clearing her throat. Kaede wanted Maki Harukawa. The Ultimate Cosplayer would give her Maki Harukawa to the best of her ability.

“You cool with this?” Tsumugi’s best Maki impression was spot-on, as far as Kaede was concerned. The blonde blushed and tilted her head so that she was kissing one of Tsumugi’s hands softly. Nodding, she whispered into that same soft skin.  
“Yeah, this is nice.”  
“Right.” Tsumugi had to deepen her voice to better mimic Maki’s, but for her crush, for the first person she had ever really developed true feelings for, it would be worth it. She leaned in a little closer, the grip on Kaede’s cheeks growing stronger as she placed her lips to those of the Pianist.

Both girls closed their eyes and sighed happily almost simultaneously.

Tsumugi was ecstatic that she was kissing Kaede, and that Kaede was kissing back happily. She could ignore the fact that she was using her to fulfill some kind of fantasy, at least for the moment.

Kaede couldn’t be happier in ‘Maki’s’ arms, kissing her, finding the Child Care Giver kissing back, that melodic-sounding voice cutting through all logic and reason in her head, pushing her forward.

“Take me...” Kaede said after their lips parted. Sheer desire had overcome her, a feeling that before now she had never felt in the presence of another. Her eyes widened as she looked at ‘Maki,’ half in fear, half in hope. She knew this wasn’t Maki, but even so...  
“You’re mine.” Tsumugi whispered back, cutting through Kaede’s train of thought. Her entire body seemed to melt at those two words. It wasn’t Maki herself saying them, yet everything else about this was so, so... Maki... that Kaede didn’t have any room to complain.

The kiss was deepened as Kaede felt herself getting pushed backwards, the back of her thighs eventually hitting the edge of a table. Tsumugi grabbed Kaede’s ass and lifted her up, eliciting a loud squeal from the musician before resuming the kiss, legs wrapped around Tsumugi’s waist now.

Tsumugi herself was on cloud nine. She almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Sure, she was taking advantage of a moment of weakness by her crush. Sure, her crush was pretending like she was another woman, that much was obvious, but... what did that matter? Tsumugi was the one holding Kaede tonight, not Maki. Maki didn’t matter right now. At least, not in the mind of the Cosplayer. Right now, Kaede was the only girl in the world, and she would be treated as such.

Hands began to wander, finding their way inside shirts, undoing buttons, and soon enough Kaede was completely topless on a table that Tsumugi broke away to clear off with a sweeping motion of both arms. She pushed the blonde girl’s shoulder down so that she was lying on the cool metal surface, legs dangling off the edge. Her own shirt unbuttoned, Tsumugi tore it off and tossed it across the room, placing one knee on the table to get herself positioned above her soon to be lover.

Hungry, greedy lips connected with Kaede’s right nipple almost violently, sucking hard the moment it had been captured in Tsumugi’s mouth. The blonde let out a loud moan, squeezing her eyes shut. Her back arched, her teeth sunk into her own bottom lip, and one hand moved to the shoulder of the girl atop her, gripping it tightly at the intensity of the sensation.

“Please, oh please Maki... ah...” Kaede whispered. For a split second, Tsumugi froze. She knew this moment was coming, and yet when it had arrived, she was no better prepared than the moment their lips first connected.

She grunted, pulling her head back without releasing suction on Kaede’s nipple, letting her breast stretch upwards for a moment before an almost satisfying ‘pop’ was heard. Rough kisses trailed down Kaede’s stomach, pausing for a moment as the girl-in-disguise dropped off the table, kneeling in front of it. Kaede barely had enough time to look down her own body when a flash of brown disappeared into her skirt. Panties were pushed aside roughly, and a fast, exploring finger was already toying at her entrance.

‘Maki would be a hard and fast fuck,’ Tsumugi thought as she dropped off the table to kneel at her altar. Maki had the kind of personality that would go in dry without realizing what was happening until she heard a yelp of pain from the girl. That wasn’t Tsumugi, but it was Maki. RIght now, as much as she wanted to just be herself, she had to be Maki. For the girl she liked... loved? No... this wasn’t love, not yet... For Kaede, for right now, she was Maki Harukawa.

Luckily for the Cosplayer, Kaede was already slightly wet, nothing a few motions of her finger across the girl’s entrance wouldn’t solve. Tsumugi had done this enough times to herself to know what felt good, she had watched... more than her fair share of hentai, something she would only admit to under duress. She knew what girls liked, at least, she knew what it looked like when an anime girl was in the throes of ecstasy, and what other anime girls did to themselves to accomplish that goal.

It was a weird method of thinking, but it led Tsumugi to inserting two fingers into Kaede quickly, pumping them in and out as fast as she could.

Kaede had her eyes closed, letting out moan after moan from the moment her panties were pushed aside. This was Maki. Forget the fact that they were in Tsumugi’s lab. Forget the fact that she basically watched her blue-haired friend transform into her brunette crush. Forget all that. RIght now, Maki was fingerbanging her, as far as she could tell. A feeling that she hadn’t expected, but now that it was happening, she certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Oh please, Maki... yes...” This was almost unbelievable. Almost too good to be true. Well, it was, as far as Kaede was concerned. She had everything she could possibly want in that moment, save the girl she liked actually being between her legs rather than an impostor. “Maki, please...”  
“Please what?” Tsumugi replied, trying to keep the sorrow out of her voice. Her chest hurt, her face was contorted into a frown. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Kaede wasn’t supposed to ask her to fuck her so quickly. Tsumugi couldn’t refuse her then, not when her own crush was asking her to take her. Everything about this was so perfect, but... why did it hurt so much?

Because Kaede was thinking of another girl. Because it wasn’t her that Kaede wanted. She knew that much, and even admitting that to herself sent an even sharper wave of pain coursing straight into her heart.

And yet despite that, she had two fingers knuckle-deep in Kaede’s pussy, fucking her like her life depended on it.

“Please, keep going. Don’t stop, ah... Maki... yes...” Kaede was a writhing mess on the table now, thrashing left and right, biting down hard on her index finger as she came closer and closer to her orgasm.

Another moment passed, and Kaede’s hips bucked up. Her mouth let out a moan louder than any other sound she had given out, and her insides clenched around Tsumugi’s fingers. The Cosplayer stopped moving her fingers, letting Kaede ride out the wave of pleasure as her free hand slowly took off the wig she was wearing. Her long, natural blue hair was pinned up still, but...

She didn’t want to hide behind Maki’s clothes. She wanted Kaede to want her for her. This was a scary step to take, but if she didn’t, Tsumugi was afraid that Kaede would keep pining after Maki. She couldn’t have that. Too dangerous, at least, as far as her own feeling went.

Once Kaede came down from the orgasm, Tsumugi stood up and undid the pin in her hair, letting it fall about her back, all the way down to her waist. Clad still in the black skirt and bra, she crawled on top of the Pianist, giving her a soft kiss, looking down at her with a smile.

When Kaede opened her eyes, she wasn’t expecting that sight, but that was her reality. It had never been Maki she was fucking. It was Tsumugi. That fact struck her harder than a freight train, leaving her entire body instantly sore.

“Kaede, I like you. You’re honest and sweet and selfless. You do what you need to for your friends... even when you wanted to do something selfish... you came to the one person who would have enjoyed it the most...” Tsumugi leaned down to kiss Kaede once more, who only kissed back after a long moment.

What could she say to that? Was there any response that would leave her satisfied? Kaede’s feelings lay with another girl, even now, but... Tsumugi was here, seemingly happy about all this.

“You enjoyed it?” Kaede whispered as the kiss broke, a nervous frown on her face. Tsumugi nodded.  
“Yeah. Do you wanna come to my room tonight? Kaede I really want to go out with you, but I know how hard that’s gotta be. I don’t want to put you in a bad spot, okay?” Tsumugi said gently, rolling off of the girl to lie on her own back, grabbing at Kaede’s hand, interlocking their fingers with no complaint from the Pianist.  
“Well, you know how I feel now, I guess. Maki’s always so distant, and I know that if I keep going I might just end up hurting myself... Tsumugi what should I do?” Kaede closed her eyes, whispering those last words. She should have known what the Cosplayer’s response would be.  
“Go out with me. I can be anybody, anything you want me to. It’ll hurt a little, but I’ll be with you, so that’ll make it better.”  
“Let’s go to your room tonight. Then... let me think about it, okay?” Kaede asked.  
“Okay.” Tsumugi promised.  
“But for right now... can you hold me? I just wanna cuddle...” Kaede rolled over onto her shoulder to slowly reach out and grab Tsumugi’s elbow softly. The Cosplayer smiled, nodding.  
“Yeah sweetie, of course.”

For a long moment, the two lay there arm in arm while Kaede recovered from the afterglow of her orgasm before sitting up, dressing themselves, and walking out of the Lab Building towards the dorms.


	7. Spin the Bottle

It was becoming increasingly often that female students met within Tenko’s dorm to perform some rather indecent acts on one another. That night, when Maki walked into the room, its owner having left the door unlocked for any who might wander in, she saw something that she should have expected, after gazing on it for a moment.

Tenko and Himiko were sitting on the bed beside one another, kissing softly. The lights were out, but even so Maki could see that both girls were nude from the waist down, each having a hand in between the other’s spread legs. The Assassin shook her head at the display, flipping on the light switch to make her presence known.

Normally, she would have had no issue with just walking up and giving Tenko a hug, but when she seemed a little… preoccupied… with Himiko, she thought better of it. Of course, the mood was ruined between those two no matter what the brunette did at that point, and it was one of the least obtrusive ways to go about it.

The kiss broke, hands left wet folds, torsos twisted around to see what had caused their somewhat romantic moment to abruptly end. Tenko smiled widely, standing up and moving forward to hug Maki. Himiko simply sat on the bed and gave her girlfriend’s girlfriend a shy smile, covering her own legs with a blanket.

“Heya hot stuff! How’s it going?” Tenko asked, beaming as she pulled away from the hug and somewhat rough kiss she had given to the other girl. Maki only smiled in return, keeping her arms at her sides.  
“Good. Training was alright.” Maki muttered, looking in between the two girls nervously. As far as she knew, neither of them knew that she was hiding her true talent from them.  
“Well that’s good. Why do you have a lot of training anyway? And what’s in your lab?” Tenko asked. Of course, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that she was lying, it was just that she felt compelled to hide that secret from them. What would happen to their relationship if the girl she liked found out she was a trained killing machine? Even before she had gotten involved with Tenko, it was a secret she had wanted to keep. How would she feel knowing that? Would they still be together? And what about Himiko? They were friends… sort of. At least they had something in common they could talk about.  
“Nothing. I just like staying in shape. Kids take a lot out of you.” Maki responded with a blush, looking away, at the wall opposite the bed. The television on Tenko’s desk was playing some kind of porn, that much she could tell, but other than that the room was silent as the martial artist stared Maki down for a moment.  
“Well that makes sense. Anyway, I wanted to have you and Himiko hang out a little tonight. She’s been pretty jealous, and it sucks, so I wanna fix it.” Tenko said, dropping her hands from Maki’s shoulders and turning towards the bed. The moment her eyes contacted those of the Magician, the redhead blushed and dropped her gaze to the sheets covering her bare thighs.  
“So what did you want us to do?” The Assassin wasn’t interested in a romantic relationship with Himiko. She was too shy, too unsure of herself. Too much like Maki, and that scared her. It wasn’t like Maki was too terribly different from Himiko, they shared a lot of the same faults. They shared the things that Maki didn’t like about herself, so why would she want to have those things present in her girlfriend as well? No, Tenko was the perfect girl for her. Boisterous, outgoing, unafraid of anything-especially the things that other people would say about her. She had three girlfriends for crying out loud, and from the looks of things she wanted those girls to start getting involved with each other. Himiko and Miu had already slept together once, Maki knew that, but that didn’t mean that she herself wanted to sleep with all of them as well!

“I dunno, let’s play a game or something. Something that’ll get us to know each other a little better. Ever played spin the bottle?” Tenko asked, a mischievous gleam in her eye as she reached for the laptop hidden behind her television, exiting full screen of their… program… and shutting both devices off.  
“No, but I know what it is.” ‘And I don’t think that it’ll help us get to know each other any better.’ At least, that’s what she wanted to say. Maki kept her mouth shut, it was what she was good at doing, anyway. Keep quiet, do what you’re told. She was good at that. She hadn’t even sought out Tenko on her own, the Neo-Aikido Master had all but fallen in her arms-along with this strange situation Maki found herself in.  
“Are we really?” Himiko asked.  
“Yeah why not?” Tenko replied. The Magician only shrugged her shoulders while Maki obediently took a seat cross-legged on the ground.   
“I guess…” Himiko muttered back, throwing the sheets off her and dropping onto the ground from the bed, grabbing for the first garment she could find-in this case, Tenko’s panties-and sliding them up over her legs. They were just a little loose on her, but she knew how much her girlfriend enjoyed it when undergarments were swapped around. Plus… they were just a little sexier than Himiko’s bloomers. Maybe she should buy a few pairs of her own.  
“Great!” Tenko squealed, ducking into the bathroom to grab out a bottle of shampoo. It was the only thing close enough in shape to what they would need, and using Miu’s dildo was out of the question, even if Tenko did have it here. She sat down across from the other two girls, looking at one and then the other with a grin even more maniacal than the one she had flashed before, all but slamming the bottle of Cherry Blossom soap onto the carpet. “Alright, so we know how this works, right?”

Two nods came from Maki and Himiko in varying levels of enthusiasm. Maki was far more curious about this than Himiko was, though it wasn’t saying all that much. This wasn’t the romantic night she was promised via text, but they had all night. Class was optional anyway. They could have their dinner and romance flick, and then whatever shenanigans Tenko wanted to get up to later.

Though it seemed that Tenko’s desired shenanigans were happening now, and neither Maki nor Himiko were stopping her. Maki didn’t mind any, it was a good way to bond with Tenko, and if it led to her being better friend with Himiko…

Friends? Did Maki have those?

“Maki me and you first!” Tenko said loudly, pointing at the bottle in the center of where the three of them sat. She looked at it, and then up at Tenko, who was already crawling forward. A small smile crept up onto Maki’s face as their lips connected, the Assassin emitting a soft whisper into it. Her hands went up to Tenko’s cheeks as they broke apart just an inch, only to dive back in for a second, much more passionate kiss. A third, and then a fourth before Tenko broke away, a gleeful giggle on her face. “It isn’t as fun with just three people doing this, but I think we can manage it, right?”  
“Yeah…” Maki whispered, looking back down at the half-full bottle of shampoo. She looked back to Tenko, half a mind to just forego spinning it and kissing her again, but Himiko was here, already jealous enough from watching the two of them kiss, judging by the look on her face. How was this supposed to help that?

Coming out of her train of thought, Maki reached out and spun the bottle. She wasn’t sure where she hoped it would land. On one hand, she wanted to kiss the girl she liked, but on the other… if it landed on Tenko, Maki would surely start to feel left out. At least… it would be her turn next one way or the other?

Himiko.

Maki stared over at her for a long moment, an intense blush filling her cheeks. Tenko had been the only girl she had ever kissed before. They did a lot more than that, sure, but her horizons were about to double.

“Go on you two!” Tenko shouted. Himiko was sitting there staring at her in much the same way that Maki was looking back. Himiko looked towards Tenko to find that she had a hand between her legs, slowly moving her fingers up her folds. That only caused Himiko to blush more as she looked away.  
“We did agree to this.” Maki muttered, leaning forward ever so slightly. Himiko nodded but didn’t move any more to accommodate her agreement.

Maki scooted closer to the Magician until they were sitting directly in front of one another. Hands reached out to grab at Himiko’s chin, lifting it upwards. Leaning slowly, both girls kept their eyes open until their lips connected. Out of all three of them in the room, Tenko was the first to gasp. The kiss broke almost instantly as both girls looked to the martial artist, who had placed both feet flush on the ground, legs spread apart to get a better angle at her own crotch.

Tenko’s free hand waved at them while its owner winked.  
“Go on. That didn’t count, I wanna see a real smooch you two.”

The two others turned back to face one another, Maki dropping her hand into her lap. Himiko was the first to lean forward this time, mostly out of a desire to please Tenko, but there was part of her that was curious about how Maki loved. This was a good way to find that out, if nothing else.

Their lips connected gently, and this time Tenko let out an exited squeal. Unlike last time, neither liplocked girl let it deter them, keeping contact. Himiko was the first to close her eyes, then Maki a second later once she saw that the other had. It was unique, Maki had to admit, kissing another girl. It wasn’t like Tenko’s enthusiastic kisses, though she did have to wonder if that was because of Himiko’s feelings. Maki wasn’t giving her all, either, but she was trying as hard as she could to enjoy it. A feeling that came after their lips parted.

“Can I kiss you again?” She whispered, getting up onto her knees and caressing Himiko’s cheek with a left hand. The other girl nodded, all the go-ahead Maki needed to initiate another kiss. Himiko started to enjoy it as well, with that second kiss. It seemed to her that Maki was getting more into it.

Maki was wrong. She could definitely get to know Himiko better by doing this. She felt closer to Tenko after they had gotten up to their fun in the shower the day before. Why not with Himiko? Her lips felt incredible on her own. The girl had to be experienced. Well, more experienced than Maki. Before meeting up with Tenko Maki had never even done more than rub herself down once or twice.

Now?

Now she was able to do this with multiple other girls.

Maki’s train of thought was interrupted by Tenko moaning again. She almost broke the kiss there and then, but had the mental fortitude required to keep going. A second or two later and she did, though only to press her forehead against Himiko’s and whisper a question to her.

“Let’s keep going. She likes this.” A nod of the Magician’s head was all it took to bring Maki’s lips back down.

True to form, Tenko still had that hand between her legs, now more aggressively rubbing at her folds. Even for Tenko, this was a unique experience. How often could she watch two girls go at each other while she was in the room? Sure, porn existed, but when the emotions were real, when the sounds and moans weren’t exaggerated? That made it so much better.

Maki deepened the kiss, pushing closer into Himiko, who lost her balance, falling onto her back. A moment to assess Tenko’s position later and the Magician was scooting so that she was lying perpendicular to Tenko’s view, her face in plain sight rather than her feet. Nodding, the Assassin hovered over her for a moment before slowly lowering herself down. A nervous smile crept across Himiko’s face as she looked in between Tenko and Maki.

“Having fun sweetie?” Tenko asked as she made eye contact with the Magician. Himiko nodded and looked back up to Maki, who was slowly lowering herself over her. Maki straddled Himiko’s hips, hands on either side of her head as she lowered her face down for another kiss.

Just as nice as the first few had been, though neither girl found themselves in a rush to escalate their situation. They were just kissing. Kissing while their mutual girlfriend masturbated to the sight of it, sure, but both Himiko and Maki could enjoy it.

Then Maki moved a hand to grab at Himiko’s breast. She broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

“Is this alright?” Maki whispered.  
“Yeah. It’s fine.” Himiko replied. The kiss was initiated again as Himiko found Maki’s hand snake inside of her shirt, moving up to her chest where the Assassin was very much unsurprised to find a lack of a bra there. Even if she hadn’t just caught her in the middle of lewd activity with Tenko, Maki would have doubted the girl needed more than just a training bra. Maki grabbed at Himiko’s nipple roughly, causing the girl to moan half in pleasure, half in pain into Maki’s mouth, though she didn’t really know the difference. To Maki, a moan was a moan, which meant that she was doing something right.   
“Shit…” Tenko couldn’t help but whispering out her own cry of pleasure. This was almost as good as joining in herself, but if they were doing just fine on their own then she wouldn’t intrude on that.

Maki kept kissing her slowly, enjoying the feeling for what it was. There was no romantic emotion behind it. At least, Maki didn’t think there was. She and Himiko were just enjoying the feeling of lips on lips, right? Right. Himiko was thinking much the same, though she had to admit that she was feeling a little more than just lips at the moment. Her chest was on fire from Maki’s almost violent administrations, but she didn’t mind. She was enjoying it, Tenko was enjoying watching, so everything was right with the world. She could look past a little bit of pain for that end. Besides, it wasn’t like it didn’t feel good too.

A loud moan cut through the air, loud enough to cause Maki to break the kiss and look up at the source of the noise. Tenko had her eyes closed shut, hand moving back and forth across her clit at breakneck pace. Both other girls present smiled at it, turning back to look at each other in unison.

“That was… fun, I guess.” Maki said.  
“Yeah. I liked it.” Himiko replied just before the brunette atop her got up onto her knees, crawling away from Himiko. They let Tenko ride out what was surely an orgasm on her own, but once she opened her eyes the martial artist had something to say.  
“Damn you two that was nice. We should do that again sometime.” Both Maki and Himiko blushed nervously at the request, not sure how the other felt about it, but secretly hoping that it would be the case. Himiko nodded first, then Maki after seeing the Magician’s movement. Tenko laughed loudly. “Great! Not now though, now let’s just-hey wanna watch a movie?”   
“A movie? Like what?” Himiko asked, not sure what kinds of movies Maki would like, or more importantly, if anything the new girl would suggest would be too scary for her.  
“I dunno, whatever we want I guess? There’s this movie I’ve been wanting to watch for a little while, but I didn’t want to alone.” Tenko said, getting up onto her knees and crawling over to her two girlfriends, not caring that she was getting the carpet wet with cum.  
“Sure.” Maki said simply. Himiko nodded her head in agreement before standing up and moving onto the bed.  
“Great!” Tenko gave Maki and then Himiko a kiss before booting her laptop back up, finding that the porn video she and the Magician were previously watching was still halfway through. “Unless…”  
“Unless what?” Maki asked, crawling onto the bed herself, realizing what Tenko was asking a moment too late.  
“Unless you two wanna keep watching this…” Her voice was as seductive a whisper as Tenko could manage. Himiko was already nodding despite herself. She wanted to be close to Tenko, and if that was how Tenko wanted to be close to her, she wasn’t going to fight it. Maki blushed, looking first at the mage, then at the fighter, opening her mouth still unsure of herself.  
“I’ve never done anything like this before. All three of us?” She asked.  
“Yeah. Himiko’s done it once before, it’s fun, right babe?” Tenko asked in reply, to which Himiko nodded her head. Hitting play on the video resumed the moans and sloppy sounds of pleasure coming from the two Japanese women on screen, along with a very happy Tenko. “So how about it you two?”

Two nervous head nods came with the question, all the answer Tenko needed to climb up onto the bed straddling Maki, capturing her lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

\--

The next morning, Maki awoke early, as she always did. She didn’t need a phone or an alarm clock to tell her what time it was. 4:30AM came whether she liked it or not. It wasn’t like the three of them had stayed up too late anyway. Maki sat up in bed, rubbing her temple, letting the sheet fall from her body, exposing her bare chest to a dark room. Looking over at Tenko and Himiko to her left, she smiled as she thought back to the night before.

_Tenko, with her head in between Maki’s legs, tongue hungrily lapping up at her folds, drinking up the juices of the Assassin’s lust. A finger inside her, entering and exiting quickly. A mouth attached to her left nipple, Himiko was an unlikely but experienced lover._

_Maki and Himiko with their legs spread, pelvises crashing into one another while Tenko held onto Maki’s breasts from behind, kneading them almost violently, squeezing down on her nipples hard as she climaxed._

_The three of them forming a triangle on the ground, Tenko’s mouth on Himiko’s pussy, Himiko’s on Maki’s, and Maki’s on Tenko’s. A wonderful feeling, both giving and receiving, the three of them locked into a dance of desire none wanted to leave. Himiko came first, then Maki. Both girls helped finish Tenko off before standing up._

_Tenko lying on the bed, Himiko’s thighs straddling her head as she licked at the redhead’s folds, Maki kneeling on the ground by the edge of the bed licking at Tenko’s, all while fingering her own clit. Maki could see Himiko squeezing her breasts, hearing the two of them moan appreciatively._

_Finally, the three of them lying there at the end of their night of fun. Tenko had an arm around each other girl, lying in the middle of the pillow with a wide smile on her face. All three of them were sweaty, soaked with discharge head to waist and more, but they were happy. Himiko was the first to fall asleep, allowing Maki and Tenko a few moments of sensual kissing before they too succumbed to it as well._

In the end, they never had their conversation about Himiko’s jealousy. Maki knew how much it mattered to the girl, and she wanted this strange and bizarre relationship to go well. Part of that was making sure that Himiko’s emotions were stable. If Tenko was to be doing this kind of thing without her, then Maki wanted her to consent to it gladly. She had before, but with a large amount of reluctance.

Her hands smelled like pussy. It was to be expected after all, after touching it that much without washing them afterwards, letting the juices dry on her fingers, mouth, and thighs.

She stood up after lying there for a moment, smiling softly down at the still sleeping couple. Tenko would be up soon for her own training, but by then Maki hoped to be halfway through her morning run. A kiss was planted on the martial artist’s forehead before she moved to grab at her clothes. Just the skirt and shirt would do for now, the undergarments wouldn’t last long, especially when she was just going a few doors over to her own room for a change of exercise clothes. As she closed the door gently, a thought crossed Maki’s mind. Maybe she could leave an outfit or two in Tenko’s room for nights like this.

Tenko wouldn’t mind.


	8. The Assassin

The next morning, Tenko found herself aimlessly wandering the halls of the Lab Building. Of course, she knew that Maki’s had to be around here somewhere but didn’t know where it was. Out of all the times she had visited the labyrinth the martial artist had never found any lab room labeled ‘Child Care Giver.’ She was on the third floor now, where all of the labs for their class were, and everybody’s was easily recognizable. Himiko’s, Miu’s, Angie’s, the girls whom she had slept with were of course more interesting to her than the three she hadn’t, but at least she could find the Cosplayer and Maid labs. The Child Care Giver lab was nowhere to be seen. All Tenko wanted to do was to surprise Maki while she was training like the last time they had met up during their run. Maki would be much more welcoming of it now than before, especially after beginning a relationship with one another.

Tucked away in a corner of the maze of hallways was a door Tenko had never seen before. The Ultimate Assassin Lab. Weird. Tenko stood there for a long moment with her arms folded and eyes squinted at the sign.

“See something weird?” A voice from behind her rang out. Tenko whipped around to see Tsumugi, the Ultimate Cosplayer. One of the three girls in her class she hadn’t slept with yet, hadn’t started to date in some capacity yet. Well, at some point Tenko had consciously decided to build this relationship to include all the girls in her class, so… why not ask her out or something?  
“Yeah, a little. I’m looking for Maki’s lab but I can’t find it.” She said, taking a step closer to the blue-haired girl, unfolding her arms with a smile.  
“Well it’s right there. You found it alright.” Tsumugi giggled at the words, pointing back to the door. Tenko shook her head.  
“No that’s not what her talent is. She’s the Ultimate Child Care Giver. I teased her about being the Ultimate Babysitter one time, she didn’t like that joke.”  
“Did you look inside?” Behind Tsumugi’s glasses, a plan began to form. She and Kaede were sort of a thing, but Kaede didn’t know that Maki was involved with Tenko’s harem. Tenko having so many girlfriends was common knowledge among the boys in the class, much to their dismay, but Kaede didn’t know the girl she harbored real feelings for was taken by Tenko. Just that there was someone else.  
“No.” Was all Tenko said, her smile fading, arms crossing back over her chest. “What’re you saying?”  
“I’m saying your third girlfriend is the Ultimate Assassin.” Tsumugi took a step forward now, eliminating most of the distance between them. They were nearly identical in height, if Tsumugi wanted, she could lean her head forward just a few inches and they would be kissing.  
“No way. Why would she lie to us about that?” Tenko’s eyes widened but didn’t leave Tsumugi’s face.  
“There’s a few reasons. Come on cutie, I’ll show you.” The blue haired girl winked at Tenko before grabbing her hand and walking off. Tenko blushed, not expecting the compliment and the wink. Was that a flirt? Was she flirting with her?

Before she could come to a reasonable conclusion to the line of thinking, Tsumugi slowly cracked open the door. Sure enough, Maki was standing there with a rifle in hand, earmuffs over her ears. The shots were loud, headed downrange at a human shaped target. If Tenko wasn’t so disappointed with Maki’s lie, she would have been at least a little turned on by this. She sighed and took a step back. That whole room was nothing but murder weapons. A really badass looking cloak too, but mostly just guns and knives an all kinds of things made exclusively to kill people with.

She felt sick, almost. Sick enough to puke, but she held it in. Tenko was a fighter, yes, but Neo-Aikido wasn’t deadly, it wasn’t even dangerous. People only rarely got seriously hurt, and never once was there reported to be a death in any dojo across Japan.

“Why would she lie?” Tenko whispered, feeling two hands on her shoulders, massaging her gently.  
“Shush now, sweetie. It’ll be alright. Just… talk to her about it later.” Tsumugi’s words were whispered into Tenko’s ear. Sweet nothings that somehow managed to calm her.

Okay, so Maki was an assassin, and she was lying about it to everybody. What’s the big deal? Tenko didn’t care much what her talent was but being lied to like that hurt. They were supposed to be a couple, to share everything with each other. Not having that made her wonder if the two of them were getting along just fine.

“Right. Talk to her later…” Tenko paused to sniffle, snot slowly dripping out of her nostrils unexpectedly. She wasn’t crying, was she?  
“For now though, what do you need to do sweetie? You can’t just barge in there. Blow off some steam now, then later talk to her about it when you’re calm, okay?” The blue-haired girl continued to massage her shoulders as Tenko stood there with her arms folded, head pointed down. Suddenly, it stopped, and those hands wrapped around her midsection, pulling the two close together. Tsumugi kissed Tenko’s cheek.  
“You know how complicated my relationship status is, don’t you?” Tenko asked, smiling at the kiss, especially one from Tsumugi.  
“I know you have more love than just one or two people could take without being smothered in it, so you share it around. Nothing wrong with that.” Another kiss to Tenko’s cheek.  
“And you’re okay with that?”  
“I have a girlfriend too. I understand the feeling. The one time we made love I didn’t have my release. She’s not so interested in sex.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry. So…” Tenko trailed off, turning her head to face Tsumugi’s, kissing her lips once. The spectacled girl responded quickly, deepening the kiss with a soft moan. They broke off after a few long seconds of standing there, lips locked together.  
“So can I count on you for that?” Tsumugi asked with a smile. Tenko turned around in her embrace, cupping her cheeks.  
“Only if this isn’t a one-off thing. Do you wanna date me too? I think you’re cute.” This time, Tenko shot out a wink. She was never the subtlest, but in this situation, she was the less forward one.  
“Maybe just friends with benefits? I’d like to have a few of your girls in bed, too. I’m curious about them.” Tsumugi admitted, moving one of her hands to just above Tenko’s crotch. The Neo-Aikido master nodded.  
“I can live with that.” A blush formed on her face as Tsumugi trailed her hand up, fingertips sliding into the waistband of Tenko’s skirt, over her panties still. “So forward too, it’s hot.”  
“This is high school, where we date and fuck first and ask questions later.”  
“So damn true, ah…” Tenko initiated another kiss, this one much harder, much faster, than the one before, walking Tsumugi forward until her back was against the wall. Tsumugi’s fingers ran up and down Tenko’s entrance despite being guarded by a layer of fabric. It felt nice, the martial artist already beginning to wetten down there. “Under the panties, please.”

The kiss was broken for just a moment as Tenko’s own hands started to wander around Tsumugi’s body. Her tits were perfect, her body a little plump but held its shape in all the right places. Tenko growled into the kiss as Tsumugi obeyed the request, feeling a little moisture on her fingers already. Hands wandered across the Cosplayer’s body, sliding underneath her shirt to gently claw at her back, pulling their forms closer. A moment later and Tenko was unhooking her bra, greedily moving her hands around to the front of her new lover’s body to grab at D-cup breasts that were significantly less hindered by their support.

“In the hallway? What if we get caught?” Tsumugi asked. She wasn’t too concerned about that, but she did want to know how comfortable Tenko was with it.  
“If we get caught we get caught. Doesn’t matter.” Was the reply, causing Tsumugi to whimper into the newly-formed kiss, both nipples being played with roughly now.  
“Are you sure it’s safe?”  
“It’s like, six in the morning. Who’s going to be up?” Tenko asked, biting down on Tsumugi’s neck as she started to massage her breasts even harder. The girl moaned even louder and quickened the pace of her fingers.  
“You, me, Maki. What if she walks in on us?” Tsumugi asked. In that moment, it was obvious to Tenko how little she knew about her relationship status… and just how slutty the girls in Hope’s Peak were.  
“Then she joins us. Simple as that. Kiss me.” Tenko said in return, bringing her lips up to Tsumugi’s. The two kissed for what felt like an eternity. All the while, the Cosplayer kept her hand on the martial artist’s pussy, and the Neo-Aikido master kept her hands on the blue-haired girl’s breasts.

Tenko came first, moaning loudly into Tsumugi’s mouth as she rode out her climax on Tsumugi’s fingers, the girl keeping two of them inside Tenko until the twitching stopped.

“Shit you’re good. You do this often?” Tenko asked, watching Tsumugi slide her fingers out of her, wiping them against her skirt. She winked.  
“Every so often. Mostly to myself.”   
“I’m sharing you. I’ll bring my girls and we’ll have some fun with you. Hands that good don’t need to be excluded.” Tenko’s words were a mutter as she took a step back to slide her panties off of her. Now soaked in cum, they wouldn’t be doing her much good anyway. With a smirk, she stepped closer to Tsumugi and knelt down in front of her. “Your turn.”

With a greedy hunger Tsumugi almost hadn’t seen before out of anybody, Tenko lifted up her skirt and grabbed at her panties. Red, with some anime design on the front. Tenko didn’t know what it was exactly, but she could have figured something like this would be normal. Himiko might like it, she thought. The garment came down quickly, their owner stepping out of them, now the only article of clothing removed from both girls. Tenko scooted forward, now on her knees, dropping the long skirt behind her. Now, if anybody were to walk up, they might think Tsumugi was standing there awkwardly. Visibly in pleasure, sure, but just standing there alone with her panties soaking wet on the ground.

Tenko wasted no time in pressing her tongue to the girl’s pussy. Even though she hadn’t stimulated it at all before, it was already soaking wet, cool yet warm to her tough.

“Tenko, please…” A voice from above her moaned out. She had barely even done anything yet and Tsumugi’s psyche was already in shambles. She didn’t get eaten out often, it seemed. That would only make this all the more fun, wouldn’t it?

Tenko teased her as much as she could. Soft nibbles and kisses to her inner thigh, touching her clit supposedly by accident, letting the little pleasures drive her insane, all while keeping up a deep, slow lick. It didn’t take her long to cum, within just a few minutes she was screaming out Tenko’s name, fluid spraying violently into her face, but still doing her best to keep it off the ground. Once she had come down, Tenko crawled backwards out of her skirt and stood up. Her face, neck, and shirt were all nearly soaked in discharge, but Tenko didn’t mind. She took off her shirt and started wiping at her skin with its dry back after giving Tsumugi a deep kiss that transferred some of the liquid- and the taste- to her own face.

“How was that?” Tenko asked. Tsumugi didn’t respond, she just stood there against the wall, eyes closed, a wide smile on her face, seemingly without a care in the world. “I’ll take that as a win then.”

It took a few moments for Tsumugi to recover from the afterglow, standing up with an even larger smile on her face.

“Wow, that was incredible. You do that often?”  
“Every day, just about.” Tenko replied.  
“Wow. How do I get in on the action?” Tsumugi asked.  
“What about a double date then?” Tenko asked back as she retrieved her soaked panties from off the ground, sliding them up into the skirt that was never removed.  
“Sounds fun. Bring Miu, she seems like a freak in bed.” Tsumugi replied, causing Tenko’s eyebrow to shoot up.  
“Are you suggesting something? And would your girl go along with it?” Tenko asked.  
“Are you okay with it?”  
“Hell yeah I am.”  
“Then Kaede will do just fine. I’ll explain it all to her.” Tenko’s eyebrow widened again.  
“You bagged Kaede? Nice going.” Tsumugi blushed at the compliment.  
“She’s cute. I like her.”  
“And you’re only interested in dating her?” Tenko asked. Tsumugi nodded. “Alright, well it was worth a shot. I have threesomes every now and then. You should join us for one sometime.”  
“Did you understand my offer? Who said I wanted to stop at three?” Tsumugi asked. Tenko’s eyes widened and she smirked up at her blue-haired lover.  
“And you don’t wanna join us officially? You’d fit right in.”  
“No, thank you for the offer though. Also…” Tsumugi had taken a couple steps away from Tenko, but turned back around to offer a few more words with a surprisingly neutral expression, given what they had just done. “Are you going to talk to Maki about this? About her talent?”  
“Well, yeah. I don’t like that she hid it from me. Course I am.” Tenko once more closed the gap between them, crossing her arms as she stood before the Cosplayer.  
“If I may offer a word of advice, don’t. There’s a reason she’s hiding it. Either she’s embarrassed or afraid, or, whatever it is, don’t force the issue. She’ll probably resent you for it, knowing her.”  
“She will?” Tenko cocked her head to the side, but didn’t try to argue it. She had a feeling the blue-haired vixen before her was right.  
“I’ve seen it happen enough to know that. Be careful. She’ll tell you about it when she’s ready.” Tsumugi turned back to walk towards the exit in earnest this time. Tenko followed quickly behind, calling after her.  
“Thanks for the advice!”

\--

Maki returned to Tenko’s room after her morning routine to find that Himiko was still sleeping soundly and that their mutual girlfriend was nowhere in sight. The Assassin knew that the girl had her own training exercises to do, and this time she was thankful that Tenko was gone. That meant that Maki could have the conversation that she had meant to have last night, before Tenko’s libido got in the way. Not that she was complaining about that, their night had been fun.

Now, it seemed, she could have the talk Himiko needed. Maki walked over to the bed and crawled up on it before lying back down, pulling the nude Magician into a hug.

“Hey…” She whispered.  
“Hey…” Himiko whispered back, though Maki wasn’t entirely sure if she was awake.  
“It’s me.”   
“Oh… last time I woke up thinking someone else was Tenko we had sex. Glad you warned me…” Himiko smiled a little, opening her eyes to find Maki right in her field of vision, her face obscuring the rest of the room.  
“Waking up to that kind of love? I’m almost jealous. Miu?” Maki asked, and Himiko nodded her head. “I don’t really know what I want out of this yet. I like Tenko, and I really like our intimate times. That’s kinda what I wanted to talk about.”  
“Okay… what about?” Himiko asked simply, letting her body stay limp in Maki’s arms.  
“About us, and Tenko. Yesterday when me and her came here for that, you were really upset about it. Why?”  
“I’m just really… I dunno, it’s such a pain, being that jealous. It hurts, and I don’t want it to hurt.” Himiko closed her eyes at those words, letting a soft sigh escape her lips as she brought a hand up to grip at Maki’s elbow.  
“What would make it not hurt?”  
“If I was the only one to do that kind of thing with her.” Maki’s question was answered in a way that she was almost expecting. Her eyes widened a little, and for the first time she found herself hesitating.  
“But you told her she could, I heard.” Himiko nodded at the accusation. Maki continued. “Do you regret that?”  
“No… Tenko’s happy, and that makes me happy too. It’s just… I wish I was enough for her.”  
“Tenko seems like she’s happy with you though, just like she’s happy with me, or Miu. It’s normal, right?”  
“Yeah…”  
“So then we’re cool?” Maki hoped the answer would be yes. Though, it didn’t really seem like much had changed.  
“Under one condition.” Himiko said, moving her hand up a little more, resting it now on Maki’s shoulder blade.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. Let me have some alone time with her every now and then. Even if it’s like, one day a week, I wanna show her how I feel…” Himiko closed her eyes after making the offer, her eyelids still heavy from the night’s rest she had been interrupted from. Maki nodded.  
“Okay. I can do that.” Was all she said before smiling down at her, kissing her forehead. A moment later and she stood up and started to walk out the room, headed for her own to prepare for class. “You coming to class this morning?”  
“Maybe. If Tenko can get me up…” Maki shrugged, but walked out without another word. As she left for her own room, a flash of a blue-haired classmate crossed her mind. She wasn’t going to talk to Himiko about that this morning, but she was glad that Tsumugi had given her that advice. This went better than she had hoped.

\--

As it happened, Tenko did indeed wake up Himiko in time for class, returning from her rendezvous with Tsumugi a few minutes after Maki left. Before going to the bed, however, the martial artist hopped in the shower to clean off and brush her teeth. It would do no good to go kissing Himiko when her mouth still tasted like pussy. She was easily the least observant of all the girls Tenko was involved with, but the Magician had become acquainted enough with the feel of female discharge in her mouth that she’d start asking questions. For a girl as jealous as Himiko, it probably wasn’t a good thing.

In class, Himiko took Maki’s advice and pulled Miu off to the side while their teacher was distracted with more of Gonta’s antics. She grabbed the girl’s hand and led her out of the classroom entirely, opening and shutting the door quickly.

“So what’s this about?” Miu asked, looking back into the room through the window while Himiko stood in the center of the hallway awkwardly.  
“I wanted to ask you a favor…” Himiko’s voice was quieter than it usually was, rocking on her heels, looking either way to make sure that the hallway was indeed abandoned.  
“Shoot chick.”  
“I want some alone time with Tenko every now and then.” Himiko said after a long moment of silence. Miu nodded in response slowly, putting her hands on her hips.  
“Sure. I can take Maki or Angie with me or something for the night then.”  
“You’re sleeping with Angie?” Himiko asked, looking down at the ground with a deep crimson blush quickly forming on her face.  
“Y-yeah… she helps me test my inventions. It’s strictly business, I… I swear, okay? Jeez…” Miu looked down too, shuffling her feet a little.  
“Maki thinks I’m too jealous, so… if you want… I’ll find something else to do one day and you two can have her or… something… I dunno… nyeh…” Himiko pulled the brim of her hat down over her head. It wasn’t often she wore it anymore, but after arriving at class, she felt the need to don it. Miu blushed even harder and turned back to grab onto the door handle, nodding.  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Was all she said before walking back into the room.

\--

“What are we doing here, nyeh?” Himiko stood at the entrance to Miu’s bedroom door, the Inventor and her… business partner… Angie, in tow.   
“I told ya already. I’m giving you Angie for tonight as a trade-off for Tenko!” Miu unlocked the door to her room and walked in triumphantly, looking around at all the gadgets, pieces of scrap metal, and tools lying on her desk. Yep. Definitely her room. Hang on…  
“I dunno if that’s how that’s supposed to work.” Himiko said, looking over to Angie with a yawn. The Artist grabbed the redhead’s hand, smiling down at her from the few inches that separated them.  
“It works that way if you think it does. Miu’s told me stories about you and I must say, I’m interested.” Himiko could only blush at those words, not sure what had brought it on. Did she think that she was going to get to make love to her?   
“Are you really? That’s… that’s lewd.” Himiko muttered.  
“Says the girl who’s fucked three other girls since the start of the school year. Have fun, sluts!” Miu cackled, walking out of the room with a black duffel bag. Himiko looked up at Angie nervously before moving to face her. Angie did the same.  
“This is weird, right?” Himiko asked.  
“Does it matter?” Angie asked back. The Magician could only shake her head as the white-haired girl leaned in for a kiss.

Outside in the hallway, Miu knocked on Tenko’s door before opening it, surprised to find that she and Maki weren’t engaged in some kind of ilicit behavior. In fact, both were fully clothed. Miu would have been even more surprised if the two of them weren’t kissing. Which they were, while soft music played in the background. The lights were on, which made it easy to spot the two girls sitting on the bed, Maki in Tenko’s lap.

“Sup bitches, I’ve got toys!” Breaking the silence with a small shout, Miu dropped the bag at the foot of the bed and climbed up to sit in front of the two cuddling teens. The kiss broke and both girls looked at Miu. Tenko smiled wide and winked at her, while Maki only blushed, which caused Miu to blush as well, looking down, gripping the hem of her skirt tightly. “I… yeah. You asked me to bring them, Tenko, so I did…”  
“Yep. Thanks for taking care of Maki today too. It was a group effort, wasn’t it?” Tenko asked as Maki moved to stand up next to the bed, freeing her girlfriend so as to lean forward and grab Miu’s chin, pulling her in for a kiss.

While the two expressed their feelings for one another, Maki knelt down and swiftly pulled at the zipper, revealing what all Miu had brought. Her blush only intensified.

“We’re to use all this tonight?” Maki muttered, though neither girl heard her. When she looked up, Miu’s shirt was off and Tenko’s hands were grabbing at breasts concealed by a black lace bra. The Assassin sighed. “Guess so.”

It would be fun. She knew it. If Himiko was so good in a threesome, a girl as lewd as Miu was sure to give her a night that was unparalleled to anything that she had experienced before.


	9. Christmas in July in September

The longer that Maki stared up at Miu and Tenko from their kneeling position on the bed, the more she wanted to stand up and join them. Just last night Maki and Tenko had a third girl in their bed for a night of fun, but Maki didn’t mind that too much, and apparently, neither did Tenko. But what to do with all these toys? Maki had never used anything like them before, even on herself. Would it hurt? Her overlords during training had told her it would hurt if anybody forced themselves onto her in the event of her capture, but of course the cyanide pill they placed in her upper left molar on days she went out on missions would make such pain avoidable.

But with Miu shirtless on the bed and Tenko greedily sucking on a nipple, just what was Maki to do with the strapon and the double-ended dildo she pulled out of the bag?

Use them. That’s why they were there, right? So without a word, Maki tossed both toys onto the bed and climbed up behind Tenko. Her hands quickly found their way under the martial artist’s shirt, lifting it up just high enough to clear her breasts, at which point the girl released Miu’s nipple for long enough to take it off, both of them moaning out loudly in pleasure, though for different reasons. The bra keeping Tenko’s chest in check didn’t last much longer, as Maki unhooked the thing, leaning forward to pull it clear off her breasts. She was tempted to grab on as greedily as Tenko had, but she had just enough discipline from her years of rigor to take the bra completely off of the girl, throwing it across the room before placing a kiss on Tenko’s shoulder blade, then clutching at both of her breasts lightly. Tenko only moaned out louder as Maki felt her up.

“It’s amazing how high her libido is.” Maki commented in between kisses, trailing up to the back of her neck with them.  
“Yeah. Puts me to shame, shit babe that’s nice…” Miu said in a soft whisper as she pulled Tenko’s head closer to her chest, though a moment later her suction was released as she moved to kiss lower and lower, making it harder and harder for Maki to keep a hold of her nipples. Nodding as Miu was pushed back by Tenko, lying on her back with her legs in the air, their purpose there plainly obvious, Maki looked around once more. She could…

She saw the strapon.

She could use it… if she could figure out how to get it on herself. Looking over, Maki found that Miu was already completely naked, Tenko’s ravenous lips already licking up and down her pussy. If only she would channel some of that sexual energy into her classwork, then maybe she’d be making better grades. Oh well, now wasn’t the time to worry about that. Maki climbed down off the bed with the strapon in hand, the same one that Miu had used on Angie and Tenko just days before. It had been washed since then, surely, though Maki had only heard bits and pieces about that particular encounter. Miu looked over at her, smiling with a large blush as she saw what the Assassin held in her hands.

That was all the encouragement Maki needed to place the thing on the chair next to her and slide out of her skirt, panties, socks, and shoes. She was surprisingly wet, given that the most she had done was remove Tenko’s bra. Though, she supposed she had been soaking before at the mere thought of Tenko doing to her what she was doing to Miu. Once she was nude from the waist down, Maki stepped into one leg hole, then the other, acting as quickly as she could manage. The straps were just a little loose, accounting for Miu’s slightly larger hips and thighs, but there was a slip adjust on it that was easy to find. Just a matter of tightening both straps and…

She was in. Miu only moaned louder as she watched Maki put the thing on. It was inevitable that she’d have it inside of herself, but for now she was just enjoying being eaten out. Her eyes closed as she trained her head back towards Tenko, out of the corner of her eyes watching as Maki moved to relieve Tenko of her skirt and panties before climbing up behind her.

“Get ready babe.” Was all Maki said before aligning the tip of it against Tenko’s entrance. Tenko’s eyes widened, as did Miu’s, though for totally different reasons.  
“Are you crazy trying to stick that thing in dry? Come over here!” Miu knew just how painful that could be, though it wasn’t as though Tenko would have been dry herself at a time like this. Nevertheless, it was clear that Maki had no idea how to work the thing. A little on the job training would be in order. When Maki stood on the side of the bed, nearly smacking Miu’s forehead with the thing did she take it into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it, getting it as wet as she could with just her saliva. “Tenko, shit… hey, hold up for a minute. Let me show her what she’s gotta do with that thing.” Miu groaned out. Tenko herself gave a sigh as she disconnected from her meal, though knew that something just as delicious would present itself to her. Miu stood up on the mattress and knelt down off to Tenko’s side as Tenko herself stayed in her previous position.

Maki got back into place, the tip of the strapon once again haphazardly placed at Tenko’s entrance. The blonde kneeling beside her could only shake her head.

“Look, ya gotta make sure you’re lined up right. That thing can’t go just anywhere, okay? Feel around if you need to, stick a finger in as a guide. Like this, watch.” Miu said, taking Maki’s hand near the end of her explanation and guiding it to Tenko’s pussy while her other pushed back on Maki’s hips to give them room. The Assassin blushed but let her hand be guided index finger first into Tenko’s pussy. Now with two fingertips inside of her, she moaned and dropped her head, the first bit of real pleasure she had felt thus far. “Now just, carefully now, lead it in. Don’t jam it in rough at first. Sloooowly…”

As Miu trailed off, she pushed on the small of Maki’s back, using the other hand to guide the dildo into Tenko’s soaking wet folds. It wasn’t too big for her to handle, so it slipped in easily, pushing her walls apart with the little force that was used to force it inside of her. Naturally, Tenko moaned out even louder as all six inches of the thing made their way inside of the martial artist’s pussy.

“Thaaat’s better. Now come out just a little, right. Back in slowly, just like that, good fucking girl.” Miu looked up from Maki’s hips to give her a rough kiss or two before moving back, crawling forward until she was back where she started, her legs spread out right in front of Tenko’s face, ready for her to resume with the licking that had been interrupted. “Give that a few minutes and then you can speed up some. Don’t be shy about it.”  
“Right. Slow at first, then… speed up. I can do that.” Maki placed her hands on Tenko’s bare hips, a natural resting place as she would need a spot on her body to anchor herself. Gripping tightly, she thrust back in, and was pleasantly surprised to find that there was a little knob on the inside of the strapon’s dildo that lined up nearly perfectly with her clit. She hissed, biting her lip, not at all expecting that. So that was how she’d get off from this? Clever. Miu wasn’t the Ultimate Inventor for nothing, Maki supposed.

Tenko’s mouth flew back to Miu’s pussy the moment it was available, and it didn’t take much longer for the blonde to climax. Not only had she been ready for quite some time leading up to this, but she also had Maki to watch, who was getting into a decently fast rhythm fucking the girl eating her out. A single tear streamed down her face as she rode out the orgasm. One of sheer happiness, an unparalleled joy that came from this position.

Once she stopped twitching and could think coherently, Miu backed up a little bit, just out of reach of Tenko’s mouth as she placed a hand in between her own legs. She wasn’t about to try to give herself another orgasm, merely to give Tenko a show as Maki fucked her from behind, something to bring her closer to the edge faster.

It worked. It worked spectacularly, though Tenko wasn’t the next one to cum. A few minutes of quick thrusting later and Maki screamed out, leaning forward against Tenko’s bare back, clawing at her hips as she felt her own waves of pleasure. The experience was still new to her, not knowing how to push through it to keep going for Tenko. The recipient of the strapon dropped onto one elbow, leaning a hand down to rub at her own clit to keep some kind of stimulation going, to prevent having to work back to where she had been. At least the dildo was still inside of her for when Maki resumed.

As it turned out, she resumed with all the fire and fury that a manic succubus could possess. Years of pent up frustration, both sexual and emotional, went into the pure energy that Maki fucked Tenko with. Tenko came hard, screaming out, biting down on the sheet, though Maki kept thrusting while she came.

Neither of the two stopped her, neither Miu, who was too distracted by Tenko’s beautiful, sexy expression, nor Tenko, who was riding wave after wave of pleasure too high to utter a coherent thought. She came down from it, though Maki kept going.

“Shit girl, okay okay… I’m… that’s good. You’re… you’re great actually, but you’re good. You can stop.” At long last, Tenko was able to speak, coaxing Maki into slowing her thrusting and eventually removing the strapon from her entirely. She collapsed against the far wall, far more tired than she would have expected, sweat causing the shirt she still wore to stick to her far more than she expected.

Tenko kneeled above her now, looking down with a smile, leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Shit that was good.” She said once the kiss was broken.  
“Thanks. I tried. Never done that before.” Maki replied.  
“Yeah we could tell. Crazy slut!” Miu called out from the other end of the bed, having lain down, limbs spread out, after Tenko sat up. Maki could only smile back.  
“I’m learning. I’m trying, ok?” Maki answered back, surprised by the amount of venom in her own words. She quickly rectified it as best she knew how. “Sorry.”  
“It’s whatever, chick. So when’s round two?” Miu asked with a wink.  
“In the shower?” Tenko asked. Miu blushed but nodded, as did Maki. “Great! Come on then!”

\--

By the time the water to Tenko’s shower of love had started to run, Himiko and Angie were in bed, lying next to one another nude from the waist down, a hand each on the other’s pussy, swirling about at their entrances in a slow, methodical pattern.

Himiko hadn’t expected Angie to be so eager to fuck her, though neither of them were the hard and fast lovers that Miu and Tenko were. They both preferred to take it slow. It was more emotional, more intimate, just a better experience. Himiko’s favorite nights of intimacy were the times Tenko let her go slower, or that one time with Miu, those were nice. Last night with Maki had been a rush of orgasm after orgasm after orgasm for the three of them, and while it was enjoyable, it wasn’t the redhead’s favorite way to go about it.

“So it’s okay that Tenko likes other girls?” Himiko asked, snuggling in to their little dance further. Angie nodded.  
“Oh yes, most definitely. Do you think you could satisfy Tenko any time she has such an urge?” The Artist responded.  
“I wouldn’t be doing anything else. It would be eat, sleep, sex. Which I _guess_ doesn’t sound bad, but I need some time to relax too. That sounds like a lot of work.” Himiko admitted, purring as she felt herself draw closer to a climax that had been building up for the last several minutes.  
“That’s why Tenko needs the four of us. Maybe she needs all seven of us to keep her happy. Tell me Himiko, do you want to see Tenko be happy?”  
“That’s what everybody asks me, jeez… of course I do.” Himiko groaned in annoyance, though it quickly gave way to a whimper of pleasure.  
“And you enjoy your threesomes, yes? You enjoyed your time with Miu and now me?” Angie’s questions were basic, though Himiko wasn’t exactly trying to see where she was going with it. When the Magician nodded, Angie continued. “Tenko feels the same. She loves sleeping with everybody, but remember Himiko, she asked you out first. That means she’s your favorite.”  
“I am?” Himiko’s expression lit up as she asked that question. Her neutral face twisted into a smile, her eyes opened, twinkling, her yellow teeth visible to the Artist through her grin.  
“I think you are. This was for you, wasn’t it? Tenko’s preparing for a night with you tomorrow. Just you. It’s why she had Maki and Miu tonight. You’ll be able to do whatever you want with her. Atua tells me so.”  
“Does he really?”  
“Oh most certainly, Himiko. Do not doubt the words of Atua.” Angie nodded, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Himiko sighed in pleasure, both the physical and emotional kind. She was close. They both were, and even the Magician could tell that.

“Do you wanna cum together?” Angie didn’t answer Himiko’s question verbally, merely nodding before moaning out herself. Himiko leaned in to kiss her, a smile on her face, a flash through her mind of her running through a field of daisies hand in hand with Tenko, smiling and laughing.

Then she came. Angie did a moment later. It was modest, as to be expected from such gentle fondling, though the pleasure was no less real. They broke the kiss and opened their eyes simultaneously. Angie giggled and pulled Himiko in for a hug.

“A friend of Atua’s is a friend of mine.”  
“I’m Atua’s friend?” Himiko asked, returning the hug, not caring that Angie’s juices were getting onto the back of her shirt thanks to her own hand.  
“Of course you are. Any willing to confide in me is. Plus, we had a little extra fun too, didn’t we?”  
“Yeah… so… now what?”  
“Again?”  
“Hmm…” Himiko closed her eyes, thinking about the question. “When me and Tenko do it slow, she likes to put on a video of some kind. Can we do that?”  
“Of course. It is not often I watch two women make love, though for Himiko an exception could be made.” Angie’s words made Himiko blush as they both sat up, Angie rolling off of the bed to turn on her TV and hook up her phone to it, quickly setting the first thing she came across to play.

\--

It had been increasingly often since the start of the school year that Tsumugi had been making late-night rendezvous with the Ultimate Maid, but with her plans coming to fruition soon, she’d need to employ her help.

Currently, the two of them were in Tsumugi’s bedroom, Kirumi’s face between the other girl’s legs. Tsumugi was naked, save for a simple red bra that matched the panties that lay on the ground, soaking wet.

If only Kaede would pay this much attention to her, but that was going to change. It was going to change quickly.

Tsumugi screamed out, juices flowing from her already wet pussy onto Kirumi’s face, though luckily her clothes had been spared, having been neatly folded up on the desk before they started. Once Tsumugi came down from the orgasm, Kirumi stood up, wiping her face off and licking herself clean. The blue-haired girl collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily, though basking in the afterglow without distraction was not in the cards for the Ultimate Cosplayer.

“Shall that be it for tonight, my lady?” She asked in that same curt voice Tsumugi always knew her to have.  
“No, no. I need one, no, two more things from you.”  
“They are?” Kirumi asked, happy to serve as always.  
“One, tomorrow I need you to ask Tenko out on a date. She’ll say yes, trust me. Take her to, oh I dunno, a movie, dinner, maybe both. Do whatever she says, no matter what. She wants to fuck in the makeout corner the whole movie then do that. If she wants to be your girlfriend after that…” Tsumugi trailed off, a smile on her face as a mental image of the fighter flashed through her mind.  
“If she wishes to be my girlfriend after that?” Kirumi repeated, not sure where the other girl was going with that.  
“Follow your heart. I think you’ll like her. She’s sweet and charming, the charisma of a peacock too.” Tsumugi giggled as she lay down on the bed properly, fluffing up her pillow before lying back down.  
“I understand. As for your second request, my lady?”  
“Sleep with me tonight. I get lonely, and when Kaede isn’t ready for our relationship to move on to that stage yet..” She trailed off again, her smile slowly fading as she thought about her one ‘official’ girlfriend, who she had a strained and dubious relationship with at best. She had promised Kaede that the blonde would be able to date Maki one day, though she feared what would happen if she did. She’d be left without the girl of her dreams. At least, Kaede was theoretically that, anyway. Sweet, funny, beautiful, charming… Tsumugi couldn’t help but want her fully. All she had was a begrudging relationship with her, one that she wasn’t even sure that Kaede was even remotely invested in. Not yet, anyway.  
“I see. I would not deny you such a request.” Kirumi took her headband off- the one thing from her uniform still on her body- and laid it neatly on her folded laundry before crawling into bed, pulling Tsumugi into a spooning position.  
“Thank you, Prime Minister…” Tsumugi whispered, running a fingertip along the back of Kirumi’s hand. The Maid was surprised that her secret lover knew about that arrangement, just what did she know?  
“You must be mistaken. I’m but a teenage girl dutybound to serve those around me. I’m a servant yes, but only for the fifteen classmates of mine, not for the one hundred million of Japan.” A political answer, the best she could do, really. It was good enough.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I trust you.” Kirumi’s eyes widened at those last three words.  
“You do?”  
“Yes, of course. There’s only one thing I don’t know about any of our classmates.”  
“That is?”  
“How to make Kaede love me…” Tsumugi admitted. This time, she was being truthful.  
“What can I do to help that?” Kirumi asked, placing a soft kiss onto Tsumugi’s neck. As much as this arrangement was of a more professional origin, Kirumi knew that little displays of affection like this were common in… was this pillow talk? She had to assume it was.  
“You’re already helping.”  
“The date?”  
“The date.”  
“I see. I’ll do my best to make Tenko happy Saturday night, then.”  
“I trust that you will.”

\--

Friday came and went, with Himiko having her night alone with Tenko as promised. Much to Tenko’s dismay, they were only physically intimate for a few minutes. Enough for both of them to climax once, though not anymore. By then, Himiko had gotten tired and wanted to rest for the night. Tenko wasn’t about to force the other girl into more when she clearly wasn’t interested, so she obliged.

Saturday morning had come, and Tenko had awoken first, like always. Her morning training wasn’t something that she could skip out on, especially not when she had been doing it so often. Last night made it easier for her to wake up early for it. There had been several nights before where Tenko had simply gone on with whatever girl she had long into the night, unable to get up early enough to get anything done before class. And she wasn’t about to miss out on class, not when it was the one place that all of her lovely ladies were known to gather at the same time. Sure, she had some of them in her bedroom, though never all of them at the same time, not since Maki had joined the fold.

“Tenko, I have a proposition for you.” A voice that she hadn’t expected to say those words caught her while she was hand in hand with Miu, laughing about Himiko’s unintentional hilarity and cuteness that she exhibited in class that morning. Tenko turned around to see Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, standing before her.  
“Huh? Kirumi? Do you need something?” Tenko asked innocently for once, not expecting anything from the girl.  
“Yes. I would like to enquire if you have free time tonight.” Kirumi stood up straight and looked down at the other girl, speaking as proper as she always did. Tenko nodded slowly and took a step forward, letting go of Miu’s hand. The Inventor just stood there in sheer shock. She had an idea of what was about to happen, though she had not a clue in the world how things had come to it.  
“Depends on what ya mean, why?” Was Tenko’s response.  
“I would like to take you to a restaurant. Just the two of us.”  
“So like, a date?” Tenko asked. Kirumi nodded. The martial artist stared up at her, her jaw almost dropping before she nodded. “Yeah. Sounds like fun.”  
“Wonderful. I shall arrive at your dorm at seven tonight.”  
“Seven it is cutie!” Tenko said, watching as Kirumi walked off as emotionless as ever before. She turned to Miu and gave a quick thumbs up before moving closer, pulling her into a hug that was ended with a quick kiss. By now, most of the class was gone, and those that remained were aware of Tenko’s quickly-growing harem. “Can you believe it Miu? She asked me!”  
“Yeah, crazy chick…” Miu leaned into another hug, whispering in her ear. “You’ll let me have a turn with her soon, right?”  
“Got a thing for prim and proper?” Tenko whispered back.  
“Maybe. Fuck her good for me.”  
“I’m counting on it.” Tenko’s words were a little louder as she pulled away from the Inventor, grabbing onto her wrist and walking forward, intent on heading back to the dorm. “Come on, help me get ready!”


	10. An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

Maki, along with Himiko and Angie, had left the classroom at a much brisker pace than Tenko and Miu did, not encumbered by a conversation that was sure to slow the pace down. Each of the three girls arrived at their own dorm, settling in to their own activities for the evening.

Maki didn’t bother to contact Tenko that afternoon, figuring that if she had room in her schedule for her, she’d let her know. After her conversation with Himiko, she figured that she would give the girl all the space she needed. Especially after her night with Tenko and Miu night before last? Maki needed a break from sex, at least for a little while. So she would stay in her room, doing push-ups and pull-ups as a part of her afternoon routine. Going out into her lab to practice shooting would be far too risky, even though nobody had ever caught her in the mornings it would be bad if someone saw her so comfortable with a gun like that, whoever it was would assume that it was her lab. After all, where was the Child Care Giver Lab?

Four sets of fifty later and Maki found herself on the other end of a shower, lounging about wearing nothing but a towel, a toothbrush in her mouth. Tenko’s fault, entirely. After their intimate fun in the shower that night, Tenko had lounged about loosely wearing the towel. Maki had started to dress herself properly when the martial artist intervened, showing her just how comfortable it could be.

She’d get dressed and go out for dinner soon, it was getting to be about that time. Maybe she’d just order takeout sushi from the place downtown. With that thought in her mind, she stood up and dropped the towel and was reaching for a bra when she heard a knock on her door.

The towel got picked right back up as she wrapped it around her torso, walking over to the door, cracking it open. Her eyes cleared the wood of the door and she saw Tenko standing there, leaning on the doorpost with a smirk.

“Hey there sexy.” Was all she said before Maki grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in, closing the door quickly and letting her towel fall onto the floor. A hug and a kiss accompanied it as Maki looked up at her.  
“Hey yourself. How come you didn’t text?” Maki asked. Tenko looked the girl up and down once before licking her lips, placing a soft kiss on her neck.   
“Thought I’d surprise you.”  
“It is a surprise. What do you want?” Maki whispered back, loving the sensation of Tenko’s lips on her skin.  
“You.” Tenko whispered, leaning a hand down to caress her waist.  
“Please.” That was the only word Tenko needed. She pushed the Assassin forward until she was sitting on the bed, then lying on it, crawling atop her in a moment of fierce ardor. A hand found its way in between Maki’s legs, sliding up and down the quickly growing wetness, just waiting for their opportunity to slip inside.

The opportunity quickly presented itself as Maki opened further up, grabbing at Tenko’s clothed breasts, their lips crashing against one another’s hungrily.

It didn’t take long for Maki to cum, not at all prepared for the sheer ferocity that she was taken with. After she came down, Tenko leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“How do you feel about Kaede?” Tenko asked. Maki thought it weird for her to ask about one of the girls in their class not involved in this little relationship, causing the Assassin to stare at her a little closer.  
“Not really interested. She’s hot and I’d fuck her if given the chance but that’s it. I’ve got you and Himiko for cutesy emotional stuff.”  
“Good.”  
“Why good?” Maki asked, looking over the two feet that separated her shoulder from her pillow. Plenty of space to arm herself if need be. The girl looked back up in sheer terror as she watched “Tenko” pull off her hair. Long blue locks replaced the black ones as the girl let the wig fall to the floor. “Tenko” leaned in closer, whispering into her ear once more.  
“Because if you try to get close to her, even a little bit, a certain someone might just find out about the Ultimate Assassin.”  
“Tsumugi you bitch!” In a fit of rage, Maki darted her hand out to the side, grabbing the knife that sat unsheathed under her pillow, rolling over, forcing the Cosplayer onto her back, shoving the knife a millimeter away from her throat expertly, though not causing her any harm. Her knees found their way onto the girl’s elbows, ankles on her thighs, restricting her movement as much as possible while her free hand dug into her shoulder.  
“Hey now, let’s just… calm down. We both want something here, don’t we?” Tsumugi asked, her voice wavering for just a moment. A look of fear had appeared on her face for a split second while she was forced onto her back, but now she felt no need to alter her voice to match Tenko’s, clearly speaking in her own, natural one. “I want Kaede to myself, and you want to keep your secret. Sounds like a win-win, doesn’t it?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“I already have. Go on, fuck me you little slut. Tenko turned you into such a perfect whore, didn’t she?” Tsumugi’s voice was accusing now, deeper, louder, despite being held at knifepoint, she felt fully in control of the situation.  
“I love her. I… I don’t want her to distance herself from me. So… fine. Not like Kaede mattered much to me anyway. She’s all yours.” Maki sounded almost defeated. This would cause problems for her relationship down the road, she knew that, but what could she do about it? Tenko was bound and determined to have all seven of the girls in their class in her bed at some point. What would happen when Tenko would bed Kaede? This didn’t apply to the fighter, either, did it?  
“Good. She likes you, Maki. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll make sure that changes. Break her heart, shatter it into a million pieces. Otherwise, well, let’s just say happy fun times like what we just shared will be a lot harder to come by.”  
“As if something like that would tear us apart.”  
“Then why are you hiding it?” Tsumugi spat. Maki… didn’t have an answer to that. She closed her eyes, pressing the blade tighter against the girl’s throat. She had half a mind to kill her now, to be done with the stress, the fear, the pain, that this was sure to cause.

Instead, she pulled it away and stood up, naked and miserable, her head hung low.

“Fine. On one condition.”  
“As if you’re one to make demands right now, but I’m feeling generous. Let’s hear it.”  
“Tenko can still have her.”  
“Hmm… how about this?” Tsumugi giggled, standing up and walking past Maki.  
“What?” Maki stood there still, listening to the blue-haired girl’s voice, that haunting, echoing tone that she was already growing to both hate and fear.  
“If your little floozy touches her, I’ll broadcast security camera footage of what goes on in Tenko’s room to the entire school.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Oh but I would. And I will.”  
“You’re a coward.”  
“And you aren’t?”  
“Fuck you.” Maki spat.  
“Gladly, but don’t you have any more original comebacks?”  
“I’d rather die than have your hand down there again.” Maki said, turning around and crossing her arms, glaring at the clothed Cosplayer.  
“You seemed to enjoy it the first time.”  
“Maybe you’d enjoy it more if Kaede was actually happy with her girlfriend. How would she react if she knew you were doing this?”  
“And how would she react if she knew the girl she liked has slept with half her class?”  
“You wouldn’t.” Maki repeated.  
“Oh but I would.” Tsumugi repeated as well, this time turning her back to Maki and taking a few steps closer to the door. “It’s best for everybody if you keep those two apart!”

Tsumugi yelled out those words before walking out, closing the door behind her, leaving a very frustrated Assassin in her wake.

“Fucking bitch…” She growled, feeling her bottom lip quiver and a sob escape her throat. She curled up where she stood on the ground, naked and afraid, crying softly to herself. This could only end poorly. It would end poorly for her, for Kaede… for Tenko, the woman she loved.

\--

A fun night at a sushi restaurant later and Tenko found herself in the back of a limousine with Kirumi. The Maid had gone all out to fulfill Tsumugi’s request, sparing no expense- Abe’s expense, but that was none of his concern- to ensure that Tenko would be happy.

And oh how happy she was. Happy and perhaps a bit drunk.

“Hhhhey Kirumi, ever… ever had sex in a limo before?” Tenko wore a sleek red dress, sleeveless, reaching down to her ankles, a slit going all the way up to her right hip.  
“Once or twice.” The woman replied, wearing a suspiciously similar garment, though this one black, just like the rest of her wardrobe.  
“Wannnnnna show me what it’s like?” Tenko asked, moving a hand in between Kirumi’s knees, sliding it up closer to her thighs. Kirumi was never had the highest libido in the world, though for a homosexual teenaged girl, feeling a beautiful woman’s hand crawl closer to your entrance was too difficult an offer to refuse, especially when Tsumugi had told her to give Tenko _everything_ she wanted.  
“Very well.” Kirumi said plainly, opening her legs up a little more, hiking the dress up past her hips, revealing a pair of black lace panties. Tenko stared down at them, blushing.  
“Wow, those are pretty.” She said, leaning forward to kiss at the top of her thigh. Kirumi placed a hand on Tenko’s back lightly while she kissed closer and closer, leaning forward completely. Suddenly, it stopped, and Tenko retreated, mouth and hand leaving her body. Kirumi opened her eyes to see that the martial artist was unbuckling her seat belt to reposition herself directly in front of the Maid. She in turn undid her own strap, letting her hips rise up as Tenko grabbed greedily at the panties, lowering them down while their owner kicked off the heels she wore. This was more important, anyway.

Tenko had crawled into the center of the two rows of chairs, kneeling in front of the platinum-haired Maid, spreading her legs apart greedily, her mouth verifiably drooling at the sight in front of her. She wasted no time in diving on into the meal that was oh so ready to be eaten. Kirumi tossed her head back and let out a loud moan, not caring that their driver could see everything that was happening. She herself was only somewhat tipsy, much more capable of holding her alcohol than the fighter. It probably wasn’t often that Tenko drank, if at all, it seemed, if the fire between her legs caused by the tongue of a beautiful woman was anything to go by.

Kirumi was a little more drunk than she thought. It was only a matter of minutes between Tenko’s fierce licking and her own pinching and twisting of her nipples that she climaxed. A large amount of fluid came squirting out of Kirumi’s entrance, flying onto Tenko’s face and soaking not only both of their dresses, but also the carpet underneath and behind them. Kirumi’s entire body relaxed as she came down from the orgasm, breathing heavily, her eyes closed.

“Okay, that waaaaas pretty nice, I gotta say.” Tenko said, climbing upwards to plant a sour kiss onto the Maid’s lips. She kissed back, a happy moan coming through while she did.  
“Yes. It’s quite enjoyable. Though I do prefer it in the privacy of a bedroom, this is a close second.” Kirumi’s words were muttered, pulling Tenko into a hug as she felt the limo come to a halt.  
“I just like it anywhere.” Tenko said. Kirumi was fully aware of the extent of the martial-artists promiscuity, though chose not to comment on it.

“Miss, we’ve arrived at the dorm.” A female voice called out from the front of the cab.  
“Wonderful. We’ll be leaving the car shortly. Allow us a moment to dress.” Kirumi called back.  
“Yes ma’am.” The woman driving was as straight as an arrow, though even if she was interested in the show put on by the two, Kirumi wouldn’t have minded. Tenko slowly slid off of her with another kiss and started to put her shoes back on, the only thing of hers that had come off during the ride home. Kirumi took the opportunity to track down her panties and slide them back up her body, safely concealing her slightly hairy privates from any potential onlookers, though if they truly wanted to look the girl would have no qualms with showing them.   
“Heeey Kirumi…” Tenko slurred out, bumping into the Maid’s back where she was sitting on the ground, hunched over, trying to slide her heels back on with a surprising amount of difficulty.  
“Yes?” Was the response.  
“Wanna like, be my girlfriend? I could let you sleep with me and everybody else in my room whenevvvvver you wanted…” Tenko had transitioned from an accidental bump to a full-on hug, shamelessly groping the Maid while she spoke. Kirumi blushed, but nodded regardless.  
“I would not refuse you this honor. Would it please you to engage in those actives with you and your other girlfriends?”  
“It sure would!”  
“Then consider it done.” Kirumi said obediently, leaning forward to open a door, stepping out and offering Tenko a hand, which she took with a large smile and blush.  
“Ttttonight, maybe?” Tenko asked as the both of them wobbled slowly back up to the building they were sleeping in, though if Tenko had her way they wouldn’t be doing the kind of sleeping most of the dorm was getting up to.  
“It would make things easier for both of us, wouldn’t it?” Kirumi asked, to which Tenko nodded.

The trip back to Tenko’s room was filled with stumbling on the part of the martial artist, though they made it back safely. The moment the door was closed Tenko attacked the Maid once more, wasting no time in sliding the dress off one shoulder strap at a time. She hadn’t worn a bra that night, knowing what they’d be getting up to by the end of their date. With her ample breasts now exposed, Tenko quickly grabbed onto each of them, squeezing down hard, eliciting a soft moan from the Maid pinned against the wall.

Kirumi’s hands fought back, reciprocating the same gesture, moving the spaghetti straps off of Tenko’s shoulders, though the girl wore a simple blue bra. With haste she didn’t expect to have, the woman unhooked Tenko’s bra and forced it down along with her dress. The panties could stay for now, though, she supposed, as that would mean kneeling down or bending over or- actions that Tenko seemed to be so keen on, her hands already sliding Kirumi’s panties clean off of her body. She stepped out of them before she even knew what she was doing, her eyes closed. Though after that, there was no touches to follow up. No greedy fingers wandering up into her center, no tongue darting out of Tenko’s mouth to lap up more of her discharge.

When Kirumi opened her eyes, the nude Maid saw Tenko texting on her phone, sitting on her desk chair.

_Threesome w/ kiruni u want in?_

_Be right there._

_Kirumi. Great!_

“Who was that?” Kirumi asked, sitting on the bed. It wasn’t so much that she minded Tenko delaying the lovemaking that was sure to come, but when a single pair of panties was the only garment worn by the two of them, the Maid hadn’t expected the Ultimate Harem Leader to be texting at a time like this.  
“Maki. I wwwwant all my girls to be with each other at least once to see what they lllike. Means more threesomes for me. I love threesomes. Wow you’re hot. I love you.” Tenko said. It was a reasonable explanation, but Kirumi hadn’t expected those last three words. She was drunk. Shake it off. They mean nothing. With a nod, Kirumi stood up at the same time as Tenko did. The martial artist moved over to the bed, where she lay down, giggling. Kirumi grabbed at her panties, sliding them off and flinging them across the room, gently forcing her ankles apart from where they stood aloft in the air. The door behind them opened, though neither paid any mind to it as the Maid knelt down to repay the favor Tenko had done her in the limo.

Maki stood in the entryway, dressed in a very simple pair of pajamas. Solid red, though when she saw what was going on between the girl that stole her heart and the Ultimate Maid, she quickly tore off her bottoms and panties. Tenko was more focused on that part of her during their lovemaking sessions, anyway. Besides, she was in a hurry. The Assassin had one knee up on the bed before she froze, staring at the girl lying down, being eaten out. It sure did look like Tenko this time, but flashes of Tsumugi’s face kept running through her mind as Tenko stared at her. She held up her index and middle fingers, splitting them apart, resting each fingertip on a corner of her mouth. It was clear what she wanted to do, though Maki was-

She had an idea. With a smirk, Maki hurried up to get into the position Tenko wanted, facing the wall, so that when she looked down she would see the Neo-Aikido Master’s forehead and eyes instead of her chest and stomach. Quickly, her pussy had a tongue on it, an experienced one at that, causing a moan almost immediately even though she was mostly dry. Maki reached down with both hands, moving them behind Tenko’s head, and after grabbing two fistfuls of the girl’s brown hair, pulled down as hard as she could.

Her hands hit the mattress, tearing Tenko’s face away from her now-wet folds, and the drunk girl screamed out in pain.

“Maki what the hell?” Once she realized that it wasn’t a wig, the Assassin blushed, looking away.  
“Sorry. Too hard?”  
“If I would have known you’re into hair-pppppulling I would have been fine. Just gimme a waaarning next tttime, okay babe?” Tenko asked, slowly moving her head back up to service her lover, who nodded slowly.

Maki’s hands reached underneath her shirt and bra, flicking her nipples back and forth in an effort to assist the woman beneath her. Kirumi kept on licking at Tenko’s slit all the same, never deviating from the action. Between Tenko’s drunkenness and Maki’s readiness for this once she realized that it was really Tenko, they both came nearly simultaneously, Maki beginning her climax mere seconds after Tenko did.

They came hard. Maki leaned forward, arms resting on the wall to prevent her from collapsing, Tenko arching her back high up and screaming out. By the time they came down, both were panting hard, and Maki hiked one leg back over Tenko’s head, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, staring at Kirumi, who was still kneeling down in front of the martial artist. They shared a look before Kirumi broke the silence.

“Shall I pleasure you now?” Maki was tempted to say yes, but after what happened earlier, she didn’t know if she could handle that right now. Tsumugi’s deception had made her wary of all that, though…

She did just let Tenko lick her despite that. But she knew it was really Tenko. Could she be sure that this was really Kirumi?

“I just want to kiss.” Maki said. Kirumi obliged and stood up, both hands on Maki’s cheeks. Tenko looked over at the two of them and smiled before closing her eyes, legs dangling off the edge of the bed, asleep before their lips connected.

Her lips tasted wonderful. Like Tenko’s, an absolutely angelic taste. Maki’s hands wandered to the back of Kirumi’s head, much like she had done before, gathered up a handful of hair and pulled on it reasonably hard, though not jerking it back all at once like she had done earlier. Slowly building up tension, not forcing anything to happen too quickly. If this was indeed Tsumugi, then Maki would know soon.

But Kirumi only moaned harder into the kiss the harder Maki pulled. This was really Kirumi, she thought, as she let herself lean back onto the bed slowly. Kirumi followed, knees on either side of Maki’s hips, deepening the kiss.

They kissed for what Maki thought was an eternity, though eventually they had to break apart, both parties gasping for breath as a trail of saliva connected their lips even after they separated. Maki’s mouth hung open, red eyes looking lazily up at the Maid. Kirumi held a neutral expression, one that gave way to a smirk as she opened her mouth.

“Is something bothering you?”  
“No.” Maki lied quickly. Of course there was something bothering her, but she bottled it up. She had to. For all of their sakes, she had to. Maki didn’t know that Kirumi was obeying Tsumugi’s orders just by being here, but she couldn’t be too careful. She had managed to hide her talent for the last two weeks, though it seemed that that web was threatening to unravel if she made the wrong decisions in the near future. Tenko had to be content with her current harem. She couldn’t allow her to seduce Kaede as well. “I’m just tired. Can we lie down? I’ve had a long day.”  
“Sure.” Kirumi responded quickly, picking up Tenko bridal-style to lay her longways on the bed, leaving room for the two of them to sleep comfortably. Maki’s words weren’t entirely a lie, she thought, as she lay down in the middle, turning to Tenko and cuddling her. By her request, Kirumi hugged Maki’s back. Tenko was usually in the middle when the two of them fell asleep with a third girl in the bed, and Maki wanted to know what it was like.  
“Did she have fun today?” Maki asked after a long moment of silence.  
“Yes.”  
“Did she ask you to be her girlfriend?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you say yes?”  
“Yes.”  
“I see.”  
“Is that a bad thing?” Kirumi asked, closing her eyes for the first time since lying in bed after turning off the lights.  
“Not necessarily. I just don’t want Tenko to spread herself thin. You’re number four now. Can she handle four girlfriends?” Maki’s question was posed out of both selfishness and selflessness. On one hand, she wanted her secret kept, and she wanted Tenko to be happy with her in the relationship. She also wanted Tenko to stay away from Kaede for fear of what would happen if she didn’t.  
“I believe she can. We made love in the limo on the way back, and she still had the energy for another round with a second lover while drunk. It’s quite impressive.” Kirumi’s words were strangely insightful, though Maki took notice of one aspect of those words in particular.  
“You guys rode in a limo? I’ve… wow.” The words were whispered as Maki smiled, thinking about what that must have been like. “I’ve never been inside one before. Is it nice?”  
“Very. Shall I show you one day? Perhaps have a getaway similar to what Tenko and I had earlier?” Kirumi suggested. Maki liked sex as much as the next girl, but not nearly as much as Tenko. That being said… an intimate ride in a limousine was too tempting an offer to pass up.  
“I’d love to.” Maki said, yawning.  
“Very well. I shall make arrangements soon. Good night.”  
“Good night.” Maki closed her eyes and tried to forget about everything that had happened that day. It wasn’t a good day for her, but she’d make the best out of the situation she had been given. She wasn’t sure what she would do about the threats she received, but if having threesomes daily was something that would make Tenko happy, Maki would gladly continue participating in them.


	11. The Curious Case of Kaede Akamatsu

“Alright class, for this next activity I’ll need you to split into groups of two, but don’t worry about having to pick a partner, I’ve already decided for you! I’ll come around with an index card with your name and your partner’s name on it.” Sunday had come and gone, leaving a very tired group of girls in class Monday morning, the events of the weekend had taken their toll on them.

Tenko had added Kirumi into her fold in the aftermath of a nice dinner date.

Himiko and Angie made love together for the first time.

Maki had been involved in more threesomes than she would have thought feasible in such a short time, not to mention being tricked into fucking Tsumugi and subsequently being blackmailed by her.

Kaede was the only one who had been wholly unaffected in a direct manner by the weekend’s proceedings, though as Maki looked down at her index card, and back to Kaede, and then back to her index card, she knew that was going to change.

_Maki: Kaede._

There it was, plain as day, written in their teacher’s own handwriting. Kaede sat close to the front of the class, and Maki in the back, which gave her a few moments of staring at the back of that blonde head and her pink sweater to accept the fact that she’d be working closely with the one girl that she needed Tenko to stay away from. The fact that she knew that Kaede liked her only made matters worse. What would happen if they spent time together? Real alone time, the kind that was sure to come when they needed to work together on such an expansive project. Maki was fearing all that alone time, especially when Kaede got her card. Her entire body twisted around quicker than she’d ever seen the Pianist move, looking back at Maki with a wide smile and a little bit of a blush, her eyes twinkling. Maki could only provide a much smaller grin and a waggle of her fingers in a sort of wave back to her.

The Assassin shot a quick glance to Tsumugi, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. The Cosplayer’s expression turned into a glare for that brief moment, one that Kaede luckily seemed to not notice.

“We won’t be meeting for class for the rest of the week. Please take that time to work on this project. It’s Monday now, so I’ll be giving you until next Monday to complete it. You can either email it to me or bring a flash drive with you to present, but I do expect both partners in their group to give some of the presentation!” The teacher’s words rang out through the murmurs of the class, loud enough that she was able to get her message across. A trip to the desk later and their instructor was once again passing out something, this time a stapled packet of papers. “And here’s the instructions for it, please take your time, it’s worth a good chunk of your grade this semester. I expect each group to come up with something fantastic to show us. Class dismissed.”

The moment those two words were said, Kaede jumped up from her seat and all but skipped over to Maki’s desk, leaning on it with a loud giggle. Students were already leaving the classroom in droves, before long, Maki’s group and one other was still present.

“Hello Maki.” Tsumugi walked up and sat on the desk next to hers, right behind a certain martial artist.  
“Oh, you two got paired together. Cool.” Tenko said, moving to pull the chair out and sit down with a smile on her face.  
“We certainly did. A stroke of luck, I think.” Kaede said with a giggle.  
“Oh? And why’s that babe?” Tsumugi asked. Maki noticed the choice of words there. The Cosplayer was claiming Kaede as her own, as if telling Maki to stay away. It wasn’t Maki that she had to worry about though, it was her own project partner. At least Tsumugi would do her best to keep Tenko at bay. It was a given that whoever Tenko was paired with would get up to more perversion than actual project work, but when they were given free reign to do whatever in that time, it was only a matter of time before Tenko asked for it.  
“I think our talents work well together. Soft piano music really soothes little kids, so I think the two of us could work together well.” At those words, Kaede moved a hand atop Maki’s, grabbing at it lightly. That terrified Maki, who looked up at Tsumugi with a blank face, internally panicking. The blue-haired girl only giggled a little in response.  
“I see. Well maybe they do, though I wish we could swap partners, wouldn’t that be nice?” Tsumugi asked. “After all, if we did we could have couples working together.”  
“It’ll be alright, this’ll be fun too!” Tenko said, standing up to give Maki a quick kiss, one that was returned with no small amount of fear. Maki groaned internally. This day was off to a wonderful start. Sure, it wasn’t really a secret who the girl was that had captured Maki’s heart, but she didn’t want the Pianist to see it so directly for herself. The moment her lips were off Tenko’s she looked over to the blonde, who’s smile had faded a little. That figured. Maki sighed to herself before Tsumugi spoke up.  
“I’m sure it will be.”  
“Well we’ll leave you two to it! Don’t get up to too much fun, or hey if ya do call us, it’ll be a blast!” Tenko laughed and grabbed Tsumugi’s hand, pulling her off of the desk and out of the room, leaving a very nervous Assassin behind with a girl who was very much in love with her.

“So… she’s the one, huh?” Kaede asked. Maki nodded. “I see. She’s a nice girl, does she treat you okay?”  
“Yeah. She’s great- we’re great. It’s… yeah, it’s great.” Maki spoke quickly, blushing, looking every direction but at the blonde in front of her. “We have fun together.”  
“That’s great.” Kaede nodded along, gulping. This was a reality she didn’t want to have to face. She wanted Maki’s lover to remain a mystery for her, but when Tenko broke the illusion not two feet away from her, she had no choice but to confront it. Kaede was a go-getter by nature, but… could she keep up the chase when both of them were romantically involved with other women? “Hey, so… about… about that concert…”  
“What of it?” Maki looked down at the hand Kaede was still holding. It felt nice, her skin was warm to the touch. Like Tenko’s hand, but softer, but also not, in a way.  
“I… I probably messed things up for you back then, or at least made it harder for you. I still have those feelings. I… Maki I still want to be with you, even now. And if I…” Kaede trailed off, pulling Maki’s hand up to kiss her knuckles softly. The Assassin looked up quickly as she felt her hand move, blushing even harder as Kaede kept eye contact with her during the kiss “If you ever change your mind, let me know.”

The brunette was many things. A fighter, a skilled spy, supposedly a decent lover, but good at emotions- especially love- was not one of those things. Her mouth hung open while she tried to formulate a response, Kaede’s hopeful gaze becoming more and more sorrowful with each passing moment. Eventually, she stood up straight and dropped Maki’s hand, nodding to herself, clutching one wrist with her hand, both held at her chest tightly.

“I see. I’m sorry then. Let’s just try to focus on the project then.” Kaede turned away from her, at which Maki stood up quickly and, before she knew what she was doing, wrapped her arms around Kaede’s stomach, pulling her in from behind.  
“I have a girlfriend, and you do too, but… mine also has three others. She’s dating four people. I love her, but… what am I saying? I’m no good at this… Kaede, let’s… let’s start out as friends, and see where that takes us, okay?” Maki was nervous about getting closer to her, it was one of the things that she was afraid might lead the blonde to Tenko easier. But on the other hand, it might be a way to keep watch on her. Tsumugi hadn’t directly said it, but she’d probably be upset with her if she got physically or even romantically involved with Maki as well. Breaking her out of her train of thought, Kaede nodded her head and giggled loudly.  
“Okay. Let’s be friends. Maki, I want us to work. I want to be with you. Sorry, I just needed to say that. Until you want that too, I can live with being friends.” Her voice was soft now, though it held hope. She was cheering back up. That was good… at least Maki thought it was.  
“Alright.” Was the response as Maki dropped the hug and took a step back, offering out her hand, Kaede having turned around to look at her. She smiled wide and giggled loudly, closing her eyes with a slight tilt of her head.

Wow. Maki had to take a moment to recollect herself after that display. Was Kaede always that cute? It was a well-known fact that the Pianist was a beautiful young woman, but such a display was almost foreign to her. The longer she thought about it, the more she liked it. If only Tenko could show that kind of face more often.

“So when are we going to get to work on this?” Kaede asked.  
“Now.” Maki said, before she knew what she was saying. She was still blushing, looking away, though the mental image of Kaede’s adorable smiling visage was burned into her memory.  
“Now?” Kaede asked again, to which Maki only nodded. At some point, she felt her cheeks flush as well, not sure how to react to her crush blushing while holding her hand. She would take it as a good sign though. “Great. Let’s go to my room them?”  
“Yeah, that sounds great.” Maki didn’t want to bring the Pianist into her room, even though the only love that had been made there was just to herself and to Tsumugi, it would only serve to egg her on further.

That, and the fact that she had left out her collapsible rifle out on her bed, midway through cleaning it when she needed to leave for class. She couldn’t have anybody- much less Kaede- walk in on something like that.

So the two made their way to the dorm, much like most of the girls in the class had.

\--

Some time later, Tenko and Tsumugi lay on the Cosplayer’s bed, naked, sweating, and smiling, wrapped up in one another’s arms. Naturally, Tenko had convinced the blue-haired girl to eschew their classwork in favor of a more entertaining venture. They’d get to that project eventually. It didn’t look too hard. Tsumugi’s glasses were on the ground, much too far away to reach. She was much too content to try to reach them as well, the only thing she wanted to reach at the moment was Tenko’s body, which she had already taken part of liberally.

“Hey Tenko…” Tsumugi asked. Even now, her mind was churning. She didn’t have much time to waste. At this very moment, Kaede and Maki were undoubtedly spending time with one another, laughing and joking, getting along swimmingly. Tsumugi knew that Kaede at least liked the other girl, and she had an inkling of suspicion that Maki either had or would start to develop similar feelings. She had to put a stop to that.  
“Yeah?” Tenko asked back, her eyes still closed, pulling Tsumugi into a long, soft kiss while gripping gently onto her waist.  
“Ever had a foursome?”  
“Didn’t we talk about that last time?” Tenko asked, causing Tsumugi to blush and nod a little.  
“So we did. At the time you hadn’t. Have you fixed that problem?”  
“No, but damn does it sound fun.”  
“Might I make a suggestion?”  
“Sure.”  
“In the classroom. Try it in there. Do you remember when we did it out in the hallway? How exciting it was?” Tsumugi opened her eyes, staring at the brunette lounging nude next to her. Sure, lying with Tenko was as pleasant an experience as it had been last time, but she wondered if this would become a regular thing for them. Tenko wanted more out of this, but it was common knowledge among the girls in the class that she wanted that extra step out of all seven. As of last night, she had gotten it from the majority of her female peers. Tenko looked back at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, clearly liking the idea.  
“I do. Dang, doesn’t that sound like a blast? I’ll bring… hmm… I dunno, I get to pick three?” Tenko started to wonder aloud. Tsumugi giggled and gave her a peck on the cheek before offering a suggestion.  
“I don’t mind sitting out the first one. You go have fun with your girls. Maki, Himiko, Angie? Maybe bring Kirumi with you to have all four of your girlfriends?” Tsumugi said, causing Tenko’s eyes to light up with a loud shriek that almost caught the Cosplayer off-guard.  
“Exactly! Why have to pick when I could just bring everybody! Do you think they’ll go along with it?” Tenko’s words were loud and obnoxious as they always were when she was excited.  
“I think if you explained why you wanted to do it they would. All of them, even Maki.” Tsumugi giggled.  
“Yeah, yeah you’re right, I think they would. Damn, that’s such a great idea, how come I never thought of it?” Tenko asked herself, amused and very entertained by the notion already. There came a risk of getting caught with the idea Tsumugi was floating around, but that was a risk she was more than willing to take.  
“And since there won’t be any classes until next week…” Tsumugi started, trailing off hoping that Tenko would pick up on what she was suggesting. Even more than before, the girl’s eyes lit up and she let out another shriek, placing a kiss on Tsumugi’s neck while she thought about it.  
“So we could just go whenever we wanted to? Maybe even in the day during class sometime? Damn that sounds hot, let’s do it! Well, I guess I’ll be doing it without you if that what you want but you know what I mean.” Tenko squealed, sitting up and walking over to the ground where her backpack and thus phone was hastily dropped in their efforts to get down to business. She opened up the top zipper and pulled out the device, starting up a group chat with Himiko, Maki, Miu, and Kirumi.

_Tenko: Hey you guys, I had a great idea. Let’s have a fivesome in the classroom today/tomorrow. There won’t be any class going on so we have the place to ourselves if we want it._

_Maki: Ok._

_Miu: Shit yeah!_

_Himiko: What’s that?_

_Tenko: Like a threesome but with five people._

_Himiko: Oh. Ok, sure. If you want 2_

_Tenko: <3 @Kirumi whatcha think bb ;)?_

_Kirumi: I shall attend._

_Tenko: Awesome! Let’s say eleven tomorrow!_

And with that, Tenko shut off her phone happily. All the while the five of them were texting, Tenko had sat down on the edge of the bed, with Tsumugi leaning over her shoulders, smiling at the idea. It was a good idea, even if her plan wasn’t going to involve her directly, she would come out on top.

Tsumugi Shirogane wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, not when the stakes were so high.

\--

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Maki. She and Kaede had retreated into the Pianist’s room to work on the project. Of course, she knew a little bit about childrearing from her time in the orphanage, though if her knowledge was less than Ultimate-level, Kaede couldn’t tell. She was far too enthralled with having Maki in her room for the entire day that they could have been sitting on opposite ends just staring at each other and she would have been happy as she’d ever been. They had sat next to each other closely, Kaede sneaking in a few hand touches, an act that had both parties blushing and speechless for sometimes upwards of a minute while they collected their thoughts. Kaede knew what she wanted, and in a way, she was getting it today. Maki knew that Kaede liked her, and she herself didn’t mind getting closer to the girl like this, if not for Tsumugi’s meddling. Technically, the both of them had a girlfriend, but that didn’t matter to either of them. Tenko was more than happy to share her lovers, and Kaede would abandon Tsumugi in a heartbeat if she could get with Maki. Tsumugi knew that, which was why she had told Maki to stay away. Even so… Maki found herself more and more interested as the day went on. Eventually, dinnertime came and went, the two spending a nice meal together nestled in a corner of the cafeteria. During the walk back to the dorm, Kaede had dared to try to grab at Maki’s hand, an act that the Assassin was surprised at but didn’t pull away from. Blushing, the two girls held hands all the way back, and up to Kaede’s door.

“So… this is where we say goodnight, I guess…” Kaede said. She knew that she’d have to pull her hand away from Maki’s at some point, but she just didn’t want to. The contact was just too wonderful, her skin too soft, though harder than she expected for the hands of such a motherly figure. Oh well.  
“Yeah, guess so.” Maki said, looking down at the connected hands, smiling as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Before she could look up, Kaede summoned the courage to take a step closer, moving her free hand to cup Maki’s cheek.

Maki froze as she looked back at the blonde, not sure what to do. When anybody else ever did that to her, it only meant one thing: The girl wanted a kiss. Maki wasn’t ready for that yet. With Tsumugi’s threat looming over her like that, she didn’t want to take that risk. But what if it was just an empty threat? What if she had no way of following through. But then how would she know about Maki’s true talent? Conflicting thoughts swam through her head as her face got redder and redder, Kaede’s lips moving closer and closer to her own.

In a flash, Maki leaned forward, though not to connect their lips, but rather their upper bodies into a hug. The arms of the Assassin wrapped around Kaede’s back, a gesture that was soon reciprocated, Kaede snaking her hands around Maki’s resting them on her shoulder blades.

Despite it not being exactly what Kaede wanted, it would do for now.

“Sorry. I… let’s take this slow, okay?” Maki said. She was growing to like Kaede more and more as the day progressed, but she wasn’t sure if she was brave enough to take that step, not with how complicated everything was.  
“Sure. Sorry, was I being too presumptuous?” Kaede asked, pulling into the hug harder in an effort to combat the trembling she felt growing in her hands.  
“No, it’s just that I’m not sure what I want yet. I like you, but I don’t know how much. Let me figure that out.”  
“Sure. I’ll give you all the time you need. That’s fine. I… yeah.” Kaede said, despite the soft rejection of her immediate feelings, there was room for this to grow. For right now, if that was the best she could do, she’d take it.  
“Thanks.” Was all Maki said before pulling back slowly. Quickly, Kaede moved her head to the side, giving the brunette a peck on her cheek as she moved away. Both girls blushed and took a large step backwards, Maki turning around quickly after, trying desperately to hide the smile that she felt growing against her will.   
“Sorry.” Kaede muttered.  
“Don’t be.” Maki muttered back before walking away quickly, ducking into her own room three doors down without looking back.

Once inside her own room, Maki pulled out her phone and sent a text to Tenko asking her to come over. The moment she hit send, she quickly reassembled the gun left on her bed and stashed it deep inside her closet, taking the knife under her pillow and sheathing it, throwing it in the same spot. A few moments after her efforts hiding anything violent were done, Tenko opened the door and walked in. Maki had left the door unlocked, and Tenko was never one to knock, not when she thought she was walking in on a booty call.

Maki walked forward to meet her with a hug and a kiss, smiling at her as she pulled away.

“Hey.” Was all she said.  
“Hey yourself, what’s up?” Tenko asked, moving to sit down on the desk chair, already unbuttoning her shirt to pull it up over her head.  
“You know how you have more than one girlfriend?” Maki asked, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed, nervous about where she would be going with the train of thought, trying desperately to not be distracted by the fact that her girlfriend was now sans-shirt. At least she had on a bra. Damn perv… Maki quickly refocused and continued. “So like, I’ve been thinking. There’s someone else I like now too, but I’m scared to go for it.”  
“Kaede?” Tenko asked simply, crossing her legs Indian style on the chair.  
“Am I that obvious?” Maki asked, eyes widening. Tenko laughed before speaking.  
“I saw how she acted towards you. I was kinda expecting it.”  
“And?”  
“And I think you should go for it. Did you have fun today?” Tenko asked, very amused by Maki’s bewildered expression.  
“Yeah, I did. We… Tenko we almost kissed.”  
“Almost?” Tenko raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.  
“I stopped it.” Maki said, blushing now.  
“You shouldn’t have. If you like her ask her out.”  
“You wouldn’t mind?”  
“Maki…” Tenko sighed with a smile on her face, standing up to sit next to her, pulling her in for a hug. “I have four girlfriends. Four of them. I think I wouldn’t mind if one of them finds a way to be happier than just I could make her. If you wanna go down on some Pianist pussy be my guest.”  
“So forward.” Maki noted, but she wasn’t wrong. If Maki had half a mind to go back to Kaede’s door and seduce her, she was confident they would be staying up all night. She hugged back before Tenko said anything else.  
“Remember how we got together? Within an hour of being official we fucked three times. Come on babe. This is high school. We date and fuck first and ask questions later.” Tenko borrowed words that Tsumugi had told her a few days prior, but she wouldn’t tell Maki where the quote had come from.  
“You’re right. I… I don’t know though.” By all indications, Maki should go for it, but she was leaving out a critical piece of evidence that would dissuade her from doing so, something that she didn’t want to tell Tenko about.  
“If you aren’t sure, then just think about it babe.” Tenko whispered, placing a kiss on Maki’s neck, pulling away licking at her skin in a long, slow stroke of her tongue. Maki tilted her head to allow Tenko better access. The Assassin wasn’t the only one harboring secrets, though. Tenko knew about Maki’s true talent, but didn’t want to confront her about it. There was a reason she was keeping quiet about it, and Tenko would respect that, though there was still that disappointment in the back of her mind. Maybe one day, but for right now, Tenko was more than content to reach a hand inside Maki’s shirt, grabbing at a breast.

Other things could wait. All that mattered now was the feeling of skin on skin, lips on lips, fingers on their most sensitive spots. Tsumugi had shown Tenko an app that seemed interesting enough. She’d convince Maki to download it later, but for now, Tenko pulled Maki’s shirt away from her body to feast on her daily dose of love.


	12. Chapter 12

Cloning Tenko’s phone was easy enough, but Maki’s? That proved to be a little more of a challenge. Luckily, Tsumugi knew about an app that could be installed easily on any device that would give her remote access to the entire storage drive, meaning that she could do whatever she wanted with Maki’s phone while she slept. Staying up all night was worth it, especially when the prize was so delectable the Cosplayer could almost taste it.

She sat on her desk chair, hunched over a laptop that had a brand new cell phone connected to it. She had the resources and know-how to manage something like this on her own, but she needed to first check to see if Maki and Kaede had ever exchanged text messages.

They had. That made this a little more tricky, but it was still doable. Now with a perfect copy of Maki’s phone in hand, Tsumugi navigated through the girl’s fittingly small list of contacts to find Kaede.

_Maki: Meet me in the classroom for 11:30 today. I have something important I need to show you. Don’t respond to this either. Long story, I’ll explain later._

It was nearly four in the morning when ‘Maki’ sent that text to the Ultimate Pianist, though for the Ultimate Cosplayer, she’d be staying up for a while longer. At least long enough for her plan to come to fruition. It was so close she could almost taste it. All that was left was to be waiting in the wings for an all-female orgy to take place in her classroom.

\--

Ten-thirty that morning had arrived with little fanfare. Tenko and Maki awoke cuddling and naked as they so often did, though not the sweaty messes that their nights of love had so often left them. Tenko wanted to not go all out that night to save herself at least a little for what the next morning would bring. Maki wasn’t opposed to that notion, either. Making love to four women at once was so interesting to her it was almost a novelty, though if it would make Tenko happy, she would oblige.

She hadn’t texted Kaede about her plans, but she figured that if the Pianist wanted to get together to work on their project at any point in the day, she’d text or call or something. Maybe even a knock on the door, one that had never come.

So the two left the room hand in hand with nothing but Maki’s backpack to carry their things in. Their phones, wallets, and room keys mostly, though Tenko had convinced Maki to stash two pairs of her panties in as well. Realistically, they’d need them after they were done.

Miu and Kirumi awoke lying in bed next to one another. They were mostly clothed save for Miu’s top. The two hadn’t made love the night before in any way that would satisfy Tenko’s fantasies, though they had gotten close enough that Miu had requested Kirumi toy with her chest while she pleasured herself. It had been fun, if short-lived, Miu far readier for it than she had expected. They left the room together as well, a few minutes after Tenko and Maki had, arriving at the classroom five minutes before the stroke of eleven.

Himiko woke up on her own at 10:50, and after realizing what time it was, scrambled as quickly as she could to hastily dress herself. The nightgown she wore to bed had come off, replaced with a red t-shirt and white skirt that went to just above her knees. Her normal bloomers had been eschewed in favor of a pair of lace panties that Tenko had said she liked. Quickly, and without bringing anything with her- even keeping the door unlocked- she ran out.

\--

Tenko smiled as she watched Miu and Kirumi walk into the abandoned classroom. She had insisted on waiting to get anything started between just her and Maki until more of her girlfriends arrived. Now that four out of five were present, Tenko let out a loud shriek and stood up off of the desk she sat on, running over to tackle Miu into a hug and a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Kirumi had gotten the sliding door closed when she saw Miu’s skirt already on the ground, and Tenko’s quickly following.

Maki stood up a little slower and walked closer to the door, moving a few desks out of the way. It seemed that right at the entrance was where they would be doing this. There was already some room in the front of the class, so it would make sense. There had to be enough for five of them to lounge about if necessary. Kirumi had wordlessly started to help in the endeavor, the two more practical-oriented girls nodding to themselves before looking over at the two rabid dogs going at it.

Tenko was kneeling on the ground, her head greedily in between Miu’s legs, who was leaning against the wall next to the door. Both of them were naked, Miu’s usual bag of goodies kicked off to the side a few feet to make room for their immediate passion. The two others looked to one another and shrugged, taking a step closer to one another simultaneously. Kirumi smiled as their lips connected, her hands already moving to remove Maki’s shirt, the buttons of which quickly coming undone and cast onto the ground, her bra following soon after. All the while, Maki pulled at Kirumi’s hair just enough to make sure there was no wig involved, that this really was Kirumi. If Tenko and Miu would set the pace like they had, then the two of them would be more than happy to follow suit. They separated from the kiss after Maki’s bra fell away, quickly setting at removing the surprisingly simple outfit from the Maid. A long-sleeved button up shirt, black pants, and a black lace bra. She had come knowing that her clothing wouldn’t last long, a fact that Maki appreciated. Kirumi took a step back and sat down on the teacher’s desk as Maki knelt down, grabbing at her panties and lowering them, revealing a gleaming, clean-shaven pussy. The Assassin felt her mouth start to water as she kissed along Kirumis’ inner thigh, wanting to dive right in, but also wanting to make sure that the girl was ready.

A moan sounded out from above her, but Maki didn’t look up. She was far too disciplined to lose focus due to something like that. It gave her all the permission she needed. Pushing apart the Maid’s legs just a little more, Maki dove in, closing her eyes, loving the taste already, though she knew there was more to come.

As soon as Maki began licking at Kirumi’s folds, the door to the classroom slid open slowly, revealing the Ultimate Magician standing there. Much quicker now, she stepped in and closed the door, blushing as she saw the action that was already starting to unfold. Three of the other four were already nude, with Maki naked from the waist up. Mouths and hands were already down there, they were already paired up, so she didn’t know where to go.

“Hiiiiimiko! Hey!” Tenko shouted, standing up from her perch in between Miu’s legs to all but tackle her into a hug.  
“Nyeh… hey…” Was all she responded as Tenko pushed her away, keeping her hands tightly at her shoulders. She looked to her right to see that Maki hadn’t stopped, her ears giving her all the information she needed to continue.  
“Hey yourself. Like what ya see over there? Or did you wanna join me and Miu?” Tenko asked. Out of everybody present in the room, Kirumi was the only one that Himiko had yet to make love to, and that interested her enough that she would want to be separate from Tenko for now.  
“Can I go with them for a little?” Himiko asked sheepishly, to which Tenko nodded enthusiastically and all but pushed her to the desk.  
“Here ya go, you two treat her right, okay?” Tenko asked. Kirumi nodded, looking down at her, already panting from Maki’s administrations, while the Assassin herself only held up a thumb to show that she got the message.

Himiko moved to sit up on the desk, prompting Kirumi to scoot over closer to the middle, moving the Magician onto her lap, the redhead instinctively pressing her knees against the wood, straddling the Maid, with Maki’s head below her, though not tending to her. In this position, Kirumi wasted little time in beginning to kiss Himiko softly, slowly stripping her of any clothing she had on. Himiko whimpered into the kisses, readier for this than she had expected. Her top came off, exposing her mostly flat chest, though how she was kneeling, her skirt nor panties were in any position to move. That didn’t stop the maid from slipping a hand inside, feeling at the other girl’s folds while they continued to kiss. She felt her own orgasm growing inside of her thanks to Maki, and this would only help bring her there faster. It wasn’t entirely selfish. It was good to know that, as a lover, you were able to provide pleasure to the person you were sleeping with.

Kirumi moaned loudly into the kiss just as she inserted a finger into Himiko’s entrance, her own juices gushing forth at Maki’s tongue. The Assassin drank it all in, happy to provide such pleasure to another of Tenko’s lovers. If it made Tenko happy, it made Maki happy. That was good enough for her. As Kirumi came down from the orgasm, Maki backed away and stood up, smiling as she kissed at the back of Himiko’s shoulder, unable to provide lip service to anything above Kirumi’s crotch for the Magician in the way. Turning back to Tenko and Miu, Maki was now the one torn. Should she continue here, or should she switch over?

Her question was answered a moment later, when Tenko stood up after Miu’s screams fell silent, walking over to her and grabbing a wrist gently. Maki had taken to caressing Himiko’s chest, kissing her shoulder and neck while Kirumi pleasured her entrance and kissed her. It was the most she could do for either, so she would do it. That all changed when Tenko brought her to the center of the room and sat her down, spreading her own legs to lock in alternating fashion with Maki’s own, moving closer to her until she pushed her pussy up against Maki’s. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Maki closed her eyes and moaned loudly, then surged forward to give Tenko a passionate kiss, once more pulling at her hair. She tasted like Miu. Delicious.

Nope. This was Tenko. Perfect. Oh shit, this was perfect. Maki’s hips started to gyrate on their own as the kiss deepened. Already, her insides were screaming at her, begging her to have release. Tenko was the one woman in the school who she felt strongest for, and having her so aggressively seek her out and fuck her? It was far hotter than Maki had expected. Amidst all the hip gyrations and intense kisses, they had to break for breath, but only their lips had any rest. Their hips kept rotating as fast as they could manage, their clits sometimes rubbing against skin in an orgasmic dance. Miu took the opportunity to sit on the side of them, placing her lips firmly on one of Tenko’s breasts, a hand grabbing just as tightly onto one of Maki’s. Tenko and Maki leaned up closer together, their lips an inch apart when Maki’s breast connected with Miu’s temple. Both girls looked down and saw Miu flash a thumbs up. Clearly, she was fine with being smothered by chest fat. So they kissed just as passionately as they had before breaking apart.

Maki came quickly, and violently, her hips thrashing against Tenko’s even more, but she was determined to keep going until her lover came as well, grabbing onto a breast tightly, Miu’s lips having moved onto Maki’s nipple.

From behind her, Maki heard Himiko scream out. The Magician’s orgasm was expected, but much later than Maki would have thought. Now that Tenko was the only one yet to receive release, Maki pushed on all the harder. A moment later, she too screamed out, grabbing onto Maki’s back, all but clawing at it for how tightly she was gripping it. The act was reciprocated as Maki bit down on Tenko’s neck, eliciting even louder screams. A long moment later and she came down, all five of them having been pleasured in some form or fashion, but Tenko was never one to stop so soon. Females had the advantage of multiple orgasms, and the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master wasn’t going to let that fall by the wayside.

“We’re all here together, let’s all do something together. Whaddaya say?” Tenko asked, calling up to the two girls sitting on the teacher’s desk. Both Himiko and Kirumi nodded, the Magician slowly dropping off of the desk, allowing the Maid to stand. They were waved over, sitting across from Miu, letting Maki and Tenko sit in the center of them, their legs still crossed, pussies a few inches apart as they rested their bodies. A kiss was given to each as they got within range of the harem leader, a smile coming from each girl as they broke apart.

“What did you have in mind?” Kirumi asked, to which Miu nodded, and Himiko looked around at each of her partners in turn, wondering just what Tenko was going to have her do.  
“Ever heard of a daisy chain?” Tenko replied, leaning forward to give Maki a kiss, pulling at her hand.

The position Tenko had in mind was arousing in Maki’s, to say the least. It reminded her of the one time with Tenko and Himiko when they each were licking another while being licked by the other, though this time there were five females present rather than just three. It let Tenko get creative with how things were setup. Luckily, desks were already moved out of the way in order for the large circle to exist without fighting their surroundings.

From Maki’s point of view, she could see everything perfectly. She had her head in between Miu’s legs. Miu, in turn, was licking Kirumi, who was licking at Himiko, who in turn was licking Tenko’s pussy, who had her head in between Maki’s legs. It was a sticky dance of pleasure between the five of them, but none were complaining, all moving their tongues and fingers around, in and out, in a beautiful, sensual, orgasmic dance. Maki had no idea how long they were like that for, but she knew it had been just long enough when Tenko was the first to cry out, the fighter surprisingly having the least amount of stamina in this position.

One by one, members of the circle had their climaxes, until finally, all five of them were satiated for the second time.

Maki got up onto her knees afterwards, more of Miu’s juices on her lips, pulling at the Inventor’s shoulders, whipping her around to kiss her passionately. The kiss was returned, though after a few of them the blonde broke it, intent on kissing down her body, repositioning herself so that she was lying on her back, feet pointed towards the door, head in between Maki’s legs. The Assassin lowered herself down to continue the pleasure she had felt, this time at Miu’s hands and tongue rather than Tenko’s, but the girl was experienced. A moment of clutching at her own breasts later and she felt a pair of hands wrap around her to grab at them in her stead. Small hands, hands that could have fit underneath her own. Himiko’s hands, she knew after just a glance. Smirking, Maki dropped her own to the Magician’s waist behind her and pulled her in a little closer, letting her eyes lull closed and her head hang back, resting on the redhead’s shoulder. A kiss was planted on her lips. Soft, sensual kisses. Kisses that tasted like her own discharge. Maki knew those lips anywhere. Tenko’s. She pulled Maki’s head back upright, kissing slowly. A moan escaped Tenko’s mouth, and when Maki opened her eyes, saw that Kirumi was doing the same to her that Himiko was doing to Maki.

It was perfect. The Assassin was nearing her third climax of the day in this sensual dance between the five of them when the classroom door slid open, causing ten eyes to travel forward. The kiss broke, Himiko’s head leaned around Maki’s shoulder, Miu stopped her licking and scooted forward to stare towards the entryway of the classroom rather than the entryway to Maki’s body.

Maki was the only one to gasp, the only one to make a noise that wasn’t a sob, as Kaede Akamatsu stood there in disbelief, tears already forming in her eyes.

“What the hell…” She muttered, just barely loud enough for the five girls present to hear. “Maki why… you jerk…”

Another sob, this one much louder, accompanied the accusation before Kaede slammed the door shut, not caring that it bounced open a little, before running off, footsteps heard in rapid succession as they went down the hallway.

Maki wasted no time in springing to action. Ignoring the pain she felt in her chest, ignoring the heavy blush on her face. She felt terrible that Kaede had to see that, but it was a risk the five of them assumed when they decided to have an orgy in a public space.

“Shit…” Maki muttered to herself for multiple reasons. One, this would probably ruin their relationship: Their relationship as friends, as project partners, and especially as two girls who liked each other. Maki wanted Kaede, at least a little, but she hadn’t taken that plunge for a few reasons, Tsumugi’s threats being first and foremost among them. But now? Now the only thing Maki wanted to do was to run to her, to comfort her, to hold her tightly and kiss her with a mouth that probably tasted like pussy by now, but she didn’t care.

Clothes had been haphazardly thrown all around the room, but Maki wasn’t concerned with finding the outfit she had worn at the start of this, merely grabbing the first top and the first bottom she could get her hands on. Kirumi’s long-sleeved button-up white shirt and Miu’s pink and black skirt weren’t the best match, but Maki cared more about not running down the school hallway naked- even if it was abandoned for all the other classes to work on their own projects- than about her fashion choices.

“Kaede! Wait!” The moment the skirt had been on her body, Maki took off down the hallway, putting the shirt on as she ran. She didn’t care if she flashed a student or two her tits, she’d have them buttoned away safely by the time she passed too many rooms. The blonde girl ducked down the stairwell, and Maki followed. She was faster, catching up to her and forcibly grabbing at a shoulder as they were almost at the first floor. The Assassin spun her around and pinned her to the wall, one hand on her shoulder, the other slammed into the concrete wall next to her head. Maki never thought these would be the circumstances under which she did a _kabedon_ for the first time, but she’d take it. She liked Kaede. She could admit that to herself now.

“What?” Kaede sniffled, looking down the few steps remaining, not daring to look the brunette in the eyes.  
“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t think anybody would see that.” Maki said, to which Kaede’s eyes widened, and she had the strength to look into those of the brunette.  
“Yeah right. You called me out there. You _wanted_ me to see it. I get it… you and Tenko are dating. That’s great, I’m happy for you… but I didn’t want to walk in on the girl I like having an _orgy!_ Alright? Leave me alone. Go back to them. You clearly like them more than me.” Kaede’s words hit her hard. Both her arms dropped, moving them to fold around her chest. Kaede turned away, walking down a single step, but didn’t go any further. “Why did you want me to see that?”  
“I didn’t. I never called you out. Tenko had the idea last night. She wanted all four of us to be there. I love her, so… I did what I needed to to make my girlfriend happy. I’m sorry that the girl I have a crush on had to see that.”  
“You have a crush on me?” Kaede asked, whipping her body back around, a fire in her eyes Maki had never seen before plainly present. “Then what are you doing with Tenko?”  
“I love her. Tenko has four girlfriends. Who says I can’t have two? She’s okay with it. Kaede, I like you. Please… don’t be mad at me.” The accusatory words stung harder than Maki had expected. She just wanted this to go well. Having Kaede see her mid-coitus with half of her class was not a part of that plan.  
“Well I am. I’m… Maki I like you too. I love you. At least… I thought I did. I need to think…” Was all she said before running off down the rest of those stairs, shoving the door open.  
“I love you too!” Maki called. It wasn’t how she had expected to say that for the first time, but as she stood there with one hand outstretched and a sob in her throat, she knew she meant it.

With nothing else to do but return to the classroom, Maki sat down and allowed herself to let that sob out. Just one. An Assassin was stronger than that. She couldn’t let emotions get the better of her like that. She wanted Kaede, and Kaede apparently wanted her, but what did that mean for the immediate future?

A groan escaped her lips as she stood up and started off for the classroom. She’d give Kaede the time and space she needed to process everything. The last thing she wanted to do was to return to the classroom, but she was wearing clothing that belonged to two of the girls there, so she couldn’t just leave them without it. Besides, Kirumi was a little taller than Maki, and a little better endowed. No way would her shirt have fit on her.

A single tear fell down her face as she opened the door leading out of the stairwell, but it was wiped away quickly. The Ultimate Assassin was stronger than that, or so she thought.

But that one tear begged to differ. That one tear told her that there was truly room for love in her heart, that there was room beyond all the emotionless void that had been carved out of it during her younger years, that there was a chance she could begin to truly feel again.

She knew she loved Tenko. At least she thought she did, anyway. Seeing the woman, now on her hands and knees, Himiko standing before her, brought her joy. A smile that came with a small sob, and Maki stripped off her clothes once more, her conviction waning fast in the sight of one whom she cared so deeply for, doing something she so loved.


	13. If Only You Knew

Kaede let the door fall shut behind her, into the first-floor hallway. She didn’t care about where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get out. And to think that Kaede had the nerve to develop a crush on the girl, even worse, _to fall in love with her!_ Only to have her feelings trampled on like that. Kaede could deal with Maki’s involvement in Tenko’s harem, but what she had just witnessed was a step too far. Was she going to be okay with something like that being a regular occurrence? Was she to have to fight for the affections of her girlfriend when her other girl had orgies on a seemingly regular basis?

And to make matters worse, why would she call her out to see it? There had to be a reason that Maki sent that text and then denied ever doing it. Kaede had the evidence on her phone, plain as day. Why send a text like that if she wasn’t expecting a reaction like this? Did Maki think that Kaede would be brazen enough to join in? No. Maki knew better. If Maki wanted her and her alone, she would have done something about it last night, when the two of them were alone. Hell, Kaede had come _this close_ to kissing her herself, but she didn’t. She wanted Maki to be the one to make that move, and she hadn’t. Instead… instead that happened.

Instead, Kaede found herself sobbing and falling into the arms of another, one that she hadn’t looked up at until after she felt lips on her forehead. Tsumugi stood there, holding her in a loose hug, smiling down nervously between the two inches that separated them.

“Hey…” Was all Kaede could say. The two spent what felt like an eternity staring at one another. The blue-haired girl had a smile on her face, a nervous one, though… what did she have to be nervous about? The crying. Right. That was reason enough, wasn’t it? Your supposed girlfriend was crying in your arms and you didn’t know why? Most would be at least a little worried.  
“Hey yourself. What happened? Are you okay?” Her voice was as light and as caring as it ever was. The Cosplayer was always one to put others above herself in Kaede’s eyes, and it was thankfully showing right now. The blonde shook her head, moving a trembling right hand up to wipe away her tears. Hands that had once upon a time brought so many joy were now a source of nothing more but petty comfort to one. Some performer she was.  
“No. It’s… I don’t want to talk about it. Can we go back to your room?” Kaede asked with a small sniffle, closing her eyes and burying her head into the crook of Tsumugi’s neck, pulling at her blazer a little tigher.  
“Yeah, of course babe. Come on, let’s lay you down. You look like you need some rest.”

The walk back was uneventful, though being hand in hand with Tsumugi was almost surreal for the young Pianist. This was the girl that, technically speaking, she was dating. There was no love there, at least if there was, it was entirely one-sided. Tsumugi liked her, genuinely enjoyed her company from what she could tell. Kaede had only agreed to her proposition in a moment of weakness. After all, there would be few who would resist the question from someone dressed up at the one you were quickly falling for. Since that fateful night, everything had only gotten more intense. Kaede was falling harder and faster for Maki than she would have imagined the first time she sought out Tsumugi.

And now Kaede was laying in the bed of the one who had, unbeknownst to her, set the whole thing up, and was lying beside her with a smile on her face, one arm tightly wrapped around her, the other on her cheek, glasses slightly crooked due to the side of her head pushing them against the pillow at an awkward angle.

The two lay there for a while in silence, pressing around Kaede like a ton of feathers. She was comfortable in this position, but the ringing in her ears, the occasional shifting of fabric, and the lingering doubt about where she stood with her project partner were haunting her.

“Hey, Tsumugi?” Kaede asked.  
“Yes?” The girl replied. They had been lying in silence for the last half an hour now, but not that she was counting or anything. She would be patient, simply enjoying the time spent with her girlfriend.  
“You love me, right?” Kaede asked back. She wasn’t sure what the reaction to that would be, given that Tsumugi had never actually spoken the words to her out loud before.  
“Yeah… yeah, I do. I love you, Kaede. Why do you ask that all of a sudden?” Kaede had yet to tell Tsumugi about what had happened, but she knew it all. She didn’t even have to check the school’s security camera footage to know for sure. Kaede had gotten two eyes full of what Maki did with her free time, just as planned.  
“Well… I like Maki, a little, you know that, right?” Kaede asked, still unwilling to turn around, lying with her back pressed against Tsumugi’s chest, a hand in hers comfortably, fingers interlocked.  
“Mhmm…” Tsumugi grunted back, not too terribly comfortable with accepting that reality with words. At least, that was the persona she was putting on here.  
“But today… today I saw her sleeping with someone else. Tsumugi, there were four… someone elses. There were five of them, all… doing _that…”_ Kaede said, not able to give a single word to what she had said. Maybe if she wasn’t too busy feeling betrayed and disgusted, she might have been a bit aroused by it, but when there was that much tension running, not when she felt so utterly helpless to see the girl she was falling for in the arms of three other girls- all at the same time, no less.  
“Doing what?” Tsumugi asked softly, feigning unknowing concern.   
“They were _fucking,_ Tsumugi, all five of them were having sex in the _damn classroom!”_ This time, Kaede couldn’t hold in the sobs that were streaming down her face, crying about it yet again despite so much time having passed since she shed her last tear about it. There was a few minutes where the Pianist thought she had cried out every last bit of sorrow she had about the matter, but that melancholy sickness gave way to sorrow once more, and she curled up into her self- and Tsumugi into her- as a result.  
“Oh… oh wow, I’m sorry. I…” Tsumugi stopped for a moment, legitimately searching for the right words. She knew this moment would come, and had prepared the perfect response for it, but in this tender moment, seeing the woman she loved so hurt, she had forgotten what it was she had scripted. “I know how much she means to you, but… I don’t think she’s being honest with you, Kaede.”  
“Yeah, no shit, Tsumugi. She isn’t just dating Tenko, she’s sleeping with half the class. How did I fall in love with someone hiding that from me?”  
“I don’t know, Kaede. Love doesn’t choose, love doesn’t ask permission, it just happens. It happened to you, it happened to me…” Tsumugi admitted, brining her face up to plant a soft kiss onto Kaede’s cheek. She smiled a little at the display of affection. At least somebody liked her enough to do that today.  
“You really love me, don’t you?” Kaede asked. She dind’t know why she asked again. Validation? Perhaps? Whatever it was, it had her rolling around to face the Cosplayer, leaning in for a kiss on the lips, smiling as she pulled away with a soft chuckle. “Sorry, I needed that. I…”  
“Don’t say anything.” Tsumugi asked, kissing her again.  
“No, I… I need to.” Kaede said after the kiss broke. “Tsumugi, I, well, I haven’t been giving this, whatever we have between us, everything that maybe I should have. Look who I told myself I really wanted, and I put you second to that wish. And now? Now I just… I really regret that. You’re here for me now, and who knows what or… or who Maki’s doing right now.”  
“So then…” Tsumugi prodded, a smile on her face as she pulled Kaede a little closer. All her planning was in preparation for this moment. She swallowed, smiling nervously, a hand on Kaede’s hip.

“So then…” Kaede sighed, closing her eyes, another tear rolling down her face. “So then I’m ready to give all of myself to you. I was holding back before. And now I know that the thing that I so desperately wanted isn’t going to ever happen, and… Tsumugi? Show me how to love you.”

After finishing her request, Kaede moved in to kiss the Cosplayer, but it wasn’t a kiss that was one and done, no, she kept it going, fully interested in seeing it through to the end- whatever end that may be. Fireworks were going off in Tsumugi’s head, though not for the physicality of the kiss, but for what it would mean for her future. It seemed that Kaede had lost most, if not all, of her interest in Maki. Better still, it seemed that she had fallen for Tsumugi herself, who had comforted her so in her time of need.

Perfect.

“I will.” Tsumugi said, sitting up a little to hover over Kaede, who was on her side still. The kiss had to be broken, but it was worth it, as Kaede was rolled onto her back. She smiled up at Tsumugi, her face still red, and a tear still present in her eye, one that was wiped away by the spectacled girl.  
“Thank you. I want to love…” Kaede said, her eyes closing as Tsumugi’s full lips came into contact with Kaede’s, not so much caring that the girl was still saddened. She had asked Tsumugi for guidance, and this time, Kaede seemed willing to make love to her not as Maki, but as Tsumugi.   
“I love you.” Tsumugi whispered in between kisses. She wanted to strip Kaede down and show her just how strongly she felt for her, but was that the proper way to go about it? Tsumugi didn’t know, but she most certainly wanted to. “Can I…”  
“Yes. Please. This is part of love, isn’t it?” Kaede asked back after realizing that Tsumugi’s hand had found its way to her chest. With a nod from the Cosplayer, Kaede sat up and stripped off first her sweater, then unbuttoned her shirt underneath, and finally unhooked her bra. Tsumugi watched her with eager eyes, waiting for her to be done, understanding that she wanted to do this herself. It was a way to cast off the feelings that she had been building up from the other girl, and Tsumugi wanted to let her do that. Kaede nodded. “Alright. I’m ready.”  
“Alright.” Tsumugi said, slowly pushing her back down onto the bed, moving her hand and head to one of the Pianist’s breasts, capturing a nipple that hadn’t quite become erect yet. Her eyes closed, and they both gasped out in delight, though Tsumugi made a hair more noise than Kaede did. Both young women were thoroughly excited about what was happening. They had been dating for a week or two now, though this was the first time that they had ever done anything physical together out of a fondness for the other person. The most Tsumugi had done was eaten her out a few times, all while dressed as Maki. Kaede wouldn’t have it any otherway.

Not until now.

Tsumugi brought her other hand down to Kaede’s waistband, slipping her entire hand into it quickly and expertly, already feeling around for her entrance. The blonde’s folds were dry, though after a few moments of toying with them and suckling at a breast, they had moistened enough to allow entryway, which was taken with much delight. Kaede’s hand moved to the back of Tsumugi’s head, and into the top of her shirt, pressing down hard on her back.

“Let me touch you baby…” Kaede moaned out, feeling a heat that was becoming more and more familiar as she spent more time with Tsumugi, though it was never something she had done before to another girl. Tsumugi nodded her head at it and scooted up, still fully clothed in her usual outfit, letting Kaede’s hand trail down to her waistband, sliding under her skirt in the same way that she herself had done moments prior. Unlike Kaede, Tsumugi was sopping wet from the moment the other girl touched her, the blonde hissing when she first felt the girl’s pussy directly rather than simply the panties atop it.

“Wow, you… you feel great.” Were the only words Kaede could say, instantly burying two fingers into the entrance of her lover.  
“So do you… ah…” Tsumugi’s voice was light, but it was intense, as she pulled Kaede’s face in for a kiss.

It didn’t take either girl long to climax. Tsumugi came first, after barely two minutes of skilled back and forth motions from the Pianist. The Cosplayer wasn’t sure if she was so good because of her skill on her instrument or because of practice on herself, but she didn’t care much either way. Kaede had reduced her to a puddle of love on the bed, though she was determined to finish the blonde off.

Which she did a few moments later. Kaede came hard, harder than she ever had while Tsumugi was dressed as the Assassin.

Once the both of them were capable of speaking, Kaede was the first to roll over and address her lover.

“Hey… so…” Kaede started. Tsumugi sighed happily and opened her eyes, staring into Kaede’s as she licked off her fingers slowly.  
“Yes?”  
“I… I’ve been treating you awfully, I’ve been pining after Maki this whole time, and… and you didn’t deserve that. I thought she was cool, but I was wrong, I guess. I didn’t see that part of her, and… I’ll admit…” Kaede paused to blush at the Cosplayer’s fingers in her mouth, only now noticing. Her own fingers were still rather wet, so, not wanting to leave Tsumugi alone in that, sucked on her own finger, just one, but after pulling it out, found that it wasn’t bad. With a smile, she continued. “Maybe I got enamored by that whole ‘cool mysterious hot chick’ thing she has going on. She’s hot, but… what does it matter if she’s hot and a total bimbo? You’re here for me whenever I need you, and you really care about me. So… I love you, Tsumugi.”

The Ultimate Cosplayer was the second girl Kaede found herself saying that to that day, but in both cases, she thought it to be true. Love is an emotion, yes, but Kaede knew that love was something more than just a simple physical and emotional attraction to somebody. Love doing something for someone before even thinking about whether or not it’s beneficial, convenient, or harmful to you. Love is comforting someone in their time of need, and giving you all for it without regard to what you’d get out of it. In Kaede’s mind, Tsumugi filled those criteria. So she could confidently say that she was in love with the Cosplayer.

“I love you too, Kaede. From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. I’m just…” Tsumugi waited a few breaths to finish the sentence, moving closer to the Pianist to pull her in for a hug, lying there on the bed, content to breathe in her scent, feel her skin on her fingertips, to just be close to her. Tsumugi’s eyes closed. “I’m just so happy. I’m glad you feel this way now, and I’m sorry about everything before. I just want you so much, I want to have you to myself. I’ll admit, I was a little jealous of Maki, but if she’s not in the picture anymore…”

Kaede shook her head as Tsumugi trailed off, agreeing with the implication.

“No, she’s not. I can’t believe I was falling for a girl like that. I thought I could have both of you and be happy with it, but I don’t need her. I don’t need any girl who’s willing to have an orgy like that. I just need you…” Kaede whispered, leaning in for another kiss, a hand sliding underneath Tsumugi’s shirt, resting gently on the small of her back. The blue-haired girl moaned at it happily, giggling as the kiss was broken.  
“I need you too, Kaede. We’re good for each other.” Tsumugi said. In her heart of hearts, she agreed with this, in a way. Kaede would be in constant turmoil without Tsumugi’s guiding hand, and the Cosplayer herself was so smitten by her that she wouldn’t have it any other way. Kaede was hers and hers alone, and that’s just how it would be. Without a word, Tsumugi sat up and stripped off her shirt, leaving her black and white bra attached to her chest, laying back down, resuming the hug. She hadn’t completely matched Kaede’s topless form, but for now, when nothing illicit was happening, it was intimate enough for her.

“You’re so good to me, Tsumugi.” Kaede whispered, planting a kiss on the girl’s cheek, falling deeper and deeper in love with the girl. _‘If only you knew, Kaede. If only you knew.’_ Tsumugi’s words were spoken only in the recesses of her mind, not wanting to sound ominous in front of her girlfriend, but Kaede was more right than she had guessed. This was what was best for Kaede. This was best for Tsumugi too, which was the important thing, but being free of Tenko’s harem meant that Tsumugi could have the girl all to herself.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Tsumugi asked. It was still early, but she had no intention of letting Kaede sleep alone at any point in the near future. Kaede only nodded her head and leaned in for a kiss. In return, Tsumugi grabbed a hand and led it up to her clothed breast, moving it away as Kaede squeezed softly for a moment, moving it down to slide underneath the strap, aiming to feel at it directly.


	14. What is Love?

Maki cried herself to sleep that night, thinking about what had happened earlier in the day. Her afternoon training class had been abandoned, something that was becoming increasingly more likely for her to do as her involvement with Tenko and Kaede increased. The next morning wasn’t any easier. She awoke early, as she always did, and went for a run, hoping to clear her mind.

She would have to talk to Kaede again today, and every day for the rest of the week. It wouldn’t be any easier, since it was Tuesday, the thought of having that awkward ‘betrayal’ hanging over their heads while working on her project was just not going to happen. She didn’t know just how it would go, could she even face the Pianist like this? Maki knew that she still had feelings for the blonde, feelings that were obviously not reciprocated after that conversation. A talk that left her with more questions than answers, and a declaration that she didn’t know if she should have made.

 _‘I love you.’_ The three words rang out in her head again and again as she thought back to her own mouth uttering them in the stairwell. She had meant them, oh how she meant them. It was almost surreal to think about it all now, almost as if it was a dream, almost as if none of it had happened, yet it all had.

Maki sat up in bed slowly, shaking her head in an attempt to cast off her feelings. It was only somewhat successful, though it was followed by a sigh, and a few deep breaths, that did more to alleviate the stress the Assassin was feeling about the whole situation than lying in bed letting her thoughts wander had.

_So about the project, did u still want to work on it today?_

Maki sent the text message to Kaede with no small amount of nervousness, sitting on her bed just as class was to start that morning. Breakfast wasn’t a factor in her mind so there was nothing else to do but sit and wait. Her phone vibrated after what felt like an eternity, but in reality, only three minutes had passed.

_We need to._

Was all Kaede had texted her.

\--

Kaede had woken up that morning happy as could be. Still dressed in only her skirt though she was, she had a wonderful girl by her side, thorough all means that Kaede herself could have noticed. Tsumugi’s methods to get Kaede to trust her were underhanded at best, but it was what she felt she needed to do to get the girl. And get her she did. A large amount of trust was placed in her, so it seemed, as she had willingly slept in the same bed with her half-naked.

The blue-haired cosplayer stirred as Kaede got out of bed, grabbing for her shirt to simply have something to cover her top half for the morning. She chuckled, rolling onto her side, watching as Kaede conversed with whoever was on the other end of her phone.

“Who is it, baby?” Tsumugi asked, still waking up. Kaede only closed her eyes and sighed, sitting straight up and down with perfect posture on her chair.  
“Just Maki… she wants to work on the project more.” Was Kaede’s response with heavy breath.  
“Oh. Well, are you going to?” Came the reply as Tsumugi sat up, looking down at her own clothing situation. Somehow, Kaede had relieved her of her bra without removing her shirt, though her skirt had been pushed to the foot of the bed. Leaning forward, Tsumugi grabbed at the garment and slid it up her legs, moving to stand behind Kaede and wrap both arms around her stomach, chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek once.  
“I don’t know. I mean I need to, but it’s Maki. After yesterday, I don’t know how I want to go about talking to her. It would do us some good, what with how I walked out on her.” Kaede sighed, but leaned into the kiss all the same, glad to feel Tsumugi close to her. It was comforting, though not as comforting as she had felt two days ago with Maki, but still, she felt wanted.  
“Are you ready for that kind of conversation?” Tsumugi asked. With Tenko as a project partner they’d end up rushing it at the last minute and devoting the rest of their time to other things. It wasn’t bad, but at least it would help keep Maki in line, in a way. Kaede only shook her head.  
“I don’t think so. It needs to happen, I need to face it, but it’s going to be hard. One way or another I’ll need to though.”   
“Don’t be in a rush. Let her do the project on her own if you need to. Or just work from here. Do you want to bring your computer here? Or just use mine?” _‘Do you want to move in with me?’_ Was the question Tsumugi was asking, but she wasn’t about to say that directly. Let Kaede think it was her idea to move in, perfect.  
“You’d be okay if I moved my stuff in?” Stuff. Not computer. Stuff. Tsumugi smiled and nodded, moving to kiss her cheek once more, tightening the hug as Kaede brought a hand up to caress the other side of the girl’s face.  
“Absolutely, honey. I let you stay here last night, didn’t I?”  
“Yeah, you did. Maybe… maybe again tonight, let’s spend the day together, and tomorrow… tomorrow I’ll make a decision. Yeah.” Kaede suddenly found herself very attached to Tsumugi. The last 24 hours had been a flurry of falling out of love with Maki- albeit with some remnant feelings running high- to falling more in love with Tsumugi than she would have ever thought possible.

Tsumugi wasn’t just a surrogate Maki anymore. She was kind, and caring, and did all the things a supportive girlfriend ought to do. Not to mention they could have a decent bit of fun when nobody else was around.

Which was more than Maki, Tenko, and that lot could say.

\--

After the previous day’s festivities, Tenko and Miu had spent the afternoon together in the former’s room, and had slept in for quite a while. Tenko awoke first, bolting up as she saw the light streaming in through the window.

She had missed Maki’s morning run. At least she assumed she had judging by how harshly her eyes were being assaulted with light. With a groan, she stood up, looking down at her body. Completely naked. Right. It was rare that Tenko woke up wearing anything these days, spending her nights making love to one of her girlfriends. She’d wake up wearing a shirt and panties if she slept alone, or with Himiko during one of her more romantic moods, but other than that, Tenko’s bedroom was a temple of hedonism and polyamory that she never wanted to end.

Her phone had a few unread messages on it.

 _Maki: Still feeling awful. U busy?_ Sent almost half an hour ago.

“Shit.” Tenko hissed under her breath, sending off a quick response.

_No, u need me?_

As soon as she hit send, she started to get dressed. Just a shirt and skirt. No bra, no panties, no socks, even. Undergarments and makeup were quite useless to her on a normal day, especially when she’d be hanging out with Maki. Maki understood her persuasions. Her phone vibrated again. Another text from Maki.

_Yes._

Was all it said.

_Omw._

And Tenko was out the door. The moment she shut it behind her, leaving a still-sleeping Inventor to wake up alone, she saw Kaede walking down the hall with a laptop under one arm and a backpack slung across the opposite shoulder. Tenko waved.

“Hey.” Was all she said.  
“Hey.” Kaede replied simply.  
“Where ya headed?”  
“Tsumugi’s room. We’re gonna hand out.” Kaede’s voice was low, but despite that, she had a smile on her face.  
“Oh what a coincidence. I’m going hang out with Maki.” Tenko said, causing Kaede’s smile to droop. This was the first time she had seen the blonde since she walked in on their little… excursion. Wanting to ask about it was almost a given for her. “Hey, so about yesterday?”  
“What about it?”  
“Like what you saw?” Tenko asked with not a care in the world that there was an infinite amount of ways she could have asked the question and have been better off for it. Kaede turned around, stopping, her smile gone.  
“I saw the girl I _thought_ I was in love with _fucking four other girls!_ That wasn’t making love. That was lust. Tenko, you’re just a slut. You fuck first and ask questions later! Don’t you care about Maki’s feelings?”  
“I…” Tenko started, taken aback by Kaede’s sudden outburst. She shook her head, and then continued. “I do care. That’s why I’m going over. She needs me. She liked you, you know? What happened yesterday?”  
“I walked in on her _fucking four other girls,_ Tenko, and you were one of them. Don’t you have any shame? What’s your plan? Fuck the whole class? The whole school? When is it enough for you? Think about that. You’re probably a good girl, Tenko, you just let your cunt think for you.” Kaede turned around, walking forward. Tenko followed after two steps, arriving with her at Tsumugi’s door.  
“Hey now, come on, give Maki one more chance, please? That whole thing was my idea. I drug her into it.” Tenko said, a nervous smile on her face. Kaede sighed, closing her eyes with one hand on the doorknob.  
“I know I’m going to be a hypocrite for saying this, but I don’t want to love a girl who spreads her love so thin. If I give her another chance I’m making myself one of five. With Tsumugi, I’m the only one. She makes me feel special, more special than having an orgy ever would. I’m sorry.”

Kaede threw open the door and stepped inside quickly, drowning out Tenko’s response.

“She loves you! She’d give all that up for you!”

But the words were either ignored or had gone unheard, Tenko wasn’t sure which. Groaning to herself, Tenko turned around and walked to Maki’s door, one down, and on the opposite side. So close, yet so far away from the girl she wanted. The Martial Artist had one hand on the doorknob, mimicking Kaede’s movements in sighing, taking a moment to think.

Was she a slut? Yes. That was obvious. Two weeks into the school year and she had already had more sex than the rest of the student body- minus her girls- had probably had in their collective lives. That part she didn’t mind, but just where did that end? Kaede was right, she hadn’t considered the feelings of her other girls when she asked them to fuck each other. They all agreed to it, and Tenko had had threesomes with almost every combination of two of them before. They had to be okay with it…

But would that end suddenly if it was the only way to let Maki have Kaede?

Probably, Tenko told herself as she turned the doorknob and walked in.

Maki was lying there wearing her usual outfit, having gotten dressed but for little purpose. There wasn’t anywhere to go today. Kaede was uninterested in working on the project that morning, and there was no class. She could train, but more and more her emotions were taking control over her body, leaving her unable to do much of anything without getting distracted. No practice was better than troubled practice.

“Hey…” Tenko found herself saying to the second person that morning.  
“Hey.” Was Maki’s reply back, but she hadn’t trailed off like her girlfriend had been doing.  
“You alright?” Tenko asked. It was all she needed to say, it seemed, for Maki to stand up and run into her arms, pulling her in for a tight hug. A sob fell from her as she did. Tenko’s phone dropped from her hands as she returned the hug, shushing her with small sweet comforts.

“I’ve never felt like this before in my life. Before I was so focused on my work that I never had time to feel anything for myself. But now, after seeing you, and after falling in love twice it’s hard to ignore my feelings. It hurts, Tenko, it hurts so much…” Maki tightened the hug now, pulling on Tenko to the point that her airflow was nearly cut off. She didn’t mind. Maki’s comfort was more important right now, and to that end, she would let her do whatever she needed.  
“I know, I know…” Tenko said. It made sense why she was like this. The Ultimate Assassin would have had little room to show much emotion. Killing people wasn’t something for the faint of heart, but it seemed that she was growing a little bit of one anyway. It was good to see, really. After learning about said talent, Tenko had wondered how someone like her could have wound up in the situation she found herself in.

Maki took a deep breath and broke the hug, taking a step back and turning around, leaning forward to grip the top of her chair, knuckles white. Her eyes closed.

“I’ve been lying to you this whole time, and… I think I should come clean.” Maki said. Tenko nodded, expecting full well what she was going to say, given how she had been leading up to it.  
“Alright.” Was all Tenko said. She spoke in as sweet a voice as she could, but she wasn’t exactly well-versed on what a sweet, tender, motherly voice sounded like. “Take your time.”  
“I’m…” Maki paused, a tear forming in her eye. Gripping the chair even tighter, her arms started to shake, but she kept on nonetheless. “I’ve been lying about my talent, Tenko. I’m not the Ultimate Child Care Giver or whatever I said. I’m… I’m the Ultimate Assassin. I’ve been killing people for the last six years. I got good at it. Every morning I go for a run and work out, and go into my lab to shoot guns to practice. I do some swordplay with some of the instructors, with a few combat-based students. I… I wanted to not have to talk about it with anybody, so I lied. I wanted to keep to myself, lay low, and go back to work once I graduated. But then…”

Maki paused again, and Tenko’s nervous smile brightened when she turned around. Her face was streaked with tears and snot running out of her eyes and nose, but she was smiling. Misty eyes, lips streaked up, turning her chin up a little bit, even. She looked beautiful. Even distraught like that, Tenko thought her the most beautiful girl in the world at that moment.

“But then I found you. And then… everything changed. Now I just want to be with you, to be with Kaede, but I messed that up… but I still have you. You, and Himiko, and Miu, and Kirumi. I’ll enjoy being with all of them.” Maki said. Tenko didn’t know how to respond for a moment. She knew this was coming, and had time to prepare herself. Time, it seemed, that was useless in the face of a far greater admission than she had expected.  
“I… well Maki, it’s… I don’t mind what your talent is. You’re a great girl, you try so hard to be happy, and I get why. Getting that good at killing people, it couldn’t have been a good upbringing. But you’re here now, so be happy. Be with me, be with Kaede or whoever else you want to be with. I love you, so please, make yourself happy. You make me happy just by being you.”  
“Thank you, Tenko. Thank you so much…” Maki said. “Kaede didn’t react well yesterday to what she saw…”  
“I know.”  
“You know?”  
“I talked to her just now, we ran into each other in the hallway. She doesn’t like this thing we’ve got going on. It’s either just you or nobody. And I guess her and Tsumugi are a real thing now?” Tenko spoke quietly, taking a step closer to Maki, planting a kiss on her lips as she placed her hands on her shoulders.  
“Shit, are they? Fuck…” Maki cursed under her breath. She knew that Tsumugi had wanted to keep Kaede for herself, but if Kaede’s walking in on them yesterday had solidified it… then just how would Maki get Kaede in her arms again? Just two days ago she was so close, and now? Now it was looking bleak. How could she reverse that in the eyes of a monogamous girl? Maki wasn’t willing to break up with Tenko to have Kaede, but she also didn’t just want one of them anymore, either. Blame Tenko.

“I’m sorry. I can help, if you want?” Tenko offered, to which Maki nodded.  
“Yeah. Later. Right now, just… hold me, please?” Maki asked, looking up at Tenko with a smile.  
“I can do that.” Tenko replied, leaning in for a soft kiss.

\--

Later that afternoon, Miu found herself sitting atop one of her creations. It wasn’t necessarily a new invention, no, but it was unique enough that she could consider it an original idea. The blonde was completely nude, save for the fingerless gloves she so often wore. Sweat was dripping down her brow from the exertion the machine was putting her through. She was panting heavily, mouth twisted up into a smile still. Before her, Kirumi sat on her desk chair backwards, watching with a neutral expression as the screen on the front of the machine ticked up.

The machine itself was a simple half-circle, long but thin enough for Miu to straddle, the middle of it molded into a seat. A dildo pointed straight up was sunk into the inventor’s body, causing yet another wave of pleasure. Her third, if the ‘2’ on the left side of the display was anything to go by. A timer sat on the opposite side of the screen. 12:16, it read. 12:17. 12:18.

As the seconds ticked up, Miu leaned forward even more, hands gripping tightly on the metal bars that protruded up from the edge of the sybian, covered in a layer of foam to make the grip more comfortable.

A cry out, this one in pleasure, as Miu felt wave after wave of ecstasy wash over her body. The grinding and bouncing she had been doing on the dildo had manifested itself in a very visceral form, ready to be unleashed. And unleashed it was, Miu’s walls clamped down on the dildo, and fluids poured out into a drain surrounding the dildo, collecting in a dish beneath it. The inventor’s lower lips relaxed as she came down from the orgasm, and just as she did so, the screen lit up once more. The timer stopped at 13:08 for a moment, and the ‘2’ changed to a three with a soft dinging sound, and after a moment, the timer resumed. 13:13, 13:14, 13:35.

At 13:16, Miu pulled herself up, the dildo exiting with a loud slicking sound as the fluids that it was coated in made themselves apparent along with the makeshift penis itself. Two deep breaths later and Miu got to her feet shakily, smirking down at Kurimi, who shot one back.

“I think it’s ready.” Miu said, flopping onto the bed with a loud thump.  
“Do you think she’s going to like it?” Kirumi asked.  
“Hell yeah… She likes sex too much to say no to something like this.” Miu said.  
“Of course. Tenko is capable of much more than the both of us combined. Are you satisfied for the time being?” Kirumi asked, standing up, looming over the Inventor’s body with a strangely friendly aura.  
“If you’re offering to fuck this twitching pussy I’m not gonna say no. But damn… I’m tired.”  
“Then I shall abstain. Rest, Miu, it is important to not become overly sensitive. Too many more than three in such a short time from a toy like that will make you go numb.” The Maid said, moving to sit on the bed, grabbing one of Miu’s hands.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Happened to me once before. Kept going anyway, didn’t have a reason to stop. Besides, she was hot.”  
“Tenko?”   
“Tenko.”  
“Then I am sure she will enjoy your gift to her immensely.”  
“I think she will too.”


	15. It Counts Them??

Tenko and Maki spent most of the day lounging around, doing anything they could try to get Maki’s mind off of the situation she had found herself in. For the most part it worked, though to Tenko’s dismay, the Assassin- who had revealed herself as the Ultimate Assassin- was a tad unwilling to get physical. It was a tough situation for Maki. She wanted to be held, held and loved, and Tenko wanted to love her, yes, though after a while in a different way. Eventually, Maki let Tenko spend the night elsewhere, but promising to stay in bed with her until she fell asleep.

It was around nine that night when Maki finally dozed off, wearing nothing but a polyester training shirt, the rest Tenko had convinced her to let her remove. The girl was a slut, about as horny as they came and twice as effective at pulling others down into it with her. The Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master exited Maki’s room and texted the one person who she knew would be interested in a night of fun that evening. Miu.

The blonde inventor had sent her a message earlier about something that she might like, and usually when Miu first sought out Tenko concerning a new invention it was something sexual by nature. Sure, Miu was working on quite a few projects that were very much non-sexual in nature, but those few pet projects she had that involved the female on female action Tenko had sucked her into, the martial artist was always the first to know.

_I’m free._

_Gr8, cum on over bb ;)_

Tenko had gotten to Miu’s door by the time she had received the text, excitedly pushing the door open, letting the knob hit the wall in her excitement. Her breath quickened, her mind blank except for the promise of getting some of what Maki had so explicitly denied her from another of her girlfriends.

“Hey Miu?” Tenko asked quietly, mouth hanging open as she walked past the bathroom and entrance, into the bedroom itself. Tenko hadn’t known what to expect. Miu’s shenanigans had been wild at times, but also sometimes surprisingly tame for just how kinky Tenko knew her to be. What she saw was exactly what she was hoping for. Miu was standing in the dark, naked, Tenko only able to see into the room with help of the light afforded by the hallway fixtures. Hands were balled up into fists, resting on her hips.  
“Hey Tenko.” Miu said in a soft, sultry voice. It wasn’t one of her strong suits by any means. Normally, Miu would fire off a few expletives, a few rather immature sayings, and a few moans once she got started and would call it good there. But this, Tenko knew after hearing this that something was going on, and that thought excited her.

The usual shirt worn by a certain martial artist was quickly discarded, dropping onto the floor landing in a balled heap. It would be wrinkled later, but there had been more than one instance of Tenko and Miu running into class late with frazzled hair, swollen lips, and wrinkled clothes. Everybody knew what they’d been doing, but Tenko didn’t care much. Miu did, though she would never let it show.

“So what do you have for me?” Tenko asked, quickly unhooking her bra, letting it slide forward off her chest, this one landing atop twenty toes as Tenko leaned in, forcing her breasts to press against Miu’s happily. Damn, that always felt nice.  
“A wet fuckin’ pussy I need you to lick, that’s what. Put your mouth right on my cunt, baby. Then I’ll show you what I made. Just for you.” The Inventor winked as those last three words were spoken, stepping towards the bed, ankles together right in front of the upgraded sybian she was hiding underneath it. In the restrictive lighting, Tenko wouldn’t even think to check under the bed, instead kneeling in front of it, arms on the mattress and atop Miu’s thighs, head diving in between legs that were spread apart eagerly.

Tenko’s mouth forced itself onto Miu’s soaked folds, already drinking in discharge from the Inventor’s sex. Of course, Miu had hurriedly stripped and prepared herself for this moment, both of them were not large proponents of foreplay, choosing instead to dive right in and save the cutesy romantic stuff for later.

That is, if they ever stopped fucking to make time for the cutesy romantic stuff. Miu didn’t make love, she fucked. And that was just fine with her.

Before she could even register what was happening, Miu felt her climax fast approaching. Blame her earlier testing of the gift she was about to give Tenko. Blame it on her excitement to see her girlfriend ride it. Blame her own libido barely able to contain her sheer lust. When she came down, Tenko kissed Miu’s inner thigh a few times on either side, giggling as she swallowed down as much of Miu’s cum as she could lick or kiss into her mouth.

“Fuck… you’re so good at that.” Miu panted.  
“Lots of practice.”  
“Fucking yes… lots. Come on now, let me show you what I got you. But first…” Miu sat up and slid off of the bed, on her knees now in front of her merely topless girlfriend. “Stand up.”

Tenko obeyed with a smirk, kissing the Inventor, letting her taste her own sour love on her lips. Hands travelled up slowly, reveling in the feeling of skin on their way to grab at both skirt and panties simultaneously, pulling them down to around Tenko’s ankles, lips soon repaying the favor that had just been given Miu. Tenko’s pussy found a pair of lips on it, its owner spreading legs apart to accommodate the tongue that was soon exiting Miu’s mouth.

“Fuck yes…” Tenko whispered. At last, she had the pleasure that she had been all but dying to have for the last several hours. Constantly on edge, coming close to simply relieving herself in the bathroom on more than one occasion during her time with Maki, but now that she was with a girlfriend who was willing to fuck her, a mouth on her pussy was just what the love doctor ordered. “Fuck…”

“You’re ready, hell yeah.” Miu said, suddenly pulling away from her administration to dive under the bed. Tenko looked down surprised for a moment before she heard scraping along the carpet. It was soft, unlike the grinding sounds she had come to know from moving around heavy training equipment in her lab and with her own trainers, but it was a machine of some sort. She took a step back when white metal came into view, letting Miu push it out entirely before crawling back out from under the bed, letting her lover and girlfriend take a moment to admire it.

“You made a sybian?” Tenko asked, kneeling down to feel at the dildo that was sat atop the machine. Larger than the strapon Miu upgraded, but still not too large.  
“Hell yes I did. It counts your orgasms and how long you’re on it for.”  
“It counts your orgasms?” Tenko asked, looking over at the girl, her already wide smile somehow beaming even brighter, almost bright enough to illuminate the dark room.  
“Try for yourself.” Miu said. Tenko needed no further coaxing save for a bottle of lube handed to her by the blonde.

It only took a moment to apply it, though admittedly it was lathered on hastily, Tenko eager to feel the rubber and metal penis vibrate inside her. She mounted the machine, letting her pelvis fall atop the dildo slowly, groaning in pleasure as it slid into her with just the tiniest bit of resistance, but as she started to rise up again to really begin fucking it, it was gone, her muscles having spread themselves apart to eagerly accept a friend.

And oh, what a friend it was, especially when Miu turned on the vibrating fuction.

“Fuuuuuck Miu… this is so good, wow… you made this yourself? Sit on the bed… let me taste you…” Tenko said, leaning forward so that her forehead was resting on the corner of the mattress. Miu slid up quickly, spreading her legs and tapping Tenko on the top of her head, who quickly looked up and started licking with all the force she could muster.

While Tenko rode the upgraded sybian, Miu watched gladly as Tenko ate her out, using her expert fingers to play with her clit, moving back her hood, flicking it back and forth while letting discharge flow into her mouth, letting it drip down her chin and onto the floor in front of them.

“Tenko, faster… please…” Miu whispered out, falling back onto the mattress, her head bonking into the wall on her way down, but the pain was ignored. All that mattered were her hands on her erect nipples and Tenko’s mouth on her pussy. One finger, then two, then three entered Miu’s body as Tenko pulled her mouth back, knees on the ground, thighs working furiously to bring her entire body up and down atop the dildo, letting it fill her in a way that she had never experienced before.  
“Miu this is so fucking good, I’m gonna cum!” Tenko shouted, bringing her mouth back to lick at the girl’s entrance while still fucking her hard and fast with three fingers. This was the most that the two had talked while having sex, but both of them enjoyed it well enough to keep the conversation going.  
“Cum for me you sexy fucking slut! Do it!” Miu shouted, lost in the pleasure she was receiving, getting closer and closer to a climax of her own.

Tenko moved her lips from Miu’s pussy onto her inner thigh, biting down on it hard as she screamed out into the flesh. It hurt, but the Inventor knew that her lover was climaxing, making it even more apparent after she heard a ‘ding!’ from the ground beneath her.

“Keep going, please… shit…” Miu said. Tenko followed through enthusiastically, only taking a minute to rest her already twitching twat before bouncing up and down on the sybian once more.

Miu’s core felt hot, hotter than it had been while riding the machine on her own earlier, but that could only mean that-

She screamed out just as loudly, her climax hitting her almost unexpectedly, riding it out with her hips nearly in the air from how high she was forcing it closer to Tenko’s face.

“Miu, you taste so good baby…” Tenko said, licking quickly at her center still, even after the climax, though Miu was almost unwilling to let her stop. Sitting up, she looked down at Tenko, a hand softly on the back of her head now.  
“Then taste more. Let’s go again.”

And so they did.

Miu turned over so that she was on all fours on the mattress, bare ass facing Tenko. Fingers that had once swirled around in the blonde’s pussy were now toying at the entrance to her back door, one slowly forcing its way in with a groan, but not a complaint.

“You alright?” Tenko called to the girl who now had her cheek flat on the mattress, eyes closed in pleasure.  
“Fuck yes… keep going.” Miu called back, coaxing the finger to delve knuckle deep into her asshole. Tenko’s mouth returned to its original resting place and continued licking.

It was hard for the martial artist to keep her mouth level on Miu’s pussy from how rapidly she was bouncing up and down on the dildo, but as an experienced enough lover, she managed to make do. She did well enough to bring Miu to a second orgasm just as her own started. They screamed out in unison from their respective positions, Tenko’s second hand forcing fingers in and out of Miu’s pussy as well as her asshole while she came. The sybian dinged again, and Tenko stopped for a moment, exhausted, breathing heavily. Miu flipped around and slid off the bed, kneeling in front of Tenko with a few pants of her own.

“Fuck you’re good at that.” Miu admitted, moving to take a nipple into her mouth while her girlfriend uttered a reply.  
“Don’t you fuckin’ know it girl. I love this thing.”  
“Good, it’s yours.” The Inventor said after Tenko spoke, moving from one nipple to the other with a delighted squeal.  
“I’d love to let Himiko try it. Do you think it would be too big for- aaaah… for her?” Tenko had to pause for a minute to moan out when Miu placed a finger delicately on her clit. She was sensitive down there after all of that, but the vibration hadn’t stopped, and neither would Tenko. Instead of waiting for a response, she pushed up with her knees and thighs to begin fucking the dildo slowly.

There wasn’t a response as Miu looked up at Tenko and winked before closing her eyes back. She didn’t have to move her head much to keep her mouth on the delicious nipple. As it turns out, female breasts were rather flexible, capable of bouncing up and down in a variety of ways. In this case it just so happened to mean that Miu’s teeth kept the nipple in place while the rest of the girls body gyrated with a speed that was quickly approaching mad. Miu’s other hand pulled herself in a little closer, keeping it on the small of Tenko’s back, humming happily as her girlfriend played with the little nub of flesh.

With a mouth on one nipple, a finger on her clit, and a large, vibrating dildo thrusting in and out of her, it didn’t take long for Tenko to climax a third time. Juices flowed out of her at a more modest pace than before, but still they came along with her, returning Miu’s soft hug with a tight one of her own, screaming out just as loudly as she ever had.

When Tenko came down from the orgasm, Miu shut off the machine with a switch in the front, prompting a loud moan of relief from Tenko. While it had felt good, the feeling was too intense for her third afterglow, and Miu could see it on her. Panting and covered in sweat, Tenko stood up slowly, letting the dildo slide out of her with a pop just as satisfying as when it left Miu earlier that day. The Neo-Aikido Master pulled her girlfriend in for a hug as she too stood up, tackling her onto the bed with a searing kiss. A second came, and then a third. A few more later, and Tenko broke for breath.

“Fuck… wow that was good. I’ve been so damn pent up all day cause of Maki, but she needed it, so I helped her. I needed this. Thank you so much Miu, I love it.” Tenko said, pulling Miu in for a much more innocent hug as they both lay there.  
“Glad you like it. I tried it out earlier and it was great. Oh, shit I almost fuckin’ forgot. You thirsty?”  
“Always, but what do you mean?” Tenko asked as Miu pulled out of the hug to stand up. She knelt in front of the machine, unscrewing the dildo and, after licking it once or twice for good measure, placed it on the ground to grab at her real prize. Underneath the holster for the dildo was a drain system for any cum that might have dripped out. It siphoned itself into a cup, a cup that Miu was holding out for Tenko, who was sitting on the bed cross legged now.

“You like how cum tastes, right?” Miu asked, suddenly blushing. When Tenko nodded, she nodded back and tipped the cup over her left breast. A small amount of the clear liquid spilled out, and a little more when she brought it over her right. Then, her lips got a taste of it, eyes closed in ecstasy.  
“Fuck yeah I do.” Tenko said, leaning forward to clean it off of Miu’s nipples. Once she had, the cup was offered to her, but before she put it to her lips, she asked “So who is this? Just me?”  
“A little bit of me from earlier, a little bit of you. All fuckin’ delicious though.”  
“Hell yeah.” Tenko said, throwing back the cup, and its contents into her mouth, all but chugging the liquid.  
“Damn, that much, huh, ya slut?”  
“You know it.”   
“Let me see that real quick.”  
“There isn’t much left, but sure.” Tenko said, offering the plastic container to Miu. She took it, quickly splashing the few drops that remained onto her face, leaning in for a slow kiss. A kiss that was broken after a moment by Tenko, electing to lick at her cheeks, forehead, and nose instead of her lips.

“You taste awesome.” Tenko said.  
“ _We_ taste awesome.” Miu corrected.  
“That we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in a while I've had a chapter focus exclusively on smut, let me know if it was appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

“Thanks for coming.” Maki said quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed, hands clenched in her lap, eyes trained down at them as they held the hem of her skirt tightly in her palms. It was the morning following Maki’s day with Tenko, and she had called a certain Ultimate Pianist to meet with her. Reluctant at first, Kaede eventually agreed. Regardless of what happened that day, they did need to move past it and finish that project. Even if they didn’t exactly study the same thing, it was a significant portion of their grades.  
“It needed to happen…” Kaede started. She sat on Maki’s chair a few feet away from her. Sitting much like Maki was- hands in her lap, clutching at her skirt, a red, nervous face and an almost quivering lip- she was perhaps just as nervous as the brunette, if not more.  
“Right. So look. About that day…” Maki soon found it was her turn to trail off now, still not sure how the conversation should go. She thought back to how she was when Kaede opened that fateful door- kneeling on the ground, a girl’s mouth on hers and on her tits. She was pretty sure that a tit or to was getting sucked as well, but wasn’t entirely sure. The memory of most of what had led up to that point was blurred from her mind in favor of retaining Kaede’s disappointed expression as she looked up at the only clothed girl of the six in that room.  
“Why did you send me that text?” Kaede asked, her voice remarkably more resolute than it had been a moment ago. Only now did she find the strength to look over at Maki.  
“I didn’t.” Maki said. It was the truth. She didn’t know how it had happened, but after looking at her phone on her way back to her room after the festivities had ended, there was indeed an invitation extended from her phone to Kaede’s. That same room. Nearly that same time. But who had sent it?  
“Then why did it come from your phone?”  
“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”  
“I am too Maki-roll.” Kaede muttered, averting her gaze. Maki’s eyes snapped up, looking forward at the blonde.  
“What did you just call me?” She asked, a blush forming solidly on her cheeks.  
“Maki-roll. It sounds cute, doesn’t it?” The blonde asked back, a small smile forming on her face as she looked down at her lap, her mind spinning into turmoil about the words she had just uttered. A hand moved to grasp at an elbow, and Kaede looked up.   
“I… I guess…” Maki answered. It was cute. She was right, but was now really the time to be springing pet names on one another?  
“Anyway, when I left that day, I was confused, scared, and… Maki I was upset. I was… I don’t want to say mad at you, but for lack of a better word, I guess… sorry.”  
“No. Don’t be sorry. You deserve to be mad at me. You walked in on me having sex with half our class.” Maki said, scooting over a little to her left to sit a little closer to where Kaede had sat the chair.  
“The half that matters, anyway. At least like that.” Kaede said with a chuckle, looking back up when she heard the squeak of springs. Maki smiled back and nodded.  
“Yeah. The half that matters like that. There’s some guys that are alright, but just as friends.”  
“Just as friends…” Kaede said, her smile fading and her gaze dropping.  
“Right. About that…” The entire conversation thus far had been both girls starting to get to the point, but also too scared to follow through with it. Both wanted to settle it, one way or another, but also didn’t want to commit to it first.  
“I’m dating Tsumugi now.”  
“Just Tsumugi?” Maki asked. A long moment of silence, a long awkward moment of silence, on that Maki thought never would end. The longest three seconds of her life before Kaede nodded slowly.  
“Just Tsumugi. I… Maki… I don’t know if I could do what you and Tenko do. I’m sorry, I just, like, I need to know that I’m loved back.”  
“But I do love you, I-“ Maki cut herself off at those words, her bottom lip quivering in fear over what she had just reaffirmed.  
“Still?” Kaede asked. Maki only nodded her head, when she did Kaede stood up, her back facing the Assassin, who stood up a second later. Before her hand could reach towards her shoulder Kaede took a step forward, out of her reach. She followed. The feeling of her usual sweater was more painful than Maki was expecting, pulling back on it to try her best to turn Kaede around. When she saw the girl’s face, it was a hellscape of confusion. Her mouth was open, face red, eyes watering, and yet her lips seemed to be curled into the smallest smile Maki had ever seen.

“Still?” She repeated.  
“Still. Kaede, Tenko taught me how to love. You showed me that love isn’t for just one person. I love her still, but I love you too.” Maki’s words were braver than she had thought she’d get around to today, but things had changed. Blonde hairs travelled towards the ground as their owner’s head raised skyward, looking up at the brunette in the room.  
“Then show me.” Kaede said. Maki cupped a cheek, leaning in slowly, her lips an inch from Kaede’s.  
“Are you sure?” Maki asked.  
“No.” Kaede replied. “But do it anyway.”

And so she did. The kiss was everything Maki had hoped for. Kaede’s lips tasted better than Tenko’s ever had. Better than Himiko’s. Better than Miu’s. Better than Kirumi’s or even Tsumugi’s, the one time that she had kissed the blue-haired bitch.

Speaking of… Maki’s free hand moved to the back of Kaede’s head, bunching up her fist in those beautiful golden locks, pulling down softly. Resistance from her scalp, and a moan ever so soft escaped Kaede’s lips. The blonde deepened the kiss at at that, taking a step back, pulling the Assassin with her, her back now pressed against the wall.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity. For both girls, minds were blank, a cold beach on a dark summer night, stars invisible for the artificial light booming into sparkles above their heads. The fireworks, the waves, the cold sand on their skin, both already undressing the other in their mind before Maki broke the kiss, hands aiming down at Kaede’s skirt. She wordlessly nodded, both girls panting for breath as Kaede slipped out of her shoes, sliding off her skirt and panties in one fell swoop. While she was doing so, Maki was doing the same, both girls crashing back for another kiss once the only thing covering them from the waist down were their socks. Maki’s thigh highs with Kaede’s knee-length ones were an almost-matching pair. They were the same color, at least.

But the color of their socks didn’t matter as Kaede’s back slid down the wall, sitting her bare ass down on the carpet with a moan as Maki bit down on her bottom lip. They separated, but after another moment they were kissing once more- though not with the set of lips on their face.

Maki lifted her right leg above Kaede’s left, sliding her other underneath the other girl’s, her pussy pressing onto Kaede’s with a gasp from both girls. They sat there for a moment, looking down at the mess of pale skin and pubic hair with disbelieving chuckles. Kaede broke the silence as Maki started to gyrate her hips.

“This is happening, isn’t it?”   
“Yeah. This is happening. I love you.” Maki said.  
“I think… I think I love you too.”  
“Think later, enjoy the feeling now.”  
“Right. Talk later, fuck now.”  
“I didn’t think you had a dirty mouth.” Maki commented, smirking. Kaede smirked back, but didn’t respond, only biting her lip and beginning to rotate her hips as well, lifting her ass off the ground.

Maki came first, but wasn’t going to leave Kaede high and dry- well, wet, as the case may be. She was close to her own orgasm, so Maki leaned forward after she came down from her climax, one hand on her clit, the other pulling her in closer. A minute or two later of even more intense administration, Kaede came as well, screaming out modestly, crashing back onto the ground.

The Pianist’s head was nestled an inch away from the corner of the room. The computer desk was a few inches to her right, the chair about level with her knees, blocking Maki off from the rest of the room. Maki pulled away, their privates separating with a lovely sounding slick, and crawled forward, straddling her.

When Kaede opened her eyes, she saw Maki kneeling over her, hands on either side of her head, smiling softly.

“I love you.” Was all she said. Kaede could only smile back nervously.  
“I just cheated on Tsumugi.” Was her reply. Maki’s smile faded instantly, her brow furrowing.  
“That’s… never mind…”  
“Sorry.” Kaede said. Maki leaned in, her body all but resting atop the frame of her musician lover, hugging her as best she could.  
“I just…” Maki started, a sob escaping her suddenly. Out of all the things that Maki was expecting to do, starting to cry was very close to the bottom of that list.  
“What’s wrong?” Kaede asked. Despite all the doubts about what had just happened, all the fear and nervousness about it, she was still concerned about Maki. Another sob from the girl, and Maki summoned the courage to whisper.  
“Tsumugi raped me.”  
“What?”  
“She…” Maki pulled away from the hug, kneeling up, moving to sit down against the wall, knees up, elbows on them, her head in her hands, bottoms of her palms covering each eye. “She came here dressed as Tenko and… and I couldn’t tell the difference until it was too late. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have… fuck… I just… and then she blackmailed me…”

Kaede sat up and watched the surprisingly pitiful display, but her heart went out to the girl. Nobody deserved to have that happen. Intimate time with a lover was supposed to be nice and pleasant, but to be taken advantage of by someone, especially like that… it had to be harrowing. Internally, Kaede was struggling with quite a few things. What did this mean for Tsumugi? Was she dating Maki now? What about Tenko and the rest of her harem? Would she be compelled to have sex with them, too?

What about Tsumugi?

Tsumugi supposedly raped a girl she felt very strongly for, bordering on love… but she was also her girlfriend and fast falling in love with that plain, reserved blue-haired woman.

What to do?

Comfort Maki. For now, that would be fine. The rest she could figure out later.

An arm wrapped around Maki’s shoulder tight, another hand clutching a wrist softly, pulling it away. Maki let it fall, opening her eye and looking to her right to see a red-faced Kaede smiling at her.

“I’m not normally like this. I’m the Ultimate _fucking_ Assassin, and here I am crying about my _fucking sex life.”_ Maki spat out the words like they were a sip of poisoned wine. Kaede was taken aback by the sudden revelation. One right after the other, it was, but she tried her best to take it in stride.  
“It doesn’t matter what you’re normally like. You’re like this now…” Kaede said.  
“Tenko changed me. It’s for the better, I think. I’d rather be an emotional, hormonal mess than a soulless killer. I went from never having kissed anybody in my life and thinking I liked boys to having all-girl orgies in a month. Thanks to her… thanks to you too, a little.”  
“You’re welcome? I think?” Kaede asked. Maki nodded her head.

“But still… Tsumugi fucked me over… and more than by putting her fingers in my twat. She said…” Another sob. “She said that if I ever made another move on you that… that she’d tell everybody my real talent. That she’d broadcast footage from Tenko’s room across the whole school…”

A louder sob now as Maki accepted what might happen. She didn’t regret finally being able to make love to Kaede. It was liberating, but she could only hope that Kaede was ready for the fallout of this.

“I… she what?” Kaede asked incredulously. That wasn’t the Tsumugi she knew. The Tsumugi she knew was a kind, caring, sweet girl. Yes, they had fucked a few times, but Kaede had started it… over Maki… If Kaede hadn’t gone to Tsumugi in a moment of rash lust, then Tsumugi wouldn’t have fallen for her…

And if Maki was telling the truth…

Kaede blamed herself for everything. For Maki getting assaulted, for Maki’s predicament… for walking in on Tenko’s orgy. She wasn’t sure what to think anymore. Every belief about everything she had had about this was falling apart, only uncertainty left among the rubble.

“Is your phone on?” Maki asked.  
“Yeah, why…?”  
“Shit. She probably knows already. I don’t know much about hacking, but from Budapest I know that that’s possible. Techies helped me track down a target once like that… shit she knows.” Maki turned to Kaede, giving her a sloppy, wet kiss, before turning towards the center of the room, speaking loudly. “You hear that, you blue bitch? I just fucked your girlfriend!”  
“Maki!” Kaede said, blushing intensely. She only shook her head and stood up, sighing, hugging herself for comfort.

“So what are you going to do now?” Maki asked.  
“I don’t know. I really don’t. I guess… it’s not that I like, don’t believe you or anything, but those are some serious accusations…”  
“Find out for yourself. I’ll understand. You deserve to know the truth. The whole truth. No matter what happens because of this… I’ll still love you. I don’t know how or why I started, but now…” Maki turned to a now-standing Kaede, smiling as tears continued to fall. “Kaede, please… go out with me? It doesn’t have to be now. Maybe when all the dust settles on this shit… but I’d like it if you wanted to be my girlfriend even half as bad as I want you to be mine.”

Kaede took a step closer, pressing her forehead up against Maki’s closing her eyes before speaking, a smile on her face.

“I don’t let just anybody make love to me, Maki. I liked you first, I think… let’s see what happens here. I can’t have two girlfriends at once. I just… I can’t. But promise me one thing?” At the question, Kaede opened her eyes, a blue fire raging in them that Maki’s brown orbs couldn’t quench even with the most sympathetic look.  
“Anything.” Was the reply.  
“If you still want to date Tenko, I need to know that your affection won’t be divided between us. Don’t split your love. All of me, then all of her. I don’t like the idea of sharing you, but if I need to… I might have to…” Maki pulled Kaede into a hug at those words, nodding.  
“I do love Tenko. She has her faults, but don’t we all? She turned me into… I’m a bit of a slut now, I guess.”  
“That you are.” Kaede said with a chuckle.  
“You weren’t supposed to agree there, dammit.” Maki grumbled, eliciting even more laughter from the Pianist.  
“One way or another you’ve slept with all the girls in our class. I’d call that slutty.” Kaede retorted, causing Maki to roll her eyes, grumbling even further.  
“Blame Tenko.” Maki said.  
“Blame Tenko.” Kaede agreed.  
“But also thank her, in a way. Without all…” Maki trailed off.  
“All that wild sex.”  
“All that wild sex… I wouldn’t have fallen for you as hard as I did.”  
“We’re not a thing yet, but I’d like to think there’s a mutual attraction here that isn’t nothing.”  
“That was always there. Now we just made it well-known.”  
“Well known feels nice.” Kaede said with a happy sigh. Maki chuckled, pulling away from the hug, kissing Kaede’s forehead.

“Well known feels like pussy. It’s a familiar feeling.” Maki said.  
“To you, maybe.” Kaede said back.  
“To me and half the class.” Maki came back with a witty retort and a smirk of her own. “You’ve changed.”  
“So have you.” Kaede said, wiping a stray tear from Maki’s face, glad that the sadness had run its course.  
“So have we all, I guess.”

Maki moved to sit down on the bed, laying down, hands underneath her head, a goofy grin on her face.

“What’s that for?” Kaede asked.  
“What?”  
“That smile.”  
“I just had sex with the girl I like, I’m allowed to smile.” Kaede giggled at the words, despite being embarrassed by them.  
“I guess so.” She said back.  
“Want more?” Maki asked.  
“More?”  
“It’s never just one round with Tenko. I’m used to more. Sorry.”  
“No, no, it’s… it’s fine. Do you want to?”  
“Not if you don’t.”   
“Maybe… let’s wait. I’ll talk to Tsumugi about everything. If what you said is true, I…”

Kaede’s smile vanished as she looked at her phone, tempted to send a text off about it, but decided to keep it for their in-person meeting. It would be as easy as walking up to her room and opening the door, sure, but this kind of conversation needed to happen in person anyway.

“Right. Sorry. I’m just so fucking happy, Kaede.” Maki said, a goofy grin on her face. Despite all the bad that was about to happen if Tsumugi’s threats held true, Maki was happy.

She was closer than ever to having Kaede in her arms, and Kaede seemed willing, provided her version of events were proven true.

And they would be, Maki knew. One way or another, it would come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me so long to upload! I was out of the house for most of the day and only just got back to my computer. Hope you enjoy it all the same!


	17. Pleading With the Fifth

_“You hear that, you blue bitch? I just fucked your girlfriend!”_ Those were not the first words Tsumugi had expected to hear when she decided to randomly listen in on Kaede’s phone. She was sitting at her computer desk in her dorm, Kaede having left from there to go visit Maki. It was for the project, Kaede assured her. For just the project. A sigh escaped her lips. Not one of fear, not one of anxiety or even anger. Truthfully, Tsumugi had expected this development. Kaede liked Maki more than she had ever liked her. To Kaede, Tsumugi was a stepping stone to get to what she really wanted, even if the Pianist herself hadn’t believed it at the time.

And Tsumugi was fine with it. It meant that she could have Kaede to herself. A control that was oh so short-lived. That was fine. Tsumugi had ways of paying Maki back. She’d win Kaede back somehow, through trickery or treachery, but she would do it.

A few keystrokes on her laptop had her pulling up the security footage from Maki’s room. As of now, Kaede was pulling up her skirt, panties already on her body, shoes discarded behind her. The Assassin lay on the bed, hands behind her head, smiling up at the ceiling, taking a glace at Kaede. She was naked from the waist down.

“Fucking bitch.” Tsumugi muttered under her breath. She hadn’t gone through all that trouble of setting up Maki’s supposed betrayal, bringing Kirumi in as an undercover agent, and even going so far as to sexually assault the brunette lying there smug.

“I’ll be back soon.” Kaede said through the laptop speakers as her shoes found their way onto her feet.  
“Alright. I’ll be thinking of you.” Maki said.  
“You fucking whore, shut up. She’s _mine!”_ Tsumugi growled under her breath, watching the scene unfold before her.  
“I’m going fight for you, Maki. I… I love you… maybe…” Kaede said. Though the screen was black and white and Tsumugi couldn’t tell, but the Pianist was blushing.  
“I love you definitely. Don’t take too long, keep me posted.” Maki said, sitting up and turning to face the girl, a wide smile on her face. Kaede nodded before walking towards the door.  
“I won’t, and I will. Bye.”  
“Bye.” Maki said back, picking up a hand and twirling her fingers as a means to wave off the girl. Tsumugi threw her headset onto the desk, standing up, and walking towards the light switch. She had a plan. This was going to work.

Stripping down into nothing, Tsumugi turned off the light and crawled back into bed. The same place where she and Kaede had made love the night before, the place where Kaede had devoted herself to her, just last night. Oh, how quickly things change.

A moment after a forced yawn, the door creaked open, letting light shine inside not for the first time that day- but as far as Kaede was concerned, the Cosplayer had been lying there ever since she saw her off this morning. Tsumugi hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on then. It was early, and she wasn’t entirely awake yet. It made sense that she would have collapsed as soon as the Pianist left the room.

“Tsumugi? Hey…” Kaede said, kneeling down in front of the bed and running a hand through some of her long blue locks. Tsumugi groaned, though Kaede didn’t know that it was a façade, that she had been awake for quite some time now. Her eyes opened, blue and beautiful as they always were, slightly watery, a smile splashing her face as she groaned.  
“Hey cutie. What’s… what’s up?”  
“There’s something I need to ask you about…” Kaede said. Every pore on her face reeked of disappointment and nervousness. It was clear that she didn’t want to be doing this, even if Tsumugi hadn’t been listening in on her pillow talk with Maki that much would have been obvious. Tsumugi sat up, pushing the sheets away from her. It was a cheap tactic, but having her body be visible might dissuade Kaede from forcing the issue now.

“Yeah baby, go ahead. You can ask me anything.” With as sweet a voice as she could manage given the situation, Tsumugi spoke, swinging her legs forward off the bed as Kaede stood up, placing her hands on the Cosplayer’s shoulders.  
“Okay so… this is… I can’t do this…” Kaede could only keep her composure for a moment before faltering, averting her gaze down, where Tsumugi’s bare chest just so happened to be. Had Kaede not just finished making love to a very different pair of breasts, she might have been interested in these.  
“Then don’t. You don’t have to.”  
“No, this is serious… I do have to, but I don’t want to.”  
“Nothing’s forcing you.”  
“Maki said you raped her.” Kaede spat out, confirming every single one of Tsumugi’s fears. With growing nervousness, she had tried to convince the Pianist that it wasn’t a route she needed to go down, but she had done it all the same. It wasn’t a road Tsumugi wanted her to even so much as take the first step down, but that much had been done even before she had gotten out of bed. Oh well.

While it was true, that Tsumugi had donned Tenko’s likeness and forced herself onto the Assassin, she could convince her girlfriend that it wasn’t true. Kaede was gullible, but that didn’t mean that Tsumugi was able to go about this with an entirely straight face. When it came down to it, she… she faltered. For the first time since hatching this grand plot to keep Kaede for herself, her usual façade was wearing down.

“I… what? No. I didn’t. You’re the only one I’ve made love to out of everybody in the class!” It was a lie, but Kaede didn’t need to know about her rendezvous with Tenko, nor about her occasional night with Kirumi. Those two didn’t matter. Kaede did. “How could I _rape_ someone? That’s a serious accusation you know?”  
“And yet you’re being defensive?”  
“Because I didn’t fucking rape anyone!” Tsumugi shouted. Kaede took the smallest of steps back, only propelling the Cosplayer forward into a standing position, embracing her tightly, planting a soft kiss on her neck. “Please believe me.”  
“I want to, but… but…”  
“But what? You’re going to believe a skank like Maki who sleeps around over your _girlfriend?”_ Tsumugi whispered the question, and the mere thought of it sent pain into Kaede’s chest. The way she emphasized that one word hurt her more than anything else that had happened today. More than the act of cheating on her, the memory, the guilt of that fact came welling back up in her consciousness.  
“It’s not that I don’t trust you baby…” Kaede trailed off.  
“Then what is it?” Tsumugi asked, even more desperation growing in her voice.  
“You’re still being really defensive. You shouldn’t have to hide anything from me.”  
“You too. You’re my girlfriend and I love you…” Tsumugi said, pulling her into an even tighter hug as she placed a few kisses on Kaede’s neck. The blonde instinctively reared her head back to allow the blue-haired girl easier access to it, letting her tongue work its way across her eager skin.

No. She’s distracting you. This is a distraction. But why?

“Tsumugi, stop.” Kaede said, pulling herself out of the hug quickly. Her excitement quickly faded as she balled up her fists to rest them on her hips.  
“What?”  
“You’re getting us off-topic?”  
“I’m not allowed to show affection anymore?” Tsumugi asked, holding out a hand towards her girlfriend’s face, one that was quickly swatted away, the hand that extended out returning to its owners hip just as fast.  
“You’re not allowed to _rape my friends,_ Tsumugi. What were you thinking?” Kaede leaned forward now, her lips contorting into an angry frown. This was the most angry with someone she had been since Tsumugi had diverted all her sorrow at Maki into anger towards her. Anger that, luckily, had quickly abated.  
“But I didn’t. Kaede please, do I sound like someone who would do that?”  
“You didn’t sound like someone who would blackmail a girl into staying away from someone she liked, yet here we are.”  
“She had an orgy that she made you walk in on!”  
“I…” Kaede stood up properly, her hands falling away from her hips to dangle uselessly at her sides once more. So Maki was right after all. “I never said who…”  
“Isn’t it obvious? This is about Maki, isn’t it? What happened in there?” Tsumugi asked.  
“You don’t get to ask that question anymore, Tsumugi.” Kaede retorted. She wasn’t entirely convinced yet, but she had a very strong reason to believe Maki over Tsumugi at this point in time.  
“You two fucked, didn’t you?” Tsumugi yelled. The accusation was true. Kaede had just finished making love to the Ultimate Assassin, but that wasn’t any of her business anymore. Not when Kaede was so close to getting her to admit the truth she now knew in her heart of hearts to be there.  
“So what if we did?”  
“Then… what happened to only ever dating one person?”  
“I never committed to anything. It was just…”  
“It was just friendly scissoring?” Tsumugi shouted. As soon as the last word left her lips, she gasped and took a step back. Too much information. She wasn’t supposed to know that.  
“How do you know what we did? I didn’t tell you that.” Kaede’s face was beginning to redden. For her sake, for starting to develop feelings for a woman who was revealing herself to be a snake before her very eyes. For Maki, for falling prey to such a cunt. For Tenko even, who would become the laughing stock of the school if those rumored escapades were broadcast for the world to see.

The Pianist turned around, not wanting to look at the Cosplayer or her probably purposefully exposed breasts any longer than she had to.

“I took a guess, okay?” Tsumugi said, but Kaede could hear some nervousness in her voice. She shook her head and walked out the door without saying so much as another word. If she stayed there, she’d say thing she’d regret. If she stayed, Kaede would make things worse for not only herself, but also Maki, Tenko, and whoever else got involved with them.

Tsumugi didn’t follow, she merely watched the girl leave. That was the girl of her dreams, and in trying to keep her all to herself by every scheme she could have concocted, she let her slip away. That wasn’t the end of it, though, she’d try to get her back. She’d just have to… rethink her strategy. That was it. Find another way to pull her in. Whatever that was, Tsumugi didn’t know, but the gears were already turning in her head as she slipped a Youkai Watch t-shirt over her head and sat down at her computer, typing away.

Revenge would sting. Tsumugi would make sure of it.

Kaede, for her part, walked right back into Maki’s room, where she was still lying just how Kaede had left her, except once the Pianist made herself known, the Assassin sat up quickly, a nervous smile on her face.

“So how’d it go?” Maki asked. Kaede only knelt down in front of the bed hands on Maki’s knees, pushing them apart slowly while looking up into the brunette’s face. Gulping, Maki facilitated this movement, and with hitched breath, whispered. “I guess it went well?”  
“For you. For me. Not for her. I can’t believe I almost fell in love with a lying bitch like her. Sorry. I wanted you in the first place. Then she came along.”  
“It’s fine… really, Kaede it’s fine.” Maki said, tears of pure joy already streaming down her face as she looked down at the other. The one in between her legs, now kissing its way closer and closer to her crotch. “You don’t have to do that right now. Let’s just be happy.”  
“This will make me happy.” Kaede returned. Maki only nodded and let out a deep breath, relaxing.  
“Then do it. But hand me my phone first.” Maki whispered, whimpering as she spoke. If Kaede was here, that meant that Tenko was in danger of having all those videos spread.

Kaede nodded, having to force herself to look away from the panties Maki had slid on in the few minutes that she was gone for. They were cute. And they’d be on the ground in less than a minute.

With Maki’s phone in her hands, Kaede set to work removing the clothes that the Assassin had put on herself, skirt then panties were stripped from her body, revealing her succulent intimacy for the second time that morning.

While Kaede kissed lower and lower, closer and closer to her crotch, Maki texted Tenko, who of course, responded almost immediately.

_Tsumugi has security footage from our bedrooms. She’s going to broadcast us fucking to the whole school. What can we do about that? I don’t want to kill her._

_I’ll talk to her._

_Need backup?_

_No. You busy?_

Maki smiled at that text, whispering a few words to Kaede before pulling up her phone camera.

“Say cheese.” Upon hearing the words, Kaede stopped mid-lick to flash her middle and index fingers towards the camera, keeping her tongue on Maki’s pussy. It didn’t bother her that Maki was making a keepsake of their time together. If anything, it was endearing. In a weird, perverted way, but it was endearing nonetheless.

Maki immediately sent the picture in a message to Tenko.

_Whooooooo!!!! You go girl!!_

_Thx <3 She’s good too_

_Hands like that? I’ll bet!_

_Go take care of Tsumugi, being eaten out, talk to you later babe <3_

_Hell yeah! DW I’ll take care of it!_

“Good.” Maki muttered to herself as Kaede continued her administrations, a finger finding its way inside her dripping wet pussy.

\--

A knock on Tsumugi’s door interrupted her plans. She was five or ten minutes away from being able to broadcast a particularly raunchy section of footage from the security camera in Tenko’s room to every television across the school. Miu getting licked by Tenko, who in turn was getting pounded with a strapon by Maki. An enticing scene, nonetheless. The boys and a few of the girls would go wild after seeing something like that, but that was more secondary. What she really wanted was for Tenko to be humiliated. Maki and Miu were collateral damage in all that, though it was because of Maki’s betrayal that this was happening. Very fitting then, that this humiliation should so brazenly feature her.

Speaking of Tenko, when Tsumugi opened the door, she saw the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master standing before her. Despite how angry and afraid she was, she was still smiling.

“Hey.” Tenko said simply. Tsumugi didn’t have a chance to respond before she was shoved back against the far wall, the door swinging shut softly as the two began to kiss in a way that was anything but soft. Clothes went flying- both Tenko’s and Tsumugi’s, and before long the Martial Artist had two fingers pumping in and out of Tsumugi’s quickly-wettened cunt. The blue-haired girl bit down on Tenko’s neck violently, harder than she had ever bitten anyone before.

It didn’t take a genius to know what had happened. Maki told her. Of course she had. Tsumugi was cursing her lack of physical strength, now being forced down against the wall, though despite how much she wished for Tenko to not ruin her plans, she was very okay with what she was doing at that moment. Despite Tenko’s meddling in Tsumugi’s plans to shame her in front of the world, the blue-haired girl loved the feeling.

The thought crossed her mind just then, Tenko turned the entirety of her class into massive sluts singlehandedly. A fleeting thought as Tenko’s thumb pressed against Tsumugi’s clit. Damn, that felt nice…

About half an hour later, Tenko and Tsumugi lay on the cold tile near the entryway to the dorm naked, sweaty, and sitting in a puddle of their own cum. Neither girl minded that so much, but now that their fun was done, Tsumugi had to somehow worm her way out of this. Tenko was too hot, too provocative, for Tsumugi to turn down for too long, but she needed to get her out of here, somehow. With her head resting on Tenko’s shoulder, spooning with her as the Martial Artist sat with her back pressed against the wall, looking down at her, Tsumugi knew she was in for it now.

“That was unexpected. Nice, but unexpected.” Tsumugi offered.  
“I was unexpected? I was sure you’d know I’d be coming.” Tenko said.  
“And why’s that?”  
“Don’t do this.”  
“Don’t do what? You?”  
“Oh no, please, keep doing me. That was great. But… doing what you’re doing here.” Tenko offered, pulling Tsumugi closer in their hug.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Tsumugi retorted, now finding herself between a rock and a hard place for the second time that day.  
“You broke Kaede’s heart, you know. Petty revenge might make you feel good now, but will it be fulfilling in the long run?”  
“So you know…” Tsumugi said, admitting defeat as her body relaxed.  
“Yeah. You’re a great girl, Tsumugi. You have… well, you have potential. You’re really skilled in a lot of things, and I’ve really enjoyed our time together. So please, don’t do this.”  
“And why shouldn’t I? I told Maki that-“  
“You blackmailed her, from what I hear.”  
“So what if I did?”  
“That’s not cool, chick. Friends don’t do that to friends.”  
“She stole my girlfriend, Tenko. That has to mean something!” Tsumugi said, raising her voice and looking up at Tenko. Her breath had quickened, her heart ached as she thought about Kaede… and what she and Maki might be doing…  
“Be upset. Be sad. Be angry, fine. But this isn’t how you go about making yourself feel better.”  
“Then how do I do that?”  
“With me?”  
“You?” Tsumugi asked incredulously.  
“Yes. With me. Go out with me. I don’t like when my friend is fighting with my girlfriend. I want to make peace here, and…” Tenko sighed, giving Tsumugi’s cheek a kiss that was accepted graciously. “This is the only way I know how to fix it. I’m not smart, but I’m good with people… kind of.”  
“You’re good with pussy.” Tsumugi complimented her.  
“And pussy is what got us into this mess.” Tenko said, happy that the blue-haired Cosplayer was calming down about this.  
“I still want my revenge. I love Kaede, I do I do, I do. I still do, even knowing that she fucked Maki.”  
“If you love her, then you’ll let her be happy.”  
“But she was happy with _me,_ Tenko!” Tsumugi said, sitting up and casting Tenko’s arms off of her. Instead of running, she got up onto her knees and turned around, now facing the Martial Artist she had just fucked happily.  
“And you pushed her away.”  
“I did not! She was taken from me!” Tsumugi yelled, a tear forming on her face as Tenko could only smile sympathetically.  
“Then work to get her back. Who says she can’t date both of you?”  
“She does.” Tsumugi said, a second tear escaping her eye to pair with the first.  
“She’ll see just how happy all of my girlfriends are with me and change her mind eventually. Tsumugi, you messed up. You have to accept that. Once you do, it’ll be easier to move on.”  
“But I’m not moving on. Not yet. I can’t.” Tsumugi said, pulling Tenko into a tight, tight hug. One that was returned just as tightly.  
“Then don’t, nobody is making you. Come on, date me. Show Kaede you can be a good person. That’s what drove her away, I think.”  
“How much do you know about all this?”  
“Enough to tell you that if you show her you’re going to change she might give you another chance.” Tenko whispered into Tsumugi’s ear.  
“Fine. I’ll date you. You better be right.” Tsumugi said.  
“Great. Condition number one: Don’t expose me to the entire school, please?” Tenko asked. Tsumugi nodded.  
“Fine.” She said, sighing and closing her eyes. She didn’t know when she would break that promise, but she fully intended on doing so soon. Despite her words, she was already planning to jump ship the moment anything went wrong.  
“Condition two: Well… never mind.”  
“What?”  
“I was gonna say fuck me but you’ve already done that.”  
“I can again.”  
“You can?” Tenko asked. Tsumugi nodded. “Great!”

If nothing else, it would give the Ultimate Cosplayer more time to plan.


	18. The Seventh Conquest

Little did Tenko know just how awkward a conversation it would be to let Maki know that she and Tsumugi had officially started dating. Even though Tsumugi had withheld on exposing Tenko for the slut that she was, and that she was still incredibly determined to get Kaede back, it wasn’t enough. Maki had gotten angry, and then upset. Kaede had been there, and Kaede had stayed with her to comfort her after the fallout there. The Assassin would come around eventually, Tenko knew. This was for her own good, even if the realization that Tsumugi had forced herself upon Maki had come to full fruition. That would be a conversation the three of them would have to sit down and discuss civilly.

“It’s just that I want everybody to get along. Tsumugi and Maki hate each other, Himiko.” Tenko said. It was early that afternoon, a Thursday, still with time left to finish the project. Which was why Himiko was sitting on Tenko’s lap, television set to a Korean drama Himiko had recently became interested in, with her legs spread, and in true Tenko fashion, her hand was playing at Himiko’s folds while they conversed.  
“Then maybe make them talk to each other… I don’t know…” Himiko said, her head resting on the taller girl’s shoulder, sighing happily as she settled in for a little of what would make both of them happy. Himiko was perfectly satisfied occasionally indulging Tenko’s love of sex, though she knew it was bordering on an obsession more than anything else. At least it felt good…  
“It’s pretty complicated, I think…” Tenko paused to kiss at Himiko’s neck, causing her to close her eyes and whimper happily.  
“It’s always complicated with you.” Himiko said, finally opening her eyes, barely catching the subtitles on her show. It was annoying that they were speaking Korean, but Himiko liked it enough to put up with the annoyance of having to read.  
“I just… I love everybody, okay? I want them to be happy together. You’re happy when you can lay back and let girls do this to you.” Tenko asserted, and Himiko nodded her head.  
“I did it with Angie the other day. It was nice.” She added.  
“See? Nothing wrong with that, is there?”  
“I guess not… nnnnnnyeh…” Himiko let out a long moan as Tenko started to toy with her clit. “It feels nice…”  
“It does, doesn’t it?” Tenko asked with a chuckle. She wasn’t paying attention to the show at all. It was only on because Himiko was watching when Tenko walked in.

The Martial Artist continued to rub the Magician’s clit back and forth, slowly inserting fingers into Himiko’s pussy rather than gliding them across her entrance.

“T-Tenko… pause it…” Himiko begged, squeezing her tiny hands on top of Tenko’s knees, losing her ability to pay attention to anything other than the sensation her girlfriend was giving her.  
“Okay sweetie.” Tenko complied with a chuckle, pressing a single button on the remote control and tossing it to the side as her thrusting into her girlfriend sped up. “You know… I wish they could get along like how you get along with everybody else. You love me, and I love you, but… I also love the rest of the girls. You’re okay with me dividing my attention among them just so long as I don’t forget about you.”

Himiko was in no state to be talking verbally now, but she did her best to nod and moan out an affirmative before Tenko continued.

“But now that Maki has Kaede too, I wonder how close they’re going to get. If they hit it off well it’s going to make her relationship with Tsumugi worse. That means I’d have to-“ Tenko was about to launch into an explanation, but was cut off by Himiko’s groans.  
“I’m close… please, Tenko…” She muttered. The Martial Artist giggled.  
“Alright sweetie. We’ll talk more in a minute.” Was all she said before snaking a hand up underneath her shirt to grab at one of the Magician’s miniscule mounds, playing with her nipple.

Himiko came screaming, as she always did, spilling juices out onto Tenko’s hand, her own panties, and the sheets and mattress beneath her. As she came down from the orgasm, she panted heavily while Tenko licked her fingers off one by one, giggling and leaning forward, tilting the redhead’s chin up for a sideways kiss. Himiko could taste herself on Tenko’s tongue. She was used to it by now. It made her think of Tenko.

“You’re cute.” Tenko said once the kiss was broken.  
“You’re addicted.” Himiko replied almost instantly, despite her heavy breathing.  
“Maybe I am, but you love me.”   
“I do…” Himiko said, sitting up and turning around on her knees, hugging Tenko tightly, resting her chin on her shoulder, a smile on her face. “So about Maki…”  
“Right, so like…” Tenko paused for a moment to slide her hands under Himiko’s skirt, grabbing at her ass in a manner she thought was sly.  
“Neyh? Do I need to let you have a turn?” Himiko asked.  
“Huh? Oh, no, no, not at all… Unless you want to.”  
“Maybe later. I’m tired now.”  
“Sorry, not sorry.” Tenko said, causing the Magician to giggle.  
“I love you.” Himiko whispered.  
“I love you too, Himiko. I loved you first…” Tenko said. While it was a fact, it was something that Himiko often needed to hear just in cast her jealous streak decided to act up again. It wasn’t often, and the girl was doing a wonderful job of keeping that in check, which Tenko was oh so grateful for.  
“Thanks. So what are you gonna do about those three headaches?” Himiko asked. It wasn’t difficult to reason out just who she meant.  
“I don’t know. Foursome?” Tenko offered jokingly. Himiko rolled her eyes and pulled back from the hug, now making eye contact with Tenko.  
“That went _so well_ for them the last time we did that. I think it would make those two hate each other even more. I don’t think I want to see what happens when those two touch each other.”  
“It wasn’t nice…” Tenko muttered. Even though Himiko heard it, she chose not to press for further detail. It wasn’t like she was particularly invested in the love life of her sister-girlfriends, anyway.

\--

The next evening, Maki found herself sitting in a very precarious situation. She was on her bed, as she so often was, and to her left was her girlfriend, Kaede. This fact, if presented on its own, would have been a wonderful thing indeed, though it was complicated by her other girlfriend sitting to her right, Tenko.

Maki had arranged the meeting between the two on purpose. She knew that Kaede wouldn’t want much to do with her on her own, and that Tenko, if given a quarter of a chance, would try her hardest to get Kaede naked, putting it bluntly. Both girls held one of Maki’s hands as they looked on at one another with varying expressions.

Tenko had a sly smile on her face, slowly transforming into a veritable smirk of its own. Kaede, meanwhile, had only a neutral expression bordering on melancholy, but even Maki had trouble reading her sometimes. She was a bubbling, positive force of energy, not one that was to be trifled with- but there were times such as these that that fire had gone out.

“So it’s the three of us tonight then?” Tenko asked, squeezing Maki’s hand and scooting a little closer to her.  
“No, Tenko, probably not.” Maki replied bluntly, twisting her head to her left before she heard a few more words behind her, words that she chose to ignore.  
“So then maybe?”  
“Anyway, Kaede, I want you to be able to get along well with Tenko. I know you’re nervous about this whole thing, and I’m glad you agreed to date me anyway, but I think that you should get to know her a little better. I’m not saying that you should wanna date her or anything too, but just that you could maybe understand her a little better.” Maki said over Tenko’s continued prodding. All the while, the blonde Pianist sat there and listened. The words made sense in her head. If she and Maki were to date- if Kaede had indeed made the right decision in leaving Tsumugi for a woman in the center of Tenko’s harem, then she would need to learn how to avoid stressing about all of this.  
“You’re right. I want to. Tenko, can we… can we be friends?” Kaede asked. As Tenko opened her mouth to speak, Kaede realized her mistake and added in a key detail. “Just friends, I mean.”  
“Oh. Well yeah, of course cutie.” Tenko said without a thought.  
“Please don’t hit on me either, it’s… it’s weird.” Kaede said with a blush, looking back down at her lap. Tenko, for once, blushed as well. Never before had even she had the opportunity to hit on another’s girlfriend actively, especially with said girlfriend sitting right next to her.

“Anyway…” Maki said again, trying to get back on track. “I want you two to get along. Be friends, hang out, play truth or dare together or something, I don’t know. I still don’t know what friends are supposed to do together…”  
“Why?” Kaede asked, placing her temple on Maki’s shoulder, giving her arm a soft kiss, speaking a little lighter when she opened her mouth once more. “Cause of your talent?”  
“That, and because since I’ve gotten friends I’ve slept with them all! We don’t do much of anything other than fuck!” Maki exclaimed in a tone far more exasperated than Tenko could have predicted.  
“Is that a bad thing?” She asked.  
“I mean, sometimes? I think? I want the full experience. I’m here, I’m in love, and I have two fucking girlfriends and zero idea of what to do with them other than sex and romance.” Maki said, groaning as she let go of both the girl’s hands, standing up to take a frustrated step into the middle of the room, pushing in the desk chair that always seemed to get in the way.

“Hey now, it’ll be alright. We can still do that stuff if you like it, plus there’s other things to do, too.” Kaede offered, standing up next to a moled brunette who had already bolted to her feet.  
“Yeah!” Said moled brunette offered, clenching a fist in front of her reassuringly.  
“Like what then?” Maki asked, turning around with her arms crossed about her chest. Despite the annoyed tone of her voice, she had a smile on her face.

“I dunno, like cuddling?” Tenko offered.  
“That’s still romantic.” Maki countered.  
“Nipple play?”  
“Incredibly sexual.”  
“Watching porn together in bed?” Tenko asked for a third time, well aware of the fact that she wasn’t helping the situation any, but she was having fun.  
“Tenko why are you such a slut?” Maki asked, taking another step closer to Tenko, who only winked at her before closing the gap between them and kissing her on the lips.

It was responded to with vigor, Maki deepening the kiss a little as she placed her hands on Tenko’s hips. The third female in the room blushed at the sight, but found herself strangely unable to look away. Was that was she looked like when she was kissing Tsumugi? Or even Maki? Did she give off that aura of pure and true love? Or was Tsumugi just a means to an end? An end that she was watching display affection to another woman, and letting it happen?

Before Kaede had an answer to these questions, she let out a whimper inadvertently, causing the kiss to break, an intense blush from the Assassin.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that with you here.” Maki said, turning away from Tenko, towards the blonde.  
“No no, it’s fine. You two love each other. You should be allowed to do that.”  
“I love you, Kaede.” Maki said quickly, the lips that had just left Tenko’s pressing against Kaede’s quickly. She didn’t have time to think about the indirect kiss she was sharing with Tenko for how wonderful Maki’s skin felt on hers.

“Deeper.” A voice rang out. It wasn’t Maki’s, nor was it Kaede’s, but the one word spurred on the Assassin, deepening the kiss and surging forward, pushing the Pianist onto the bed, crawling on top of her, having to break the kiss for a moment in order to do so.

With Maki and Kaede passionately making out on the mattress, Tenko saw her chance. She’d start out small, though. A little touch, a sensual kiss, before diving into deeper matters. She knelt down in front of the two and lifted Maki’s skirt up, massaging her ass as she listened to the beautiful sounds of the two girls making out. When Maki let out a whimper, Tenko leaned in to kiss slowly on one of Maki’s ass cheeks, causing a stronger one to emerge from her. Maki broke the kiss.

“Tenko… you’re such a tease.”  
“What’s she doing?” Kaede asked beneath her.  
“About to eat ass if she knows what’s good for her.” Maki said before recapturing Kaede’s lips in hers. She hadn’t meant the words as a threat, and Tenko didn’t take them as such, but they did mean that she should hurry with the foreplay and dive straight in, moving those black cotton panties aside, revealing Maki’s back door.

With a shrug of her shoulders and a soft giggle, Tenko wasted no time in pressing her tongue against Maki’s asshole, licking it with experienced strokes. Its owner moaned out loudly into the kiss she was sharing with another, which only served to spur on all three trapped in an erotic dance provoked by just a single word.

“Now?” Kaede asked, breaking the kiss just as Maki felt Tenko’s tongue grace the aforementioned area. Maki had a soft smile when she looked down and nodded, but when the Assassin saw the concerned look of her girlfriend, quickly shook her head.  
“I can tell her to stop if you want. I didn’t mean for all this to happen, anyway.”  
“No, it’s… fine.” Kaede said, sighing a little. She didn’t necessarily want this to happen, but had gone into the relationship accepting that it might be an inevitability. Her only wish was that it hadn’t happened so soon, but out of love for Maki, she would allow it now. “Just… I don’t want her touching me right now.”  
“Tenko? Got that?” Maki asked, smiling down at Kaede, but sending her voice behind her loud and true.  
“Alright!” Maki’s asshole had temporary reprieve from Tenko’s tongue as the Martial Artist spouted off the one word before diving back into her meal.

As Maki and Kaede kissed, the Assassin’s delighted moans and sighs grew more frequent, spurring Tenko on to continue her activity. Kaede herself was finding herself moistening at the wondrous, pleasant sounds her girlfriend was making, and soon found herself with an itch to heighten the pleasure she was surely feeling. One hand moved away from Maki’s shoulder, sliding down her side, slipping underneath both skirt and panties in one, semi-practiced swoop. The hand was greeted with a sopping wet pussy and a happy groan from Maki as she deepened the kiss even more.

It didn’t take much more for Maki to climax onto Kaede’s hand. Her moans and groans became more intense as her body struggled to decide which way to push. Behind her, to bury Tenko’s tongue and later finger into her ass, or forward and down, to grind harder on Kaede’s hand? Her body decided for her, in the end, choosing neither as her inner walls tightened around Kaede’s finger, dripping a little more liquid out onto her hand. Maki came down from the orgasm panting and delighted, finally opening her eyes to stare at Kaede with a wide smile on her face.

“I love you. You’ll fit right in.” She whispered.  
“Thanks. Love you too.” Kaede whispered back nervously. Despite how happy she was that she was able to give Kaede a strong sense of pleasure, Tenko was still kneeling at her knees, head precariously close to the harem leader’s favorite part of the female anatomy.

Maki rolled off of Kaede and quickly sat up, Tenko standing in front of the two as Kaede rose from her back as well, wiping her hand on the bedsheets.

“Anyway, as fun as that was we need to get back to the topic at hand.” Maki said, rolling away from Kaede and sitting up, glad that her panties were quickly finding their way back into their rightful position. As fun as that had been, she had gathered the three of them there with a specific purpose, a purpose that Tenko had somehow already derailed. “So Kaede… how was that?”

Maki asked the question with a blush, suddenly aware that asking her girlfriend how it had felt to give her stimulation while kissing while Maki’s other girlfriend had her mouth on her asshole. Embarrassing, but a question that needed asking anyway.

“It was fine… I didn’t even notice she was there, really.” Kaede said, scooting a little closer to the wall as Tenko moved to sit in the chair that sat just in front of where she had been lying. Being directly across from the woman was a bit uncomfortable for her, but she would be fine with her shoulder against the sheet rock furthest from the door.  
“Oh, really? I… girls, I enjoyed that. I wouldn’t mind if we did something like that again.” Maki admitted, blushing even harder, clamping down hard on the hem of her skirt, staring at her white knuckles.  
“Any time.” Tenko said with a wink that was unseen by all, as Kaede had in turn looked down at her own lap.  
“When we started dating I said I didn’t want to share you…” Kaede said, realizing now that that promise had already been broken, but it appeared that it had been broken in such a way that she didn’t seem to mind all that much, given her own calm reaction to the event. While Tenko had started rimming Maki, Kaede was calm as could be, given the current situation.  
“There’s a but in there.” Maki said, daring to look away from her own skin too stare at Kaede’s, finding solace in the fact that the blonde’s skin was as red as hers was from the neck up.  
“Yeah, but it’s a good but…” Kaede admitted, swallowing deeply before opening her mouth back up. “But I can’t really say I hated it.”  
“Really?” Maki asked at the same time Tenko asked that exact question. The Pianist only nodded.  
“Yeah. I’ve really only ever done stuff by myself, except for these last few weeks since Tsumugi… and now having something like that under my belt? I’m almost curious to explore more… but not now, I don’t think. Tenko…”  
“Yes?” The Martial Artist responded.  
“I’ll let you know when I’m ready. You’ll be the second person to know.” Kaede said. It didn’t take an expert to know who the first would be. Tenko nodded.  
“Awesome.” A second later, a soft shriek erupted from her as she pulled Kaede into a hug, a desperate look quickly shot at Maki by the Pianist as she nervously hugged back.

Maki sprung into action quickly, standing up and grabbing at one of Tenko’s shoulders. She pulled hard, breaking the hug but starting a kiss that was mere inches from Kaede’s lips, which only caused her to blush harder.

The Assassin walked Tenko back until they were in the center of the room, at which point she undid the bottom button of the Martial Artist’s shirt. The kiss broke when Maki looked down to watch what she was doing with trembling hands.

“Hang on, hang on.” Kaede said, standing up. She was blushing immensely, and hands that shook even more than Maki’s swatted them away, undoing the next button as Tenko squealed with delight. “I changed my mind…”  
“Really?” Both the other girls asked at once as Kaede undid the last button still holding Tenko’s shirt together, the brunnete throwing her shirt away, exposing her lack of a bra. _Of course,_ Kaede thought. _Why would she bother wearing a bra to this? She knew this would happen… dammit._  
“I guess. I don’t know… Maki I want you to be happy.” Kaede turned around, pausing for a moment before placing her hands on her shoulders. “And if this makes you happy, I’ll do it. I took advantage of Tsumugi in my own way, I made her give me what I wanted at the cost of what she wanted. Sure, she was doing the same to me but… I don’t want to be that girl again. So let me do this.”

Maki could only nod at the blonde’s resolve, smiling a little as she kissed her cheek.

“Okay.” Was all she said before starting a soft kiss.


	19. At Long Last

Maki wasn’t sure what she wanted. She wanted Tenko and Kaede to get along, really. Most of what that entailed turned out to be Kaede being comfortable around Tenko in this sense, so in that way, Maki had already won. All this had happened so fast. Going from arranging a meeting about Kaede and Tenko’s relationship to getting fingered by one of them while being rimmed by the other, and finally to Kaede saying that she wanted this to be more than just playing a game of ‘Maki in the middle?’ The Assassin barely knew how to comprehend all of it.

That being said, the kiss that was given to her was absolute heaven. Yes, she had already been kissed by those lips plenty before, but this time it just felt so much better, so much more real that Maki didn’t know how to respond.

A soft sigh from somewhere, but it wasn’t hers. Opening her eyes, Maki saw Kaede’s open as well, and behind her Tenko kneeling down, hands inside Kaede’s waistband, slowly tugging at the skirt, aiming to expose the Pianist. Maki broke the kiss as Tenko saw Kaede’s bare ass, looking at her with a nervous smile.

“Feeling alright?” Maki whispered.  
“Yeah.” Kaede breathed back. “Doing fine.”  
“If it’s too much just say so, okay?”  
“Okay.”

The affirmation was given just before the two launched into another kiss, this one finding a moan coming between them as Tenko’s skilled fingers met Kaede’s pussy for the first time.

At long last, Tenko had done it. Through various means, through much debauchery and polyamory, she had successfully made love to each and every one of her female classmates. Though the job wasn’t done yet. Maki had been the only one to climax, and even so, Kaede might end up touching the Assassin once more. So without wasting any time, Tenko started playing at the Pianist’s entrance, trying her best to coax out enough wetness from the sensitive area to slip a finger in.

Kaede broke the kiss again to stare into Maki’s eyes, a ragged smile on her face as she felt Tenko push a finger into her.

“Too much?” Maki asked nervously.  
“No, no… it’s fine… just unexpected.” Kaede breathed, her voice still incredibly quiet for what all was happening, in Maki’s mind.  
“You sure?” To this, Kaede only nodded.

As if to show her affirmation, Kaede’s hands set to nervously pulling up at Maki’s shirt, revealing the black bra underneath.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Maki.” Kaede said, smiling as trembling hands reached around the Assassin’s back to unhook the bra. She let out a sigh of relief when the cups were pulled away from her chest, though Kaede was the one who’s breath had hitched harder. This was the first time since their first intimate encounter together, and Kaede was still more excited than ever before to be with Maki. Black fabric slid down Maki’s arms and over her wrists, dropping on the ground between them as Kaede slowly and nervously began to knead her small mounds.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kaede whispered as Maki took a step forward, whimpering as Tenko began to finger her in earnest now, that index inside of her flying in and out of her pussy, the Martial Artist wasting no time in it.  
“So are you.” Maki said, not really knowing what else to say.

For a long moment, they stood there in that position. Tenko tending to Kaede’s pussy, Kaede tending to Maki’s chest, and Maki whispering as many sweet nothings as she knew into Kaede’s ear. Admittedly, Maki didn’t know much in the way of smooth talking. Tenko wasn’t the best at it, and Maki had never so much as kissed anybody on the cheek before coming here. Despite that, Kaede seemed to enjoy it all the same, blushing at a few of the words.

The giggles and whispers were interrupted by a scream from the Pianist. Smirking, Maki tilted her chin up and crashed her lips into those of the blonde, letting her moan and howl into a passionate kiss while she rode out the orgasm. Legs trembling, hands clutching at Maki’s arms, Kaede came down from the orgasm dazed and cross-eyed. Finally, she shook her head and looked around, trying to gain her bearings once more.

Turning around, Kaede looked down at Tenko and smiled shyly.

“Wow. You’re…” Kaede couldn’t finish, trailing off just before Tenko winked and stood up, facing her with her hands now on the hips of the Pianist before her.  
“I know. I’m good at that. It’s like, my thing.” Tenko said.  
“Yeah.” Maki agreed before wrapping her arms around Kaede’s midsection, just above where Tenko was holding onto her, her chin on Kaede’s shoulder, her eyes closed.  
“So what now?” Tenko asked.  
“Now? I dunno…” Kaede said.  
“Let’s just lie in bed. I want to be close to you. Both of you. Is that okay?” Maki asked, earning her two swift nods as she stood up straight again.

In bed were a topless brunette, a bottomless blonde, and a fully clothed woman who had spearheaded the entire proceedings. Maki lay in the middle of them, eyes closed, a smile on her face as she felt their skin connect with her bare upper body.

\--

The next morning, Tenko and Maki woke up at about the same time, Tenko rising just as Maki had finished dressing. For the first time in nearly a week, Maki was planning on going work out. It wasn’t something that she had particularly wanted to do for a long time. Before, she had loved it, but now, after Tenko and Kaede happened to her, it was just another chore. Yes, she would much rather give up on her physical fitness and spend the day cuddled up with Tenko and Kaede by her side, but what of when she graduated? What would happen to her then? She was here to curate her talent- and without that talent, what was she?

Just a girl, she supposed. A girl very much in love with the two lovely ladies lying in her bed, as she moved to walk out the door and leave them behind.

“Hey you.” Maki heard from behind her just as she was reaching for the doorknob. She turned around to see Tenko sitting up on the edge of the bed, smiling softly at her. The usual melancholic resting face of the Assassin twisted up into a smile as if on instinct as she dropped her hand and turned around.  
“Hey yourself. What’s up?”  
“Training?” Tenko asked, Maki only nodded. “Can I come with?”  
“Sure.” Maki said instantly, not wanting to deny her first girlfriend that particular pleasure.

Training was hard as it always was. A short run, which had turned into a long run because of just how out of practice she was. Just a few miles. That was all, but by the end of it, both Maki and Tenko where huffing and puffing, holding hands as they sat down against a wall of the school to catch their breath. Thankfully, they had stopped near a water fountain, allowing the two of them to rehydrate after the exhausting run.

“Was it really that hard before?” Tenko asked. Maki shook her head, knowing the answer.  
“I haven’t done this in so long. Since before… everything with Kaede. I’ve been too stressed, too worried. It’s really the first time in my life I’ve had to deal with this sort of thing.” Maki admitted, her session with Tsumugi flashing through her mind, making her skin crawl. Not out of fear, but out of pure hatred. Ever since that day, Maki had half a mind to simply kill her and be done with it. The higher-ups in the school would know it was her, sure, but… what about Kaede and Tenko? How would they feel about knowing it was her that had done it. No matter how she did it, it would be too obvious. Dammit.  
“Babe, something wrong?” Tenko asked, kissing the Assassin’s sweaty shoulder, looking up with caring, tender eyes at the deadest expression she now wore.  
“No, it’s nothing. I’m fine. Come on, let’s get going. Kaede’s probably-“ Maki started to speak, but just then, her phone started to ring from the pocket of her exercise shorts. Good thing she thought to bring it along. “Speak of the devil. Hello?”

“Hey, Maki?” The voice on the other end of the line belonged to the Ultimate Pianist. “Just woke up, where are you two?”  
“We went for a run. Didn’t think that was your thing, so I let you be. Was gonna go alone then this one tagged along.” Maki replied, a smile forming on her face as she heard the groggy voice of the blonde surely still lounging in her bed. She heard a chuckle, and then a reply.  
“Good choice. I would have said no.” Kaede admitted as she leaned back in the desk chair she had occupied.  
“Sorry for not leaving a note or anything, I should have. I’ll make it up to you.” Maki said, wrapping an arm around Tenko.  
“You’ll make it up to me, huh?” Kaede said in what she thought was as sultry a voice as she could manage, causing Maki to gulp and blush, speaking slower now.  
“I… have a few ideas…”  
“Oh? Like what?”  
“A dinner date, maybe? Then we can watch a movie or something in the dorm.” Maki’s breath hitched further as Tenko sported a wry smile, moving a hand inside Maki’s exercise shorts towards her pussy, shamelessly listening in on the conversation, and understanding the tone of it well enough to make sure that Maki would love it even more than she already did.  
“We’ve never been on a date before. It should be fun.” Kaede said, oblivious to the sudden stress on Maki’s psyche and body.  
“Oh yes. Fun. Fuck…” Maki whispered.  
“No, no, that’s after we get back, silly. You okay?” Kaede asked, leaning forward a little, her elbows now on the desk.  
“Yeah… just… Tenko…” Maki said back to her. In an instant, Kaede got the memo. Tenko’s hands had to be on her somehow, a thought had just as Maki had moistened enough for the Martial Artist to insert a finger into her. Kaede was a little jealous… more than a little. She wanted to be there next to her, helping her along too, but three of them doing something like that in public? It was perhaps a bit too risky for her tastes. Swallowing down as much of that jealousy as she could manage, Kaede tried lowering her voice back into that sultry, seductive tone, hoping to assist Tenko in any way she could.  
“Oh. In that case…” Kaede took a deep breath. Yes, she was jealous, but yes, this was the girl that had captivated her heart and her mind for who knew how long. Maybe she could repay some of that. Swallowing as much jealousy as she could, Kaede continued. “What’s she doing?”  
“She’s… fuck…” Maki said as Tenko started to finger her in earnest. She took a desperate look around, but found that nobody was awake. It was Sunday, after all, the one day that they didn’t have any classes. Nobody had had class for a week to work on those projects, well, the Reserve Course students probably had class, but that was besides the point. No Ultimates were out here, save for them… so Maki spoke. “She’s fingering me. There’s one inside me right now. It’s amazing.”  
“As amazing as what it would feel like with a second?” Kaede asked, blushing despite being in the room alone. What was she doing? She was making her girlfriend happy… that was fine, right? Yeah. Totally fine.  
“Yeah- wait, no… fuck… Tenko, Kaede says put another in.”  
“Yes ma’am!” Tenko said obediently, letting a second finger join the first.  
“Is it in?” Kaede asked, resisting the urge to run a hand down there herself. As nervous as she felt about the whole ordeal, it was sexy, at least.  
“Yeah, it’s in. More, please…” Maki begged to whoever would have listened. Tenko responded with actions, moving her fingers in and out of the Assassin’s soaking wet opening even faster.  
“You want more?” Kaede responded with words, as it was as much as she could do in the situation. Sitting there in a shirt and panties, her bra having been discarded to sleep, it was as much as she could do without throwing on pants or a skirt in a hurry and running out the door, but intimate encounters around Tenko, it seemed, were a dime a dozen. She’d have all the opportunity to express her love for Maki in the coming days and weeks. Besides, she was her project partner. “Let her finish you off then. If you want more, come to me, baby. I’ll give you what you want.”

Fuck. That project. The very project that Kaede and Maki had been putting off all week for various reasons. Tenko and Tsumugi had, somehow, finished theirs in the days since all the dust had seemingly settled around her and Kaede’s breakup, but now? The Pianist and the Assassin had to come up with something, especially if Maki was still to lie about her talent to the rest of the class.

“Okay. No holding back… fuck this is hot…” Maki breathed into the phone speaker. Kaede lost the battle with her hand and her own center, reaching fingers down there to touch at her own core, finding it to be a little wet already. The mental image, the sounds, the heavy panting, not to mention the suckling, popping sounds Tenko’s mouth was making as it kissed at Maki’s neck were arousing in their own right.  
“Where are you?” Kaede asked.  
“Behind the South Lab Building, in front of the baseball field. Nobody’s around. Just us.”  
“Are you close?”   
“Very… fuck…”  
“Don’t hold back. You’re not allowed to.” Kaede insisted, lowering her head onto the desk as her fingers moved faster, her own breath turning ragged.

Maki didn’t speak again, rather screamed out softly, biting down on the index finger of her free hand when she started to cum. It was intense, far more intense than what she had expected, and when she came down, she opened her eyes to see Tenko already licking her fingers clean, smiling down at her.

“How was it baby?” Kaede asked in a sweet voice, her own desire tucked behind a selfless urge to ensure Maki felt good.  
“Great. It was great. We’ll be back soon, okay?” Maki promised.  
“Okay. You owe me one.” Kaede said, pulling her hand away from her own crotch painfully slowly.  
“Alright.” Maki agreed quickly as she was kissed on the lips by Tenko. Kaede could hear the smacking as they got tongue-tied. The jealous pang in her chest wasn’t as strong as it was earlier, but it was still there.

 _It’ll go away eventually,_ Kaede thought. This made Maki happy. She’d try to accommodate that, no matter how hard it might have been for her.

\--

“Project.”  
“Project?”  
“Project.” Kaede had a smile on her face as Maki walked back into the room, Tenko having returned to hers, mentioning wanting to wake Himiko up. That didn’t bother the Assassin much, as it meant that she’d have alone time with her newer girlfriend after the lively chat… and fuck… she had shared with Tenko that morning.

“Alright. Let’s get started then.” Maki said, pulling Kaede in for a tight hug that lasted a long moment, ending with a kiss on the cheek, and then the lips.  
“Great.” Kaede said. Every bit of pain she had felt from that earlier phone conversation was washing away from her in sheets in Maki’s embrace. This was perfect. Everything was right in the world. Everything.

Work on the project commenced after a few long moments of lying in bed besides one another, neither saying a word as they lay there. Both were incredibly happy, both satisfied with their current state. Kaede thought back to Tsumugi, how she would only be like this when she wanted something from Kaede. Of course, she hadn’t been able to tell at the time, but looking back, it almost sickened her. Kaede wanted to believe in the best parts of people, and Tsumugi was loving and caring, though, it seemed, that love and affection was entirely selfishly-motivated.

Maki’s thoughts were filled with nothing but the girl besides her, of the one that had somehow convinced her to fall in love with her by asking her out on a date. Sure, Maki thought her beautiful, but there wasn’t much else towards that end, except after Kaede asked her out. She turned her down at first. Maybe if she had accepted, then all this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe then Tsumugi wouldn’t have gotten involved…

Working on the project was as fun as it could have possibly been. Maki had Kaede by her side, and because of that, she felt like she was on top of the world, like nothing could stop her. Like everything was going to be okay.

And it was.

The presentation had been a resounding success. During it, Maki had given up her true talent. Tenko applauded her courage, those who didn’t know were amazed and a bit disbelieving, but after a quick demonstration were convinced. Their speech started off with this, and had transitioned into a brief explanation of just what she did in the first place, having to transition into their assignment once everybody was fully aware.

It had taken a monumental amount of courage to even begin talking about it. It was the one secret that she had struggled so desperately to keep, the one that Tsumugi had latched onto and taken advantage of that very same desire, though, perhaps it was because of that Maki was able to go along with the plan. It had been her idea, though that didn’t necessarily mean that she could go along with it. Maybe before all this, to the right crowd, but now? When Maki had been so entrenched in what it was like to be a normal kid again?

But she had done it, smirking as hard as she could directly at Tsumugi, who was scowling at her fiercely, as she moved to sit back down, to let Himiko and Angie take their turn presenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up guys, due to holiday season coming up I miiiiiight not be able to get a chapter up every Tuesday, but I'll try my best to! I've been doing this like clockwork for 19 weeks now, hopefully Thanksgiving/Christmas won't be the thing to trip me up, but if it does I won't complain, I think. There are worse reasons to stop posting.


	20. Miu's Proposition

“We had a reservation under Tojo?” Maki said, feeling very much out of place at the front of one of the nicest restaurants in town. She wore a black, tight-fitting dress that went just past her knees, carrying a matching clutch purse. She really only had her phone, a wad of cash, and a hunting knife in there, but that was as much as she needed.  
“Of course, madame, right this way.” The man working the front desk said before nodding and waving his arm towards the back wall of the place. It was dimly lit, with candles and high-hanging chandeliers, but the Ultimate Assassin could see everything she needed to.  
“This is beautiful, isn’t it?” A blonde woman said. Barely shorter than Maki, and clinging to her arm lovingly, hair pulled back into a tight bun, the usual musical note hair clips serving a much more practical purpose tonight.  
“It really is.” Maki replied as she led her lovely girlfriend over to the small table in the corner.

The restaurant had been recommended- and the reservation acquired- by Kirumi, who had been made aware of plans of a romantic evening by Tenko, who the afternoon previous had… spent time… with Tenko. The Martial Artist had been reminded of the one formal date she had with the Ultimate Maid, and had asked the gray-haired woman if she knew of a place that the two could go.

Both were women seated and drink orders taken- a water for Maki, and a glass of white wine for Kaede, along with a ten-thousand yen note for the waiter, who otherwise might not have heeded the request. Kaede leaned forward on the table, one elbow against the wood, supporting her chin, staring lovingly at the brunette before her.

“This is nice. I’ve never had a proper date before.” She said. Maki took the time to gaze at her once more. Instead of the traditional, almost Chinese-inspired dress Maki wore, Kaede’s garb had a bit more of a modern spin to it while still retaining some old-fashioned beauty. She wore a small blue shawl over a white tank top, a striped skirt sporting both colors that only stretched barely past her thighs. It was… uniquely her, Maki had to admit. It was cute, if not downright beautiful.  
“Never?” Maki asked, her eyes widening at the statement.  
“Never.” The other asserted.  
“I’ll try not to disappoint then.” Maki said, slowly reaching a hand across the table, letting it sit about in the middle of it. The hand was quickly grabbed by Kaede’s other just as the waiter came back with their drinks.

\--

“So what should I do?” Tenko asked Miu as the two sat in the latter’s bedroom. To Tenko’s shock, both of them were fully clothed, having not devolved into sexual deviancy within minutes after finding themselves alone. This was perhaps the first time since their first intimate encounter together with Himiko that this had happened.  
“I dunno, you’re askin’ me?” Miu asked, sitting across from Tenko on the bed, on sheets that had smelled like sex for weeks but also ones that Miu had not bothered to change just yet. It smelled nice, okay?  
“I don’t know who else I can ask. I already talked to Himiko about it, Angie’s your girl and I really don’t talk to her much anymore, Kirumi would just agree with me, and Tsumugi is actively trying to get them to break up, so I can’t ask her.” Tenko said in reply, hoping that the only girl who could even compare to her own libido would have a suggestion.  
“That’s not my area of expertise, ya know?”  
“I know, it’s not mine either. Girls like us, we fuck first and ask questions later…” Tenko said, trailing off for a moment as she recited something that had first been said as a veiled insult, but had become something of a motto of hers. “I’m no good at the romantic crap. You’d think I would be by now, I’ve got five girlfriends…”  
“And so what if I’m dating Angie? You can still ask her shit. Not like I care much who she fucks, anyway.” Miu said, scooting in a little closer, reaching out to grab a hold of one of Tenko’s hands lightly. It was hopefully a soothing gesture.  
“So I should just have Kaede make the rounds with me?”  
“I mean- she’d like it, right? Sex is sex.”  
“Not to her.” Tenko admitted, squeezing Miu’s hand and looking down at her own lap, cheeks puffing out.  
“She’s one of those prissy romantic types, huh?” Miu asked. When Tenko nodded, she kept going. “So then set up something prissy and romantic for her, then fuck her good. That outta do the trick.”

Tenko nodded again.

“Yeah, she and Maki are out on a date right now, at that sushi place Kirumi took me to. It’s really nice, she’s gonna love it.”  
“It’s a start.”  
“But I dunno if I should interrupt the sloppy aftermath…” Tenko said with a sigh, and then a groan as she threw herself backwards, head almost clanging against the headboard, but luckily making contact with Miu’s pillow instead.  
“That’s the whole point of a date, isn’t it? To get to that sloppy aftermath? Some girls need to be wined and dined before they let you lick their cunt.”  
“You’re talking like a perverted old man, ya know?”  
“Yeah but you love it.” Miu said as she crawled forward, sitting atop Tenko’s waist, straddling her shamelessly.

Tenko nodded.

“Yeah, I do. I love you, and her… and, well, everybody. It’s so hard, Miu. I wanna make everybody happy, but until I resolve whatever Kaede’s feeling then that isn’t going to happen.”  
“Then let me have a go at her.” Miu said, leaning in, sliding a hand underneath Tenko’s shirt. She didn’t complain.  
“That’s up to Maki. We can ask her, though.”  
“You fucking slut, you.” Miu smirked down as she reached Tenko’s bare, braless breast with her hand, pinching down on her nipple softly.  
“You love it.”  
“I do.”

\--

With their food and drinks served, Maki and Kaede had been chatting amicably for a few minutes, until Maki’s purse vibrated in her lap. She looked down wide eyed, not expecting a text tonight.

“What is it?” Kaede asked after letting out a giggle at Maki’s previous comment.  
“My phone, hang on.” Maki replied, pulling her hand away to unzip the purse.

_Hey babe, sry to interrupt but Miu had an idea. She wants to fuck Kaede, that it’ll be a good way to get her more used to how we do things. Whatcha think?_

Maki blushed intensely at the message, reading it over twice more just to ensure she had understood her properly.

“The nerve of that girl.”  
“What’s wrong?” Kaede asked, causing the Assassin to look up sharply. Instead of responding, Maki only held up the phone to the blonde’s face, letting her read the message.

Now two teenaged girls were blushing, not knowing what to say. For a long moment, they just ate in silence, each with their own thoughts.

“If… if it’ll make you happy.” Kaede finally broke the silence with a selfless resolution, causing Maki to look up from the trio of small plates she ended up with.  
“What?”  
“Yeah… I mean… I knew what I was getting into with you, remember?”  
“Yeah but- I saw the look on your face when you walked in on us in the classroom that day. Kaede, it hurt to see you like that, and if this is the kind of thing that-“  
“It’s the kind of thing that I know my girlfriend likes doing, so… I wanna try to be supportive of that.”

Maki didn’t know what to say to those words. She wasn’t sure if it was the way Kaede was still blushing, or the way she was smiling so nervously, yet so brazenly, or even the sentiment behind the words she was speaking.

“Whatever happed to ‘me and only me?’” Maki asked.  
“This doesn’t go against that. If you want me to… if it’ll make you happy…” Kaede trailed off again, causing Maki to ponder that. It would make her happy, but Maki also would be content with Kaede simply ignoring that aspect of their relationship. Even now, Maki was ready to offer cutting off all the other girls she had became affiliated with through Tenko except for the Martial Artist herself.   
“And I want you to be happy, Kaede.” Maki felt like she was repeating herself with that, but kept going anyway. “You already sacrificed a lot to be with me, and me? I’ve given up nothing. I have the best of both worlds.”  
“And I’m only allowed one world to live in at a time?”  
“As per your prerogative.”  
“Maki…” Kaede started. The Assassin in question gulped heavily while she awaited the words her blonde beauty was preparing. “I want us to be the best _us_ we can be. If that means… you know… doing that? Then I’ll do it happily. I’m committed to this. You were the girl I wanted to begin with. If this is what I have to do to have you, then I’ll do it. Happily.”

Maki nodded, smiled, and teared up all at the same time, having to quickly grab at a napkin to dab the moisture away from her eyes, lest she display weakness, but as she reached for it, she realized that that in and of itself was a display of weakness, so she let the tears fall. One on each side.

“Happily?” Maki asked.  
“Yeah, of course, baby.” Kaede said.  
“And you won’t be jealous?”  
“Now that… I can’t promise.” Kaede admitted, looking down at her lap for a moment before putting an even wider smile on her face. “I’m not the only woman in your life. I’ve accepted that. But… if I can be there for you in those times, when you want to be with Tenko or Miu or Himiko or Kirumi like that… then I’ll do what I can to support you. I love you, Maki.”

Maki sat there wide eyed, her jaw dropped, hands trembling as she heard the heartfelt insistence Kaede was pouring out for her.

“I’m the luckiest girl on the planet, you know that?” Maki asked.  
“I know.” Kaede said with a giggle.  
“If you ever change your mind, if you’re ever not okay with this, then it all stops.”  
“You mean it?”

To prove her point, Maki picked up the knife she had been using on the small pork cutlet she ordered and pricked the tip of her right thumb, letting a slow trail of blood trickle down her finger to her wrist.

“Of course, I do. I love you too, Kaede.”

\--

_She’s in. Your room?_

_Miu’s? We’re here rn_

_Kk_

The quick exchange had interrupted the beginnings of what was to be Tenko and Miu’s third round, the only clothing shared between them was a single sock on Miu’s right foot, somehow in all the excitement it had yet come off.

“Alright. This is happening, I guess.” Tenko said, showing Miu her phone, sitting up from her spot kissing Tenko’s stomach to read. She lay down next to the girl begrudgingly but knew in the long run it was the wisest choice to make.  
“Great. Let’s stop then. I want to enjoy her as much as I can. No point in overstimming halfway through, especially with a rarity like her.” Tenko could only giggle at Miu’s words, wrapping an arm around her and giving her a sour kiss.  
“We should shower, and change the sheets.”  
“Let’s cuddle for a minute first.”  
“Deal!”

After they had gotten up from their near-sleeping position, the two set to work cleaning up the place as best they could. Miu’s desk was still a mess of bolts, bits of sheet metal, and about half a dozen experiments in their earliest stages. The strapon and sybian had been placed under the bed, along with a third sexual invention the platinum blonde had been working on, but knew that it wasn’t quite ready. For someone like Kaede, it would be best to take things slow and easy.

\--

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Kaede said as they arrived back at the dorm, a limo provided by Kirumi having picked them up.  
“Me too. Fun’s not over yet, it seems.”  
“Yeah.” Kaede said with a solemn nod.  
“It’s not too late to turn back. If that’s what you want I can give you that on my own.” Maki offered, a hand on the doorknob leaning into Miu’s room. She turned it, finding it unlocked, but didn’t yet push it open.  
“No. We’re doing this. I’m doing this for you.”  
“Alright.”

If Kaede was still being insistent on this, then Maki wasn’t going to force her out of the decision- more than she had already tried to do, anyway. Truth be told, the Assassin was nervous Kaede would come to regret the decision, but the die had been cast. There was no turning back now.

“Tenko? Miu?” Maki called as the door was opened wide enough to let Kaede walk through first. The lights were off, a warmth emanating from the bathroom as even in the borrowed light from the hallway Maki could see steam coming from it. She chuckled to herself, forming a decent picture of what had happened here already.

“Come on in!” Tenko called out, causing Kaede now to chuckle. The blonde walked over to the bedroom door that the voice came from, throwing it open after a moment’s hesitation.

The lights were off, and on the desk along the far wall were a pair of candles, both brand new, it seemed.

“Tenko? Miu?” Kaede asked nervously, letting her jaw quiver a little. A shadowy figure arose from the bed, and then a second.  
“You’re here. We’ve been expecting you.” Tenko’s voice arose from the darkness. Kaede let out a small squeal after the other girl said this, though it was mostly due to Maki stepping in and closing the door behind her, leaving the two small flames as the room’s only illumination, the night sky invisible for the closed blinds in front of the window.  
“And us, you.” Maki said. “What’s the plan?”

“Jeez Maki, we were setting a scene, you could at least play along!” Tenko said loudly, causing a giggle from both standing girls.  
“Okay okay, fine. What’s the scene?”  
“A seductive massage.” Miu answered. Kaede gulped, but stayed strong. This was going to be far more… sensual… than she had predicted.

“Then I believe my girlfriend here has an appointment?” Maki asked, gripping Kaede’s hand tightly, kissing her cheek, hoping it would give her a little more courage.  
“Couple’s massage for miss Akamatsu and miss Harukawa?”  
“That would be us.”  
“Very well. I’d like you two to lie down next to each other on the bed then, on your stomachs, if you please.” Tenko was trying her hardest to stay in-character, but her excitement and her enjoyment of the proceedings almost took control from her.

Maki nodded before slowly removing the shawl from around Kaede’s shoulders, casting it onto the ground- where the rest of their clothing would surely go before long- and guided her to the bed, which had been cleared of other bodies if the stamping near the desk was any indication.

“Ready, sweetie?” Maki asked.  
“Yeah. I’m… is it weird that I’m excited now?” Kaede asked. She wasn’t sure if that was her own courage and eagerness to please talking or the two glasses of wine, but whatever it was, the Pianist was quite ready to engage in a four-way act of illicit love.  
“No, I’m excited too. We all are. This is going to be perfect.” Maki said, lying down along the wall, letting Kaede lie next to her, grabbing one of her hands in hers, squeezing it tightly.

A moment later, and both girls felt a pair of hips sitting atop theirs. Even though they were lying on their stomachs, it was obvious who was where. Tenko atop Maki, and Miu atop Kaede.

Maki could instantly tell that Tenko wasn’t wearing anything to cover her bottom half. As she was mounted, the Assassin could feel a small bit of moisture on the back of one leg, where she had initially sat before scooting up the rest of the way. She’d have to wash the dress now. Oh well.

The massage started. Pressure on the backs of their shoulders, a truly wonderful sensation, but not the one that Maki was prepared for, and Kaede was quickly looking forward to, even knowing that it was Miu who would be pleasuring her- as per Tenko’s text.

“You must be exhausted, working with your fingers so much. First the piano, then Maki’s delicious pussy, you have to be tired. Let me help you, we’ll blow off some steam, okay?” Miu whispered into Kaede’s ear at the same time as Maki felt her dress start to unzip.  
“Y-yesssss…” Kaede hissed, squeezing onto Maki’s hand again. Maki smiled widely. She was getting into it. That was good. That was very, very good.

So were the hands pulling her dress down, running atop her bra strap, then her panties, taking a moment to appreciate the skin underneath, her own body moving away from the mattress one part at a time to help the dress find its way onto the floor where it belonged. Kisses on the small of her back, a pair of them, and greedy hands spreading apart her ass cheeks, and Maki felt lips and tongue wander towards her backdoor. They only lingered there for a moment before Tenko made her way to the real prize.

Maki hissed as she felt upper lips connect with lower ones, opening her eyes to try to gaze at her second girlfriend lying next to her, hand clenched tightly in hers.

“How is she?” Maki asked.  
“Great. Wow, this is… great…” Kaede sighed, causing Maki to nod and lean in for a kiss on the blonde’s forehead.  
“Great.”

Those were the last words spoken before Maki’s orgasm. Along with hisses, sighs, groans, moans, and the occasional yelp, Maki and Kaede climaxed within moments of each other, having leaned in to one another to kiss softly at first, and then more passionately as Tenko’s and Miu’s mouths brought the other girls closer and closer to that blissful release.

“Fuck…” Maki whispered after she came down from her orgasm, panting on her stomach for a moment before rolling onto her side, her hand finding its way onto Kaede’s back, which of course had been stripped down somewhere along the way.  
“Hell yeah.” Miu’s voice agreed.  
“Had fun, Kaede?” Tenko asked, already reaching out a hand to grab blindly for Miu’s chest in the dark.  
“I… yeah. I did.” Kaede said, finding her chest to be completely painless- that twinge of jealousy she felt on the phone not present.

Smacking of lips that sounded of a kiss came from behind the lounging couple. Of course they’d go at it again, Maki thought, as she pulled Kaede in for a hug. She whispered in the girl’s ear.

“For real, how do you feel?” Maki asked with bated breath, her concentration fully on the woman in her arms.  
“That was fun, Maki. I had fun. It was with you, so… it was fun.” Kaede said, but Maki only raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
“Alright.” Maki whispered before leaning up to speak to the other two on the far end of the bed.  
“Either take that somewhere else or simmer down, we’re going to sleep.”

A whimper, and a strangely suspicious _pop_ as Tenko and Miu gave their affirmations, crawling forward to lie down. Tenko positioned herself next to Maki, leaving Kaede and Miu to lie on the outer edge of the four girls as they settled down for the night.

Kaede fell asleep satisfied in more ways than one. She wasn’t sure if this would or even could be a regular occurrence, but at least she had a little more confidence in her mental well-being if it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking off last week, Thanksgiving break had me absolutely slammed at work and I didn't have all that much time to myself. But I'm back, and hopefully the next couple of weeks are kind enough to me to let me sit down and write more! I'm also starting to put together a one-shot original work, so look forward to that! Regular readers here should enjoy it!


	21. A Long December

The next morning, Maki was the first to wake, as she always was. Finding herself in the midst of a pile of naked, post-coital women was no new experience for her, neither was waking up before sunlight. She thought back, trying to remember just what had happened the night before, and who she had fallen asleep in between. Tenko to her left, Kaede to her right. The position hadn’t been remembered, the fact had been made apparent to her by her thumb brushing over Tenko’s mole as she caressed an unknown cheek in the dark. Smiling to herself, she leaned down to kiss those lips, having to use the location of her hand to guide her. Once she had, lips were pressed on lips without a sound, though it brought great happiness to the one initiating it.

Silently, and almost catching Maki off-guard, Tenko’s hand wrapped around Maki’s head, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. This one led to a few smacking sounds that were just a tad loud for the Assassin’s liking. She broke them apart, eyes wide as she leaned in a little closer, letting their bare chests press together, lying on their sides.

“Shh, don’t wake those two up.” Maki whispered. She loved Kaede and respected Miu enough to not want either of them to wake from her and Tenko’s good morning kiss.  
“We won’t. Come on baby, let’s really say good morning.” Maki wanted to groan at how cheesy it was, but when it came to women Tenko wasted no opportunity to act as sappy and loving as possible. A hand found its way onto her thigh, and Maki was struggling to find a reason to resist.  
“Don’t wake them up.”  
“Oh, _I_ won’t.” She cooed back, smirking mischievously at her girlfriend.  
“Don’t make me either, you know what I meant.” Maki replied, giving in and smiling back before turning around, pressing her back now against Tenko’s chest rather than her own. The Martial Artist’s hand stayed wrapped around her as Maki lifted a foot up to press it flat on the mattress, letting Tenko’s hand slide towards that which she always so desperately wanted easier. Tenko shuffled upwards as her hand rested on the Assassin’s inner thigh. Breath on Maki’s ear, hair falling to tickle her cheek. She knew that Tenko was looming over her, teasing her as she felt her pussy wetten in anticipation. Fuck, she wanted this far more than she would have thought so soon after waking up, but damn the woman knew how to get her on edge.

“That’s better, isn’t it? Just have fun, okay?” Tenko whispered. In response, Maki could only nod her head as the woman gave in to her teasing, and let fingers alight upon Maki’s pussy. The first touch nearly made her betray her goal, a gasp had formed on the edge of her lips, only halted by a hand clamping over her mouth- her own. She kept it there, not daring to let it off as Tenko fingered her quickly, her usual bravado and excitement over sex kept her from ever really taking things slow.

That’s what Kaede was for, though in that relationship Maki was usually the dominant one in the few times they’d expressed their love in that way.

“Okay.” Maki whispered back a moment later. Her eyes opened, finding a view of Kaede in the near-darkness. Even though they had undressed, the girl still wore her musical note clip in her hair. In all the excitement it must have been the one thing that remained on any of their four bodies. Tenko felt very naked, and she was sure that Miu would be the first to strip down into nothing given half a chance. Maki very much wanted to kiss Kaede, to feel that personal connection while another woman fingered her. The sheer trust that came with that, the faithfulness that they kept to one another, no matter what. She didn’t favor one of her girlfriends over the other, and though Kaede slept, she wished that she could wake her as well. Or perhaps Tenko was already awake, waiting for a chance for another one of the girls to wake up for a little love, no matter which of them it would have been. Maki got lucky there.

Breaking her out of her sexually-charged stream of thought was Tenko’s finger pushing down on her clit. It caused her to moan out again, this time a small sound emitted from her lips, pushing past her fingers and into the ears of the girls- awake or asleep as they may have been.

“That’s right, baby. Make those cute little noises, you know I love them.”  
“I know. I don’t wanna wake her, though.”  
“Wake her up. Make her want to join us. It’ll be fun.” Despite her seemingly obvious intentions, Tenko was still whispering. Maki assumed it was out of respect. If Maki didn’t want something, it wasn’t like Tenko to force it onto her. She was good to her like that. This… this… whatever this was… was something that Maki obviously wanted. It was almost a non-question at this point between the two of them. By now they had had so much sex- both alone and with other people either watching or participating- that it was just as natural to lie beside each other buried in one another’s pussy as it would be to lie beside each other asleep. Such was life, a life that Maki loved.

“Tenko, I’m close, please… keep going… ah…” Maki spoke, letting her hand atop her mouth wander forward, grabbing at Kaede’s shoulder as the Pianist lay on her back, gently pulling it forward, letting that gorgeous sleeping body roll next to her.  
“Oh you’re such a perv.” Tenko said.

Maki’s arms were now both wrapped around Kaede’s form as loosely as her arousal would allow her, one hand moving down to squeeze at her ass as she panted heavily, staring at the sleeping face of her second girlfriend. Forehead on her neck, hips grinding gently, eyes now trained down at the largest breasts in the room, she came.

The first gasp had been quiet, though the second was anything but. And the third was even worse. No matter how hard the Assassin had tried to keep quiet, ultimately, she had failed. Tenko kept rubbing her all the while grabbing a breast, tightly pinching a nipple. She desperately wanted Kaede to wake up in the arms of a girlfriend mid-orgasm, though it wasn’t meant to be as Maki finally came down from the high, still holding onto a sleeping Kaede.

“Fuck…” Maki gasped as she let the blonde fall back into her natural sleeping position. A soft groan came from her causing the Assassin to freeze for a long moment, but she didn’t move.  
“Yeah…” Tenko replied, pulling her hand away from Maki’s pussy to lick at her fingers, relaxing her grip on the woman’s breast but keeping her hand there nonetheless.  
“Having fun there?” Maki asked with a tilt upwards of her head, kissing Tenko’s lips once. She could taste herself there. Yum.  
“Always.” Was the reply as she gave another kiss. “Go eat her out.”  
“Do you think she likes that?”  
“Maki there isn’t a girl alive who would say no to waking up with a mouth on her pussy. Go on.”  
“Well…”

Maki lay there staring at Kaede for a long moment. She had already gotten her sleeping form in on a little action between her and Tenko, so perhaps it was only natural to repay the favor. At least, that was her reasoning as she scooted down, crawling backwards until her head was at crotch level. Tenko helped move the girl’s legs apart just before access to sleeping pussy was made.

A deep breath, and another one, and finally, Maki slowly licked at Kaede’s intimacy. She was dry, naturally. Maki doubted that even Tenko knew how likely it was to be having a sex dream this time of- oh who was she kidding, of course Tenko knew the answer to that. Rolling her eyes with a bit of a grin, she separated from her girlfriend’s crotch to stare up at her other girlfriend.

“So?” Tenko whispered. Maki only shrugged in response before diving back in.

The first thing Kaede was aware of when she woke up was bliss. Pure bliss. Bliss emanating from in between her legs. Groaning quietly to herself, she opened her eyes, the air surrounding her a little chilly on her skin, though the feeling would be forgotten in lieu of what she found once she looked down her nude form. There was Maki with her head between her legs, presumably licking at her pussy. Well, what else would make her feel like this from that?

“Good morning.” Maki said plainly, taking a second off from her administration to greet the blonde. There was something else. A hand grabbing at her breast, and a second pair of lips on her neck. Kaede looked to her left to see Tenko there, assisting the Assassin in… whatever this was.  
“Oh, good morning. Is this what the morning after is like?” The Pianist asked to nobody in particular.  
“If you want it to be.” Tenko whispered. Kaede shrugged, lay back down fully, and nodded.  
“It’s nice. Still weird, by the way, but it’s nice.”  
“We’re all weird here.” Tenko agreed.

It didn’t take Kaede much more to cum. Between the sheer intensity of two women touching her in all the right places, her emotional state after last night, and the slight grogginess that came with recently waking up, she came quickly, though it was still wonderful. By the time she came down from the orgasm, Miu had awoken from her moans- sounds that she hadn’t bothered to try to conceal- though if she had remembered Miu’s presence on the bed, she might have tried a little harder.

“Fuck…” Kaede said. She was never one to curse much, but times like this nearly necessitated it.  
“Glad you liked it.” Maki said, standing up, offering Kaede a hand. It was taken, the couple now standing on their feet overlooking the other on the bed- a couple that had brazenly taken to a morning round much like Maki had done with Tenko.  
“Seems like they’re enjoying themselves too.” Kaede added, to which Maki nodded.  
“Yeah, let’s leave them be. I want to have some time alone with you.”  
“Mmm… I like alone time with you.”  
“Good. And Miu you better make her cum into next week.”  
“Roger, captain!” Miu had to break her lips away from Tenko’s nipple in order to speak, but the order was received loud and clear, Tenko giggling a bit as it was.

Damn, Tenko loved having so many wonderful girlfriends.

\--

December came quickly to Hope’s Peak Academy, and with it, two weeks of no class. Sure, they had just had a one week period of no class, but that had been filled with research into a topic that was mostly unknown to Tenko, her girlfriends and lovers... and the degenerates that comprised of half her year. Waking up one morning next to Himiko, who was asleep wearing an unbuttoned blue and white snowflake set of pajamas, the residential Harem Leader had a sudden realization. Smiling, she rolled off the bed slowly and grabbed for her backpack, which had held her phone since the night before.

Maki was already awake, opting to do push-ups on the ground next to her bed instead of going for a run. Tenko was with Himiko that night, which would mean she’d be sleeping in and probably sexually frustrated... which meant she’d go to one of Miu, Kirumi, or Tsumugi tonight, depending on her mood. Since her options were to run around the school alone and leave Kaede behind, it was better that she did it like this. She was too in love with the sleeping Pianist to let her wake up alone so often.

Her phone vibrated, leaving her seated on the ground quickly after push-up number one thirteen. At this hour it could only be one person, and that person was worth stopping her workout for.

_I wanna have a Christmas party!_

Tenko’s text read. Maki sat there in a t-shirt and panties wondering just what that would entail. It had been at least ten years since she’d been to a proper one, but since it was the girl’s suggestion, Maki would find it damn near impossible to say no.

_Alright_

Was her response. Her phone vibrated just as soon as she had gone down for one fourteen. Groaning, she grabbed her phone and lay back down on the bed, only barely having broken a sweat. She wasn’t getting any more done like this.

_Great! I have a few ideas!_

_Oh?_

_Yeah! Bring Kaede and we can talk about it with Angie!_

Maki replied with a thumbs up and wrapped an arm around Kaede, kissing the sleeping girl’s cheek.

“A Christmas party? Oh how lovely does that sound! A night for festivities and food and the sultry kind of romance Tenko is so fond of.” Angie’s voice cut through the otherwise silent room as her face lit up with the thought of decorating even a single dorm room with Christmas décor. She had been found in her lab by three of the girls in her class, a part of the incredibly complicated relationship web that every single one of them had been caught up in one way or another, all thanks to Tenko.  
“Today’s the last day of class before break, and I wanna have it on Christmas Eve! Do you think you can have everything ready in time?” Tenko asked, a smile on her face, one hand on her hip, the other nestled in Maki’s. Angie only nodded at the request.  
“It would be easy. If we’re having the party in Tenko’s dorm room then I shall have more than ample time to prepare decorations. A Christmas Tree, mistletoe, lights, ornaments, fake snow, oh it will be wonderful!” Angie exclaimed. Tenko nodded.  
“Great!”

“So Kaede, do you think you can provide the music?” Tenko asked as the three of them walked out of Angie’s lab, letting the Artist get to work, already brimming with ideas and inspiration. The Pianist, who walked opposite Maki to the woman speaking to her, only pumped her free fist and nodded her head.  
“Leave it to me! I’ll bring in a keyboard and speaker. I guess we’ve got our phones too when I want to take a break from playing, I’ll be able to put on Christmas music the rest of the night.” At the question, the blonde nodded and smiled enthusiastically.  
“Are you excited?” Maki asked, smiling softly, Kaede’s energy infecting her ever so slightly.  
“Yeah! I mean, who wouldn’t be?”  
“I… well, never mind.” Maki said. The last time she had ever really enjoyed Christmas was when she was… seven? Eight? One of those, she wasn’t sure. The rest of the time, her people had made sure she was always out on a mission. It sent a certain message they liked- having someone killed on Christmas day. Whatever that meant, but she was always one to just follow orders. She wasn’t given the knowledge of why, just the order to do. And so she did… at least, until now. Until Tenko and Kaede happened to her.  
“What’s up?” Kaede asked.  
“Yeah, Maki, it’s Christmas, it’ll be fun!” Tenko chimed in, trying to help her lover’s lover.  
“I just… I’ve never been to a Christmas party before.”  
“Huh…”  
“Oh…” Tenko, then Kaede were heard, though none of the three were prepared for the most awkward of silences that followed.  
“It’s nothing. It’ll be fun. I’ll just go with it.” Maki promised, looking at each girl in turn, trying to force a smile on her face. It worked decently well.  
“Yeah, that’s all that matters, right?” Tenko asked. Maki nodded her head, Kaede followed suit after thinking about their words for a moment. It definitely mattered that Maki had fun.  
“It’ll be fun, I promise. Besides, it’s Tenko’s idea, and…” Kaede stopped to consider her words while blushing heavily. “You know what she’s known for, so… yeah…”  
“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” The Martial Artist’s voice carried itself a little higher and a little louder in responding to the accusation.  
“Just that you know how to have a good time is all. I should know.” Kaede said back, smiling at her directly.

To that, Tenko only smirked, which caused both Maki and Kaede to blush even harder than before.

“Catering?” Kirumi Tojo’s voice rang out in an empty and spotless dorm room. She was sitting at her desk doing a bit of homework when her phone rang.  
“Yeah, catering! I want to have a Christmas party in my room, so we’ll need some food. I don’t know about you but I dunno how many of us can cook.” Tenko’s voice was on the other end of the line, speaking clear as day and perhaps a little too loud for the comfort of a normal human eardrum.  
“I happen to be an excellent chef.” Kirumi responded. “And I would not mind cooking for your little event.”  
“You wouldn’t? Great! Just… keep it a secret, okay?”  
“Understood.”  
“Christmas Eve, don’t forget, okay?”  
“I will not disappoint you, Tenko.”  
“Thanks, love you, bye!”  
“I love you as well.” Kirumi said, barely able to loose the words from her mouth before she heard Tenko hang up the phone. She was a wonderful woman, but she was perhaps a bit too hyperactive at times. She was excited to have this party, that much was obvious, though she didn’t know just when the idea had sprung. Knowing Tenko, a mere few minutes before that conversation.

Though the thought did arise… why keep it a secret? A surprise Christmas Eve party for Tenko’s harem? Or was there something more to this? Either way, it was quite the interesting prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I took this much time off from this little project of mine. Sorry to everyone who was looking forward to the next one sooner. I promise I'll be better about it. To be honest, I had kind of lost a bit of my drive to make this story happen, but I think I've got it back now. For the first time, it isn't a Tuesday a new chapter of this work has been posted, so the release schedule will be a bit more erratic until I get back into stride with it. That being said, I've done a lot more outlining for the near and potentially far future for the happenings of this timeline, and I'm really excited to show you guys what I've got planned! To all of you who are still with me, thank you so much for reading! It means more to me than I would have anticipated going into this project. Much love <3


	22. 7/8ths Merry

Classes had ended for the semester, and for seven of the members of Hope’s Peak Academy’s freshman class, a certain Christmas Party had been well anticipated. Tenko’s dorm room had been the center of activity for days and days, though most of it done in small spurts rather than hours and hours of prep work at a time. Decorations were brought in and hung, food was prepared and delivered, and presents were wrapped for more than one occasion.

On top of merely being a Christmas party, Kirumi had taken it on herself to organize a bit of an early birthday party for Tenko. The date of her birth was merely two short weeks away, and what a better time than to have nearly all of her girlfriends there, celebrating all at once with her?

Tenko had spent the last several nights sleeping in Tsumugi’s room, perhaps to make up for the fact that she would be left out of the festivities. With how things were between her, Maki, and Kaede, it was perhaps for the best that she stay out of it. Though, given the existence of security cameras in Tenko’s room that she and half her girlfriends had tried in vain to find, it would be hard to keep the secret for long. She knew, and Tenko would know she knew about it. The aftermath was something she’d simply have to face. It was her decision to keep Tsumugi out of it rather than Maki and Kaede, but one way or another, one of those would need to sit out. When taking quantity into account, it was obvious to give Tsumugi the short end of the stick. Maki and Kaede were simply two females, whereas Tsumugi, all her cosplaying efforts aside, was only ever one woman at a time.

“Wow, this looks great! You girls really outdid yourselves!” Tenko shrieked the moment she walked into her room for the first time in a week.

Immediately upon opening the door, she was greeted with the best winter wonderland the spacious dormitory of Hope’s Peak could provide. Artificial snow littered the ground, leaving Tenko’s bare feet to crunch on it softly, feeling the texture of solid water though without the intense, painful cold that accompanied it. Mistletoe hung above the doorway, prompting her to look around and kiss the first female she could get her hands on- in this case Himiko, who returned it with a gasp. As she walked in, Tenko saw the full genius of Angie’s prep-work. No wonder she hadn’t been allowed to come in for a while!

The walls were coated in what Tenko had to assume was wallpaper. It depicted a forest in the dead of winter. Deer walked around in the light snow, squirrels sat on the ground or poked out of their trees, staring at the girls present, as if begging for another acorn to add to their stash of food until spring arose once again. Candy canes hung from the wall- though these were real, protruding from the landscape all around them, waiting to be plucked and eaten. The curtain was closed, a warm, yellow light emanated from behind it.

“Look down!” Angie had instructed the moment Tenko pointed to it in confusion. Upon doing so, she saw what she could only describe as the most realistic looking digital fire of her life. It even emanated heat of its own, realistic it was to the point that Tenko didn’t so much as dare ask any questions, lest the magic of the beautiful scenery around her be ruined.

And perhaps to top it all off, Kirumi pulled through in a big way with her cooking. Various cakes, pies, soups, turkey, and fried chicken all crowded a large rectangular table in the center of the room. Half of it was still steaming from having been so recently prepared, and the half that wasn’t was meant to be eaten cold anyway. There really was lots and lots of fried chicken… it wasn’t a Christmas tradition for nothing! Tenko had a hard time averting her eyes from the deep-fried, fatty meat that was so popular this time of year. The drinks were plentiful as well, and not just sodas and fruit juices! Multiple wines- both white and red- and a few dozen cans of beer sat in an open ice chest, glasses and cozies besides them on a table respectively waiting for the container to be opened. Tenko wasn’t a big drinker, though she knew a thing or two from Tsumugi, who had a fair bit of knowledge on the subject simply due to the sheer amount of pop culture references to alcohol. Was that one a spirit, or… no… a pinot? Champagne? Whatever it was, it was Christmas, and this was a party! She was sure to try a little bit of everything regardless.

Scratch that. What actually topped it off was the music that played in the background. Kaede stood in a corner where her bed normally lay, clad in a skimpy Santa outfit, fingers dancing over an electronic keyboard playing a soft, slow tune, a wide smile on her face as she looked on at the gathering crowd.

“Tenko! Hey!” Kaede called, a wide smile on her face as she held a long note with her right hand to quickly adjust the hat that was falling from her head with her left. Tenko walked up to her wearing a long-sleeved red and white striped shirt that went down past her thighs. Save for a pair of panties, the girl was otherwise uncovered. Who needed shorts when this was a party with all the people she’d had sex with, minus one?  
“What’s up cutie?” She asked, blinking furiously with as cutesy a look on her face as she could manage, clasping her hands together against her cheek. It was a silly look, yes, but it was fun… and probably cute, given the thinly veiled physical attraction that they surely shared. At least… Tenko thought she was hot… that counted for something.  
“Do you like it? We worked really hard getting everything ready.” Fingers continued to play slowly as Kaede watched her girlfriend’s girlfriend get so excited. It was cute, really… endearing… Kaede understood why Maki liked her so much a little better now, nymphomania aside.  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s great! I love it! Thank you so much!” Tenko said, dropping her hands and turning around, forcing her gaze away from Kaede to the rest of the room.

The rest of the room was wonderful. She had been so caught up in taking in the scenery and the food that Tenko had failed to notice a few things. For one, the Christmas tree in the corner had presents underneath it. Naturally, Tenko had gotten things for all her girlfriends, Tsumugi included, that she’d be giving out tonight one way or another. While the Cosplayer had already received hers, the rest of Tenko’s gifts were tucked away in Himiko’s closet. She’d definitely have to pick those up later. Barely a moment to appreciate the state of the tree and Tenko had noticed Miu’s advanced sybian sitting against a far wall, with a large spinning wheel with names and cartoon faces on each of the seven even slices of the cirgle. Those were going to be fun, Tenko could tell. She didn’t even need to know what was in store for it to understand that on a primal level.

Crashing into the ears present in the room was the opening of the door behind where Tenko stood. The woman whipped around to not only take in the new arrivals, but also those present whom she had yet to really talk with.

Himiko was already present, as was Kaede, though other than that the room had been empty. The door opening just so happened to reveal Angie and Miu’s dramatic entrance, walking in hand in hand. Angie was dressed similarly to Kaede. A red shirt that only barely covered her chest and upper arms with white frills about it, a matching miniskirt, with red and white stripted stockings that travelled all the way up her legs. It was an adorable outfit, Tenko had to hold herself back from running up and tackling her in a hug. The only reason worth doing so was because of Miu’s outfit. The girl was always one to dress a bit provocatively, and even though this was less slutty than what she could sometimes wear, it was no less beautiful. A green shirt that was purposefully two sizes too big for her, hanging loosely off her left shoulder, a pink bra-strap visible on it. The sleeves travelled down to past her wrists, almost completely obscuring her hands, though one was visible grasping Angie’s and the other with a thumb in the pocket of her skinny jeans. Damn, they were both so cute Tenko could scream.

In fact, she did. The Martial Artist let out a shrill yelp and all but threw herself at the couple, letting them catch her as best they could, wrapping one arm around both simultaneously. It took considerable effort to not drop her then and there, but the light-haired couple managed that well enough, pushing up on her for her to regain her balance.

“Hey you two! Damn you look cute! I just wanna eat you right up!”  
“Go ahead, I won’t stop ya.” Miu smirked as she nodded, greeting the girl. “You noticed my finishing touches on the place?”  
“Oh yes. Like I was gonna miss that.” Tenko replied enthusiastically.  
“Isn’t it just fantabulous?” Angie cooed in response. She was neutral on her girlfriend’s inclusion of the two obviously perverse objects, but she was over the moon that Tenko seemed to enjoy the redecorating of her room.  
“It’s perfect! I kinda wanna just leave it like this. Maki said she didn’t mind a second bed in her room for now so I might just leave it there. Think of the fun we could have in all this snow!”  
“I’m sure you’ve already got a few ideas.” A new voice, one that hadn’t been present previously. It was accompanied by a side-hug and a peck on the cheek. By the time Tenko turned to look, she was already a few paces away, on course for a kiss with Kaede.  
“Jeez Maki, don’t scare me like that!” Tenko shouted, though the smile on her face betrayed any lingering annoyance with the woman.  
“It keeps me on edge.” She said just before diving in for that kiss.  
“And I’m always on edge.” Tenko said as the door opened- this time loud enough for her to hear over Kaede’s momentarily interrupted piano.

“Kirumi! Hey! That’s everyone now!” Another one of the harem leader’s shouts led her back to the door, where she saw the tall, short-haired girl walk in with… more fried chicken. Tenko couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Got enough chicken there?”  
“This is the last of it. The order I made was much larger than the restaurant had anticipated for a single party. While they insisted on helping me deliver it, I declined the offer. I did, however, ensure that we have more than enough for tonight.” Kirumi was wearing- as usual- a normal western-style maid outfit. So like her, but Tenko knew how to change that in a heartbeat.

“Great! Let’s eat then, I’m starving!” Tenko yells, looking around the table to grab at a plate, wasting no time in serving herself the traditional chicken. The table setup has plenty of room for seats, in fact chairs were quickly pulled out and unfolded, Kirumi claiming that there wouldn’t have been enough room for traditional chairs. The room was crowded enough as it was, even without a bed, but Tenko wasn’t complaining. She had most of her girlfriends and the rest of the women she loved here. Combine that with a male-free evening and Tenko was in heaven.

Within a few minutes, the rest of the girls had plates served and were eating, chatting happily. Tenko, naturally, was sat at the head of the table. The party was held in her honor, and as the one who was responsible for bringing them all together in the first place, it was only natural she be given the seat. Plus, it was her room, and Kirumi would have been appalled to see anybody else in the hostess’ seat.

“Thanks for coming today, guys. This means a lot to me. I really wanted a Christmas party and I may have called it on kinda short notice, but you pulled through in a big way! So thank you!” Tenko was standing up, a glass of wine in one hand, holding it aloft. Those drinking- Kirumi, Miu, and Angie, held their glasses up instinctively, the other three left holding up plastic cups of soda- or water, in Kaede’s case. A round of _‘Cheers!’_ was had before all seven present took a large gulp of their drink.

“This reminds me of the time we had that orgy in the classroom!” Miu shouted, sighing happily as she took her mouth away from the rim of her glass. “All of us gathered together to have some fun!”  
“I distinctly remember not having fun that day, Miu.” Maki said simply, looking nervously at Kaede, who sat to her right. She reached out a hand under the table, and the Pianist took it, smiling at her.  
“It’s fine. I’m over it.” Kaede whispered to her.  
“What, there was five of us, Maki. _Five of us!”_ Miu tried insisting, but Kaede’s words put her a little more at ease.  
“I just… you know, Miu you remember what happened. I love Kaede, and seeing her that betrayed broke my heart.” Maki said, looking across from her at the Inventor.  
“What happened?” Angie asked from her seat next to Miu.  
“Tsumugi gave me the great idea of having sex with all my girlfriends at once in the classroom! It was during presentation research week so there weren’t any classes!” Tenko shouted, a half-eaten drumstick in her left hand, the glass of wine in her right. Maki didn’t drink, but she knew enough about it to know that Tenko would be drunker than drunk by the time the meal was over at this rate.  
“So she did. Me, Himiko, Kirumi, and Miu went with her to the classroom.” Maki said, frowning at the memory.  
“Thank Atua you were not caught. Oh, imagine the scandal it would cause!” Angie said, swaying side to side. Miu chuckled a little and wrapped an arm around her for a quick hug.  
“You’re fuckin’ cute.”  
“Anyway, Tsumugi hacks into my phone to send Kaede a text from it telling her to be there well after we start. She shows up and sees us… doing that…” Maki blushed and looked down, earning herself another hand squeeze from Kaede. “Of course, we didn’t find out who orchestrated it until later, and really… I don’t know for sure that’s what happened, but it’s the only thing I can come up with.”  
“Especially since Tsumugi put cameras in Maki’s room. If not for that, my feelings would have been a lot more conflicted.” Kaede said, leaning in to kiss Maki’s cheek.  
“And for whatever strange reason, seeing Maki in the arms of another woman bothered you?” Angie asked, cocking her head to the side.  
“Well, yeah. I mean… I wasn’t used to how things ended up working for us, but Maki was patient. She explained everything pretty well. Part of me still isn’t used to it, but… I’ve had a few encounters like that. I’ve enjoyed myself.” Kaede said, Maki nodded smiling.  
“Wonderflous!” Angie screams out, leaning forward for a refill of her drink. “I am very glad you sorted out any differences.”  
“Yeah. It was all a trick by Tsumugi to get me to date her. It worked for a while… then… I don’t know. I always liked Maki, and after a while Maki liked me back. We just naturally came together, I guess.”  
“Literally?” Miu asked. Maki nodded instantly, causing Kaede to blush, leaning to her side to cover her girlfriend’s mouth.  
“Iiiiie mean… well… Miu you’ve done it with us once, so… you don’t have to say it like that.”  
“I’m not the busty bimbo who just outed myself about it, though.” Miu fired back, causing Kaede to blush more.

Laughter erupted across the room as Kaede blushed further. It was no secret that sexual relations were rather open with this group, but it was still amazing to the Pianist just how comfortable everybody was with everybody.

With the meal winding down, Himiko suggested the next activity on the docket for that night: Presents. Most were given to Tenko, since this was doubling as a birthday party for her, but couples exchanged Christmas presents, and friends gave gifts as well.

Tenko’s gifts were the most numerous:

A bundle of athletic tape from Kaede. _‘I don’t know enough about what you like yet and this was generic enough that I knew you’d use it, so… yeah. Merry Christmas!’_ She had said. Tenko loved it all the same.

An eighteen month calendar from Himiko. _‘To get your sleep schedule in better order. I like my cuddles~’_

A wireless signal jammer from Kirumi. _‘It should interfere with Tsumugi’s security cameras.’_

Season tickets to Sumo wrestling from Maki. _‘I know its mostly men competing, but it should be fun. Let’s go together.’_

A bunny girl outfit from Miu. _‘You should look sexy in this, babe.’_

A nude portrait of herself from Angie. _‘Miu told me you would enjoy it. I think you are quite beautiful indeed.’_

Varied and many though they were, Tenko loved them all the same. Each and every one of them had some value, practical or frivolous, and all would be put to use at some point.

First among those would be Miu’s gift. Tenko stripped down nude in front of the entire group while she changed. Present exchange was winding down, and even if all dozen other eyes were on her, it wouldn’t matter. All of them had made love to her before, what would a little extra exposure be?

“Alright, alright, ya horny fucks! Who’s ready for a little game?” Miu called out loudly. She had gathered the rest of the group in front of the back wall, where the little pictures of each of their heads was arranged on a spinning wheel, an arrow pointing to the one on top. “Here’s how this is gonna work! I’m gonna spin this wheel and whoever it lands on comes stand up front, alright? Here we go!”

Maki noticed that Miu didn’t divulge the rest of her plan, but it was Miu. It was bound to be perverted, and Maki was fine with that.

The wheel spins and spins, eventually landing on Himiko.

“Aaaand, it’s you, Himiko! Come on up, cutie!” Miu screams, taking a few seconds to let the Magician walk forward. She grabs hold of the wheel and spins it as hard as she can, explaining once she lets it fly. “And now, whoever it lands on has to eat our precious little Himiko out. Aaaaand… it’s you Kaede, you lucky bitch, come on up here!”  
“It’s okay.” Maki says, now the one comforting a slightly nervous Kaede. She nods to herself.  
“I can do this. This will be fun.” She says.  
“Yep. Go get ‘er, honey.” Maki whispers as their hands break contact and Kaede walk up to the front.

Himiko is standing against the wall, already set on letting her leggings and skirt fall to the ground, leaving a pair of pink bloomers visible. Tenko giggled upon seeing them, always thinking them to be simply far too adorable for any one human being to conceivably handle.

Kaede kneels down in front of the Magician, who’s legs are spread for her. She takes one look back at the semicircle of girls around her, waiting to watch the show, and smiles.

“Ready?” She asks.  
“Ready!” Miu and Tenko yell back in unison. Himiko nods as well once Kaede looks up at her. She nods back.  
“Alright, here I go.”

This was now the… fourth, fifth? Girl that Kaede has slept with, either directly or indirectly, but at this point it doesn’t matter if its five or five hundred, so long as she has Maki. Her girlfriend has ensured her time and time again that no amount of what might be considered ‘infidelity’ by most would be grounds for a loss of trust between them. So here, spurred on by the rules of this ‘game,’ Kaede felt confident to eat Himiko out in front of her girlfriend.

That wasn’t to say that she didn’t walk up nervously. She knelt down, hands on both of Himiko’s thighs, looking on as she lost every notion of what she thought sex was before sleeping with Maki for the first time. It wasn’t just love. It was trust, no matter who it was with, and it could be with anyone. Doing this in front of Maki showed her that she was confident in their feelings for one another, that even though she was fucking someone else, it wasn’t really making love. That was different. This was just sex because sex felt good. And Kaede had to admit, as a teenager, sex felt _awesome._

“Alright. Here I go.” Were the only words exchanged by either of them. After letting them leave her mouth, Kaede moved to place it atop a set of lips she had never kissed before. Those lips were plenty wet, eagerly awaiting her to chow down, even though Himiko was perhaps the one with the lowest sex drive out of any woman present. She continued on with earnest, closing her eyes, letting her tongue fly across the sopping flesh as fast as it could.

Cheers erupted behind her. Tenko, Miu, and Angie were the voices she could distinctly hear, though there were a few encouraging words from Maki as well.

“Doing great!” She said amidst the ‘whoo’ing. Maki was never the best at cheering people on, but for her, it was an accomplishment. She had given the encouragement on her own. That’s what counted.

It didn’t take Himiko much longer to climax, letting forth a modest amount of liquid as she started to whimper louder. Once she came down from it, Kaede stood up, smiling down at her newest lover, pulling her in for a hug. She hugged back.

More cheers erupted when Kaede turned around, and Maki rushed forward to kiss her passionately. More cheers, the entire rest of the room now. It warmed Maki’s heart, hearing how everybody supported them. These were all her friends, all her lovers. Who didn’t love having that kind of support?

The kiss ended, and Maki looked around, not at all bothered by having Himiko’s essence linger on her lips. Not anything new to her, anyway.

“You two next!” Tenko yelled. Maki raised an eyebrow at Kaede, who only raised one back at her.  
“Sorry girls, we’re doing that alone.” Maki said, sweeping Kaede into her arms in one strong motion, starting to walk her out the room.  
“I better hear stories then!” Tenko says.  
“You know you will.” Maki said back.  
“I always do. Have fun.”


	23. Sharing is Caring

Tsumugi spent Christmas Eve alone, though it wasn’t by choice. She had contacted Tenko about maybe hanging out that night, and was met with a story about how Himiko wanted to hang out and be romantic and stuff. While technically it wasn’t wrong, Tenko did feel a bit bad about it. Unfortunately for Tenko, Tsumugi was not aware of this. To her, it was a simple matter of trust. It took a lot of trust for any of Tenko’s girlfriends to let her date so many of them to begin with, and while she had placed that kind of faith in Tenko, she felt completely and utterly betrayed.

It was Christmas morning, and after spending the night before downtown looking at the lights and watching the fireworks, the Ultimate Cosplayer was in her room on her laptop as she usually was. The security cameras setup in Tenko’s room had been undisturbed… as of last night around ten. Whatever happened around that time had completely blocked her signal. She figured that someone had to have disrupted the communication feed. Her first thought was that Maki or someone else had found the physical cameras, but after looking at all the myriad of footage she had from her near-microscopic swarm of recording, streaming, camera drones, she had yet to find any evidence that they had been forcibly removed. That only left one thing, that their feed was disrupted.

Though, that even wasn’t as important as what she found happening the night before: Seven females in Tenko’s room, all enjoying themselves and having a good time. Without her. What gives? Wasn’t Tsumugi one of Tenko’s girlfriends as well? Shouldn’t she be a part of the festivities as well? Sure, she might not have gotten along with the rest of the bunch nearly as well as anybody else. Sure, she might have raped one of Tenko’s other girlfriends. Sure, she installed security cameras in Tenko’s room specifically to spy on her. And  _ sure,  _ she had attempted to crush Kaede’s feelings for Maki before they could get any kind of emotional connection established. Tsumugi would be the last person to admit that she was a selfish, manipulative human being, but even that had its limits. Yes, she had acted selfishly for most of the school year thus far, but yes, she had only wanted to have some happiness for herself while Tenko was around spreading love and joy. 

Love and joy did not abound in Tsumugi’s room that Christmas morning. So much so that she had an idea. It was perhaps not as petty as she might have thought at first, though it was the only way that she had to get back at her girlfriend now. Reasoning with her didn’t work, Tenko just didn’t trust her enough, it seemed; and changing herself to better match Tenko’s desires wouldn’t happen. Tsumugi was willing to do a lot for love, but not that.

“Let’s see…” Tsumugi said, sitting at her chair dressed in a Christmas-themed t-shirt as the only garment covering her body. Her legs were crossed, one hand in between them, softly stroking at her own warmth which she had goaded into wetness. There might have been a purpose to this, but Tsumugi needed to let some of her anger and frustration out as well.

Four days, and… seventeen minutes ago. It didn’t take all that long to scroll back, her hive of cameras had pretty advanced AI built into it. If she told it to find a section of tape where Tenko was making love to someone, she would find it. This one was an early-morning session, it seemed.

Tenko with Kirumi. A known quantity, but boring. Tenko with Miu and Angie. She had no issue with the Artist. The Pacific Islander girl had only been at the party at Miu’s behest, surely. Besides, threesomes were never Tsumugi’s cup of tea. Tenko was technically not dating her. Tenko and Miu, with nobody else. Perfect.

Tsumugi would have much preferred to find a section with Tenko and Maki, but she didn’t care enough to right now. Not when what she was watching was hot as hell. Damn… She started to stroke herself even faster now, biting down on her lower lip. Tenko was sitting on a machine of some sort, a dildo entering into her as she ate Miu out on the bed. This was nothing new, Tenko fucked so many girls so often that it was trivial to find this… and damn, was it hot. 

With even more desire, Tsumugi touched herself. Sopping wet, horny as hell, with a lust for not only revenge, but also of the high-quality footage of her girlfriend and  _ her  _ girlfriend. Her core kept heating up as the touches continued, though not entering inside herself just yet. One hand rubbing furiously at the entrance, the other pulling back her labia to touch at her clit, forcing the sensitive nub down much harder than she usually did. She bit her lip as Miu orgasmed on the screen. Headphones on around her ears made her privy to every single lewd sound the woman made, and oh was it delicious.

“Fuck yes, Miu, cum you stupid fucking whore…” Tsumugi muttered under her breath. As much as she hated to see the woman get that kind of pleasure from Tenko, she thought it was so incredibly sexy. Miu didn’t deserve that, but she got it. She got it easily, it seemed, and she got it often. More often than Tsumugi herself did. That thought permeated even her lust-addled mind, forcing her closer and closer to an orgasm on her own. Her feet touched the ground, previously having been crossed under her thighs, spreading her legs out wider. No time to fiddle around with such nonsense, now Tsumugi’s core burned with a desire that was almost painful.

And then all at once, it was released. Warm liquid soaked her hand and the seat below her, her muscles contracted not only inside her erogenous zone, but also throughout her body. Back arched, toes curled, bottom lip bit down upon painfully. All worth it, as Tsumugi squirted out onto the floor in front of the chair. Two minutes later, it was all over. She sat back normally in her chair, tearing off first her headphones and then her shirt, leaving herself fully nude as she recovered quickly from the incredible orgasm.

“Fuck…” Tsumugi whispered, scooting her chair forward and closing her legs. After licking her hand and fingers clean of her own discharge, she set to downloading the video- which before that moment had only been available on a cloud host. Her computer’s hard drive would have been full within a day of all the terabytes of high-quality footage of Tenko’s mostly empty room. Save that space for the good parts. And this was a good part. Good enough to keep for not only herself, but a certain someone who would be very interested in what the two students had gotten up to.

\--

The rest of the winter break had gone well for the girls of Hope’s Peak Academy’s freshman class. Tenko had, of course, spent time with all of her girlfriends according to their wants and needs. Himiko was always begging for her attention, so spending not only Christmas morning with her, but also a good portion of the rest of those two weeks as well. Miu, she had spent many early mornings with. Himiko was never the most willing to strip down and have the kind of intimate fun that Tenko had been so used to having. Sneaking away, fucking Miu senseless, and returning to bed before Himiko woke up had been a part of her daily routine. Maki was spending almost all of her time with Kaede, the two falling into an even deeper love than before. Nearly every hour, waking or not, the two had spent side by side. That wasn’t to say that Maki was devoid of Tenko time either. On occasion, the two got together to hang out, either with Kaede or alone. They spent most of their time making love- Tenko’s insatiable lust and Kaede’s low sex drive made for a few long moments of passion between the two, though that isn’t to say that they didn’t have their cutesy moments together, either. Watching movies, eating, and the occasional night spent together pockmarked their time with one another. Tsumugi as well, she spent time with. Though it wasn’t as much as her time with Himiko, nor as intense as her time with Miu, it was still time that the Cosplayer had with her girlfriend, divided as it may have been.

Though, all good things have to end some day, and classes resumed with an incredible melancholy from Tenko. She had wished those days could have gone on forever. Though it had been demanding, being able to have all of that time to divide between her loves in the first place was an incredible gift that wouldn’t happen again until Golden Week, she still cherished it. The first morning back at class was hard, lunch break was a reprieve from the doldrums of class after class of information that Tenko knew wouldn’t apply to her once she graduated. Wasn’t this place supposed to be about honing her Talent? Why did she need math, anyway? Whatever…

The afternoon classes though, were always better. Those were more focused on their talents. That meant that Tenko got to fight- and fight she did. A second year. Beautiful, dark skinned, breasts that could rival Tsumugi’s or Kaede’s in size and seemed as though they would taste heavenly. Unfortunately, she didn’t get to see any of that, just what was provided in the ring. She lost, but it was close. Part of her wanted to throw the fight in order to have the woman pin her down for longer, but holding back wasn’t what her masters had taught her to do before leaving for this wonderful place of lovely ladies and incredible eroticism. No, this was a fight, and she would fight.

“Come on Owari, one more round!” Tenko shouted, hopping up off of the floor. She was the very definition of a kung-fu movie heroine. Dressed in tight-fitting black yoga pants, hair tied back into a tight pony tail, sports tape wrapped around her knuckles and hands, travelling down to her wrist, her top covered in a simple sports bra. Granted, she would have loved to fight Akane in the buff, where the goal was not to force the opponent to submit but rather to orgasm, but she knew she was a long way off of that, if indeed she would attempt the conquest. Up on her feet, she bounced on her toes a few times, smirking up at the taller woman. Akane, who had still been standing, wearing what was probably her normal school outfit. A short-cut white shirt that seemed to also serve as a bra given how it was tied. The impressive amount of cleavage showing betrayed just how little the brutish woman cared about exposing herself. Tenko didn’t mind. What was one more pair of gorgeous breasts to look at, even if for a few seconds in the event of a wardrobe malfunction? Unfortunately for Tenko, it hadn’t happened yet.

“Right!” Akane roared, pouncing at her immediately. She was never one for subtlety, and Tenko knew that. They had the place to themselves for now, the small room had its perks, and that was one of them. It was a simple dojo. Traditional wooden walls, bamboo and reed floor mats, no air conditioning… that was probably the best part. Wrestling sweaty women- even if it wasn’t sexual in nature, was still good for her for multiple reasons. Yes, Tenko knew it made her sound like a degenerate old man, but she didn’t care. Girls were nice, this was a known fact, especially in her class.

The two clashed, and once more, Tenko lost. Akane somehow had more stamina than even everything she had been building up in the last several years. Tenko found herself lying on the ground panting, pinned under Akane’s strong arms. Despite the repeated losses, Tenko still thought she had really won here today. Before Akane stood up, Tenko winked up at her.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you are?” She asked.

“Only every time we spar.” Akane replied, panting, but not as hard as Tenko was.

“Good. Glad you know.” Tenko replied as the second-year stood up, offering her a helping hand. It was taken, and the freshman vaulted herself up, pressing her body against Akane’s. Neither girl blushed. Tenko was confident and Akane clueless. “Ever been with a girl before?”

“I’m with one now, aren’t I?” She asked back. Tenko had to suppress an eye roll. Damn, she really was oblivious.

“I mean have you ever made love to a woman? Do you know what that’s like?” Akane only shook her head at the question. “Want to find out?”

“Well, it’s getting late, isn’t it?” She asked.

“So? I could have all night if you wanted.” Tenko was whispering now, and despite Akane’s verbal apprehension, she wasn’t moving.

“I mean…” She started, but was cut off.

“Tenko Chabashira and Miu Iruma to Director Kirigiri’s office immediately.” A voice over the intercom sounded, causing Tenko to groan. She was good, but when the principal was calling for her, she doubted that she’d have time to finish seducing Akane  _ and  _ make it there in a timely fashion. With a sigh, she took a step back, putting her hands on her hips, looking up at the woman she was with.

“Maybe some other time then?” She asked. Akane shrugged her shoulders.

“Is it fun?”

“Very.”

“I’m in then.”

“Great. Gotta go for now, see you soon, sexy!” Tenko called out as she started walking.

Jin Kirigiri’s office was nothing if not lavish. A large ornate wooden desk sat in the back of a room that looked like it had come out of a noir mystery flick. A persian rug lay in the center of the floor who’s wood was dark enough to rival the mahogany of the desk. Papers were scattered all about, and a computer sat on the left side of it. Windows took the place of most of the walls, overseeing the school campus from three angles, all vantage points that could, when combined, give the principal an eagle-eye view of almost the entire school grounds.

What was perhaps most impressive, though, was that the man himself was leaning forward, staring down Tenko as she entered the room. She gulped, and waved nervously at him, only then spotting Miu already sitting in one of the two plush chairs opposite the desk. She was blushing, looking down, already nervous about what was to come even though she didn’t know what yet. Tenko took the other seat, and a long moment of silence passed before the man took a deep breath.

“Surely, the two of you know why you’re here today?” He asked, letting his hands away from his face, clasped on the table before him, still leaning forward, sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Not a clue?” Tenko said, her tone indicating she was still incredibly confused by the whole debacle this was quickly proving to be. Jin sighed and leaned back, pulling his rolling chair forward.

“Over the break, I was sent an email with a rather… let us say  _ unprofessional  _ video in it. I assume the two of you are rather close?” The principal asked. Tenko nodded, reaching over to grab Miu’s hand.

“We’re dating. She’s my girlfriend.” She said confidently. Jin nodded back.

“And Tsumugi Shirogane, how close are you to her?” 

“I’m… kind of dating more than a few girls.” Tenko said.

“And I assume each knows of this arrangement?”

“Yep. Everybody’s on board.” Tenko told him.

“I see. Perhaps then the origins of this video make a bit more sense then, though… just how it ended up in my possession is beyond me.” Jin stopped speaking to click a few times on his computer with a wireless mouse in his right hand, only looking back after a moment.

“What video?” Miu asked, opening her mouth for the first time since she walked into the room.

“Tenko, Miu, Hope’s Peak Academy is a proving grounds for talented individuals from across the country, and, in rare instances, the world. We bring prodigies like you here to hone your skills, to make you the best you can possibly be, you know this, yes?” Jin asked. Two nods later and he continued. Up until this point, his voice had been calm, smooth, but now, his expression grew more fierce, leaning forward again, reaching for the edge of his monitor to turn it around.

Wordlessly, he flipped it, giving Tenko and Miu a glare now as he let them watch for a moment. There was no sound, but what was playing on his screen was too accurate to even try to deny. 

There was a video of Tenko sitting on the sybian Miu made for her, with her head in between Miu’s legs. It was a common sex position for the two of them. Miu liked getting eaten out, and Tenko enjoyed the comfort of using something a loving, caring girlfriend made for her. 

Miu blushed, and Tenko’s jaw dropped, turning to face Jin once more, pointing at him with a sweaty hand.

“Why do you have this?” She demanded.

“Don’t you concern yourself with that,  _ child.  _ The fact of the matter is that the two of you have betrayed the integrity of this institution! We do not bring students together to have them fucking like rabbits. If this is how you behave with Miu, then how can I trust that you don’t do the same things with the rest of your girlfriends? Can you deny it?” Jin roared, raising his voice now, but Tenko wasn’t going to back down.

“With all due respect,  _ Director,  _ I love every one of them from the bottom of my heart. Doesn’t it make sense that I should show it to them some kind of way?”

“So you don’t deny it. You’re even so brave as to let Tsumugi Shirogane into your room while this buggery is going on to film it?”

“I never once let her into my room to do anything like that!”

“Then how does she have this?”

“Hell if I know!” Tenko shouted, standing up, pounding both hands on the edge of his desk.

“You’re lying, Chabashira!” Jun yelled close to the top of his lungs, but after the sound left his lips, he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. It wasn’t that he was backing down, Tenko knew, but she counted this as a victory for females everywhere.

“Forgive me, raising my voice as such was quite hypocritical. It’s unprofessional. However, something like this is not to be spread around. If Tsumugi sent me this video in an email, and I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt and believe it to be an accident, the question remains, who did she intend to send it to? And why?” Tenko sat back down as he lowered his voice, the anger quickly dying down as she thought about it. Tsumugi sent him that? But… why? It had to be an accident, right?

“I don’t know why. I don’t know how she got that, and I don’t know why she’d send that around. It sickens me knowing that a degenerate like yourself saw what I do in the confines of my own bedroom.”

“Don’t think I enjoy seeing you like this, Tenko, Miu, both of you have so much potential. Please, don’t go squandering it like this.”

“Is it a waste to love? Don’t you have a daughter?” Tenko asked, curious now why this was his mindset, but… he was male. Who knew what he was thinking.

“I do, and I love her with all my heart.” Jin said, smiling a little.

“And your wife?”

“Her as well, while she was still of this world.”

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry… Then you know how I feel, at least a little. These women, I love them all, and I want what’s best for them, just like you do for… what’s her name?”

“Kyoko.”

“Kyoko, right. But people have needs, especially kids our age. It just so happens we’re not doing it with  _ men.  _ We aren’t risking our health or our bodies in any way. It’s an emotional connection, I’m sure you know that.” Tenko said, her voice lowering as she started to smile, eyes nearly tearing up with the raw power behind her words that was catching her off guard.

“This isn’t about what you do in your free time, Tenko, not entirely anyway. This is primarily about letting footage of my students doing those sorts of things spread around. It would ruin the integrity of the Academy, and put a serious scar on your future. Just… consider that next time you let someone into your room to film. I can’t stop you from doing it, but…” Jin paused to sigh, standing up slowly, placing his hands on the desk as he leaned closer to both girls. “If I see evidence of more of these videos spreading around to people, I will have to suspend you and anyone else featured in them. Do you understand?”

“Of course.” Tenko said. It was a warning given by a man, which meant that he was going to make good on it if something like that happened. Best not to take that threat lightly.

“Thank you for understanding, and I apologize for my harshness earlier. You’re free to go.” Jin said. As Tenko and Miu stood up, he turned around and walked over to the window, staring out of it with a melancholy expression.

“Oh, just who does he think he is?” Tenko asked after the two girls had cleared the door to his office hand in hand. 

“I’m more concerned with how he got the video. He said Tsumugi sent it to him? How did she even get that footage anyway? There’s no cameras in the room, are there?” Miu asked.

“Apparently there were. Kirumi gave me a signal blocker for my birthday, that’s when I found out about it. I don’t know how she knew I needed that, but apparently I did.” Tenko said. Tsumugi... what she was doing now, and did she regret what she did at all?

“It would be better to leave it on most of the time and turn it off when stuff starts happening.”

“Yeah but you know me, I’d probably forget because I was so excited for pussy.”

“True.” Miu said, snickering.

“Anyway, I want to believe in Tsumugi, but now… I have to talk to her. She’s always been a little jealous, and despite how much she’s promised to not get in my way, she keeps doing it. Look at what she did to Maki. I forgave her for that, but now she’s doing it to me. Just… ugh!” Tenko groaned as they exited the administration building, bright afternoon sun guiding them towards the dorm.

“You could always move out of your room, hop around? Keep a drawer in everybody else’s room?” Miu offered.

“Maybe. I could do that, but I still want to talk to her.”

“I can hang out with Angie tonight.”

“Yeah, go do that. Your girl needs some lovin’.” Tenko said, squeezing the girl’s hand, leading her into the hallway that housed all of their rooms.


	24. Natsumi

“Tsumugi?” Tenko asked sheepishly as she walked into the girl’s dorm room. The door had been unlocked, thankfully. Tsumugi would never give Tenko a key, even if the rest of her girlfriends had a copy of theirs made for her. The Cosplayer was secretive, Tenko knew that, and it seemed like a rare thing for her to not lock the door. Fortunately, she was gifted with a rather wonderful sight. Tsumugi was sitting in her chair, slumped over the desk, forehead resting on the spacebar of her mechanical keyboard. A snore came from the other side of the room. It was clear she was asleep, though, as the Neo-Aikido Master turned on the light to walk towards her, she could see something else as well. The girl was topless, though she wore a skirt. The same one that she had worn in class that day. Apparently, undressing all the way hadn’t happened before she passed out of exhaustion, or… whatever had caused this.

Now, Tenko was torn. On one hand, Tsumugi’s bare back meant that her chest would be available for the taking. On the other, Tenko knew she needed to talk to her without any distractions… but the last time Tenko had had sex was last night with Angie. Decisions, decisions…

In the end, Tenko’s body always won any internal struggle. It was a fault of hers she had come to accept a long time ago, but this time she hoped it would work in her favor. A sexually satisfied woman was always easier to talk to than one who had some kind of pent-up tension. If Tenko released that tension, well, things might just be easier. 

“Tsumugi, hey… wake up cutie.” Tenko whispered into the woman’s right ear after stripping off her own top and letting it fall to the floor. Now only clothed in the sports tape she had received as a Christmas/birthday present and her yoga pants, she pressed her breasts into Tsumugi’s back, reached around her body to clench at hers, nipping her earlobe as she pinched softly at those tasty nipples.

Tsumugi groaned, her head shifting a little. Her glasses were still on her face. It was clear she hadn’t intended on falling asleep, though asleep she was. A yawn, followed by a knowing chuckle once she was conscious enough to realize what was happening to her.

“You’re just voracious, aren’t you?” She asked, looking up at the only woman in the school who would willingly come into her room while she slept and touch her that way.

“You know me. I want to talk about something, but first…” Tenko let her right hand slide down Tsumugi’s stomach. At that, the girl gasped, slowly opening her legs, revealing her most private space, though it was hidden from eyesight by her skirt and panties. Tenko would find it fast enough. She always did. “There it is.”

“Th-there it is, yeah…” Tsumugi said, already having to stifle a moan as she smiled widely, feeling her intimacy grow wetter and wetter with each passing stroke of Tenko’s hand. 

“So I got called into the Director’s office after class.” Tenko said just as she started to sink a finger into Tsumugi’s body, laying reasonably hard bites on the side of her neck. At each one, she gasped, holding the brunette’s head in place.

“That was today?” Tsumugi asked. Tenko sighed internally, but merely stayed where she was, nibbling away at the woman’s neck. Even Tenko knew instantly what that phrasing meant. Once she pulled away, she sighed.

“So you knew? Why, babe?” She asked, incredibly disappointed but not at all surprised. That was just who Tsumugi was… and unfortunately for Tenko, she loved her despite it.

“I couldn’t have Kaede to myself, and now I can’t have you to myself. It’s frustrating…” Tsumugi admitted. Wow, Tenko thought, that was easier than expected. Though with two fingers in Tsumugi’s pussy, she knew how well to take advantage of that fact.

“Is this about Kaede?”

“No, no, it’s… ah… up a little… yesss…” Tsumugi took a few deep breaths as Tenko started to play with her clit, not caring about the romantic aspect of what they were doing, simply racing to an orgasm. “It’s about you, Tenko. I love you.”

“So you try to get me suspended? How did you even get that footage in the first place? If you wanted to record us I would have let you. I love you and I trust you, but… maybe I shouldn’t.”

“I want you to trust me, baby, I love you!” Tsumugi shouted, trying to focus on the conversation, but the pleasure growing in her loins was almost proving to overpower that desire.

Tenko didn’t know what to do. She loved Tsumugi, and she wanted to be able to care for her with all her heart, but it was clear it wasn’t being reciprocated. How much did that matter? How lopsided could a relationship be before Tenko didn’t want it anymore? No. She cursed herself for even considering that. Tsumugi was a beautiful, loving woman. Maybe a little possessive and bitchy, but she was a good girl at heart. There was nobody in the world who believed in Tsumugi like Tenko did, and she needed that. It was Tenko’s responsibility, therefore, to keep caring for her. So she kept fingering the woman, bringing her closer and closer to a release.

“Then prove it.” Tenko said. She could feel Tsumugi was on the edge of that pleasure she sought. It pained her to do it, but she stopped entirely, pulling her hands away and letting them fall to her hips. As much as she wanted to taste the Cosplayer on her hand, she tried to abstain… and then eventually failed.

“Nnnnn…” Tsumugi let out a pained whimper as she felt her orgasm denied her. Standing up quickly, she adjusted her glasses, pulled her hair behind her ears, and took a step forward, unfazed by the bare chest presented to her so plainly. “How else can I prove it? I emailed a video of you  _ fucking  _ to the Director!”

“So that I would break up with Miu!” Tenko growled. “I love her with all my heart, and I’m not going to leave her behind. Not her, not Himiko, not Maki, not Kirumi, and not you! Hell if anything bad happened to Kaede or Angie I’d make whoever did it pay!”

“So am I just number five to you?” Tsumugi shouted, closing the rest of the distance between them and planting a kiss on her lips. She could taste herself there, a taste she was well familiar with. Tenko only barely kissed back at first, trying her hardest to not pounce back on her.

But she failed at that. Making Tsumugi walk backwards, the clothed woman kept them moving until the bluenette had fallen down on the bed. Tenko knelt, quickly forcing open her legs, growling with sheer lust as she moved her head in to lick at very eager and very willing folds.

“Don’t stop this time, please… I love you.” Tsumugi said, already arching her back.

“I love you too. But I don’t just love you. I won’t abandon everybody else. You have to be okay with that.” Tenko said with as much force as she could manage.

“F-fine… but only if they don’t get in my way.” Tsumugi bargained. Tenko had no idea what she meant by that, but right now, she wasn’t going to try to find out. She had far too delicious a meal in front of her, and she was hungry.

So she ate. Oh, did she eat. Tenko attacked Tsumugi’s sensitive spots like a starving tiger who just had her first kill in two days. Almost bagging Akane’s curvaceous body didn’t count, so for Tenko, it wasn’t that far off from being accurate. Tsumugi shuddered almost violently, not taking her too terribly long to climax given her earlier stimulation.

Tenko let her ride out the orgasm, taking care to slow and then stop, kissing the woman’s inner thighs before climbing up onto the bed, straddling her for a kiss.

“Don’t ever try to get in between me or any of those girls. Please, Tsumugi. I love you, I just wish you saw how important to me you are.” Tenko pleaded after the woman came down from the high.

“I love you too…” Tsumugi replied, pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Promise me?” Tenko asked, raising a nervous eyebrow.

“I promise.” Tsumugi said back without a moment’s hesitation. She meant it… until she didn’t. She’d decide that later.

“Good.” 

“Yeah, you were good.” Tsumugi complimented her, causing her to chuckle.

“I’m always good, babe. How do you think I made an entire class of girls want to fuck each other daily?”

“Good point.” Tsumugi said, though she was probably the exception to that. She wanted Kaede long before she wanted Tenko… and she’d have Kaede back… eventually…

—

“So Miu told Angie who told me, that’s how!” Maki yelled in frustration. She had been pacing around her room for the past half hour, Kaede trying desperately with minimal success to keep her calm.

“Is it as bad as that? Miu tends to… blow things out of proportion, you know?” Kaede asked back. She was sitting on the Assassin’s bed, hands folded in her lap.

“I know, I know.” Maki groaned, holding the bridge of her nose as tightly as.she could, feeling the familiar twinge of pain that accompanied the action. “But you know how those two get. Tenko fucks her more than she does anybody else. I think it’s believable. I’m going to kill her. I’m going to fucking kill her. I should have done it a long time ago.”

“No! You can’t!” Kaede yelled back, jumping up to pull Maki into a tight hug. Maki froze at the gesture. She hadn’t expected that. Despite having been pulled into the wonderful world of romance five or six months ago by now, a part of her was still getting used to this sort of thing.

“And why the hell not? Do you still love her?” Maki growled.

“No! Not after what she did to us, to you, to me… but I just don’t think that’s how you should fix the problem!”

“She sent a video of Tenko and Miu making love to the fucking director, Kaede! They love each other, and I love her, and Tsumugi might claim she loves Tenko but she’s a fucking fake!” Maki was trembling now, trying to hold her rage in. Before, she had been so easily capable of that. Before, she could feel the most unadulterated anger the world had ever seen and go about her day as though nothing was wrong. Now, she was having to pace her room in an effort to not blow up and slit Tsumugi’s throat that night.

“She’s manipulative, sure, but that’s no reason to kill her! Just… talk to her. I can be there if you want me to baby. Please…” Kaede’s words were a whisper, prompting Maki to come out of her tirade for a moment and turn around. Now, she returned the hug, sobbing once into Kaede’s shoulder. Maki had no idea where it had come from, and it was the first time she could remember crying in what felt like years… it might have actually been literal years.

“I don’t know how to solve problems any other way. I just… I kill things, I’m destructive. It’s a miracle I managed to convince you to stay around me because of that. I…” Maki held onto Kaede tight, clinging to her back for dear life as she let her tears flow. “I just care about her so much and I don’t want to see anything bad happen to her. If I have to-”

“No. You don’t have to, Maki. There are other ways to make this stop.” Kaede said, trying to reassure the other woman, patting her back lightly, rocking back and forth where they stood.

“Like what?” Maki asked with a sniffle, succeeding more in holding back the tears than she had been a moment ago.

“Well, we can go and talk to her, okay?”

“I don’t want to. It’s going to be hard not to put a bullet in her skull for this. I… fuck it. The bitch is dying.” Maki said, pushing Kaede away and taking a step back. The Pianist recovered from the shock quickly and grabbed Maki’s shoulder hard, trying to force her to spin around to no avail, but she did manage to stop her in her tracks.

“Maki,  _ please.  _ This isn’t you! This-” Kaede started.

“No, this  _ is  _ who I am. The me that you know now is thanks to Tenko. This is my  _ fucking talent,  _ babe. Let me use it for some good… for once in my life.”

“Will that make things better?” Kaede asked, her own face reddening, having to hold back tears as well, though she was losing that battle.

“Yes. No more threats of Tenko getting suspended, or even expelled. That’s the next step after that. There’s nothing stopping her from sending out more, and to more people. Let go of me. I’m getting my knife.”

“Maki, please, don’t do this.” Kaede pleaded once more.

“I still don’t have a good reason.” Maki said, her normal voice returning as she put her hands on her hips, glaring down at the Pianist. Kaede had to admit, that was a bit intimidating, but her actions were driven by sheer love- as twisted as they may have been, Maki only wanted what was best for Tenko. And this was the only way she knew how to do it. 

Kaede cursed herself for having to fall in love with a literal Assassin, but Maki was better than this. She knew it.

“Would Tenko forgive you? She does love Tsumugi.” Kaede offered. Instantly, the fire drained out of Maki’s eyes. She knew that was a valid point. Her hands dropped, and she turned around, leaning forward until her head was pushing against the wall, the only thing keeping her standing.

“You’re right. Kaede… why? Why that bitch?”

“You know I dated her too, right?”

“Yeah, but you got over it. How can I make Tenko get over it? More importantly, how can I make myself get over it without killing her?” Maki wondered.

“That…” Kaede mumbled, moving to hug the woman from behind, this time slipping her fingertips into Maki’s skirt, slow motions of her fingers teasing something that she knew would distract the brunette. “I don’t know. I do know how to distract you for a little while, though.”

“Distract me then.” Maki whispered, starting to unbutton her shirt.

\--

The next afternoon, Maki set to seeking a bit of help in her problem. As much as she would have loved to kill the Cosplayer cunt, Kaede had convinced her that it would sour things between her and Tenko. So in lieu of that, she had a few ideas. First and foremost, she knew that the Ultimate Yakuza Heir was in the class above her, so who better to go to than…

His little sister? It was perfect, really. Everybody would suspect Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu himself if she got one of their number to rough Tsumugi up a little. While he probably wouldn’t have much issue with that, it would mask her trail a little if she went to the one other Kuzuryu Clan member at the school. Natsumi was in the Reserve Course, First Year. They were cohorts in a formal sense. Though they didn’t have any classes together, they’d be graduating on the same day. While that didn’t make it easier for Maki to track her down the next day, it never hurt to use that as a talking point.

“Natsumi Kuzuryu. We need to talk.” Maki said solemnly as she walked up behind her, quickly falling in step with the blonde. She looked so much like Kaede… and she was beautiful in her own right, Maki quickly realized.

“Who are you? And what do you want from me?” Natsumi demanded in a haughty voice, folding her arms over her chest.

“Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Assassin, Regular Course. I need a favor from you.” Maki answered. She wasn’t about to beg the woman for help, but she could already tell this was going to be a pain if she didn’t.

“And what could the Ultimate Assassin need from me?” She still didn’t stop walking. Maki wasn’t about to take no for an answer, though.

“I need you to get some people together to rough someone up. Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer. She’s in my class.”

“And why can’t you do it yourself?” 

“Because if I see her alone it’ll be hard for me to not kill her. I promised I wouldn’t.” Maki said, letting her tone lighten a bit, remembering the promise she made.

“What for?”

“She’s trying to get my girlfriend expelled.”

“Girlfriend?” Natsumi said, her interest clearly piqued, judging by the raised eyebrow in Maki’s direction.

“Girlfriend.”

“Interesting indeed.”

“Let’s get on with this. Do you want to die?”

“And now you’re threatening me?”

“Force of habit.”

“Whatever. It’ll cost you, though.” Natsumi said, arriving in an alleyway between two buildings. She leaned against the bricks and, after Maki did the same, kept talking. “You’ll owe me two favors. One… well, let’s just say i’m very interested in what equipment you’ve got.”

“And two?” Maki asked unfazed by the first request.

“A favor. You’ll owe me a hit. No questions asked, within twenty-four hours of my request.”

“Done and done. Here?” Maki stood back upright to move in front of Natsumi, smirking down at her. The Clan scion only smirked back up.

“Bold, are we?”

“Nothing I haven’t done before.”

“And a tramp, too. I like you, Harukawa.”

“Don’t care. Ready?”

“Fuck me.” Natsumi demanded.

After taking a quick look around, Maki surged forward for a kiss far more intense than she would have expected a girl like her to be capable of. Not that tough girls like Natsumi weren’t capable of rough sex, but that someone supposedly inexperienced with females would be so… so damn good at kissing. Maki didn’t waste any time. If she was wearing the school uniform, then it should be easy enough to slip a hand under her skirt and- she wasn’t wearing panties. Maki chuckled into the kiss, quickly forcing the woman’s legs apart to feel at a growing wetness there.

“Brave of you to want to do this without anything to clean up with.” Maki said, moving to bite down hard on the girl’s neck.

“I’m not the slut here, I’m just pent-up- ah...”

“So you get the first person you can find to have a quickie?”

“Something like that. Just fuck me.” Natsumi demanded.

“Bitch.”

“Whore.”

“Touche.”

It didn’t take long to make Natsumi cum. She did much quieter than Maki would have expected. For someone who claimed to never have had a woman in bed before, she sure knew what she was doing. Whatever. Not like Maki cared much anyway.

After she came down from the high, the Assassin took a step back and licked off her fingers one by one. A new taste, one that she didn’t expect to have when she sought out this girl. Cell numbers were exchanged, and promises were made officially. No paper was needed. These kinds of things were better left to the shadows, where they could fester and grow. Maki knew she was getting a bad deal here, but it was the price she’d pay to keep the peace for now.

“Before we go, let me ask you this. You’ve had a woman before, haven’t you?” Maki asked, having moved back to lean against the wall and cross her arms much like the blonde was doing.

“Am I that obvious?”

“No girl kisses her first chick like that.” Maki said.

“Fine, you got me. I wasn’t lying when I said I was pent-up, though. My fucking bitch of a fuckbuddy went and blocked me. Whatever, not like I need her anymore. Not since I have you.”

“When did I say this was a permanent thing? I have two girlfriends and all the sex I could want.”

“Two?” Natsumi asked with a chuckle.

“Two more than you do, clearly.”

“How about this then? If you want Shirogane out of the way, I can just have her killed. Give me-” Natusmi started before Maki cut her off.

“No.”   
“How dare you cut me off!” Natsumi yelled suddenly, standing up and pushing hard on Maki’s shoulder. If not for her training, the shove would have been hard enough to knock her off-balance, but instead she only balled up her hands into fists and shoved off the wall, standing in front of the blonde mobster.

“She needs to live for now.”

“Why?” The mobster growled, a fire in her eyes that replaced a perverted playfulness.

“I…” Maki sighed, reaching under her skirt where she had a knife holstered. Natsumi could see it, but Maki didn’t care. “I made a promise that I wouldn’t kill her.”

“It wouldn’t be you doing it, pig!”

“What difference does it make? Would either of them believe me?” Maki pulled out the knife, taking a step forward and holding it to Natsumi’s throat. She didn’t flinch.

“Whatever. You do you. Anyway, once a week on Wednesdays for the next two months. Come to my room, we’ll be doing that again.”

“No.” Maki growled. Natsumi only raised an eyebrow.

“If you don’t, Shirogane dies a painful death. What would your precious girlfriends think if she was relieved of her head?”

“Bitch.”

“Whore.”

“I know why your slut friend abandoned you, you cunt.” Maki growled, dropping the knife and holstering it, walking back where they had come from.

“Yeah, well what matters here is power. You got yourself involved with the wrong kind of powerful people, hot stuff!” Natsumi yelled after her. Maki only stuck her middle finger at the girl, not even bothering to look back as she ducked back out of the alleyway, a disgusted look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going up a day early because I'll be out of town tomorrow! Hopefully you guys enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25

Maki spent the rest of the day fuming in her lab. Round after round of ammunition flew at targets across the room. Axes and knives were hurled, punches were thrown, and yet nothing seemed to take her mind off of the seething anger that was burning her from within. The arrangement wasn’t ideal, but she knew it had been for the best. Talking to Natuski was a mistake, and Maki knew how to navigate those kinds of situations. At least, she thought she did. The younger Kuzuryu was a force to be reckoned with… and apparently just as slutty as Tenko.

Not the good kind of slutty though. Not the kind that loved and cared for all the women she slept around with. Maki swore that the moment those two months were up she’d have nothing to do with the Kuzuryu Clan ever again, provided she didn’t just up and kill Natusmi before that.

Exhausted, Maki dropped her bloody knuckles away from the dummy she had been wailing on. Hunched over, sweaty, panting hard, the girl closed her eyes tightly, trying to eliminate some of the sting of the salt water that had flown into her eyes.

“Fuck this shit…” She muttered before collecting herself as best she could, walking out of the room.

Her phone vibrated just as she passed the door leading into the stairwell. Even her most glum face would have brightened a little as she saw who it was.

Tenko.

“Hey sexy, you free?” The excitable woman on the other end of the line asked her girlfriend.  
“Just got done training.” She said, still clearly out of breath.  
“We should do that together more often you know?” A giggle accompanied that. Tenko’s. Maki didn’t exactly consider herself capable of joy at the moment.   
“I go twice a day when I can. You have other needs, and Kaede’s a romantic. That takes time.”  
“I mean, well yeah but come on, you know I’d never say no to shower sex.” Tenko said.  
“You’d never say no to any kind of sex, love.” Maki said, already feeling herself cheer up a bit.  
“Yeeeeah, you’re right. Anyway, guess who’s naked on your bed and ready for some fun?”  
“Is it Kaede?” Maki asked knowing Tenko would at least take mock offense to that.  
“Mmmm, I wish. Then I wouldn’t have to wait for you to get back.” Tenko chuckled.  
“Damn I love you.” Maki said, a goofy grin on her face despite the seething anger she had been holding just moments ago.  
“Then get over here and love me!”  
“Alright, alright. I’m on my way.” Maki said.

The phone was hung up, and the Assassin replaced her usual walking speed with a light jog. She didn’t want to keep Tenko waiting, after all.

A few short minutes later, Maki walked into her own bedroom to indeed find Tenko laying there completely nude. She had earbuds lodged in her ears, watching some anime on her phone. This wasn’t entirely unusual. If it were up to Tenko, she’d do away with clothing entirely. Why waste the time to strip it off before sex? That was her world, and Maki was gladly living in it. 

It seemed Tenko didn’t hear Maki approach. Perfect. With bandaged up fingers, she quietly removed her exercise outfit: A polyester shirt, sports bra, track shorts, tennis shoes, and ankle socks. All black, of course. Now just as exposed as her girlfriend was, Maki walked up to the bed, quickly straddling the Martial Artist. The pressure to her hips as Maki sat down on them wasn’t to be ignored, and her eyes lit up as Tenko saw what had happened to her. Earbuds were ripped out of her ears, phone tossed onto the bed beside her, and hands went over to Maki’s hips.

“Hey there. This is a nice surprise.” She said with a giggle, only noticing the bloody bandaging on Maki’s knuckles as she leaned forward to caress her face.  
“What’s surprising is you not watching porn for once.” The words were whispered as Maki let her lips brush over Tenko’s for a light kiss.  
“I wanted to save myself for you. What happened?” Tenko’s own voice grew concerned at the question. Maki didn’t usually come back from a workout injured.  
“Nothing.” She quickly said. Tenko only raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Really?”  
“Really. Take me.” Maki whispered, leaning in for a kiss much more heated than the last. That would get her to drop the subject.

And it did. Tenko’s fingers wasted no time in traveling to Maki’s chest, greedily clamping down on both of them with a sigh of happiness. Maki let out a moan into it, but didn’t yet lean in, simply staring into Tenko’s eyes, a nervous smile on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Tenko asked furrowing her brow.  
“Just stressed is all.” Maki replied. Tenko just kept looking up at her while massaging her chest in that same slow pace.

Maki didn’t reply with words. Instead, she leaned down to initiate the kiss that Tenko had been waiting for. Instantly, every worry and fear that Tenko had about Maki’s well-being faded away. Maki moaned into the kiss, consciously trying to do the same thing that to Tenko came so naturally. To her, since she had a naked woman on her lap kissing her, the rest of the world didn’t matter. Now, she could just lose herself in the ecstasy. The two kept kissing, and surprisingly enough, Tenko was the first to make a bolder move. As she moved her hands from Maki’s chest down her stomach, the Assassin chuckled into the kiss.

“I love you.” Maki said just as she felt her folds caressed for the first time.   
“I love you too. Seriously, are you ok?” Tenko asked. The girl atop could only shrug.  
“Like I said, just stressed. This has me feeling sentimental.” Maki said back. She spread her legs wider as she felt her pleasure growing. Liquid was flowing out of her now onto Tenko’s hand, making both girls purr and moan in satisfaction. “Deeper…”  
“Mhm.” Tenko moaned into the kiss, plunging a finger inside of her.

Just as Maki started to let her own hands wander down Tenko’s body to repay the favor, she heard a large crashing sound from out in the hallway. She jumped up, Tenko’s body jolting at the shock as well.

“What was that?” Tenko yelled.  
“Tsumugi. Stay here.” Maki said. As quick as she could, Maki grabbed the first article of clothing she could find- a short skirt that she remembered Tenko wearing earlier in class- and slid it up her body. The hunting knife under her pillow was grabbed just as Tenko stood up, and Maki was out the door. As she left, she yelled a few words back. “I mean it! You’ll be safe here! Lock the door!”

It wasn’t like Tenko was dumb enough to blindly follow Maki when she was dead serious like that. It wouldn’t be too dangerous for her even if she did follow along at some point. Maki didn’t want her to see what she had orchestrated against Tsumugi. But, now that she thought about it, Tenko would know Maki knew something since she gave that slip of the Cosplayer’s name. Hopefully Maki could make sure that Tsumugi wouldn’t be roughed up to the point that Tenko would be too upset.

“Dammit.” Maki cursed to herself as she ran through the hallway topless with a hunting knife in hand, barging through the door to Tsumugi’s room.

Within, she saw Tsumugi curled up in the corner, three girls surrounding her. The computer that was normally sat on the desk had toppled over onto the ground. In its stead sat a long-haired redhead. She had a devilish smirk on her face, the only one of the three that she could see. The other two, both brunettes, had their backs turned to the Assassin.

“Get her on her feet.” The girl said, a sneer in her voice. Maki didn’t like where this was going. That wasn’t the expression someone had when simply roughing someone up. Maki had seen that look plenty of times before. Hell, she had worn it plenty of times before.They were going to kill her. Maki had been afraid of this, and good thing she had been in the dorm.

Tenko would have never forgiven her if she had orchestrated this.

It seemed they had yet to notice her. Weird, considering how loudly she had barged through the door, but it was either that or they were too focused on terrorizing the purple-haired bitch to notice. Tsumugi was brought up onto her feet, an arm grabbed by both of the other girls. The redhead dropped down off the desk and moved to stand opposite her. Maki was still well-hidden enough that she could definitely take out one before they noticed she was here. Maybe two if she was lucky, but she only had time to grab the one weapon.

“Looks like someone has a bit of a grudge on you, girlie. I’d keep you for myself if the boss didn’t tell me to leave nothing behind.” The girl said in a voice so sweet Maki knew it was faked. That was all the evidence she needed. She ducked out from behind the corner she had been watching all this unfold from, silently springing towards the girl. The knife she wielded in her right hand sunk so far deep into the girl’s neck it poked out the other side. Blood spurted in a gushing fountain towards Tsumugi’s desk, splattering it, the wall, the window, and a significant portion of the bedsheets beyond.

The other two girls turned the moment they heard the metal blade sink into their friend’s skin and yelled, dropping Tsumugi to lunge at her. The knife was too stuck in the dead redhead’s flesh to be of any more use, so she let the girl fall, taking two steps back and raising her fists. Both the other girls were unarmed, but their right hands were coated in brass knuckles.

The first lunged at her, but it was a wide, undisciplined swing. Maki intercepted it easily and replied with a much more precise jab of her own. Her knuckles connected with the girl’s chin. She yelped and staggered back, though the unknown assailant wasn’t the only one hurt by the blow. Maki had spent a good portion of that afternoon punching a rather sturdy target dummy. Her knuckles had started to bleed long ago, and if the Assassin were a little more untrained, she would have grunted in pain as well. But she didn’t have time to focus on that as the second girl started to approach in much the same fashion as the first had. She too was thrown back in just one punch, slammed into the desk after tripping over the corpse of the woman who Maki assumed was the leader of the three.

By then, the first girl had stood up, but Maki grabbed ahold of her wrists, forcing her against the wall. She lifted her knee up and slammed it into the girl’s stomach. A second, and then a third blow to the fighter’s abdomen was given before Maki heard a grunt from behind her, and then footsteps. One short breath later and she ducked, looking up. The right fist of the second brunette sailed straight into the nose of the first. Blood spurted onto Maki’s face, but she could ignore that in favor of opening the dazed girl’s hand, forcing the metal knuckles out of her fingers, sliding it onto her own right hand. Standing up with a quick uppercut, that metal slammed into the shoulder of the one assailant still armed. Maki punched upwards once more, shattering this girl’s nose in much the same way that she had done to the other. Hit after hit was laid to her, forcing her to stumble across the room, eventually falling to the floor, where Maki went to straddle her in a very unsexy manner.

Once more, hit after hit was delivered, blow after blow, blood spurting up and coating Maki’s upper body with each consecutive swing. By the time she was satisfied, she was panting, and the girl’s face wasn’t recognizable. Just barely more than a shapeless mound of flesh and bone. Gross, but Maki had experienced this enough times that it didn’t faze her.

She stood up slowly, hunched over, turning to the rest of the room. The second brunette, the one still alive, stood there trying to stem her own bleeding, sobbing as she watched Maki pummel her friend to death.

“Get the fuck out of here, and tell that bitch Natsumi to stay the hell away from us. If she comes calling for my debt to her I’ll make this look like fucking _child’s play, got it?”_ Maki raised her voice at the last few words, letting it bore into the girl’s skull with each syllable. She sobbed again, and nodded before scrambling to her feet, running out of the room.  
“Maki? Why?” Tsumugi asked weakly, and it was only at that moment that she got a good look at her. The cosplayer was bleeding as well, though unlike the unique wounds of each of the other women, hers weren’t so much on her face as they were the rest of her body. Clothes were tattered, school uniform quite literally in shreds in a puddle around her. What hadn’t fallen off still stayed on her body, though it seemed that her bra had miraculously survived the ordeal. Cuts and bruises pockmarked her lower body, leaving her head and neck untouched. Tatters covered splotches of blood, others were bare, and in the well-light room, it was obvious that Tsumugi was trembling.  
“They were going to kill you. As much as I’d like to do the same, I’ll spare you.” Maki muttered, walking forward. Tsumugi started to recoil, sobbing violently as she tried to hide deeper in the corner. It only occurred to the Assassin then what a mess she must look like. Topless, covered in blood from head to toe, with brass knuckles in one hand. To say the least, she was a mess.   
“Why did they-“ Tsumugi started, lip quivering, speaking slowly. Despite how exhausted the encounter had left Maki, she answered quickly.  
“I don’t know.” It was a lie, but it was a necessary one. Her relationship with Tsumugi was strained at best. Telling her the truth would lead to the kind of drastic action that gotten her in this mess in the first place.

And for the first time, it was a literal mess on top of being a figurative one.

“Well… thank you.” Tsumugi said. As much as she didn’t want to say that, she didn’t have much of a choice. The one person on this earth she hated most had just saved her life. What a conundrum indeed.  
“Don’t mention it. Seriously. If you want to pay me back, keep quiet about this.” Maki said. There would be investigations into this, she knew. With any luck, the local police would chalk it up to clan infighting and call it good. Police were, at least in Maki’s experience, notorious for that. Again, Tsumugi nodded quickly.

Maki knelt down and finally retrieved her knife out of the woman’s neck. Damn… she was beautiful. If Tenko had ever met her, she would have had her and her gaggle of girlfriends run a train on her the first chance she got. Good thing that never happened. Anyone associated with Natsumi was trouble. Upon standing up, Maki walked forward, kneeling in front of Tsumugi. Now, she was pressed as hard as she could against that wall. Trembling, teeth chattering, glasses smudged and cracked, tears streaking down her face. If Maki wasn’t so angry with her about everything, she would have possibly taken pity on her. A hand reached around to grab at the back of her head, taking her hair into her fist as though she were going to tie it up.

“If you ever cross me again, you’ve seen what I’m capable of. Don’t think I won’t come back here to finish the job, you fucking bitch.” Maki growled. Tsumugi could only nod. In a flash, the Assassin brought the blade up, but instead of slicing Tsumugi’s skin, careened it around her head and sliced once at the hair she held. Instantly, the long, waist-length locks were severed from her body, leaving behind something that was only barely longer than a bob. Tsumugi wanted to cry even more. She loved her hair, but… she was powerless to stop this. “Let that serve as a warning. The moment I’m not afraid of what Tenko thinks of me for doing it, you’re dead. Got that?”

More nods. Many from the Cosplayer, and finally one from the bloodied Assassin.

“Good.” She let go of the hair, though some of it stuck to her hands. Shaking as much out as she could, she groaned before turning to the window, pushing it open. There were bodies to dispose of, after all.

A few minutes later and Maki had dumped both corpses out of the window, into the shrubbery beneath. With that accomplished she knew she’d have to dispose of them, but it was too dangerous to walk around the dorm covered in blood from head to toe. So with that in mind, she walked into the shower. A few long minutes later the Assassin walked out of Tsumugi’s bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist, not bothering to cover her top. She had walked out of her room like that, so maybe reappearing like that would help Tenko worry a little less.

She hadn’t even walked out into the hallway fully before she saw Tenko. The Martial Artist was stood in front of the door leading into the Cosplayer’s room. Surprisingly, she was fully dressed. Hands clamped down hard on Maki’s shoulders, face red, eyes swollen with a few tears.

“What happened? Are you ok? Is she?” Maki hated seeing Tenko that worried, so she tried her best to calm her down. If it took a lie or two, it took a lie or two. This was between her and Tsumugi.  
“Yeah. We’re both fine. Can’t say the same for a few goons, though.” That much she could tell the truth on. Her expression was as sullen as it always was, eyes downcast, pulling Tenko in for a hug, sheathed knife in one hand.  
“Maki, baby, what happened? The door was locked and I tried banging some. Nobody answered.” Tenko said.  
“Three girls tried to kill her. Only one walked out.” Maki said plainly. It shouldn’t take Tenko but a second to realize what happened to the other two. “Tsumugi is safe.”  
“Wh…” Tenko started, but was silent for a long moment before being able to finish her thought. “Why? Who would want to kill her?”  
“I don’t know.” Maki lied. “What I do know is that they probably won’t try again. I’ll make sure of that.”  
“Alright.” Tenko nodded, swallowing deeply.  
“Are you okay?” Maki asked.  
“I need to see Tsumugi.” Tenko said quickly.  
“She’s taking a shower now. She’s a little worse for wear.” The fact that she was now without two feet of her hair had gone unmentioned by the Assassin, but Tenko and everybody else would find out about that soon enough.  
“I’m going in.”  
“I won’t stop you. How much blood can you tolerate?”  
“Enough.”  
“Good luck.” Maki said with a quick kiss before parting. 

She had work to do. Bodies had to be disposed of, and blood had to be scrubbed off of Tsumugi’s wall. Whether or not Maki was actually going to do the latter half of that remained to be seen. If Tenko asked her to, she would. But otherwise? Fuck that bitch.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of work for Maki. Changing into something she could work in, hauling bodies off of campus to find a ditch or something, tossing them in, and then finally going back to the dorm to shower once more. Smelling like corpse and having blood on her once again would have been cause for concern, but by then it was late at night, and the front desk was unmanned. If not for that, Maki would have had to climb into Tsumugi’s window, something she’d rather not do if she could help it, just on principle. But alas, Tenko did indeed ask her to help with the cleanup. Cleanup that Maki mostly did by herself. Hydrogen peroxide was once again her best friend, Maki found. Washing the Cosplayer’s walls wasn’t exactly an easy feat, but it was one that was manageable. She had cleaned up worse before. Tenko and Tsumugi were rather useless. Tsumugi was, well, useless in general, but Tenko was doing her best to console her while Maki did all the work. Naturally.

Things like ‘You’ll be alright, baby.’ and ‘Shhhh, don’t cry, you’re safe.’ were normal things to hear from her girlfriend as she tried her best to comfort the woman. Just how effective it was… hell, Maki didn’t care. At least it stopped her from crying.

“There. I’m done. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Maki spoke to Tenko once the walls and desk had been cleaned good as new. The bedsheets were a different story. No doubt Tenko would strip those down before ultimately stripping Tsumugi herself. Not that Maki cared.  
“Good night sweetie. Thank you. She’d be…” Tenko started, but gulped instead of finishing the sentence.  
“She’d be dead without me. I know.” She’d also be perfectly safe and unbattered without her, but Maki wasn’t about to let that slip just yet. With any luck, the Cosplayer wouldn’t ever find out about the arrangement she made with Natsumi about tonight.  
“Yeah. That.” Tenko said weakly.  
“I’ll be with Kaede.” Maki said just before walking out of the room. “So if you need me… yeah, I’ll be there.”  
“Okay.”

Maki walked out of the room and into Kaede’s, where she found the Pianist already asleep, clad in cute little keyboard-themed pajamas. Shit. Shower. Right. Maki ducked into Kaede’s bathroom and bathed. She had an outfit stashed in the blonde’s drawers, so after grabbing that out and hastily changing into it, Maki crawled into bed next to the sleeping girl. Holding her lightly and kissing her cheek once, softly, the brunette settled in for the night. It had been a long and eventful one, but in the end, Maki did right by Tenko. That was the important part of this. As much as Maki wanted to just keep fucking her while she let Tsumugi get killed, Tenko wouldn’t have forgiven her. Especially if it ever came out that Maki herself had orchestrated the whole thing.

Wednesday could never come slow enough.


	26. Silver Linings

“Two days ago, a pair of bodies were found floating in the water near the entrance to a Tokyo water management plant. The bodies, both females in their mid teens, were wearing Hope’s Peak Academy Reserve Course uniforms. One could not be identified. Her face had been beaten to the point that dental records will need to be pulled. The other was a known associate of the Kuzuryu Clan. I’m not going to completely discount any possibility just yet, but my first instinct is to say that this was the result of some kind of infighting.” A young woman wearing a black blazer with a long brown tie running down her chest spoke in a cool, determined voice. The black leather gloves on her hand were wielding a pen and clipboard. The morgue she was standing in was cold, as it always was. A bit of an occupational hazard to be here so often, but going straight to the source always worked the best for her. She stood there alone, thinking out loud as though there was another next to her. There was no real purpose behind this, simply… a comfort choice. The identifiable girl was slain with a large knife, perhaps a sword but not likely. The culprit was right handed, given how the wound begins on the right side of her neck and exits at the left. Unless of course, the culprit was left handed. Then he would have killed from the front. No…”

Kyoko Kirigiri paused a moment to sigh, closing her eyes tightly, moving her right hand up to brush some hair out from her eyes before muttering once more.

“A kill like this happened by surprise. The dominant hand of the killer won’t be of any particular value. A wound such as this is never delivered in front.” Cursing under her breath, Kyoko pushed the body back into the capsule that it had been scavenged from, closing the door behind it. It was much colder behind those metal boxes. A place Kyoko never wanted to find herself. It was possible if she crossed the wrong people, but as skilled a Detective as she was, she highly doubted that. Then again… one look at her concealed fingers gave her doubts as to that.

She wasn’t the best. Not yet, anyway. That would come with practice. Until then, she hoped she could maintain some semblance of life.

The ride back home was uneventful, only the driver’s humming along to the faint jazz music playing could distract her from her train of thought. She didn’t have much to go on now, but there were two individuals in particular that she could talk to. One of them would be much more useful than the other, she thought. After all, the Ultimate Yakuza should know something about this.

“Fukuhiko Kuzuryu, a word?” Kyoko asked in as loud a voice as she could muster. The afternoon bell had just rung, and she was patiently waiting outside the second-years classroom to ambush him. It was a small stroke of luck that he was even here at all. Reports of most of the class skipping entirely were rampant for the first few months of the school year. It seemed that now, as the hallway became more and more filled by bodies, that that was no longer the case.  
“Fuck do you want?” The blonde male asked, spinning around to glare at the senior. He was wearing his trademark tuxedo, hair growing a bit long, obscuring the shaved pattern on the side of his head. But this was him. His word choice and deadly glare would have given that away if not for his dress.  
“I have a few questions concerning recent homicide victims. Associates of yours, I assume.” Kyoko replied politely, dropping her hand to her side.  
“Yeah well if you think I’m going to talk to a Detective about mysterious deaths, you’ve got another thing comin’, bitch.” He said, turning around and starting to walk away. Kyoko followed.  
“Then perhaps you’d be more interested if I told you at least one of the bodies found was a known associate of your sister.” Kyoko asked. Those records had been given to her even before she set foot in the morgue earlier that day.  
“Then talk to her.” The boy replied, tempted to spit at the ground near her feet.  
“She’s a Reserve Course student, is she not?” Kyoko asked again. If he wasn’t going to cooperate, then maybe the sister would.  
“Yeah, she is.” The boy said, cracking a small smile for the first time since stepping out of the classroom. “Behind the West Lab Building is her usual hangout. I’m warnin’ ya though, you might not like what you see if ya go down there.”  
“Duly noted. Thank you for your time.”  
“Fuck you too.”  
“Fuyu, language!” Another girl walking with them shouted. Red hair, a stern expression on her face, holding hands with a taller blonde dressed in a kimono. He only snarled back, causing the girl to roll her eyes. “Boys…”

So Kyoko split with the group and walked across campus to the West Lab Building. It was a bit of a long walk, but when she got there, Natsumi was indeed present. Sitting with two other girls in… various stages of dress. They were huddled around a central area in between the three of them, hunched over a deck of cards, holding a few of them close to their chests.  
“Tossing two.” One of them said. A blonde. Natsumi. Kyoko would recognize that face instantly. She had seen the entire Kuzuryu’s family profile enough times to be able to pick out any one of them. She wore her school skirt, though her top was on the ground next to her, a pink lace bra the only thing protecting her breasts from the elements.  
“Natsumi Kuzuryu. A word?” Kyoko asked, shamelessly barging in on the game.  
“In a minute. I just need to win this hand, then I get to see what’s under those panties over there.” The blonde pointed to the girl to her right. A short-haired, pale-skinned brunette wearing nothing but a pair of blue panties. Kyoko rolled her eyes at the scene.  
“I assume you know what became of two of your subordinates earlier this week, do you not?” Kyoko asked. Natsumi looked up without missing a beat while the other two discarded and redrew cards, analyzing their new hands.  
“So what if I do? What do you care?”  
“Kyoko Kirigiri, Regular Course. Ultimate Detective. My family runs a P.I. Firm in Tokyo, I’m apprenticing with the case of the two killed girls.” Kyoko said. Really, it was her case and her case alone, but telling a suspect that was never a good idea. She probably shouldn’t have said even that much, but without it it would have been hard to get any info from her at all.  
“Oh you’re on that trail, huh?” Natsumi asked looking at her before turning back to her game. “Full house, Jacks over Kings. You lose!”  
“I assume you know them, then?” Kyoko asked, watching in shock as the girl stood up and let her panties fall to the ground. She sat back down, grabbing the cards and shuffling them as though nothing were wrong. A new hand was dealt, though she didn’t give herself one. It seemed she was out. “Is this what you do on a normal day?”  
“Yeah, so what? Nobody ever comes here.” Natsumi replied. The area was indeed abandoned. It wasn’t like people would just wander out here except for illicit activities, anyway. Kyoko shrugged.  
“Doesn’t bother me. Just curious.”  
“Why? Wanna join in, hot stuff?” Natsumi asked, tossing her entire hand down before looking back up at Kyoko and winking. Surprisingly, the Detective felt blood rushing to her face, pulse pounding against her cheeks. Natsumi only laughed, standing up. “That’s right. You can’t resist this, can you?”  
“My room. Tonight. Nine.” Kyoko said. It wasn’t for the purpose that Natsumi probably had in mind, but if that’s what it took to get information out of her, Kyoko wasn’t opposed. Natsumi laughed, crossing her arms under her chest to accentuate her breasts, to push them even closer to Kyoko.  
“Fine by me. Have any toys?” Kyoko shook her head. “I’ll bring a few, then.”  
“We’re going to talk about those girls, too.” Kyoko insisted, finding her composure slipping. Normally, she wasn’t like this. Damn, she even had a boyfriend! What would he think?  
“Fine, fine. Call it an exchange. I’ll tell you what you want to know but you’ve got to eat me.”  
“Fine.” Kyoko said, her hands trembling as she shoved them into her jacket pockets.

What Makoto didn’t know couldn’t hurt him… right?

—

8:49PM, and Kyoko was sitting at her desk, pouring over every note and sheet of paper the police could give her to help with the murders. TIme of death, personal information, medical history, all of it from now both victims was available to her. Enough time had passed that dental records for the second girl had come out. A senior in the Reserve Course, indeed under the employ of the Kuzuryu Clan. That wasn’t a surprise. What was, though, was the brutality at which she had met her fate. Off the top of her head, Kyoko couldn’t say that the Clan was that ruthless, but then again, life was always stranger than fiction.

The door rumbled with two hard knocks, and the hinges swung open. Apparently, Kyoko hadn’t locked the door. She had told Makoto she needed time alone tonight, but the reason had been obfuscated. He couldn’t know about this, he would be devastated… but even so, why was Kyoko excited about the opportunity? She had told herself she was just doing this to get information, but why was Natsumi’s smirking face so appealing to her? Why was the way she swung her hips with each step driving her desires to levels she had never experienced before.

“Sup?” The blonde asked, depositing a cloth bag on the ground and walking over to pull Kyoko into a fast, searing kiss. The Detective couldn’t help but marvel at just how beautiful the girl was dressed like that. Yellow and white striped pajama pants covering her body from neck to ankles, even her wrists were mostly hidden. Why then, was the woman so attractive? Why did this kiss feel so good? Kyoko could feel herself moaning into it and it had barely lasted for a second. It gave way to another just as heated, and the Detective could feel her resistance breaking. Finally, the kiss ended, but Kyoko found herself leaning forward, trying to capture those lips again. This was different from kissing Makoto. This was soft and smooth, even if it was just as rough as when he was riled up.  
“Looking for answers.” Kyoko answered honestly. Answers to who killed those two girls. Answers to why she had let Natsumi get under her skin as effectively as she did. Answers as to why she found herself attracted to a female all of a sudden.  
“That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” Natsumi said, smirking up at her. Already, she was sliding her hand underneath Kyoko’s waistband, wasting no time in letting the woman feel at her center from over her panties. Kyoko didn’t mind. She let it happen, eyes rolling back, a gasp escaping her as she lost herself to the touch. The kiss resumed, just as heated at it had been before. Feeling force applied to her shoulders, Kyoko took a step backwards, falling back down onto her chair, where Natsumi opened her legs completely, moving a hand to the Detective’s chest in addition to between her legs.

Kyoko was a mess of moans and twinging muscles already. She had never felt so eager to be intimate before. Her hips bucked up at the touch despite a layer of fabric resting between the skin on skin contact she was craving so much. She ended the kiss, staring into Natsumi’s eyes, both of them the very pinnacle of lust in those moments.  
“Take me, please… I need this.” It wasn’t a lie. Kyoko stared right into Natsumi’s eyes, letting herself get lost in those beautiful orbs.  
“The goody two shoes wants it, does she? She’s gonna have to earn it~” The Reserve Course student cooed, pushing harder at Kyoko’s folds. Her panties were already soaked, and even though she hadn’t been touched directly by any means save their few kisses, the was already gasping for breath, writhing under Natsumi’s touch.  
“Please…” Was all she could say.  
“Oh ho ho, already that incoherent, huh? You must want me~” This was torture. This wasn’t fair. This was someone she was supposed to be getting information out of, and now she was eating out of her hand in a way that was downright humiliating. But she loved it all the same.  
“Yessss…” Kyoko whispered against her better judgment.  
“Well…” Natsumi said, rubbing at Kyoko’s core all the more vigorously as she leaned in to nibble on her neck. “I guess I better give it to you, then.”  
“Please…” Was the response.

Without waiting for another word, Natsumi slipped her hand underneath Kyoko’s panties, now touching at her warm wetness without the pesky fabric getting in the way. Her fingers were meticulous, yet brutally efficient. Already, Kyoko felt an orgasm coming on. This was an attack on her senses that was unparalleled. Nothing she had ever done to herself had ever felt this good, and yet it was the closest comparison she could make. Sex with Makoto wasn’t anything like this. This was just…

“I’m coming!” Kyoko suddenly shouted. A modest amount of fluid gushed forth in waves, and even though Natsumi had only ever rubbed at Kyoko’s entrance and her clit, it was the best, most intense orgasm of her life. By the time she came down from it, she looked around in a daze, surging forward to pull Natsumi into a kiss just as intense as all their others. “Is lesbianism always this intense?”  
“Oh yeah, sister. You have a boyfriend?” Natsumi asked. Kyoko nodded her head. “Do you two fuck?”

Another nod.  
“Was I better?” Another question, and another nod. She snickered smugly. “Girls are just better at making girls feel good. It’s natural. Break up with him. Or better yet, fool around behind his back more. It’s so fucking sexy that way.”  
“I…” Kyoko started, regaining her composure enough to try to get back on track. “That’s not why I invited you here.”  
“Yeah but you liked it.”  
“Irrelevant.” Kyoko insisted bluntly.  
“Fine. One orgasm, one question. Doesn’t matter who cums, that’s the rules. Got it?” Natsumi asked. Despite herself, Kyoko found her head nodding along before she could really consider just how unfair it was. Well, it only meant she’d have to go at this for a bit longer. That was fine.

Thinking about it, Kyoko knew she had a few questions. Were those girls sent on Clan business? Where were they killed? Who killed them? Was it the same person or multiple assailants? So many questions… Kyoko didn’t know if she’d have the physical energy to ask them all before she passed out sweating and covered in cum. But maybe that was fine. Hmm…

“Did you send those girls to their death?” Kyoko asked.  
“Yes. I didn’t think they’d die, but yep. I told them to be there that night. Shame too, the redhead was a good fuck.” Natsumi’s answer had the Detective cursing herself internally. Be more specific next time. Sighing, she slid her skirt and panties down her legs, flinging them across the room after plopping her hips back down onto the chair.   
“Well, go on then. I’m ready.” Kyoko said, assuming it would be her receiving pleasure again. Natsumi only chuckled before taking a step back, reaching into her bag on the ground. Upon standing up, she had a rather large rubbery cylindrical object in her hand. It was a pale green and reflected the artificial light of her ceiling fan almost perfectly.  
“We’re using this, you horny bitch. Don’t think I didn’t come here to cum too.” Natsumi said. Without a word, she tossed the toy onto the bed and stripped down. She hadn’t come wearing a bra or panties, so it was a simple matter of forcing the pajama set off of her body. While she was doing that, Kyoko removed her shirt, leaving the Detective’s black bra the only article of clothing on the two.

She sat down on the bed, legs spread as Natsumi got the toy into position, slowly inserting it into Kyoko’s body before she sat in front of her.  
“You know, I’ve never seen a straight girl so eager to do this.” Natsumi said as her legs slid into Kyoko’s one on top, one underneath. Their limbs interlocked more and more as Natsumi slid closer, inserting the toy into her own body more and more. Already, Kyoko could feel just how intense this would be.  
“I take my work… ah… very seriously.” Kyoko said, biting her lip to stifle a moan.  
“Apparently. Let’s go. Ready?” Natsumi asked. Her newest girltoy only nodded in response.

Kyoko didn’t really know how it had come to this. It was almost a whirlwind. One moment she was going track down a potential suspect and the next it felt like she was agreeing to a proposition for sex. Were they unrelated things? Or was Kyoko’s claim of ‘taking her work seriously’ just an excuse to get in on whatever those girls were doing behind the Lab.

Natsumi started to grind her hips, and Kyoko quickly followed suit, though it was clear that the Detective wasn’t nearly as skilled at this as the Reserve Course student was. Grunting every now and then, whimpering the rest of the time, Kyoko managed those thrusts as best she could. It was all worth it. Before much longer, she felt an orgasm approach, and Natsumi took it as a signal to go even harder than she had before. Not long after Kyoko came down from the high, she could tell Natsumi was starting a climax of her own. She didn’t care much that the other girl was receiving her pleasure now, but there was something about how intensely erotic and attractive this was, but she kept thrusting even after her climax faded.

“Fuck…” Natsumi muttered after her orgasm faded away. Between the two of them, there had been something of a wet spot left on the bed. Not that Natsumi cared much, but Kyoko knew she’d either have to wash the sheets or make a hasty explanation to Makoto that she had been intensely lonely one night. No. She’d wash them.  
“First question.” Kyoko started, considering herself lucky that the gloves had managed to stay on her hands thus far.A grunt as she pulled the toy out of her slowly, the pleasure still unbelievable. She wished Makoto could make her cum like that… Shaking her head, the Detective got back to her point. “Where were those girls killed?”  
“Oh, so quick to get down to business, are you?”  
“You’re here to answer my questions. This… activity… is merely a byproduct of our meeting.” Kyoko insisted, feeling her confidence in that statement falter more and more with each passing second.  
“What the fuck ever, you liked it.” Natsumi insisted.  
“Irrelevant. Where were those girls murdered?” Kyoko said more forcefully this time, leaning forward and glaring at the mobster.  
“In this building.”  
“Where?”  
“Is that your second question?” Natsumi asked, sliding off the bed and looking at Kyoko. Now only dressed in her bra and those studded leather gloves, sitting cross legged, she was beautiful. If only Natsumi could have her on a regular basis. Her Wednesday arrangement was in peril, after all. As she leaned down to reach into the bag, Kyoko took a deep breath and answered.  
“No. I’m only asking it because you failed to answer the first question fully.” Kyoko said, feeling herself losing control over the situation with every pained breath she took. Maybe she was never in control. Maybe she was alright with that.  
“I don’t give away a client’s information like that, even if I hate the bitch’s guts.” Natsumi said in a half growl, standing up holding onto a pair of vibrator eggs.The silver-haired woman sitting on the bed was only faintly aware of what they were and how they worked, but it wasn’t her job to know that in a situation like this.  
“So there’s someone else involved? A woman?” Kyoko muttered to herself. Things just got a lot more complicated. With enough time, Kyoko would have been able to find out the whole story just tonight by doing this, but another suspect that Natsumi was insistent on keeping quiet about meant she’d have to broaden her search. “Fine. Second question then.”  
“Hm?” Natsumi asked. She head just crawled back onto the bed with the eggs in hand, tilting her head to the side.  
“What floor did you send them to?”  
“The first.” Natsumi said, Kyoko had to withhold raising an eyebrow at how freely she had given up the information. That narrowed things down. A first-year female, huh? Thinking about the talent list off the top of her head, there were only two she could consider as suspects without knowing anything about the class. The Neo-Aikido Master, and the Assassin. Though Kyoko knew that any would have been possible, those two would be a good starting point. And with rumors of the Martial Artist’s… proclivity… circulating, she’d start with the Assassin.   
“What are those?” Kyoko asked. Breaking out of her concentration long enough, she could see the blonde woman flip a switch on the end of a wire before flicking it back off. The tiny device buzzed to life for a moment.  
“Lay down and you’ll find out.” Natsumi ordered. Kyoko nodded and leaned back without a second thought. A moment later something much smaller than the previous toy entered her. Oh. Now everything made sense. She’d have a wire sticking out of her, which would make her look like something of a cyborg, but when she was sleeping with a suspect for information, there wasn’t much that could bother her anymore. She had done it all.

The switch was flipped, and instantly Kyoko let out a gasp. She had never had anything vibrating inside of her, and already she could understand why so many women sought out devices like this.  
“Alright hot stuff, you’re gonna have to get rid of that bra.” Natsumi said. Out of the corner of her eye, Kyoko could see the other woman fitting the second egg inside her, turning it on without a second thought before straddling her. Instead of replying verbally, Kyoko merely arched her back, nodding up at Natsumi, who took it as a sign to continue. The garment was unhooked and slid down the Detective’s body, exposing her average-sized chest.

Without missing a beat, Natsumi dove in, biting, sucking, and licking at the woman’s nipples. This orgasm was somehow even faster than the first two. Spurred on by the administrations of an experienced female, she was but putty in her hands.  
“Did-“ Kyoko started to ask with a gasp, but was cut off.  
“Oh fuck no. Not until I cum too, whore.” Natsumi said in between kisses to Kyoko’s chest, still giving attention to it even after the high.  
“Fine.” With a glare, Kyoko pulled Natsumi’s head upwards, flying into an intense, passionate kiss, hands wandering up and down her back all the while.

It took five or so minutes more for Natsumi to cum, but by then, Kyoko was already nearing a second. She cried out loudly into the kiss as they came together. Sweaty, naked, and with swollen lips, Kyoko collapsed back onto the bed panting as Natsumi rolled off of her and quickly turned off both devices.

“Three more. Then I’m done.” Natsumi said, pulling Kyoko into what had to be the most emotionless cuddle of her life. That didn’t matter, it still felt good.  
“Did you know those girls were going to die?”  
“Fuck no.” Was the answer.  
“That complicates things.” Kyoko muttered to herself. “Then why were they there?”  
“I sent them to rough someone up. My client asked me to throw some weight around. So I sent three girls to roughhouse the Cosplayer chick.” Natsumi knew what she was doing by giving Kyoko the intended victim of their last night out, but she didn’t care much. If anything, it might spur on a more willing Maki. Give her some leverage and there would be no doubts about Wednesday nights anymore. “One more, then I’m out of here.”  
“What was in it for you?”  
“Sex.”  
“I should have known.”  
“Lots of sex. Pussy for fucking days, baby.” Natsumi said, sitting up and rolling over Kyoko to stand on the edge of the bed. “I’m gone. You can have all that. Call it a memento. And if you want more, you know where to find me.”  
“Right.” Kyoko said. She didn’t know if she would call for Natsumi again. But as she watched the girl walk out of the room completely nude, Kyoko couldn’t help but smile. Today had been an eye-opener for Kyoko. The biggest question that lingered in her head- despite all the information she had gained about her case- was what to do about Makoto. She still loved him, right? It was just… sex with him would never be the same. How much did that matter?

For now, she would sleep. In the morning, though, she’d have work to do. A moment of scribbling down her thoughts onto a sheet of paper, and the woman shed her gloves- the last garment still on her body- and laid herself down, grabbing Natsumi’s forgotten pajama bottoms to hold near her face as she drifted off to sleep. They still smelled like her.


	27. Making the Rounds

The few days after the traumatic events in her bedroom left Tsumugi Shirogane afraid for her life on two fronts. On one hand, she hadn’t the faintest idea of just where those would-be assassins had come from. Who had she offended so harshly to make some unknown assailant want to kill her? She had only ever put up security drones in Tenko’s room, but after that night she had ordered a new batch of them. Custom made, they were, and even enough to cover just one dorm bedroom had cost nearly a fortune. Luckily for her, she was able to pay for them with the money she had from her junior high days. People paid good money to have her appear at their conventions. Especially in the west, those damn Americans liked having her around for whatever reason. Thankfully their best behaved fans were more polite than and of their Japanese kin, but damn were their worst behaved so much worse. At least she has more than enough to pay for all the drones she wanted. 

And much to her frustration, they haven’t done shit. Ugh. Scanning through footage with advanced AI all throughout the school had yet to come up with any information about who could have possibly wanted to kill her. Almost like the intent disappeared without a trace. All the dorm rooms of the regular course students hadn’t turned up anything. Anything other than an intense amount of sex, of course. Though for once, it wasn’t coming from Tenko’s room. Maki and Kaede were still sleeping together regularly, that much Tsumugi knew. That had been the hardest to watch, and promptly deleted that footage. Second years as well. Some redhead with some blonde. Both seemingly pretty innocent. Incredibly vanilla sex. Lots of feelings, lots of cuddling. A bunch of bullshit, as far as Tsumugi was concerned. Third years had… some. Not as much as expected, though it seemed like someone had been sleeping with the Detective, though who she wasn’t quite sure. It wasn’t often a normal girl slept naked cuddling some random pair of pajama bottoms. That had to be some kind of affair Tsumugi didn’t know about. Who was Kirigiri sleeping with.

All that morning, she had nothing. The day before she hadn’t gone to classes at all, hellbent on trying to find out what the hell. This morning, too, she had holed up in her room somewhat clothed. Sex with Kirumi was almost exactly what Tsumugi wanted out of a physical relationship. Quick, hard orgasms, and an impersonal goodbye afterwards. At least, that was her excuse for not getting dressed that morning. Having someone over the night before never left her wanting to clothe herself. Luckily, Kirumi was skilled enough to leave her in a shirt and panties. It was almost impressive what she could accomplish by just pushing the garment to the side.

And, perhaps, it was lucky for Kyoko Kirigiri that Tsumugi had remained clothed the night before. Knocking on a door of a known lesbian’s room the morning after making love to a woman for the first time was a proposition the Detective could never have seen coming. And yet, here she was doing just that.

“Hello?” Tsumugi asked, leaning forward. She had half-expected her hair to fall against her shoulder and drape forward, but since she had been relieved of nearly all of it a few days prior, her head felt pounds lighter.  
“Miss Shirogane, I’m Kyoko Kirigiri, I’m interning with a murder case in my uncle’s PI firm. I’d like to ask you a few questions.” It was her case, but saying it like this was fine. What Tsumugi didn’t know might aid in her investigation, anyway, even if it was a tiny, unimportant detail. She stood there in her usual outfit, gloves pulled down almost painfully against the tips of her fingers.  
“Um, sure.” Tsumugi said. Was Maki really that bad at covering things up that she had already been found out? No, Maki did what she needed to do. This was the Ultimate Detective, after all. If anybody could have found out about that night, it was her. “Do you want to come in?”  
“If you don’t mind.” Kyoko said. Before waiting for an answer, she pushed on the door, letting herself in. “I won’t take too long.”

Kyoko knew she was walking in to the scene of a murder, but what she hadn’t expected was how well it had been cleaned. The smell was barely present, if she could indeed smell it at all and not her imagination simply telling her that blood was spilled here. Not a single thing was out of place, except for the length of Tsumugi’s hair, which she was unaware had changed recently. She sat down on Tsumugi’s chair, looking at the webpage open. The Cosplayer had closed her surveillance software quickly and opened her web browser. 

As she walked in, she had only just then been aware that the page she had open was a well-known porn site. Oops.

“Sorry, I forgot I had that up. That’s embarrassing.” Tsumugi said, though, as she looked at the Detective’s face, it showed not disgust as she stared at the snippets of videos available to click on, but what seemed like curiosity. Slowly, she sat down on the bed and once more looked at Kyoko. One leg crossed over the other, sitting sideways on the chair facing her, though her eyes were pointed to her right. One arm resting on the top of the chair, the other on her lap. A soft smile before she looked away and towards Tsumugi.  
“A recent curiosity of mine, no worries.” Kyoko said, still sporting that tiny smile while she spoke. Though once the thought had been uttered, it was erased in favor of her usual stern stare.  
“You swing that way?” Tsumugi asked. Kyoko only shrugged her shoulders.  
“I have a boyfriend… but like I said, just a curiosity is all.” That was a lie, but a suspect didn’t need to know she had technically cheated on Makoto last night.  
“Right.” Tsumugi replied. She wasn’t convinced. “So, why are you here?”  
“Word has it that three assassins from the Kuzuryu Clan were sent here to perform a hit on you.” Kyoko said, not bothering to minimize the tab.  
“Who told you that?”  
“The one who ordered the hit.”  
“W-who?” Tsumugi asked. Truthfully, she hadn’t known that Maki was the one who had orchestrated it initially, though when thinking about the list of people who would have wanted to kill her… no. It made sense that Maki would have done it. But then why go through the trouble of saving her at that much personal risk? Then again, Maki had threatened her life that night. None of this made any damn sense to her!  
“Natsumi Kuzuryu. The order had come from her, though I know not why. I was hoping you could give me some information on that front.” Kyoko said. As far as she knew, it was the truth, but there was one more piece to the puzzle that Tsumugi didn’t know. That someone had asked Natsumi to do it. Withholding that might get her to where she needed to be. That might let her arrive at the doorstep of the one who started the chain of events.  
“Like what?” Tsumugi asked nervously. Obviously, she didn’t want to betray Maki out of fear for her own life. Then again, she very much wanted to because of the immense hatred she had for her. Hopefully delaying Kyoko’s question might give her time to consider.  
“Did you kill those two girls?” Kyoko asked. Getting right to the point wasn’t usually her style, but it was either Tsumugi, who was definitely not capable of killing anybody from what she could tell, or Harukawa or Chabashira. Both were, and both had a history with Shirogane.  
“N-no…” Tsumugi said. Definitely not. Her face downcast, her voice melancholic, she spoke. “If I fought back, they would have killed me. I’m glad they took their time.”  
“So who did?” Kyoko asked, only now leaning forward, breaking her earlier pose.  
“Maki.” Tsumugi said. Bus, meet Maki. Maki, bus.  
“She saved your life, then.” Kyoko noted. Tsumugi only nodded. “Thank you. That’s all I needed from you.”  
“Th-that’s it?” Tsumugi asked, her voice raising an octave or two at the question. She briefly wondered about her fate now that she had so freely given the Detective that info, but what was done was done.  
“Unless you have anything else you need to tell me?” Kyoko asked, turning around to look at the girl.  
“Tell you? No.” Tsumugi said.  
“Then what is it?” Kyoko asked.  
“So…” Tsumugi stood up and slowly walked to stand in front of Kyoko. “How curious are you?”  
“About?” The platinum-haired girl asked in return. She knew instantly what Tsumugi was getting at, and as much as she wanted to leave without any of that happening, had to admit it was at least a little intriguing.  
“About us. About girls.” Tsumugi said. It was perhaps the most shameless she had ever been in attempting to bed a woman, but Kyoko was curious, and Tsumugi was willing, murder investigation be damned.  
“I…” Kyoko started, but didn’t know how to proceed. Should she take this opportunity? Natsumi last night might have been a fluke, but then again, she woke up naked clutching another girl’s pants, still enjoying the smell. Was that a fluke? 

What would it hurt to find out?

“I suppose I can spare a few minutes.” Kyoko said, trying to hide the smile on her face as Tsumugi took another step forward, grabbing her gloved hands.  
“Ever done this before?” Tsumugi asked as she brought those hands up to rest on her chest.  
“Once.” Was the reply. Tsumugi giggled, nodding slowly.  
“Right. Then I guess you know what to do a little?”  
“We used toys, so… no, not really.”  
“That’s fine. Come on, strip and lie down with me, I’ll explain.” 

Both girls followed Tsumugi’s request, taking off every article of clothing they wore- save for Kyoko’s gloves- and were laying down on the bed.

“Does this happen this easily with your class?” Kyoko asked.  
“What do you mean?” Tsumugi asked back.  
“Chabashira apparently is dating half of her class. Is sex a freely traded commodity among you?” The Cosplayer shrugged at the question.  
“More or less. Why?”  
“What a strange culture.” Kyoko muttered. “Not that i’m complaining, I suppose.”

How did this even happen to her again? Twenty-four hours ago, Kyoko would never have predicted that she would enjoy sleeping with a girl as much as she did. And not only did she do it once with no small amount of satisfaction, another had propositioned her. And she accepted.

“The gloves, too.” Tsumugi said once they were horizontal.  
“I’d rather not.” Kyoko flatly admitted.  
“You’re going to use your mouth then?” Tsumugi asked. Kyoko nodded, only now having the realization that she hadn’t really tasted Natsumi directly last night. What would that be like? How different would it be from doing that to a guy? Well, she supposed she was going to find out soon.

Tsumugi leaned in for a kiss, one that was slow at first, but Kyoko of all people had been the one to deepen it. It kept going. Kiss after kiss after kiss. It was incredible. For just doing this once, it was impressive just how good Kirigiri was at kissing. Having a boyfriend would do that to a girl just as well as having a girlfriend, she supposed. But Tsumugi had little experience kissing boys. Though… maybe this frantic pace was more in line with what a boy might like, she reasoned.

Pushing Kyoko’s legs apart, Tsumugi let a hand in between them to feel at her core- damp, and quickly growing wetter with each passing second. Perfect. She slowly started rubbing at it until she was confident she could push a finger inside of her. It entered with a bit of a grunt, though Tsumugi couldn’t say it went in with much of a challenge. The kiss broke, and Tsumugi looked over at the woman.

“You first, I guess. You can eat me when you’re done.” Tsumugi said, smiling down at her newest lover. What a strange turn of events, but she wasn’t going to complain.  
“Right.” Kyoko said, not wanting to admit just how much she was looking forward to that.

As much as Kyoko wanted to taste Tsumugi’s core directly, as the Cosplayer started to tease her with a greater intensity, Kyoko tore the glove off of one hand, flinging it behind her to dive in between Tsumugi’s legs. She had seen the major scarring on her hands from the security footage from last night, but pictures of a naked, sleeping Detective didn’t tell that whole story. Be that as it may, that scarred hand was still trying to gain access to her own entrance, something that Tsumugi wouldn’t deny her.

“Someone’s eager.” Tsumugi teased, having to break the kiss again to speak.  
“Just turned on. Fuck me.” Kyoko whispered back, pushing two fingers quickly into the first pussy she had ever really touched.  
“With pleasure~” Tsumugi cooed back, diving in for yet another kiss.

Kyoko was unpracticed, but it was clear just how enthusiastic she was about the whole ordeal. She wanted this. If only Tsumugi wanted this less, she might be able to teach her senior a thing or two. Be that as it may, Tsumugi was also hungry for release, and at the rate Kyoko was moaning, it was clear that Kyoko would climax far before Tsumugi. A shame, but there was something to be done about it. Her free hand left Kyoko’s chest and travelled down to Tsumugi’s own clit, pushing down and rubbing at it in experienced circles. If the Detective couldn’t last that much longer, then Tsumugi would push herself to cum as fast as she could. 

Fuck. No… Kyoko started to climax before Tsumugi was ready. She pushed hard, rubbing as fast and as intensely as she could, trying her best to force her own orgasm from her body. A success, a few seconds delayed from Kyoko’s orgasm, but she managed to cum at roughly the same time as her partner. That always made it feel special, even if it wasn’t personal at all. Being completely nude was even something strange to her, but between this position and Kyoko’s inexperience, it just made everything easier.

The two came down from the high, liquid pooling at roughly hip level, and Tsumugi sat up, moving a hand to her mouth to taste the Detective’s essence.

“So?” She asked, looking down at her. She was a panting, sweating mess on the bed. Breasts pert and nipples perked up, she was a paragon of beauty in those moments. She’d have fun Cosplaying her later…  
“That was… intense.” Kyoko concluded, rolling onto her side, back facing Tsumugi, trying to hide her exposed hand.  
“What happened?” She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, slowly travelling down her arm to arrive at her wrist, barely feeling one of the myriad of scars.  
“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Don’t tell anybody what you saw.” Kyoko demanded, still smiling widely from the high.  
“I won’t. Just… I’m curious is all.” She insisted.  
“Fine. I was a stupid kid who was too eager to solve a case. That’s all.” Kyoko said. Hopefully it was enough.  
“And your hand got cut up?”  
“Burned.”  
“I see. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I’m over it… mostly.”  
“Still self-conscious?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I understand.”  
“You do?” At that, Kyoko rolled back a little to see Tsumugi looming over her, a nervous smile on her face. She nodded.  
“Yeah.”  
“Can… can I stay a little longer?” Kyoko asked. There was a certain sweet desperation in her eyes as she spoke again. “I didn’t get to cuddle last time.”  
“Of course you can.” Tsumugi said, laying back down and pulling Kyoko into a light hug.

Well, if this was how she got on the good side of the Ultimate Detective, then she’d take it. Besides, who was she to say no to extra opportunities for sex?

\--

That afternoon, after Kyoko had come to her senses, she had fully dressed herself and walked a few feet down the hall. A shower had been had, and the woman felt… refreshed? At the very least, she felt cleaner, though what she had done with Tsumugi was almost unbelievable. She was still in shock that all this had happened in the last day or so, but what’s done was done. It was all she could do to hope that she didn’t come to regret the decision later on.

“Yes?” A stern, deep voice emanated from the other side of the door just after the Detective had knocked on it. A woman’s face, Maki Harukawa. While Kyoko had never met her personally, she had seen her file more than enough times. Being a known, trained Assassin did come with its downsides. The brunette’s head was poking out of the door, what seemed to be a bare shoulder also making an appearance. Kyoko’s eyes widened. Even before all this had happened to her, she knew that there was the possibility she had intruded on something.  
“Am I interrupting?” She asked, taking a small step closer. Maki noticed, squinting at her, nodding slowly.  
“Yeah, you could say that. Who are you, what do you want?” Maki asked in that same stern tone.  
“I’m Kyoko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective. I’d like a few words.”  
“About?”  
“About the murder of two Reserve Course girls earlier this week.”

Maki quickly closed the door, and for what felt like several long minutes, nothing happened. It wasn’t too rare for something like this to happen. Usually, though, the one answering the door was attempting to flee out the back, but the rustling on the inside of the room let her know that Maki hadn’t slipped out the window. She was there, just… right. Kyoko had interrupted something. She must have been getting dressed.

“Right.” She whispered to herself, seeing Maki swing the door open wearing a sports bra and khaki pants. Definitely an oblong match. The way the pants fell around her hips, it was clear that- first and foremost- she usually wore a belt with them. Though what was more interesting to the silver-haired woman was that the outline of panties that she had expected to sneak a glimpse at was gone.  
“Come in.” Maki said, pulling her hair back into a pony tail as she held the door open with her foot. Kyoko nodded and walked forward.

Once in the room, she found a blonde woman sitting on the bed. Her hair was frazzled, her bottom lip a bit swollen, and her face red. Yep. These two were in the middle of something. Damn, that was sexy…

“Where were you Sunday night?” Kyoko asked just as Maki joined the blonde on the bed, sitting next to her and draping an arm around her waist. The Detective simply stayed put in the middle of the room, arms folded, a neutral expression on her face.  
“Sunday was…” Maki would have looked surprised, but this was inevitable. Tsumugi had betrayed her. If the Ultimate Detective was here asking her questions, she knew it was only a matter of time before a formal accusation fell on her lap. Showing no signs of nervousness or surprise, Maki answered far more nonchalantly than Kyoko had expected. “I was with Tenko. She has certain… needs… and once I was done caring for those needs, I went to Kaede’s room. She had already fallen asleep, so I crawled into bed, too.”  
“And I assume Miss Akamatsu can’t verify this information?” Kyoko asked, pulling out a notepad from her breast pocket and scribbling a few characters worth of notes.  
“I mean… I had fallen asleep that night alone, and Monday morning when I woke up, she was there. Well, you know, she was awake. I always wake up after her.” Kaede answered. Her voice, unlike Maki’s, had moved a tone higher than it normally was. Maki knew she would have been nervous about this. She knew what really happened that night, and to have her here for an impromptu interrogation? Bad news. To make things worse, she and Kaede had interrupted what was to be a romantic lovemaking session for this. Dammit.  
“I see.” Kyoko said, pushing onward. “Self-defense laws being what they are in this prefecture, and the fact that you’re still a minor, there won’t be any charges laid on you for your actions, Harukawa.”  
“Excuse me?” Maki hadn’t expected Kyoko to jump to conclusions like that. Her acting like that only could mean one thing, that Tsumugi had spilled. That bitch.  
“I have an eyewitness account of you being at the scene of the murder that night.” Kyoko said simply, pocketing the notebook. As far as she was concerned, this case was closed. Maki’s wild eyes confirmed that.  
“Who?” Maki spat.  
“You do understand that nothing will happen to you, right? It was admitted by all parties that the attackers had murderous intent. What you did was in self-defense.” Kyoko insisted, taking a step forward.  
“That bitch.” Was all she said.  
“Maki…” Kaede whispered, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a quick hug. Kyoko struggled to hide a smile at that. It was cute.  
“I must say, for the Ultimate Assassin, I would have assumed you’d do a better job of hiding evidence. However, there’s still the matter of your moving the bodies. You might be charged for that. Again, as a minor, no jail time.” Kyoko said.  
“Fuck you.”  
“Is that an offer?” Kyoko asked in a daring move. 

That was the last thing Maki had expected to hear.

“Do you want to die?” She asked defensively. An old catchphrase, one that Tenko hated. She tried not to use it.  
“Most definitely not. I apologize if I was too forward.”  
“I’ve had worse propositions.” Maki admitted.  
“Me too.” Kaede agreed, sighing.  
“So what, you come into my room when I’m very clearly in the middle of something, accuse me of murder, and then ask to sleep with me? What kind of Detective are you?” Maki asked, standing up and walking to meet Kyoko where she stood, hands on her hips.  
“Technically, I'm still in training. And you have a lot to learn about your craft, as well.” Kyoko said bluntly. As much as Maki hated to admit it, she wasn’t wrong. They were only high schoolers, after all. “I have it on good faith that sex is a commonly traded commodity on this floor.”  
“I…” Maki sighed, letting her hands drop into her pockets. “You aren’t wrong, I guess. That is my girlfriend there. Tell you what.”  
“What?” Kyoko asked before she could continue on.  
“Just once, and you forget about this entire case.” Maki said. The best defense was a good offense, right?  
“I’ve already told you you’re in no trouble.”  
“But I might be. I can’t risk that.” Maki insisted before turning to Kaede. “Babe, is this alright?”  
“I mean…” Kaede started, standing up to move behind Maki, meeting her hands in the pockets as best she could. “You did save Tsumugi’s life. I don’t really know how this will fix things with the law, but… I guess it’s fine.”  
“Do you want to be here?” Maki asked. “I know how you feel about this sort of thing.”  
“Then you should know I don’t mind. Remember Christmas?” Kaede asked. She had been caught up in a rare moment of desire when Kyoko came knocking. It might not have been ideal for her, but there was still a way to feed that hunger before it ate her alive.  
“What happened at Christmas?” The Detective wanted to know.

Kaede reached up to pull at Maki’s sports bra, relieving her of the garment and tossing it back onto the bed. Kyoko’s breath hitched. She was beautiful. This was girls number three and four in less than twenty-four hours, but Kyoko was still incredibly interested.

“I can demonstrate.” Maki said. Sex was sex, yes, but if it served a purpose…

Did this even serve a purpose? Or was Maki simply hoping to take Kyoko up on her offer in a roundabout way? She didn’t know, but now that this seemed to be happening, she wasn’t going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter i've passed the 100k mark in this story. Honestly I didn't think I would have done this much with it, but it's been a fun ride nonetheless. Glad you've all been enjoying it!


	28. And Then There Were Four

Kyoko Kirigiri didn’t know how she found herself standing against the wall with an empty glove clenched tightly in between her teeth, an underclassman’s head in between her legs. It all had happened so fast. One moment, Kaede was pulling Maki’s bra off, and the next Maki had pushed her against the wall with a force that only Natsumi had mirrored. But this was better than anything Natsumi had done. It was just as fast, just as lustful, just as impersonal, but now that Kyoko had a bit more experience, she could enjoy it a little better. Or maybe after having gone through a series of gay sex acts, the silver-haired detective had decided this one was her favorite? 

“She’s so eager, isn’t she?” Kaede’s voice sounded amidst Maki’s fervent licks, forcing the sopping wet senior to open her downcast eyes. Somehow, she was completely nude from the waist down. Either the mad rush to begin had forced the memory of Kyoko stripping herself out of her mind, or Maki had pulled the garments off of her body after Kyoko had lost herself to pleasure. Seeing Maki’s eyes closed hard, head bobbing up and down with the intensity at which she was licking her only heightened the sensation of watching as she moved both hands up to reveal and toy with her clit. Kyoko let out a loud moan before looking up to finally see where those sweet-sounding words had come from.  
“Y-yeah, she is…” Kyoko muttered, pulling the glove from her mouth with the hand it had formerly covered- wait, when did that happen? Whatever. Tsumugi knew, so it was probably okay of these two knew as well.  
“Why… don’t we just…” Kaede said, whispering lower and lower as she got closer, ending her half-question with a kiss to Kyoko’s neck. She couldn’t hold in the moan that had been building in her throat any longer, and the Pianist goggled a bit as she started to reach lower herself.

Nimble fingers barely inches away from Maki’s probing hands, Kaede started to slowly undo the buttons of Kyoko’s uniform shirt. One by one, they came unclasped. One by one, they separated until Kaede could finally reveal what lay beneath it. The lower garment so hastily cast aside by the two seemed to be a good indicator of what was to come. Much like the plain pair of panties that lay on the ground a few feet from where the three stood, so similarly was a bra covering the Detective’s chest. Kaede smiled softly, moving down to kiss her neck, a hand slowly tracing the outline of what of the bra she could touch.

“You know, You’re the sixth woman I’ve slept with now, all Maki’s fault, really.” Kaede let out a chuckle as she leaned in to kiss Kyoko’s neck once more, this time nibbling it a bit as she slid her hands inside the open shirt, making for her shoulders as a means to slide it off her body. The Detective had to push off the wall in order to assist her second blonde lover, no easy feat mind you due to the passion still going strong beneath her, but possible nonetheless. The black shirt fell to the floor in a heap, leaving Kaede’s hands free to unhook the bra clasp.  
“Six? You two make… nnn… three and four for me.” Kyoko grunted in between her words. She wasn’t going to be the kind of girl who moaned far more than she needed to while in bed- she hadn’t been in the past. No, all her lovers had to earn her moans, male or female. Though, as Makoto crossed her mind for the first time since Maki dove down, perhaps he had earned his last moan.  
“Wow, you really get around, don’t you?” Kaede asked, sliding the bra to the ground behind Maki with just as much cooperation from the Detective.  
“You’re one to talk…” Kyoko said as she looked down once more, seeing her exposed chest in addition to the girl licking at her center furiously. Fuck, she was doing a far better job than either Natsumi or Tsumugi had done to her.

Her eyes closed once more, and she lost herself to the feeling. One mouth on her pussy and another biting at her neck. One set of fingers massaging her clit and a second kneading her breasts. Her breath had long since been heavy, almost pained, lungs screaming at her to take in more oxygen than she was. Not a muscle in her body was relaxed, and an intense pressure was quickly building in between her legs. Then, all at once, it was loosened. And it felt incredible.

“M-Maki!” Kyoko quickly moved her bare hand to the back of the Assassin’s head, pulling her even closer as she started to ride out the orgasm. With two women now tending to her every need as wave after wave of ecstasy flowed through her, Kyoko felt at home. She understood now why this class slept around so much. This was somehow the most intimate thing she had ever done. And despite how much she had never wanted it to end, it was over. It had been both an eternity and a blink of an eye. It had lasted forever and no time at all. And she wanted more. 

Opening her eyes with a groan, Kyoko looked around almost dazed, watching as Maki stood up without missing a beat, attacking Kaede in a similar fashion. Heated kisses shared between the two fully clothed women left the one nude female suddenly feeling left out. She had to remind herself to think logically. No point in being emotional all of a sudden. Sure, during sex was perhaps the best time to be emotional, but isolation was not a healthy emotion. So she cast off her remaining glove, leaving herself completely bare now, smiling as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

“If you need any assistance, let me know.” Kyoko said, blissfully unaware of just how her kouhai handled this sort of thing. Maki had just broken the kiss, and Kyoko could see her own essence on Kaede’s lips. Did they like that? She thought, as Maki looked over to her.  
“Look chick, you interrupted my girlfriend being horny for the first time in a week, so if you want to help, help. If not get dressed and go, and I’ll enjoy her by myself.” Maki was stern, yet her words didn’t have any of the outright hostility they did when she spoke with Tsumugi. Kyoko gulped. Had she done something wrong? All she did was offer assistance. Maybe… yeah. Instead of offering, she should just do it. That made sense.  
“I’ll help.” She said before pushing off the wall. Maki took that as her cue to return to the kisses she had been giving her girlfriend, though they weren’t as manic as they had been a moment ago. Kaede liked things a bit slower than Maki was used to. 

Though, with Kaede pinned against the wall, wrists bound by Maki’s hands with her knee in between her legs, just how was Kyoko to help give Kaede pleasure? This dance had three participants, after all. Shifting gears a bit, Kyoko put her hands on Maki’s hips, meticulously bringing one of the scarred limbs inside the woman’s panties. Just as she had predicted, already soaking wet. Maki let out a gasp at the touch, melting into the kiss even more, biting down on Kaede’s lip, causing her to moan, hips bucking against the outstretched knee. It was a chain reaction that Kyoko hadn’t expected to start off, but now that she had, found that she enjoyed it quite a bit. As inexperienced as she was in rubbing at another woman’s folds, she tried her best to please the Assassin standing before her. The angle was a bit awkward, but she managed well enough. Chest pushed against her bare back, her mouth giving tentative kisses to her neck, just like Kaede had done. The result was satisfying. Not only was the skin tasty, but she was rewarded with a soft groan. Kyoko didn’t take Maki to be one who was particularly loud in bed, so she surmised that it was her way of encouraging her, or to show her satisfaction with it. Perhaps both.

Kyoko watched as the two girlfriends broke their kiss, Maki letting Kaede’s hands fall away from the wall to move below her shirt, pulling it up and away from her body. The bra stayed on as Maki knelt in front of her, Kaede already spreading her legs for what was to come. Now, Kyoko was left standing alone once again, but this time she had the courage to walk forward and remove Kaede’s bra. Tit for tat, she supposed. Or in this case, tit for tit. Kyoko hated herself for thinking of a pun at a time like this. She hated puns, but as it turned out, she enjoyed seeing a woman’s chest spring to life as the bra containing them was peeled off of the sweaty skin underneath. She wanted to taste them…

“Go ahead.” Kaede said, looking at the Detective. From her position, she could tell just how much Kyoko liked the sight. Her mouth was hung open, hands trembling a bit as she leaned forward. Even with Maki already pulling down her panties and diving a head in between her skirt to feast on the other pussy available to her currently, Kaede knew Kyoko wanted to.  
“Right. Thanks.” Kyoko said, taking another step forward and grabbing hold nervously. Her skin sank into the flesh, and Kaede nodded, pulling her closer by one shoulder. Now, the senior stood off to Kaede’s side, two hands sunk into her breasts, and Kaede leaned in for a kiss.

For what felt like the fourth or fifth eternity that day, Kyoko stood there, massaging Kaede’s breasts, squeezing on her nipples, feeling the Pianist do the same after a moment, kissing all the while. Soft and slow kisses, which seemed to match with the speed at which Maki was eating her. Maki hadn’t lied. Kaede did like it a bit tamer, even when she was turned on. Kyoko didn’t dare alter that pace. She didn’t know near enough about how all this worked to take charge in any sense, so she was fine to just play along. It did have to end, though, as Kaede screamed out softly into the kiss, and Maki stood up, pulling at Kyoko’s mouth to gain access for a kiss with Kaede of her own.

“You deserve a taste, too.” Maki said after two slow kisses. Those that she shared with Kyoko were much more intense than what the Detective had just witnessed, but that didn’t make it any worse. She had become used to this pace. First Natsumi, who was the very definition of hard and fast fucks, to Tsumugi, who had only indulge her softer side out of necessity. Now to Maki, who she came to out of suspicion of murder… which proved to be true. None of her lovers- save for Kaede- had been anything one might call ‘sweet.’ Though Kyoko didn’t mind. Maybe she’d find a woman willing to show her the softer side. Maybe she could pull Kaede away for… educational purposes…  
“She tastes… sour… but… also sweet?” Kyoko said as Maki looked back to Kaede, pulling her off of the wall. Both women had garments covering at least part of their legs as they made for the bed, sitting down as Kyoko followed shortly after, moving to lay shortways across it, letting her head knock against the wall and her legs dangle off. Kaede sat to her right, Maki to hers.  
“Sounds about right. Want to taste me?” Maki asked, looking across Kaede to her. Kyoko nodded.  
“Yeah.” She said. Kaede gave Maki one more kiss as Kyoko moved to lay down properly on the bed. The Assassin then stripped off what remained of her clothing, leaving Kaede’s skirt the only thing on their bodies, and knelt atop Kyoko’s face, slowly lowering herself.

“Go slow at first, if you need.” Kaede said just before Maki had gone low enough for lip-to-lower-lip contact.  
“Right.” Kyoko said, taking a deep breath as she opened her mouth to accept the… gift? Whatever she wanted to call this. Slow licks accompanied the initial contact, Kyoko diving in almost immediately. She wasn’t as skilled as she would have liked, but this took practice, she knew. It had taken a few attempts to learn how to please Makoto like this, so if Maki didn’t cum, maybe she wouldn’t be upset with herself.

But Maki did cum, it seemed. Kyoko had lost herself to the feeling of the liquid and skin on her tongue and in her mouth. At some point, Kaede had gotten onto the bed behind Maki to play at her clit and kiss her, though the fact was only made apparent to Kyoko after she opened her eyes and looked up. Hands covered the breasts that should have greeted her, and blonde hair intermingled with the brown. A beautiful sight, Kyoko understood why the freshman class shared their bodies so freely. This was fun.

“Wow…” Kyoko said after Maki came down from the high, rolling off of her and pulling Kaede onto her lap. She fell down with a surprised yelp, and then a giggle. Maki kissed her cheek, holding her lightly, a smile on her face.  
“Yeah, wow. Not bad for a first-timer. Only took, what? Half an hour? Maybe?” Maki asked.  
“Does it matter? You came.” Kaede said, to which Maki nodded.  
“You’re right. Say chick…” Maki said, trailing off as Kyoko sat up.  
“Yes?”  
“I wouldn’t mind if you stayed the night.”   
“Oh?”   
“Got plans?” Maki asked.  
“None.” Kyoko said, hiding her hands under the sheet. It seemed neither of them had noticed, or if they did, they didn’t comment on it.  
“So what’ll it be?” Maki asked. All the while, Kaede stayed silent, eyes closed, melting into the cuddle that Maki pulled her in to.  
“I don’t see why not.”  
“Good.” Maki said, laying down next to her. She turned to face the wall, letting Kaede spoon her from behind, leaving Kyoko with a choice. Join the cuddle? Maybe?

Instead, she stood up and walked over to her clothes. In her shirt pocket had been her phone. She pulled it out and typed out a fateful text.

‘I’m sorry you had to find out like this, but I want to break up.’

Kyoko stared at the words on her screen for a long moment, thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button, quivering in its place. That was a rash decision that she just wasn’t ready for, yet every fiber of her being craved something a boy just couldn’t give her. What to do, what to do? Setting the phone down, the message went unsent. She’d decide what to do about that later, when her mind was perhaps a bit less hazy, less riled up. 

So Kyoko walked back to the bed with a soft smile on her face, letting her silver hair intermingle with Kaede’s gold and Maki’s bronze. She had won a prize more valuable than any medal this afternoon, and it was one she was going to cherish.

Just what had she gotten herself into?

\--

Tenko wasn’t sure just how much time she spent having sex or cuddling nude after sex, but after getting so many girlfriends and sleeping with so many women, it had to be at least two to three hours a day, right? Probably. Miu took up a good bit of that time, and Kirumi helped her when nobody else was available. Now, though, she lay with Tsumugi in her room. Making love outside of Tenko’s bedroom was a rarity these days, given everybody knew of the situation and wanted to get in on it regardless. So Tenko’s bedroom became the typical lovemaking spot. 

“Hey, baby?” Tsumugi asked after a moment of lying there holding Tenko. It was late in the evening, the two having come here directly from a ‘dinner date’ at the cafeteria. Everything had been fine there, Tenko couldn’t have predicted what was coming.  
“Yeah, what’s up?” She asked, kissing her Cosplayer girlfriend’s forehead, looking down at her to cup one cheek with a hand that had been on her waist before that.  
“Do you love me?”   
“Of course I do, what kind of a question is that?” Tenko said.  
“It’s just…” Tsumugi said, trailing off for a moment. “Your attention is spread so thin that it’s hard for me to spend enough time with you to make me happy.”  
“Right.” Tenko said. She knew this was coming eventually. Tsumugi was needy, she knew. Though the extent of just how manipulative she was was, admittedly, beyond her understanding. She sighed, and pulled away from the embrace, sitting up. Tsumugi whined like a small puppy would when its master put her down, and slowly sat up herself. Leaning back against the wall, Tenko pulled her into a side hug, one hand on her thigh and another on her hip. Head on her shoulder, she continued. “I have some… pretty intense needs. If I gave all my love to just one person, she’d get sick of me. This way, I can still have all my needs fulfilled and not drive anybody crazy.”  
“I know, I know. I just wish sometimes I didn’t have to compete with everybody else. And it is everybody else, you know?” Tsumugi wrapped an arm around Tenko’s shoulder, lowering her temple so that it sat atop her head.  
“It’s not a competition. I love you. I love Himiko, I love Maki, I love Miu, and I love Kirumi. I like Angie and Kaede, but i’m not dating them or anything. I just…”  
“Fuck them occasionally?” Tsumugi asked in a much sharper tone than she held a minute ago. Tenko sighed again.  
“Yes. And there’s nothing wrong with that. I still love you.”  
“Do you really?”  
“Where’s this coming from?”  
“I just don’t feel like I know for sure that you really do love me.” Tsumugi said, tightening her grip on Tenko’s shoulder.  
“How can I prove it then?” Tenko asked, not realizing her mistake until it was too late.  
“Break up with everybody else.” Tsumugi said back. Instantly, Tenko shook her head, pulling away from the embrace far enough to look her in the eye, a fierce expression on her face.  
“Then you really don’t know me, do you?”  
“I know you’re addicted to sex. Just let me indulge you!”  
“Sex isn’t all I want, you know?”  
“You have a funny way of showing it then!”  
“Jeez, Tsumugi, what’s up with you?”  
“I just don’t like knowing my only girlfriend is running around sleeping with anybody who would open her legs far enough to fit a hand in between!”  
“”My love isn’t just physical. Sure, some girls get the more physical side, but some get me when I’m sweet and loving and really cheesy and all that crap! I’m not just some common whore, Tsumugi!”  
“You sure have a funny way of showing it, then!”  
“Where did this come from all of a sudden?” Tenko asked, pulling away from the Cosplayer and standing up, staring at her with hands on her hips.  
“You were fucking Maki when those girls came in here, weren’t you?”  
“So what if I was?”  
“You’re not getting it, then!” By now, Tsumugi was yelling, and Tenko was raising her voice to keep up with it. “That’s the fucking problem, Tenko!”  
“She saved your life! You owe her big time, and so do I!”  
“So you reward her with pussy?”  
“No, I give it to her because I love her, and that’s what you do when you’re in love!”  
“If you’re in love with someone you give her everything you have! Body and soul, Tenko. I only have your body, and only sometimes!”  
“If you had all of me I’d drive you away! And I don’t want that!” Tenko yelled, finally admitting to someone else what she had been fearing about herself for quite some time.  
“Let me get sick of you, let me want to strangle you some days, cause sometimes I already want to!” Tsumugi yelled back.  
“Chick…” Tenko said in a normal voice, taking a deep breath to calm herself. “Look, this is how I do things. I can’t do them any other way. I’m afraid of what I’d turn back into if I let that happen.”  
“Back?” Tsumugi asked. Tenko nodded.  
“Yeah. In middle school, there was this girl. I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone before. We dated, we kissed, we fucked, all things that normal girls in love did. Only… I took things too far. I wanted to be with her all day, every day. Sex two, three times a day if I could get away with it. I was too much for her, and I drove her away. I’d do the same to you!”  
“Damn right, you’re driving me away!” Tsumugi said with even more malice than she had before in the conversation. Tenko’s heart felt like she had just been stabbed. She had never told anybody that story before, not even a little, and now that she had finally opened up to someone about it, she was ignored.  
“Do you want that? You want me to drive you up the fucking wall with my demands? I won’t let myself do that!” She replied, trying to reason with her even a little.  
“Then I don’t know if I can do this.” Tsumugi said, letting her voice fall back to its normal behavior. Tenko stared at her, frozen in place for a moment while she tried to comprehend what was said.  
“Wh… what?”  
“It’s me or them. I can’t do this anymore.” Tsumugi said. Tenko turned around slowly, sinking to her knees with a sob, slowly gathering up her skirt.  
“Why are you doing this to me?” Tenko asked. “Is this about Kaede?”  
“No. This is about you and me. I’m over Kaede.” Tsumugi lied.  
“Then… I guess this is it.” Tenko said as she slid the skirt up her legs, leaving only her chest visible. That too was quickly covered up by the shirt that had been flung onto Tsumugi’s desk chair earlier. Phone now in hand, Tenko turned around, face red, tears already forming in her eyes.  
“Is it?”  
“Don’t make this my choice. I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Neither do I.” Tsumugi said sternly. Her brow was furrowed, arms crossed as she stared back at the now-clothed girl.  
“Tsumugi, please… just... “ Tenko started, but Tsumugi spoke before she could finish the thought.  
“It’s me or them.” She repeated.

A long pause. Tenko turned around, taking a step towards the door, a sob on her lips.

“I love you.” She said before opening the door. Craning her head behind her, she looked back at Tsumugi once more, who was still in that same pose.  
“Get out, you slut.” Was all that was said to her before Tenko ran from the room, crying as loudly as she had since coming to the Academy all those months ago.


	29. The Last Con

The moment Tenko slammed that door shut, Tsumugi sneered, standing up slowly. What the hell was that woman’s problem? Why did she need five fucking girlfriends? So what, she had a bad experience in the past that led to her being insecure about how much she wanted to fuck? Did that mean she had to string so many people around, anyway? Whatever. This had always been about Kaede. Tsumugi saw an opportunity to get back with Kaede based on simply being with Tenko, but now that clearly wasn’t going to work. All the feelings that Tsumugi had developed for Tenko were realer than she had expected, but not strong enough to dissuade her from her true purpose. What might work to fulfill that purpose, though, was this.

Now that Tenko was emotionally unstable, at least for the moment, Tsumugi dug through her old archives of surveillance footage from Tenko’s room, finding an hour or so of her and Maki fucking. Perhaps, if this was spread to enough people…

Tsumugi didn’t have but a moment to waste. She got to work, sitting down nude on her computer chair as happened more often than she cared to admit. This was going to work.

\--

Himiko spent the night comforting the distraught Tenko. This was her duty, after all, as much of a pain as it was. She loved Tenko and wanted the world for her. Though, admittedly, a part of her was glad that she had a little more time to give Himiko attention. Being with Angie helped with the emotional loneliness, and their physically intimate moments together were nice and all… but it just wasn’t the same. Not when Tenko was probably, in those moments, doing those same things to another one of her classmates. But it didn’t bother Himiko much now. Thinking about the past was too taxing on her frail form.

“I just…” Tenko sobbed. She had lain down on the bed as soon as she walked into the room. Himiko was awake at this hour, though it seemed she was in a bit of a daze. The Mage was usually in bed by eight and asleep seconds afterwards, only to barely wake up in time for class, if ever she did. But as luck had it, eight-thirty rolled around and the Mage was only just then getting changed into her pajamas, having taken extra long soaking in the tub.  
“It’s alright. You’ll be fine.” Himiko said, not quite sure how to handle the situation. She didn’t know why she had become the moral support girlfriend for Tenko, but this was fine. She still loved Tenko. Standing on the side of the bed, she slowly crawled up the mattress, lying in front of her. The Martial Artist had already claimed one of the many pillows found atop the red and black sheets, clutching it hard against her chest, face buried into it, crying and probably getting it soaking wet in the process. What a pain…  
“It won’t be fine. What part of this is fine?” Tenko asked. Himiko cuddled up as close as she could, pressing her stomach against Tenko’s hands, prompting her to throw the pillow across the room and pull Himiko herself in for a hug instead. The Mage shrieked, but didn’t fight the embrace, instead simply returning the favor.  
“You still have the rest of us, right? We can still do fun stuff with you.” Himiko said. Tenko nodded.  
“You’re right. I still have you… and… Miu… and Maki… and- and Kirumi, too. So… yeah…” Tenko said, still sobbing. The pain in her chest was still a dull ache from the aftermath of that argument, she wasn’t going to let it affect her long term. For now, she could totally cry it out. And she would, with Himiko in her arms.  
“Right.” Himiko said with a yawn. “Anyway, i’m tired. Can we sleep?”  
“Yeah baby, of course. I love you.” Tenko said, squeezing Himiko tight to the point that she let out a grunt of pain.  
“H-hey… that… that hurts…”  
“Oh, sorry. Right…” 

Himiko fell asleep in Tenko’s arms barely a minute after being released from the vice grip. Tenko, meanwhile, lay there sobbing softly, holding on to Himiko for dear life. 

Why, Tsumugi? Why all of a sudden, when things were going perfectly fine? What came over you? Tenko was dying to get answers she had no way of obtaining here. All those would have to come from Tsumugi herself, and right now, Tenko knew that wouldn’t be an option. So for now, she’d just sleep… if she could. It was difficult to move, given that she had her first girlfriend in her arms so close to her body. Tossing and turning was out of the question, but if she was able to, the myriad of sheets they had cast over themselves in the process would have been on the ground.

Eventually, the tears stopped, the sobbing ceased, and Tenko was able to breathe normally. Himiko’s alarm clock told her it was nearly midnight. Damn, that long? At least she had experience with a break-up before. Just once. Then, she had spent damn near a week hopelessly depressed about it before she even thought about bouncing back from it.

Bouncing back from being upset? Tenko was an expert at that. At least, in theory. Slowly, she uncurled her arms from around Himiko’s back and moved to lay on hers. Feet pressed against the mattress, she pushed up to let her hips clear the bed, sliding off her skirt and panties, kicking them into irrelevance.

Her own hand? No… why use that to pleasure herself when Himiko was right here? But… she didn’t want to wake her up. Why not the best of both worlds? So Tenko took Himiko’s sleeping hand and led it in between her legs. The feeling of foreign fingers there was a treat, even if their owner wasn’t exactly conscious. Never mind that. Tenko knew what to do well enough that, even using someone else’s hand, she could still coax her body into pleasure.

Breath hitched as Tenko slid Himiko’s hand downward, onto her folds which were still dry, but she needed some release. Getting over Tsumugi would take some time. Time, and several distractions. If she had to get some kind of distraction from Himiko’s sleeping hand, then so be it. Her moans had been quiet, muffled by both her mouth and the thick comforter they slept under, not wanting to wake Himiko. Was this really how she was going to get over it? It was. She had already started, wetness forming around fingers from two bodies as they rubbed up and down her entrance. Eyes squeezed shut, Tenko slowly started to ease Himiko’s fingers inside of her. A small moan escaped her lips, causing her to bite down on the comforter. She loved Himiko so much, and she didn’t want to wake her. Not even to do this. Tenko could manage this on her own. And so she did.

After precious few minutes, Tenko climaxed as quietly as she could manage. Her own hand had been focused on teasing her clit, using her other to push and pull Himiko’s digits out of her. Sighing, she sat up and looked around. It was dark, and Himiko was still asleep. Now that she was coming down from the high, her body felt incredible. At least now, she could sleep. And she did, but not after going to the restroom, stripping off what remained of her clothing before hopping back onto the bed.

\--

“I know last time you said you were going to suspend both of us, but please Mister, don’t! Just make me leave. This is my fault, alright?” Tenko yelled. The next morning, she and Maki had found themselves in Jin Kirigiri’s office. This wasn’t the first time that Tenko had been summoned to the Director’s office, but for Maki, this was a new experience. She had no idea why she was here. At first, she had been worried that Kyoko had broken her deal and snitched on her. This was her father, after all. It would have been simple to. One text message or one comment at the dinner table was the only thing necessary to have Maki slapped with two murder charges. But luckily for her, it seemed that that wasn’t the case.  
“I might have been a bit cross with you during your last visit here, Miss Chabashira. That being said, I might be willing to reconsider my threat. I’ll allow Miss Harukawa here to remain on campus and attend classes for the week I had planned on, however I’ll need to see some promises from you lot.” Jin sat in his chair, leaned back. Much like he had said, Tenko noticed that he was remarkably calm. The very definition of serenity, at least compared to the last time the Martial Artist was here. She gripped the arms of her seat in two white-knuckled hands, trying her hardest to repay that particular respect. It wasn’t easy, though.  
“If, I may?” Maki said, breaking the silence. When Jin nodded, she continued. “From what I understand about the situation, this wasn’t the first time this has happened. I know who sent those emails. You told Tenko and Miu that it was Tsumugi. If she sent them again, isn’t this just… I don’t know, some sort of revenge?”  
“Revenge? For what? Did she wrong you?” Jin asked, concern growing on his face as he leaned forward.  
“She and Tenko broke up last night.” Maki said back.  
“And so she’s aware of the situation and taking advantage of it?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Would she do that?” Tenko asked, butting in on the conversation, teeth grit.  
“I think she would. Remember what she did to Kaede?” Maki asked. When Tenko nodded, Jin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
“What did she do?” He wanted to know.  
“She’s a manipulative, two-faced bitch who stole my phone to fake an incredibly harsh conversation between me and her. It almost tore us apart.”  
“And I take it you and Kaede are an item as well?” When Maki nodded, visibly angry as well, Jin only sighed, speaking with an exasperated tone for a moment. “Of course you are. Well, regardless of who’s appearing in these videos the school campus has received, the email address they were sent from matches her account. We’ll talk to her about it. For now, though, Tenko…”  
“Yes?” She asked. She didn't necessarily feel any better about the situation after Jin promised to talk to Tsumugi about it as well, but knowing the aftermath of said conversation might give her some closure. Might.  
“There is the matter of your paperwork. I will offer you the consolation of staying on campus for the duration. However, you won’t be allowed use of the classroom buildings, nor of any school facility other than the cafeteria or your dorm. Is this acceptable?” Tenko nodded her head at the question. In response, Jin slid a small packet of paper towards her, a pen atop it. “I’ll just need you to sign a few things.”

The paperwork was simple. Tenko didn’t even read it, though. Maki scooted her chair next to her, gripping her left hand tightly as Tenko placed her name on the four or five places the elder Kirigiri asked of her. Once she was done, the Director pulled the packet back, sliding it atop an organizer on his desk.

“I’m sorry it came to this, Tenko. If it means anything to you, I also feel sorry for your recent loss. Young love is a precious thing, one’s first heartbreak is never easy to get over.” Jin said in as smooth a voice as he could manage. Tenko nodded, finding her anger subsiding at the man’s kind words, even if he was a man.  
“Right. It’s been hard. I’ve managed, though. And besides, I have a few people I can count on to help me get through it.” Tenko smiled as she looked at Maki, squeezing her hand a bit. Jin chuckled.  
“Young love is a strange thing, indeed. I think you’ll be fine. Run along, then. Don’t have too much fun… or do. I suppose you’re a free woman, after all. Have your fun.”

The two left the room, and Jin once more closed the email, deleting it from his computer entirely. His freshman class really was something else. Unusual, but it had a life to it he had never seen here before.

—

Tsumugi has spent the first few minutes of her suspension sitting down at her computer, once more browsing through her archives as she had done several times before. Only this time, she was looking not for any nefarious purpose, but for her own satisfaction. Had Tenko ever slept with Kaede? There had to be some footage here of the harem leader making love to the true object of Tsumugi’s affection. Just once… no? Twice? The second section was in the dark, which was unusual for Tenko, but the swarm of cameras she employed also had night-vision. She was fine.

Kaede, Maki, that bitch, Tenko, and Miu. Tenko sure was fond of her group sessions, not that Tsumugi had ever been invited to any of them. Why? She couldn’t say. She was fully clothed, only slightly mad over the suspension, but it was her fault as well. If Maki was out of the picture, she’d be there for Kaede. At least, in theory. But that plan, too, had backfired. If Tsumugi was allowed to stay in the dorm, then Tenko and Maki surely were as well. Whatever. At least she could enjoy this for now.

“It was always about Kaede, wasn’t it?” A voice rang out from behind her. Skirt down at her feet, one hand inside her panties, Tsumugi jumped almost out of her seat. Turning around, she saw Maki, dressed in her usual outfit. Shit. Her brow furrowed.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Tsumugi asked.  
“Just paying a visit.” Maki said, though the bile in her voice betrayed any innocent notions. She was hunched over a little, one hand balled up at her hip, the other behind her back, seemingly ready to strike.  
“What do you want from me?” Tsumugi asked. She didn’t get a verbal response. Instead, Maki rushed forward, bringing both hands in front of her, revealing a rope. Before the short-haired woman had a chance to react, Maki wrapped it around Tsumugi’s throat, pulling hard on it. Being choked was nothing new to Tsumugi, but this wasn’t the kind she was used to. This was far more nefarious. Her hands moved to her neck, trying to pull the rope away from her, but it wouldn’t budge. Maki was just too strong. An elbow drove itself into the Assassin’s side, and then another one, this one much weaker. She was already losing strength. Not good. And Maki wasn’t easing up on her.

“What…” Tsumugi growled as best she could, trying to get a word out from the crushed windpipe in her throat, but none would come. No matter how hard she struggled, no matter how much she kicked and pushed, Maki wasn’t relenting. The efforts she exerted were useless in the face of a much stronger, much more skilled opponent. Her chest burned with a very different desire than what she was used to, her entire body singing the same song. She was losing consciousness, eyes struggling to stay open, breath having stopped long ago. They closed, and her body went limp.

But it didn’t stop there. Maki kept the rope around her neck, tying it into a noose, using Tsumugi’s neck as an anchor point. Looking around the room, Maki found the only place she could probably make this work from: The ceiling fan. Using Tsumugi’s desk chair as a footstool, the Assassin pulled up on the rope, letting the fan act as a pulley as she got the unconscious Cosplayer’s feet above the ground. A few inches wasn’t good enough. Her feet had to be at least at the chair’s level. It took a moment longer to pull her body up that far, and… perfect. Tying the rope into place, she let the Cosplayer’s body hang there.

Her main goal completed, Maki now set her sights on the computer screen. She had open… another one of those videos that she kept emailing around. How did she get those, even? No telling at this point, and judging by her current situation, she’d never be able to ask her. No problem, she could just… tip over the computer tower… and let it fall to the ground…

And then proceed to slide open the side panel, which apparently wasn’t even screwed on, and destroy every single part found within. One of those had to be the hard drive where all that footage was kept. Maki took a step back to take in the scene. The woman who had become her worst enemy was vanquished, her body hanging from the ceiling fan in the center of the room. A rival in love no longer. Now, Tenko didn’t have anything to worry about. All the drama, all the manipulation that Tsumugi had been doing behind the scenes, all that was over. The only thing she worried about now was how likely a suicide this looked like. Was it believable? Sure. The Cosplayer had just gotten suspended from school, and she had just broken up with the love of her life but a day or so ago. Was it strange for a girl like that to go on a rampage, taking it out on her computer as well? Sure, why not? Actually…

Maki took the monitor still sitting on the desk, unplugged it hastily, and slammed it against the desk. The glass shards of the computer breaking didn’t bother her any, even if they would have spread past just a few spots on the desk. She tossed it to the ground and took a step back. Maki wasn’t so worried that someone would hear that. Even if someone had, what were the chances that someone would actually come in to investigate? Tenko, maybe? But she was with Miu right now. Nobody was here to see this, not for a while. 

And so, Maki took one last look at Tsumugi’s hanging form, satisfied with her work, and walked out of the room like nothing had happened. The hallway was clear, as it usually was. With only eight people living on the entire floor, well… seven now… Maki wasn’t at all surprised to see this. But now what to do? Join Tenko and Miu? Neither would mind, but was mindless, lustful sex what she wanted right now? Perhaps not. She could join Kaede in her room and listen to the sound of her hammering away at the keyboard she had there. Yeah. That idea suited her better.

So with a heart even more blackened than it had been half an hour ago, Maki trudged across the hallway, aiming for the door belonging to her second girlfriend. Opening it up, she found the room to be empty, but the shower running. What better way to say hello then joining her there, she supposed, stepping past the sink and into the shower room.

“Kaede?” Maki called out.  
“Oh, Maki, hey!” Was the response.  
“Can I join you?” She asked.  
“Yeah, come on in. I’m just finishing up!”  
“Alright.” 

The Assassin stripped off her clothing and hopped into the shower, her glum face lighting up as soon as the blonde head of the Pianist came into view. Despite everything that had happened today, that warm smile and cheerful expression wiped away all the worry that she had accumulated. She smiled at Kaede, finding herself in a position Tenko would be envious of, the memory of her third kill this school year already fading fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Thursday update because I'll be travelling tomorrow and I didn't want y'all to get left behind! This was a pretty interesting chapter to write, and it's kickstarting the next 'major arc' that I have in mind for the story. Let me know if you like the direction I'm taking this!


	30. The Conversion at Booth Fourteen

The next morning, Maki woke up not in darkness like she had been accustomed to, but by the first rays of the sun shining through the blinds in Kaede’s window, forcing her back to the land of the living. She was fully attune to her surroundings in an instant, bolting up in the bed. The sheet fell away from her upper body, chest left exposed to the morning air, bouncing gently without a care in the world. A quick stretch upwards of her arms later and the Assassin was swinging her legs to the right, planting her feet down on the ground. She looked back to Kaede, who as always was the very definition of beauty, even while sleeping. Blonde hair scattered about the pillow, face gracefully relaxed, limbs straight as an arrow out of necessity for Maki to lay there. The solid blue shirt she wore rose and fell with every breath she took. Maki couldn’t help but smile. This was the life… except that now she had a horrible secret.

Hands on the small of her back now, she turned once more to face the rest of the room. Her fingertips almost brushed the tops of the yoga pants Maki was so fond of- because Tenko was so fond of them- and that was exactly the issue. What would Maki do if Tenko found out Tsumugi hadn’t committed suicide? What then? Was it a reasonable fear? Or should Maki trust in her skills and her connections? She was an Ultimate Assassin, but that would be pitted against the skills of the Ultimate Detective, should Kyoko choose to abandon the quickly growing friendship between the two, it was possible she could have found Maki out. But what then? So many possibilities, none of them would she have worried about had this happened at the start of the school year. But now, she had everything to consider. Two girlfriends was only the start of her worries. What of Kyoko? Were there feelings there that might be strained by this? And what of Natsumi? Maki had blown off her agreement for one Wednesday too many, and the mobster-in-training was sure to come calling eventually.

With a sigh, she exited the room out into the hallway, not caring at all that her top had been abandoned out of comfort the night before. Tenko’s love of nudity at all times left Maki loving the feel of freedom for the girls. She closed the door behind her, walking down the few paces needed to get to Tenko’s room.

Only the Assassin wasn’t alone.

“It’s Wednesday, you cunt. Where’ve you been?” A haughty, smug voice resounded before Maki could open the door she had a hand on. Maki looked to her left only to see none other than Natsumi Kuzyryu standing there. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a backpack over her right shoulder, and a sneer on her face.  
“Fucking girls more important to me. I don’t need you anymore.” Maki said.  
“And I guess you don’t care much that I tell the world it was you that arranged the hit on Shirogane?” Natsumi asked. Maki quickly looked back to her, fear and anger rising in her chest. Fuck.  
“You wouldn’t.” Maki said, growling.  
“Oh, but I would. Nobody blows me off and gets away with it.” Natsumi replied.  
“What do you want?” Maki asked.  
“Same thing I want from every girl. Fuck me.”  
“You’re a slut.”  
“So are you.”  
“Fine. Right here then. I’m not letting you in my room.” Maki said. Better to give her what she wanted as quickly as possible. She didn’t need to know that Maki was planning on going into Tenko’s room just then, anyway.   
“In that case…” Natsumi said, slinging the backpack in front of her and unzipping it while still around her shoulder. Out of the main pocket pulled from the side was a strapon. One smaller than the ones Miu had made, though no less effective, Maki supposed. Maki took it with a small grunt and quickly slid her legs into the straps. Once it was in place, she looked up to find Natsumi without the black pants she arrived in, panties discarded as well.  
“One round, then I’m done.” Maki said. Natsumi nodded.  
“Fine by me. I’m not missing class for a whore like you.” She said.  
“Fine.”

Maki surged forward, grabbing at Natsumi’s leg and hiking one up, the other hand at her shoulder, forcing her against the wall. Once she was in place, Maki moved a hand down in between Natsumi’s thighs. She was wet, but only a little. A few more moments of not-so-gentle touches and she’d be ready. But until then, Natsumi leaned in to kiss Maki fiercely, a kiss that was returned with just as much passion- if one could call it that. Maki was mostly just annoyed. 

Now that the Assassin deemed Natsumi’s warmth wet enough to slide into, she did so quickly, not caring how ready Natsumi was for it. She grunted into the kiss as she felt the strapon slide into her entrance, letting the full feeling engulf her. The kisses kept coming, though, as she moaned into them. And then Maki started to thrust. Hard, fast, with as much vigor as she could manage. It being so early in the morning hadn’t had an impact on that, she was as awake as she was going to be for the rest of the day- and possibly into the night, depending on who and what she ended up doing.

“I hate that you’re good at this.” Natsumi said after the kiss was broken, staring into Maki’s eyes as best she could.  
“I get more pussy than you do, fuck yes I’m good at this.” Maki said back, a smirk forming on her lips.  
“Doubt it.” Natsumi said.  
“If that’s true you’re a bigger slut than I am.”  
“You slut, I’m single. Leaves me free to fuck whoever I want. You’ve got a girlfriend or three, probably.”  
“And this makes me less of a whore?” Maki asked.  
“Shut up, I’m gonna cum…” Natsumi said.

At least it didn’t take long, Maki thought. As Natsumi started to climax, the Assassin went to kiss her once more, hoping to drown out some of the sound flying through the walls into Tenko’s room. Out of all the ways to wake the woman up, that was not high on Maki’s list. By the time Natsumi came down from the high, Maki had separated, finding her pants wettened by Natsumi’s discharge- and as loathe as she was to admit it- her own arousal.

“Now get the fuck away from me.” Maki said, strapon in one hand, already having taken it off of her pelvis. She looked away, at the door, and dropped her arm when she felt the weight relieved.  
“See you next Wednesday.” Natsumi said, cooing at Maki as menacingly as the Assassin had ever heard such a light tone of voice.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Maki said before ducking into the room.

With that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, she could see how Tenko was doing. The breakup with Tsumugi had hit her hard, and she was recovering how she knew best: Women. Surprisingly enough, Tenko had been alone the night before, though, the reason why was quickly apparent.

On her television screen was the main menu for a Western import porn disc, one that Maki and Tenko had on in the background of their own lovemaking sessions once or twice before. This was why Tenko was alone, Maki presumed. At least now, the Assassin had her first girlfriend all to herself. Stripping out of her yoga pants, clad now in only a red pair of lace panties- a gift from Kaede- Maki moved to lay on the bed after pressing play on the video, lowering the volume to a minimal level, holding Tenko lightly. Though this now begged the question, what to do with a sleeping Martial Artist? She had already put the video on, and due to Natsumi, did have sex on the brain. That settled it, she supposed.

“I love you… so, so much.” Maki whispered into Tenko’s ear as she started to lower a hand that was once on her bare stomach towards her crotch. Tenko had fallen asleep nude, as she did nearly every night, so it was easy to just reach down to touch at her folds. Dry. But Tenko was asleep, so it was fine. Maki slowly stroked up and down at the woman’s entrance, waiting for her body to react to the stimulation and wake her up. She started to moisten in the few moments before she groaned, slowly waking. “Good morning.”  
“Nnnnng… huh?” Tenko groaned loudly, opening her eyes to her favorite thing to wake up to. One of her girlfriends had one arm around her shoulders, another fingering her. Half-asleep, she still managed a smile. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby. I’d do anything for you.” Maki said, meaning every word.  
“Would you keep going then?” Tenko asked. Maki only chuckled before starting to rub Tenko’s folds with a greater intensity.  
“I thought that was a given.” Maki said. Tenko was wet enough to insert fingers into now, so Maki took advantage, slowly introducing her fingers to Tenko’s insides for the first time in… two days? As she did so, Tenko moaned loudly.  
“You’re so good for me, you know that?” She asked, opening her eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Maki accepted it, letting her lips press against Tenko’s. They were warm, though quite dry. Maki’s, due to her recent making out with Natsumi, were soaking wet, though they had the experience to not swell.  
“I know.” Was all Maki said in response. She had done so much for Tenko. More than she had ever done for another person out of the kindness of her heart. Maki loved Tenko, so doing things for her was only natural. Perhaps committing a murder was less natural for others than it was for Maki, but she had done so so many times that it was as normal for her as anything else in her day to day life.  
“What time is it?” Tenko asked, moaning a little as Maki started to finger her a bit more aggressively.  
“Almost seven.” Maki said, moving a thumb to press down on Tenko’s clit, having to search for it for a moment.  
“You’re here early. How was last night?” Tenko said, prompting her lover to think back to the night before. What had happened was far less exciting than she might have wanted to hear, but that didn’t mean that Maki couldn’t weave her a tale of lechery that was sure to be a hit.  
“She was taking a shower when I got there.” Came the start. Tenko took in a sharp breath, already picturing the scene.  
“Yeah?”  
“So I went in and joined her. She was surprised to see me, and fuck was I horny.” Another lie. The last thing Maki had wanted to do after killing a girl was to touch another in a sexual manner. They had showered quickly and prepared for bed. “We hadn’t fucked in the shower in at least a month, so she was ready too.”  
“Fuck, that’s hot.” Tenko whispered, eyes clenched tight, feeling her climax approaching fast. Between the exaggerated moans of the video playing on her tv, Maki’s fingers, and her story, it was almost too much. But she stayed fast, hoping to hear more of what happened next.  
“You have no idea, babe. I pinned her against the wall and started sucking on a tit. Her legs wrapped around my waist, I had to hold her up.”  
“Did she grind on your stomach?” Tenko asked, the edges of her sanity fraying as Maki picked up the pace once more.  
“You bet. That chick wanted it. I reached my hand in there to play with her clit while she-“ Maki was cut off by Tenko kissing her hard, moaning out loudly. If not for the lips on hers, she would have chuckled with just how well that had worked. Maybe she should have done that more in the past. But then again, past Maki wouldn’t have been capable of that. This was thanks to Tenko.

The Martial Artist rode out the orgasm as she thrashed about in bed, finally settling down after a few long moments, panting hard, eyes nearly crossed as she started to bask in the afterglow.

“How do you feel?” Maki asked as she lay back down, holding her fingers out towards Tenko, who sucked on them hungrily.  
“Fuckin’ great. You’re the best.” Tenko said.  
“For right now. By tonight, Miu is going to be the best.” Maki said, that smirk finally showing up. Tenko only chuckled.  
“Yeah, I guess so. I do love you though, for real.”   
“And I love you too.” Maki said.  
“Going to class today?” Tenko asked, suddenly changing the subject. Maki shrugged her shoulders, though the act was invisible to the Martial Artist.  
“Maybe, maybe not. I could be convinced one way or another.” She said. It was a challenge, and Tenko wasn’t going to back down from a challenge, not one that was well within her wheelhouse.   
“I don’t wanna be left alone all day with nothing to do but myself. Come here, sexy~” Tenko said in a sultry tone, rolling onto her shoulder to capture Maki’s lips in a kiss.

—

Miu ended up taking the afternoon ‘Tenko Shift’ from Maki so that the Assassin could attend class for a while. It was more empty than usual, it seemed, though Maki knew exactly why. The weight of the tension between her and Tsumugi had been lifted permanently. Maki had won, though that didn’t help how much the dead Cosplayer had invaded her thoughts so heavily that day. Normally, she wasn’t like this. Maki could kill and move on like nothing had happened. She knew what it was. Tenko still loved her, and Maki took that away forever. She’d be hurt for a long while over the news, but it was for the best. It was for the best. Maki had to tell herself that or she might lose her composure. Staring at Tsumugi’s empty seat, head on one hand, pen twirling around her other only distracted her so much.

“Something wrong, babe?” A voice suddenly came. The teacher had just walked out of the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder, though the words they were being fed went in one ear and out the other. Maki squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and shook her head, then turned to look. It was Kaede. Of course it was. She had a nervous, concerned smile on her face, hand still gripping her shoulder as she leaned across the isle, bent over slightly where she stood.  
“Yeah, just fine.” She lied.  
“Tenko?” Kaede asked. Damn, why did her girlfriends have to know her so well?  
“Tenko.” Maki said. Kaede sighed, kneeling in front of the desk, chin directly on its surface, hands folded in front of her on the table.  
“It’s alright, it won’t be like this forever. In a week, those two will come back and it’ll be like nothing has happened. You spent the morning with her, didn’t you?” Kaede asked after giving her those brief condolences. If anything, though, they only made the situation worse. It would only be Tenko returning on Monday.  
“Yeah. Miu’s keeping her company now.”  
“Did she wear you out?” Kaede asked, a sly smile on her face. Maki’s thoughts flashed back to the events of the morning. Sweat, cum, and the shower halfway through that accomplished nothing went soaring through her mind.  
“A little.” She admitted. “But I’ll be fine if you want me to keep you company tonight.”  
“You know I can go a while without that.” Kaede said, looking to her left. Himiko sat silently on her phone, leaned back in her chair, barely moving. The usual with her, Kaede supposed.  
“And I appreciate that. It’s just… how do I express how I feel if not like that?” Said Maki. “That’s really almost all I know. My romantic experience is basically nothing.”  
“Huh? No sweetie, you do just fine showing it other ways. It’s uniquely… you.”  
“So it’s bad?”  
“Maki, I said it’s fine. I like the little gestures you show me.”  
“Promise?” Maki asked, leaning back in her seat, hoping what Kaede was saying was the truth. The Pianist nodded her head.   
“Promise.”

Before the teacher could re-enter the room, the bell rang, signaling the end of class for the day. Maki didn’t have anything to pack up. Despite spending the better part of three hours in this room, listening to the same person ramble on and on about various things, none of it had stuck with her. Pocketing the pen inside her shirt, Maki stood up, bag already in hand.

“So now what?” The Assassin asked as she offered a hand taken by Kaede to stand up properly, keeping hold of it after.  
“I dunno, food?”  
“A bit early for that, isn’t it?”  
“You used a lot of energy this morning, and I doubt you’ve eaten anything today.”  
“You noticed?”   
“I love you. Of course I noticed. You do the same for me. It’s the little things, Maki.” Kaede said, taking small steps to drag her out of the room, stopping at her desk to pack up as well.  
“The little things. Right.” Maki said, walking out of the room right behind Angie.

“Harukawa, a word?” Out of the crowd of people talking all at once, filling up the hallway, came a singular voice. A voice that Maki hadn’t expected to hear that day, let alone that month. Maki turned around, seeing a certain silver-haired senior standing there, trademark stern expression on her face, wide stance, arms crossed.  
“What is it?” Maki had to take a step to the side to lean against the wall, almost losing Kaede in the process.  
“We have unfinished business, do we not?” Kyoko asked, and Maki almost gulped. Did she know? Had someone found the body? Surely it wouldn’t have been ruled a murder and the culprit found within a single day, right?  
“Of what sort?” Maki asked, inadvertently squeezing Kaede’s hand tightly.  
“About that… conversation… the three of us had in your dorm room on a certain evening.” Kyoko said, and internally, Maki sighed in relief. So it was about that, was it?  
“What of it?”  
“The specifics are best not discussed in public, I’m afraid.” Kyoko said.  
“We’re going to eat now, join us if you’d like. We can talk there. Booth fourteen.”  
“Booth fourteen.” Kyoko agreed before walking off.

“Damn, why is she so cryptic?” Maki asked, having to hold in some of the annoyance in her tone.  
“She seemed pretty straightforward when I met her.” Kaede said.  
“I guess. I mean just now. What was that about?” And why did everybody try to seek her out for crap today. What did she do to deserve this?  
“Guess we’ll find out. Come on, you’ve got to be starving.”

At the cafeteria, there was a certain booth inhabited by the fourteenth class of Hope’s Peak Academy. Over the course of their second year, three of them had died, and another two seriously injured. All unique incidents, as well. That had been quite some number of years ago. Only now, the supposed location of their hangout spot was all that remained of their stay here. Rumor has it that it’s haunted by the three dead students, perfect for a private conversation. Nobody ever goes into that back corner for exactly that reason. Sitting there with a large plate of steak and eggs, Maki awaited Kyoko’s arrival, Kaede sitting next to her with a simple plate of tofu salad.

“I suppose since the two of you are sharing in a meal, I have a few moments?” Kyoko asked, suddenly sitting down next to Maki in the booth, holding a glass of ice water. She had a sullen expression, and hunched over almost immediately.  
“Yeah.” Maki said.  
“Is something wrong, Kyoko?” Kaede asked, concerned.  
“I’ve never had this much emotional turmoil in my life. Normally I don’t need others for this sort of thing, though I know not who better to turn to now.”  
“For what?” Maki asked, hoping she’d get to the point and leave. It was almost too stressful even being in the same room as her, even if her worry about last night had been shown to be for nothing.  
“In regards to my sexuality. I’m on the verge of breaking up with my boyfriend because I’ve lost that spark we once had. I’m feeling even more urges towards females, though now not just physical ones. I could handle that much, if it were just that.” Kyoko admitted, gripping her cup with an intensity that would turn her knuckles white, had they not been hidden by her gloves.  
“So you’re crushing on a chick?” Maki asked simply, earning her a light swat to her arm by Kaede.  
“Be a little considerate, please.” She urged.  
“Sorry. So, who is it?”  
“I had been admiring a female classmate’s beauty perhaps more than I should have. I think she noticed, coming on to me in a way I hadn’t expected.”  
“Did you fuck her?” Maki asked. Another swat.  
“Maki, please!”  
“Fine, fine!” Maki said back, trying not to snarl.  
“We… no, though we were close, I’ll admit.” Kyoko said, leaning back and groaning, head pressed against the coushined wall, looking up. “Sayaka Maizono. Single, aggressively homosexual, and… apparently interested in me.”  
“What’s holding you back?” Kaede asked, her voice a tone lighter, smiling now that Maki had gotten the hint and started to eat silently.  
“My boyfriend. We’ve been together since our first year here. I love him. At least, I did. Now, I don’t know.”  
“What do you know, then? Maybe that can be a springboard for us.” Kaede said, her own snack basically forgotten now. Maki sat in the middle of them, devouring a steak, the conversation still registering in her mind out of sheer paranoia.  
“My physical attraction to males is all but gone. I slept with Makoto one night after my experimentation. Everything on my end was faked. I wasn’t into it nearly as much as I had been even a week ago.” Kyoko admitted.  
“And Sayaka? She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Kaede said. “I’ve talked to her a little bit. I’d like to have me, her, and a second-year record a sample of- never mind, this isn’t about me. Sorry.”  
“No offense taken.” Kyoko said.  
“Thanks. Anyway, she seems nice, and if you like her, why not a date? If it works out… Maki has two girlfriends. See if she’d be okay with that.”  
“I wouldn’t be.”  
“Why not?”  
“I wouldn’t feel like I’m doing the best I can do with either relationship if I keep two.”  
“I see. That… does make things a bit difficult, doesn't it?” Kaede asked. Kyoko nodded.  
“Fuck her. If there’s a spark, go for it.” Maki offered. For once, Kaede offered her no reproach for the comment.  
“A suggestion after Tenko’s heart. But there is some truth to it.” Kaede said.  
“There is?” Kyoko’s head darted Kaede’s direction. There had been a certain excitement to her sexual relations with Natsumi and Tsumugi before the threesome with Maki and Kaede. That had been perhaps the single most physically gratifying night of her life.

Was there the possibility of that day of bliss being repeated?

“Yeah, there is.” Kaede asserted.  
“How so?”  
“Well, me and Maki, for instance. The first time we had sex was more or less in the same few minutes we confessed our feelings.”  
“And I suppose it worked out. Kaede, do you have any other girlfriends?”  
“No. I’m in the same boat as you. I want to give my all to one person. I dated Tsumugi for a while, but…” Kaede trailed off, and Maki froze for a split second before forcing herself to continue eating.  
“But?” Kyoko asked.  
“She manipulated me.”  
“And raped me.” Maki spat.  
“Oh?”  
“I’d rather not go into it.”  
“I apologize. In any case, the advice I seem to be receiving is that I should take Sayaka up on an offer?” A nod of blonde hair later and the Detective was pulling a phone out from her purse, taking a stylus with it in lieu of pressing skin to the screen directly.

“Thank you. I’ve arranged a meeting. Whether we’ll have sex or go on a date is uncertain now, though I suppose this is a step in the right direction.” Kyoko said after a moment’s silence. By then, Maki had finished her meal, and sat back, wrapping an arm around Kaede, who kissed her cheek as she did so.  
“Great. I’m rooting for you, girl. Makoto or Sayaka, or… maybe even someone else? If you’re happy, I’m happy.” Kaede nodded, smiling widely. A gesture returned by Kyoko. A rare one, if such a thing can be properly stated.  
“If it puts my mind at ease, I’ll accept any outcome as well.” Kyoko said, moving to stand up after sliding out of the booth.

“Thank you, both of you.” Kyoko said as she turned to face them once more, standing opposite the table.  
“You’re welcome.” Kaede replied. A small bow later, and Kyoko turned around, walking quickly.

Once the cafeteria had been cleared, Kyoko sat down on the steps outside and pulled out her phone once more. There was something about the conversation with the two of them that had struck her as odd. 

To: Tsumugi Shirogane

Any chance I can convince you to let me stay in your room one night this week? I’d like to ‘visit.’


	31. The Silver Mettle

Kyoko had spent the better part of the next morning in class trying not to stare at one Sayaka Maizono. The two had talked rather extensively last night via text message- The only one who had responded to her. Tsumugi’s message had still been left unread. It seemed that after the close call the two had a few days ago, the blue-haired Idol was still interested in getting to know her a little better. That suited Kyoko just fine, especially after hearing advice from Maki and Kaede. Mostly Kaede, but Maki had arranged the whole thing, so she had her to thank for this as well. If it had been up to her, Kyoko knew that she would have stared at the scrap of paper that held the blue-haired girl’s phone number for hours on end, debating both mentally and aloud whether or not to message her- all while blowing off Makoto, more likely than not.

It came a small shock when the bell for lunch rang, and students immediately started standing up and packing. Kyoko looked down at her desk. A single notebook open to the nearest blank page, not a single thing written in. Quite unlike her, but her mind had been filled with a certain extracurricular activity. Smiling softly to herself, she closed the thing and looked up, seeing Makoto’s cheery, oblivious face there in front of her.

“Hey babe, lunch?” He asked. To his surprise, Kyoko shook her head.  
“Sorry, I have lunch plans.” She said, standing up.  
“Oh, alright. Work related?” The boy asked back.  
“No. I got asked by a friend. Having friends is important at this stage of our lives, isn’t it?” Kyoko said. Makoto, by now, was used to the rather strange way she spoke. He brushed it off.  
“Yeah, I mean, I’ve got a few too. Well, have fun with that, okay? Love you.” Makoto’s parting words were left hanging as he kissed her cheek. Kyoko responded to him with only silence. Did she love him? She didn’t know anymore. He didn’t find her lack of reply as worrying in the slightest. Makoto Naegi had the utmost faith in his girlfriend’s faithfulness. Even a hint of what she had been doing would be discarded as nonsense.

Which suited Kyoko Kirigiri more than just fine. It would be for the best that he didn’t worry.

Bag slung over one shoulder, Kyoko started to pull her phone out to text Sayaka when she was grabbed by the elbow. Smaller than the hand she was used to touching her so casually- and though she didn’t have any skin showing save for her face and legs- more tender than his. The Detective looked up to see Sayaka’s face beaming down at her. Everybody else seemed to be full of smiles today…

“Hey you.” She said, bouncing on her feet a little as they started down the hall, side by side. Sayaka’s hand dropped away from Kyoko’s elbow, not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable than necessary.  
“Hey yourself.” Kyoko responded. “Food?”  
“Food, definitely. Let’s find a nice, quiet place to talk, okay?” Sayaka said, opening the door to the stairwell at the end of the hall, letting Kyoko take the flight first.  
“The cafeteria is definitely not the place for that then. Not at this time of day.” Kyoko said, looking around them. Now that they had refused to take the elevator, they had some time alone. She was glad that Sayaka had picked up on that without a hiccup. Passing the elevator door was apparently a good enough hint for the Idol.  
“Got any ideas then? There’s a few fast food places off-campus if you want something quick?” Sayaka said, offering an alternative.  
“Don’t you have to watch your weight?”  
“I appreciate the concern, but for something like this? I’ll eat as much as I need to.”  
“I suppose it’s my turn to appreciate the sentiment then.” Kyoko said, causing Sayaka to giggle as she took her hand. Kyoko was surprised to find that she didn’t mind it much. “Besides, grease and leather don’t agree all that well.”  
“Right. How’s sushi sound, then?”  
“Sushi?” Kyoko asked, looking up.  
“Yeah! There’s a place downtown I like. It’s a bit far away, so we might not make it back in time for afternoon classes. At least not the first half hour or so.”  
“It’s not like I’ve been able to focus on class work today much, anyway. I don’t mind.” Kyoko said, looking up at that beautiful, pale face once more. She earned herself another giggle. Sayaka giggled a lot, duly noted.  
“Me neither, cutie.” She said, causing Kyoko to take a quick step forward. They were at the door to lead out of the stairwell, but she blocked the exit with her lithe form.  
“So what is this going to be for us?” Kyoko asked.  
“A date?” Sayaka asked back. “Is that what you want?”

Was it what Kyoko wanted? She could have spent many hours more just standing there deliberating that point when she answered on impulse for the first time in years.

“A date. That sounds nice. Don’t let Makoto know.” Kyoko said, furrowing her brow.  
“We’re sneaking around then, are we?” Sayaka asked, and Kyoko nodded. “Right. I can do that. Nobody but us will know, okay?”

And then she leaned in for a kiss. At least, it was obvious to Kyoko that it was a kiss. Both of her hands were placed on Kyoko’s shoulders, a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks. Gripping the strap of her bag tightly, she swallowed harshly. This was the girl she had started to take a romantic interest in, and now they were going to kiss? It was sudden, but Kyoko’s experience with women thus far had been the definition of sudden. She could handle this. Kyoko let those lips touch hers, leaning her head forward enough to bridge the final gap between their faces. Sayaka gasped before moving her hands to Kyoko’s cheeks, deepening it almost instantly. It took every bit of the Detective’s willpower to keep from pushing back against the door, opening it with her body inadvertently.

Instead, she pushed forward, catching the Idol off-guard and clearing any danger in one fell swoop. Sayaka sighed into the kiss as Kyoko’s hands moved to the woman’s hips.

Finally, they parted. Kyoko was panting, though Sayaka had more than enough vocal training to let that affect her breathing much.

“Wow…” Sayaka said, giggling loudly.  
“Yeah. Wow.” Kyoko agreed.   
“I didn’t take you for one to respond so eagerly.”  
“What I’m capable of with my body might just surprise you.” Kyoko said, crossing her arms over her chest. Sayaka leaned in once more, hand on the cool metal of the door, though not threatening to open it.  
“Just what secrets are you hiding, Kyoko?” She whispered into her ear.  
“You’ll have to find out.” Kyoko said, replying in her usual tone. Sayaka leaned back.  
“Guess I will.” She said. “Come on, let’s get going. I’m hungry.”

The next thing Kyoko knew, she was sitting at a booth in a surprisingly fancy sushi place. Sayaka had pulled some strings to get the nicest- and most private- seats in the house. How much of that was prior planning and how much of that was her taking advantage of her fame, Kyoko didn’t know. She had her guesses, though. She could have arranged the whole thing immediately after their conversation last night. Then again, it was late by the time they were done talking. The only obstacle there was if Sayaka had the clout to make things happen at all hours of the day. That came down to the Idol business and her connections there. Those, she knew nothing of.

But what she did know was that there was a beautiful woman sitting next to her in a booth blocked off from the rest of the world, a hand already on her thigh, sneaking under her skirt.

“Don’t think I don’t notice that, Maizono.” Kyoko said, reaching forward to take a sip out of the glass of water she had requested from. the waitress.  
“Notice what?” Sayaka asked back in an innocent voice. It was cute, almost too cute, and Kyoko had to struggle not to let her body answer that question.  
“If you intend on making a move on me in public, are you prepared to assume that risk?” Kyoko asked, not mentioning at all how little or how much she would enjoy it.  
“Come on, Kyoko, don’t you think it would be fun?” She asked back, letting that hand slide further up her leg, the girl’s body scooting closer to hers, half-eaten edamame appetizer all but forgotten.  
“I never said it wouldn’t be, did I?” She asked back, a smirk on her face as she grabbed for that hand. Fingers wrapped around her wrist, she pulled up on it, forcing her hand even closer to the prize she sought.  
“You’re brave, aren’t you?” Sayaka asked.  
“If you intend to make this less of a date and more of a casual hookup, then I’ll be as brave as you’d like.” Kyoko said. She took the moment that Sayaka spent staring at her shocked to consider how sexy of a retort that was. It had to be the most alluring thing she had ever said to another woman despite how cheesy it might have been. Hell yes.  
“Well, what do you want this to be?”  
“What do you want us to be?”  
“I dunno, I hadn’t gotten that far. I like you, Kyoko. Your body, your personality, but I don’t know what makes either tick. And…” Sayaka paused to slide her hand even further. Kyoko let out a sigh as she spread her legs apart just a little more. Sayaka’s lips were on Kyoko’s neck, nibbling and kissing while she worked. Her voice transitioned from that sweet innocent sound the world knew, and into a sultry tone Kyoko knew few had ever heard from her. “I’d like to know on both accounts.  
“Are bodies easier to work with, then?” Kyoko asked.  
“Men are easy. Act cute for them, flash a smile and a compliment and they’re putty in your hands. Girls, not so much. Makes the hunt all the more exciting.” Sayaka whispered, trailing kisses up Kyoko’s neck, biting at her earlobe. Kyoko’s back arched in anticipation. The hand had yet to reach its mark, and she was seconds away from moving it again.

“And women?” Kyoko asked. “Are women more of a challenge?”  
“Of course they are. Girls don’t want to fuck like animals the way guys want to.” Sayaka whispered, pulling Kyoko’s face in for a kiss on her lips. When it ended, Kyoko replied.  
“In my experience it’s the opposite. I had to coax Makoto out of his shell. With women, those at this school are all so loose.” Sayaka chuckled at Kyoko’s words.  
“I’m hanging out with the wrong girls then.” She said. Kyoko nodded, but it was interrupted by her head lulling back, eyes closing as Sayaka’s hand finally hit its target.  
“That’s right. Show me what you like.”  
“With women I still don’t know what it is I like.” Kyoko said, trying to stay focused on the conversation, but when Sayaka so casually had a hand atop her crotch, running fingers back and forth atop her panties, it was a tad challenging.  
“You like this though, don’t you?”  
“Yeah…” Kyoko breathed.

Footsteps coming closer, walking up the stairs outside of the room. Their food approached, but neither girl was ready for it. Begrudgingly, Sayaka pulled back an inch or two, not wanting to provoke Kyoko’s lust while they had a guest. Buuuut since their lower bodies were hidden by a table, keeping it under her skirt on her thigh was perfectly acceptable. Kyoko didn’t move it.

“One variety platter, madames?” The waitress said, smiling at the two of them.  
“Yes ma’am.” Kyoko said politely, offering a smile and a nod as the plates were set down.  
“Enjoy.” She said, quickly stepping out of the small room.

Kyoko looked around at the room. Circular, tight-packed, the one booth surrounded by walls, leaving no room to walk. Red paint lined the room, matching the cushions of their seat and table. Dim lighting completed the atmosphere, which was perhaps why she was so willing to take such risks.

“Now, where were we?” Sayaka asked once they were alone once more. It was clear she didn’t come here for the food.  
“We had both established that we’re looking for a physical component to this, if nothing else.” Kyoko offered as Sayaka’s hand rose back up to touch her.  
“Right. I want to touch you, Kyoko. I want to make you squirm and beg for more until you can’t take it anymore.” She said. Her words talked of a slow-burning, teasing kind of torture. Her fingers were providing the opposite. Now that Kyoko was aroused and wet, Sayaka moved her fingers quickly back and forth, now sliding under the garment she wore to cover the area.  
“And I want you to give it to me, no beating around the bush.” Kyoko said. It seemed she was already getting her request. Upon hearing those words, Sayaka repositioned her entire body, ensuring her wrist was angled properly to insert a finger into Kyoko’s entrance.  
“Is that what you want?” Sayaka asked. Kyoko only nodded.

“Good. I want you to want me. I want you to want me so bad that it’s going to hurt in the morning. Not because I fucked you so hard, but because you can’t bear to not have me all over you.” Sayaka whispered into her ear as she added a second finger into the mix, starting to provide Kyoko the friction she had been begging for from the moment Sayaka first touched her.  
“I want you…” Was all Kyoko could say. She hadn’t wanted Sayaka’s body quite this fast, but now that it was happening, who was she to say no? To Kyoko, becoming physically intimate with a woman was just… something she did with people she didn’t know that well. Did that make her a slut? Maybe, but she was starting to enjoy it. If this worked out, maybe she could stop sleeping around. A novel thought.  
“Of course you do. They all do. Boys, girls, young, old, everybody fucking wants me. But they can’t have me. I’m all yours right now, you hear?” Sayaka asked, loving the role that Kyoko had assigned to her- or rather, one that Kyoko hadn’t attempted to take away.  
“Right now?” Kyoko asked, never one to miss such a minor detail.  
“Let’s see where today takes us to decide that, alright?”   
“Alright. Take me.”

Sayaka didn’t need any further prompting. If Kyoko’s words were to be believed, she liked it hard and fast. Sayaka could do hard and fast. It was her default, anyway. Dating and fucking in secret was a staple of romance in the Idol industry. In Sayaka’s experience, it was rare to see a completely straight Idol. Most were at least bisexual, if not explicitly lesbian like she was. The risk of getting walked in on mid-fuck was a real danger they faced, but excessive sleepovers would draw suspicion. So long showers and pretending to have trouble removing their gaudy outfits was how they managed to get any pussy. It worked, it felt like. But then again, Sayaka was no stranger to having the occasional sleepover with a friend or four. A night of casual sex in her dorm room had become common once every two weeks or so. She called it ‘team bonding’ to her producer, when in reality it was far more intense than anything the man could have predicted.

And what worked for Sayaka was obviously working for Kyoko. She was panting already. Head resting fully on the back cushion, back arched, hands clenched tightly into fists on her lap. Already she was lost in bliss, and Sayaka was just getting warmed up. The real fun would begin once they had retreated into a bedroom. 

“Enjoying yourself, sexy?” Sayaka whispered into Kyoko’s ear, but she already knew the answer.   
“Uh-huh…” Was all Kyoko could reply.   
“Good. Cum for me, I want to see you squirm.” Sayaka commanded. Kyoko wasn’t experienced enough to orgasm on demand, but she focused her efforts on getting her body to let loose, and a minute later, she did just that. Instead of spasming and squirming like Sayaka might have hoped, Kyoko’s body locked in place, riding out her familiar waves of pleasure barely making a sound.

Sayaka would be lying if she said she wasn’t the least bit disappointed by such a showing. Then again, this was Kyoko Kirigiri she had just fucked, the Detective known across the country for her incredible deduction skills as well as her stoic, reserved nature. Sayaka had yet to crack that exterior, but damn did this showing give her some motivation.

Her fingers pulled out of Kyoko’s entrance before immediately grabbing at their so far untouched meal, taking a slice of one of the rolls into her mouth without even wiping the Detective’s essence from her hand. As predicted, it tasted like Kyoko. Incredibly sour, but that was fine. Sayaka- like many of the girls at Hope’s Peak- enjoyed that sour-tasting goodness.

“You’re…” Kyoko started, but trailed off as she recovered, a wide smile on her face.  
“A fantastic lover? You can say it.” Sayaka offered. Instead, Kyoko only nodded her approval.  
“Had you intended on making me yours this soon into our date?” Kyoko asked, scooting closer to Sayaka as she too reached out for a bite of lunch, making it seem like the afterglow was hardly affecting her. She was starving, she suddenly found out.  
“Yes, but I was expecting a bit more resistance from you, cutie~” Sayaka said with a giggle.  
“The journey my sexuality has taken me on thus far has given me no reason to deny a woman’s approach, especially not one I’m romantically interested in.” Kyoko said after downing the first bite, moving in for more almost immediately. Sayaka positively beamed at those words.  
“I could hardly believe you let me put my hand on your thigh, let alone all that.”  
“I’ve had a woman or two in my bed, I wouldn’t say no to rehashing the experience. Like I said Sayaka, I’m interested in you.”  
“You were never this blunt, Kiri, what happened?” Sayaka asked. Kyoko only smirked.

“A Reserve Course student.” She replied after another bite.  
“And you’re not dating her?”  
“No. She taught me a thing or two, I suppose.”  
“That girls are way fucking better than guys?” Sayaka asked.  
“Not exactly. She taught me that, if there’s something I want, I shouldn’t be afraid to reach out for it… to… as ashamed to admit this as I am, but to speak up for myself. I hold in too much.” Kyoko said.  
“Well, if we’re keeping this a secret, good thing I guess. But if you want, I can help with that?” Sayaka asked.  
“You would? I can’t say I’m too eager to fix this now-known weakness of mine, but…”  
“But nothing, babe. Wanna be my girlfriend?” Sayaka said, moving in to wrap an arm around Kyoko’s shoulders.

This was why she was here in the first place, wasn’t it? To find out if the two of them were compatible? Barely an hour into their date, Sayaka had already kissed her in a stairwell, fingered her in semi-public, and offered to help her overcome something she had been unknowingly struggling with?

“I’d like that.” She said after a moment. Sayaka leaned in to kiss Kyoko on the cheek.  
“Great.” She said, giggling.  
“Yeah, great.” Kyoko said back.

The rest of the date had gone pleasantly, surprised as Kyoko was to find. They talked, laughed, and enjoyed themselves far more than Kyoko had ever done with a female friend before. Makoto was a faint memory in her mind at that time, not even an afterthought. The realization that they had spent upwards of an hour just in that booth alone- not taking into account the lengthy walk to and from the restaurant- attending afternoon classes was out of the question.

So Sayaka offered the only thing she knew would help them grow closer together- a sleepover. Kyoko was no stranger to getting undressed in other girls’ dorm rooms, so spending the evening in Sayaka’s was an increasingly normal activity for her. The Idol did allow her to first pack a quick overnight bag. The potential for Kyoko’s outfit to get even more soiled than it already was was incredibly real, especially with their proclivities. 

Makoto had texted her while she was packing her things up. With Sayaka eagerly awaiting her arrival across the hall, the Luckster still hadn’t registered in her mind until her phone vibrated, his name appearing on it.

‘Hey babe, wanna hang out tonight?’

The text read. Kyoko first was going to ignore it, but then another followed within a few seconds.

‘I’ve got that new game I mentioned, I think you’d like it!’

Kyoko did feel bad for the boy. After everything she’d been doing, he hardly deserved someone as underhanded as she ended up being to him. Someone who would treat him better, someone who Kyoko had been to him up until two weeks ago. This new Kyoko, as little as she had changed in her normal day to day, just wasn’t what he deserved anymore.

‘Sorry, work has me running ragged tonight. Play with Chihiro and I’ll catch up later.’

Was the reply she made.

‘Kk. Love you! See u tomorrow! <3’

Kyoko didn’t respond to that. Instead, she scrolled through the incredibly short list of recent conversations held with others over the phone. She smiled at her text history with Sayaka for a moment before scrolling down further. Tsumugi had never even read hers. Concerning. She’d go visit later to check up on her. Maybe after class tomorrow… 

If she would go to class, even. Her father had mentioned she and another first year had been suspended. What for, he wouldn’t say. But if it was serious enough for both Tsumugi and Chabashira to have a forcibly-missed week of classes ahead of them, it must have been serious.

Yes, a visit later. Sayaka now. That was more important, anyway.

Bag slung over her shoulders, Kyoko knocked on the door to Sayaka’s room. A second later, it opened with an incredibly pale and incredibly topless Idol on the other end of the entryway. Kyoko blushed.

“Hey cutie!” Sayaka called.  
“H-hey…” Kyoko said in a mutter.  
“Well don’t just stand there, come in!” She said, grabbing a wrist and pulling her in. A step back and a hand on the back of Kyoko’s head later, and the Detective found herself with a face full of cleavage. Not that she was complaining, anyway.  
“Is this what you had in mind for us tonight?” Kyoko asked.  
“More or less. Don’t new couples spend hours and hours kissing, anyway? What difference does it make if we do it naked?” Sayaka asked. It wasn’t innocent, but she had the giddiness of a schoolgirl about her when she said it.  
“Just what I wanted. How did you know?” Kyoko said sarcastically  
“I’m psychic.” She said. Kyoko rolled her eyes at that. Luckily due to the angle, her new girlfriend missed that.

Whoa. Kyoko had a girlfriend now. She blushed even more intensely as she made that realization.

“You comfortable like that?” Sayaka asked, pulling her away from her chest so that they could walk into her bedroom proper, passing by a bathroom with a counter far too cluttered with hygiene products and various makeups than she would have known what to do with.  
“Overdressed I suppose, but comfortable.” Kyoko said.  
“Shame. Well anyway, what do you want to do?” Sayaka asked. Even though she didn’t have the slightest hint of disappointment on her face, Kyoko instantly knew she had been hoping for a little reciprocation.  
“If you want, I can undress a bit?” Kyoko offered, hoping Sayaka wouldn’t force her into an awkward conversation about her hands tonight.

Sayaka moved to grab at the tv-remote to point at the far end of the wall when Kyoko noticed just how pampered her new girlfriend was. The television sat mounted on the far wall, with her laptop sitting on her desk without much else other than a small notepad, cup to hold ink pens, and mouse beside it. There was no way she managed that feat on her own. She didn’t have the strength.

“Your levels of influence allowed for this, I assume?” Kyoko asked as she started to unbutton her shirt.  
“More or less. I just kinda put in a request for it. You could do yours like that too if you wanted. Just gotta get the right people to put screws in the right place in your wall. Isn’t your dad some bigshot around here?” Sayaka asked. Kyoko picked up on the very subtle wording there. Clever girl, Sayaka.  
“The Director, yes.” Kyoko said, watching the Idol’s face as she let her shirt fall away, revealing a black lace bra covering her chest. Shoes had been kicked off at the entryway, and the pair of panties Sayaka had gotten soaked earlier had been taken off and replaced with a dry pair. Though, she supposed, that would have been unnecessary. 

Sayaka’s face lit up as she saw the black fabric come into view. Kyoko was beautiful, and more than ever before, the Idol wanted to run her hands along the woman’s skin. Lying there topless, it was all she could do to not pounce her then and there. Even if they had already fucked, Sayaka wanted more. And besides, Kyoko had yet to touch her, to kiss anything other than her lips.

“I want you.” She said, leaning forward, lying on her side, propped up on one elbow.  
“Already? Without having seen the rest of me?” Kyoko said, taking a step forward. She wasn’t going to admit it verbally, but she wanted it too.

The Detective stripped off her bra and stepped forward, moving to lay next to Sayaka on the bed. Her pale breasts bounced into view as the uncomfortable garment was removed. She wasn’t the most well-endowed woman in her year, but her modest chest was still stiff behind a bra. This was much better. Especially with Sayaka crawling on top of her, kneading the flesh with her hands, lips back to her neck. The possibility of leaving a mark there was very real, but right now, Kyoko didn’t care. All she wanted was to make love to her girlfriend. Maybe now that she was with a woman she could trust, Kyoko could stop sleeping around.

A moan escaped her as she stripped off the glove of one hand. If they were going to do this, they’d have to have that conversation eventually. Tsumugi knew the basics of what happened, so she knew she was capable of talking about it. Maybe not give the full details at first…

But Sayaka was already sucking at a nipple, staring up at her with a practiced look of innocence. How did she manage that while actively holding another woman’s breast in her mouth?

“Keep going…” Kyoko pleaded, letting both gloves fall to the ground next to the bed. She’d need her hands for what they’d be doing...


	32. Let’s Talk About Murder!

Tsumugi’s phone had received several notifications in the three days her body had been left hanging on the ceiling fan. A text from Tenko, a text and call from her agent, Kyoko’s text… and then another one the morning after her date with Sayaka.

Kyoko sat upright on Sayska’s bed next to the Idol. Her blue-haired girlfriend was still asleep. Funny, Kyoko would have thought her to be an earlier riser. One who focused so much on her look had to spend an exorbitant amount of time on makeup every day. Before going to bed the night before, Sayaka had indeed washed some off, though Kyoko could tell she barely needed it. Even unpainted, the Idol’s face was just as beautiful as it had been before.

Kyoko’s phone showed it was nearly seven when she sent that other text to Tsumugi. Five minutes of nothing, not even the girl marking it as read, she called. It dialed for the preset amount of rings before going to a voicemail.

‘You’ve reached Tsumugi’s phone! Sorry I’m not available, but if you need to get in touch, text me! Business inquiries please leave a message. Thanks, bye!’

And just as soon as it had started, it was over. Kyoko groaned, throwing herself back down on the mattress, phone in a gloveless hand. It was early, and Tsumugi was instructed not to go to class. But that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t be up, right? As much as she would love to go over and find out, she was naked next to a very nude and very vulnerable Sayaka Maizono. Millions would kill to be in her position. Not like she was going to take advantage of the Idol or anything, but seeing her incredibly attractive body lying there was no easy feat to pass up. This was also the first time Kyoko had woken up in bed after a night’s rest next to another female. While that experience had mostly been ruined by her early-morning musings on Tsumugi, there was still some salvaging it.

Especially as Sayaka groaned softly, starting to wake up.  
“Good morning, beautiful.” Kyoko whispered, scooting closer in to caress her face with one hand, the other resting on her shoulder.  
“Morning.” Sayaka said once her eyes were fully open. It was obvious she was a morning person. Especially since they were already kissing before the Idol had given a second word. Fast, passionate kisses, and Sayaka was already rolling Kyoko onto her back to straddle her, keeping the emotion going.

Kyoko melted into the mattress and into Sayaka’s lips. Hands wandering all over her back, her front, sides, anywhere she could feel. Her ass, her chest, her neck and cheeks, pulling their lips even closer. Tsumugi’s memory was fading fast out of her mind at the hand of Sayaka’s early-morning advances. And it was a welcome change. Kyoko moaned into them, feeling her breath start to escape her, but she’d go blue in the face before she let Sayaka’s lips leave her body right now.

Luckily for her, they hadn’t left her body, but gave her a moment to breathe. The kiss broke, and Sayaka started trailing her lips down to Kyoko’s neck, her collarbone, her breast, capturing a nipple in between her teeth, perking it up in an instant. Kyoko gasped loudly, spreading her legs to allow the Idol’s body to rest in between them. She could feel just how wet she was already, and she wanted more.

“Sayaka, please…” Kyoko begged, arching her back into the stimulation. Sayaka broke off her nipple, letting her lips trail slowly to the other as she questioned her.  
“Please what? I’m still waking up. You’re gonna have to be more specific, sexy~” It was a lie. Sayaka was already as awake as she was going to be all day, just as energetic, and just as turned on.  
“Please… touch me, taste me. I need you, please…” It hadn’t taken long for Kyoko to devolve into a moaning, writhing mess. She felt vulnerable like this. Her gloves were off, her body exposed, and falling fast for the woman pleasuring her.  
“As you wish~” Sayaka cooed, leaving the Detective’s nipple behind to kiss her way down her body. Even if Kyoko couldn’t feel her lips there just yet, her body was going wild with anticipation.

This was exactly what she needed to distract herself from Tsumugi.

“Please… Sayaka, I…” Kyoko had started to speak, but her words were cut off by her hips bucking forward, sex meeting the Idol’s lips a second earlier than she had intended. But since they were there now, best to take advantage of it. Hard, passionate licks accompanied the contact. Kyoko was soaking wet already, even at such a fast pace. Sayaka ate it up- literally and figuratively. The Idol’s hands moving to play at her girlfriend’s clit, moaning loudly into the wet kisses she was receiving from Kyoko’s lower lips.

It didn’t take much longer at all for Kyoko to cum. Now that they were in the privacy of their own room, Kyoko felt a bit more comfortable with playing it up a bit. Sex in public was a terrifying venture, but here? Here she could afford to show Sayaka just how good she felt down there. Loud moans, bucking hips, pressure on the back of her head. The only similarity here as opposed to their first round yesterday had been the intensity with which liquid poured out from her most private place.

Sayaka helped her ride the orgasm out, slowly detaching her mouth from the woman’s wetness, licking her lips once she was done. She kissed her way up Kyoko’s body while she watched, a blissful smile on her face.

“Good morning, beautiful. Still weren’t done, were you?” Kyoko asked once Sayaka had cleared her chest, aiming for her neck.  
“I don’t think you understand just how much sex I have, then.” She said back. Kyoko raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh?”  
“Once a month fivesomes with my Idol group, quickies in the locker room, sending nudes back and forth. The usual.” Sayaka said just before kissing her once. Kyoko tasted herself there, a taste she was quickly warming up to.  
“And I’m the slut here?” Kyoko asked, a playful smirk on her face.  
“I never said I wasn’t. I could invite you to the next one, if you want?”  
“Your band orgy, you mean?”  
“No need to sound so crude, baby, but yeah. Want in?” Sayaka asked, and Kyoko shrugged her shoulders as the Idol moved to get up onto her knees, slowly inching forward, thighs soon encapsulating Kyoko’s temples.  
“Why not?” Kyoko asked. “Does this mean you’ll be sleeping around?”  
“Sex is just sex, isn’t it?” Sayaka asked, waiting to place her intimacy directly on Kyoko’s mouth until this was settled. An odd position to be having such a conversation in, but Kyoko clearly didn’t mind. She stared at the pussy offered her happily. Wet already, mmm…  
“It’s also a bonding exercise. I’ve grown to be friends, in a way, with the girls I had a threesome with.”  
“So you know what I mean, then? We do it to stay close to one another. Friends who fuck are just better friends.”  
“Is that true?”  
“You’ve experienced it yourself, haven’t you?” Sayaka asked, looking down at her, leaning forward a bit. Kyoko looked up, meeting her gaze with a solemn nod.  
“I suppose I have.” Kyoko said, reaching under the pillow for her phone, having tossed it there once she knew Sayaka was up to no good. “Smile.”

And Sayaka smiled, not worried in the slightest that the picture existed now. Though she did have a reputation to uphold…

“Personal records?” Sayaka asked, winking down. Kyoko looked at her phone. An image of a nude Sayaka Maizono taken from such an angle would be worth millions to the right buyer, but she’d keep it safe.  
“Either that or I share it with my friends. I’d only show them my phone.” Kyoko said, returning her gaze to Sayaka’s groin. It was growing harder and harder to ignore, now.  
“Do you trust them?” Sayaka asked.  
“One more than the other.” Kyoko admitted.  
“Use your judgment baby. I trust that about you perhaps more than anything else.”  
“My judgment is telling me there’s a vagina inches from my face that I’d very much like to become acquainted with. Would you mind?” Kyoko asked, smirking up at her, allowing her sexual playfulness to return.

And so Kyoko ran her tongue along Sayaka’s folds once, forcing the Idol to emit a gasp, and a happy sigh as she kept going. Staring up at her, Kyoko couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she was. With hands firmly on her ass and tongue darting across her crotch, it was easy to mistake lust for love. While this wasn’t love, Kyoko knew that their time together so far was greater than anything she had done with anybody else. Not with Natsumi, not with Tsumugi, not with Maki and Kaede. This was a feeling unique to her time with Sayaka. And she’d treasure it.

Somewhere along the sensual, sweet and sour way, Sayaka had moved her hands to please herself in other ways while Kyoko ate her out. One hand on a breast, the other toying at her clit, bringing her climax on even faster. It came in a loud yell, one that Kyoko burned into her memory starting with the moment it was first emitted. Her voice was so beautiful, even when in the throes of ecstasy was comparable to an angel’s singing. Unfortunately for Kyoko, Sayaka’s cries lowered in volume and eventually stopped, prompting the girl to dismount and lay down next to her lover on the bed.

“How was she?” Sayaka asked. Apparently vaginas were people all of their own now. Duly noted.  
“She’s a good kisser.” Kyoko said. “I could get used to making out with her.”  
“And what about me? Do I kiss better?” Sayaka asked playfully. Kyoko decided to go along with it.  
“At least you kiss back.” She said, which earned a playful swat and a kiss from the Idol, who giggled as she pulled away.  
“Yeah well pussy tastes better than mouth, doesn’t it?”   
“You are not wrong.” Kyoko said. “I have a couple of work things I need to take care of today. Might not be going to class.”  
“Oh… well, alright.” Kyoko hated seeing Sayaka’s face turn to melancholy as fast as her words had made it, but there was a matter that was rather important to tend to. Tsumugi not responding was concerning, but when compounded with Maki’s strange behavior when the Cosplayer was brought up? Grounds to look into her well-being.

“I’m sorry.” Kyoko said. Sayaka shook her head, pulling her in for a light hug and a kiss to her cheek.  
“Don’t be. I know how busy you are. Trust me, I’ve got a lot on my plate, too.”  
“Then let’s shower. Do you have time for class today? I’m sure wherever it is you’re going you’d like to avoid smelling like sex.”  
“Yeah. Vocal training in my lab this afternoon, but tonight I’m free. Want to meet up here?” Sayaka offered, sitting up and rolling off of the bed, sticking the landing.  
“Have any plans?” Kyoko asked, taking the hand of the Idol’s that was offered her to stand next to her. Sayaka looked down at the gloveless skin there, grimacing at the ghastly sight of it. Kyoko winced. She always hated that reaction.  
“There’s a girl who I kind of care about. I want to put her boobs on my face.”  
“I see.” Kyoko said simply, hoping Sayaka wouldn’t ask about her hand.  
“It’s you, you goof.” Sayaka said, looking back up at her and smiling, though it was clear to Kyoko that she was concerned.  
“I’m fine. It’s fine. It was years ago.” Kyoko said. Best to rip the band-aid off quickly, she supposed. That seemed to work. Sayaka’s usual cheeriness returned.  
“No lasting issues?”  
“Nothing I haven’t already worked through.” Kyoko said, pulling her hand away and taking a step towards the shower. She didn’t like not telling her girlfriend when she told a fuckbuddy, but it was a conversation she didn’t think she was ready for again so soon.

“Sayaka, you coming? I’m told there’s a woman who wants to put my breasts in her face.” Kyoko tried to change the subject. Given Sayaka’s giggle, she supposed it worked.  
“Coming, coming~”

—

About an hour later, Kyoko exited the dorm room a few minutes after Sayaka had. Kyoko knew that Sayaka would want to walk to class together, but she had no intentions of going to class until the matter of Tsumugi had been settled. It had been gnawing at her all yesterday. This morning’s lack of response hadn’t sat well with her either. Hopefully nothing happened. Hopefully this was just Tsumugi not wanting to talk to her anymore for whatever reason.

Plus, sticking around the dorm would help shed any suspicion that Makoto might have mounting about the situation. She wasn’t interested in him anymore, and she’d have to break up with him sooner or later. But right now, they were dating in name only. As Kyoko walked down to the first floor dorm to knock on the Ultimate Cosplayer’s door, she couldn’t help but wonder how bad the fallout would be with him.

No response. That might have been expected. And the door was locked. Maybe she just wanted to be alone? Maybe she was still sleeping? Those might have been true, but that wouldn’t explain the lack of even reading her text messages. There had to be something up, and if she had to wake Tsumugi up to find out, then she’d do it. Today was Friday, anyway. Come tomorrow she’d be free to use the full extent of the school’s facilities, anyway.

The door was opened by a lock pick Kyoko had taken a detour to her room for. It would have been a tad unreasonable for someone like that to leave her door unlocked, anyway. Walking in, she smelled it before she could see it. Braving the stench, Kyoko pushed open the door to the bedroom after checking that the bathroom was empty, turning on the light.

That… wasn’t what she was expecting at all. Seeing Tsumugi hang there confirmed that she had a reason to worry about her. It was too late to help her, it seemed. Judging by the smell, she had been dead at least three or four days. Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut and looked down, pinching the bridge of her nose. Dammit. First the two Kuzuryu girls and now Tsumugi? How many students were going to be found dead by the end of the year?

Sighing heavily, Kyoko opened her eyes and grabbed the chair that was laying on the ground. No time like the present to get to work, she supposed. Getting the body down would be a priority. Standing up on it, Kyoko had no trouble in cutting the rope loose, but the real issue lay in making sure the body didn’t fall to the ground. The rope slipped in her gloved hands, and her strength was only enough to prevent the body from collapsing into a decomposing puddle on the ground. It almost forced her to topple over to meet it, but as it fell, Kyoko shifted her weight, letting the body down to lie on its back.

With that out of the way, Kyoko looked around the room quickly, searching for any clues as to what happened. The closet door was open, bed unmade, computer smashed to bits on the ground near the desk. That was worth looking into, at least. Scratches, scrapes, and bits of wood were taken out of the desk, lying on the ground, wood intermingling with metal there. Graphics card, power supply, cooling system… but inside the case, the processor and motherboard were still intact, bolted to the far wall. If Tsumugi had done this herself, she would have known that those were parts of what made the machine run, wouldn’t she?

So this wasn’t a suicide. Kyoko moved to check the body then. If that were the case, then maybe there would have been other signs of struggle on her body? Save for a few scratches on Tsumugi’s fingernails, there weren’t. Maybe those were enough, though. The rope itself seemed to be expertly tied. Did the Cosplayer know how to tie a perfect noose? Doubtful.

Dammit. Kyoko didn’t want to be right about this. This wasn’t Maki’s doing… was it? Kyoko didn’t want to believe it, but right now, she didn’t have an alternative, and it seemed like- at least after a cursory sweep of the rest of the room- nothing else had been disturbed. This was all the evidence she was going to get. 

Standing up, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her with a sigh. 

Fuck.

“Father? Good morning.” Kyoko said into her phone. A few taps with her stylus and she was holding the device up to her ear, dear ol’ dad on the other end of the line.  
“Morning, Kyoko! What do I owe the pleasure?” He asked.  
“Nothing pleasurable, unfortunately. I’ve discovered a murder scene. Tsumugi Shirogane, in her dormitory. I went check on her after I hadn’t heard from her in three days. It was made to appear as though she hung herself, but I suspect foul play.” She said.  
“I see…” Her father said. A moment’s pause later and he spoke up again, a little softer now. “Honey, were you two friends?”  
“We knew one another. I wouldn’t say friends but we weren’t strangers either.” Kyoko said, frowning a little. As upset by Tsumugi’s death as she was, she tried not to let it show. And her father seemed just as worried for her as she was worried for herself.  
“I’m sorry, sweetie. I’ll send a team down there now.”  
“Thank you.”  
“And I’ll have your uncle remove you from the case.” Kyoko’s eyes widened at that. Clenching her fist, she shook her head, as useless as the action was.  
“What? No. I have to take this one.”  
“You’ve got personal stake in this. He wouldn’t let you either. You know that.”  
“I know that, but-“  
“No buts, Kyoko. I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

Kyoko didn’t know how to respond to that. Her father loved her, she knew that. Could she respect his wishes and let her uncle handle this? She could, but would she?

“Very well. I’ve got to go.” She said suddenly.  
“Kyoko don’t do anything you’ll regret.” He said.  
“I won’t.”  
“I love you.”  
“I… love you too. Good bye, father.” With that, Kyoko hung up the phone and slid it into her shirt pocket.

Where to start?

About a half hour later, a small investigation team had arrived. Kyoko’s preliminary work had already contradicted what they were saying about the state of the room. According to them, it was a suicide through and through. But they hadn’t seen what she had seen in there. Even if this potential assailant had worn gloves, there were clear signs that the place had been tampered with. There were no security cameras in the dorm, unfortunately, and no way to leave footprints save for extreme carelessness.

They had, however, given her a shortlist of people on campus who Tsumugi was associated with. The Reserve Course anime club, the contact info for her teachers and talent directors, and two classmates of hers. Kaede Akamatsu, whom Kyoko knew already had a history with her; and Tenko Chabashira. She wanted to talk to both, but Tenko was the obvious first choice.

The conversation with Kaede was sure to be a bit strained given how jumpy Maki was about Tsumugi. Tenko, on the other hand, had very recently broken up with her, only fueling the fire to the adults’ suicide theory. Admittedly, they did have a fair point in that. It was up to her to prove that it wasn’t that cut-and-dry.

So once the adults had cleared out, Kyoko remained behind in that hallway. Throughout the entire time there were people walking in and out of the Cosplayer’s room, not a single soul had entered or left Tenko’s room. Angie had come and gone, Miu left, and Himiko entered. Presumably, each into their own rooms. Though with how complicated the relationships here were, each of them could have gone into any other’s room and Kyoko would not have batted an eyelash.

Two knocks on the door and a shout of ‘I’m coming!’ From the other side of the door, and a woman with long dark hair stood on the other side of the doorway. She was smiling, with arms at her side, but that only lasted a moment. 

“Who are you?” She asked loudly, moving to cover the chest that was now exposed to the silver-haired stranger. Arms moved up to cover her bare breasts, but after seeing Kyoko’s reaction, lowered her hands. “Like what you see?”  
“You’re an attractive woman, miss Chabashira, but I’m afraid I have some bad news.” Kyoko said. After Tenko opened the door, the Detective’s eyes flew straight to the exposed breasts. She blushed, but hadn’t turned away. All that sleeping around was starting to affect her, it seemed.  
“Like what?” Tenko asked, crossing her arms under her chest, as though to attempt to further distract Kyoko. It would have worked on a woman of lesser composure.  
“Tsumugi Shirogane was found dead in her dorm room this afternoon.”  
“She… she was what?”

It broke Kyoko’s heart to watch Tenko’s world shatter around her. That face that was vibrant and cheery a moment ago now sunk down, turning deep red. Liquid sorrow poured out of her eyes, mouth hidden by two hands clamping down on it violently. A sob as the trembling form lowered to the ground. Entire body shaking, knees pulled up to her chin, Tenko sat there. This was always the hard part. Watching reactions when Kyoko gave this news to people was never easy, even for her. It was all she could do to kneel down and place her hands on Tenko’s shoulders.

Tenko reached forward, moving slowly to pull Kyoko into a hug, hiding her face in the crook of her neck.  
“How?” Tenko choked out.  
“Do you want to know?” Kyoko asked. For some, it helped give closure, but others preferred not to.  
“Yeah. Please, tell me.” Tenko said.  
“She hung herself.”  
“This is my fault. I… I… I broke up with her… I didn’t want to but I did… and then… that? Why… fucking why… God I’m such an idiot…”  
“You couldn’t have known.” Kyoko said. Whether or not it was true, it was the best counsel she could offer at a time like this. Tenko seemed to take the comment well, nodding at it.  
“Maybe.” Was what she said.

They sat there for a moment, Kyoko listening to the sobs, not minding as her shoulder became more and more wet with tears, one knee holding the door open. It was awkward, but Tenko needed this. 

“Do you want to come in?” Tenko asked. “I… I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Kyoko paused for a moment before answering. On one hand, she wanted to help Tenko get over the initial shock as best she could, but on the other… this was Tenko Chabashira, famed Harem Leader of the first year Regular Course. Would she try anything? Did that matter? Sayaka certainly didn’t care who she fucked, but did Kyoko?

“Yeah. Let’s get you some tea or something.” The Detective said, slowly breaking the embrace and standing up. Tenko was helped to her feet, holding one of Kyoko’s hands as she closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now Kyoko’s storyline has been going on for quite a while, and I think it’s woven into the freshman year’s plot pretty well. What did you think of it? Good? Bad? Too off-topic? Let me know! I’d love to hear!


	33. The Summoning of the Harem

If not for the grim news she had just received, Tenko would have been more than happy to have a senior in her dorm room. Five- no… four girlfriends to her name wasn’t enough. Even if she had Kyoko as a fuckbuddy she would have been happy with that. And she only barely knew her name, just that she was a pretty girl with a lovely face and a beautiful body. That was enough for Tenko even through the sorrow of having lost someone once so close to her. 

She was sitting on her bed in a school-regulated skirt and stockings, shoes and top forgotten. Face still red, head hung low, back hunched over, one that now had a gloved hand running across it slowly.

“I’ve never been particularly good at this part, but I’ll try to help as best I can.” Kyoko said. She owed the woman that much. Tenko sniffled, letting her head rest on the Detective’s shoulder.  
“Right. Thanks.” She said.  
“How close were you?” Kyoko asked. If anything, it wa a good way to find out just how she could be of assistance to the grieving woman. She knew the basics of what happened, but a little more info never hurt. So like her, she thought.  
“I loved her. I really did, chick. Then one day she was… well, she wanted me to date her and only her.” A reasonable thing to say, but, when given what Kaede and Maki had told her about the Cosplayer, there had to be ulterior motives there. “I didn’t want that. She told me to pick. Her or them. So I said goodbye.”

Kyoko didn’t respond immediately. It took her a moment to figure out exactly what she wanted to say, or rather what she thought she should say.  
“That must have been a difficult choice.” Was the response that made Tenko chuckle a little, shaking her head.  
“It really wasn’t. After all the stress she had put me through, I still would have put up with all that drama for her. For anything but that. Literally anything.”  
“You love your other girls, don’t you?” Kyoko asked. It was refreshing to see.  
“Yeah.” Tenko answered. “I love all of them.”  
“Maki speaks highly of you.”   
“You know Maki?” Tenko asked, raising her head to look up at the side of Kyoko’s face visible from the half-hug. She saw her nod.  
“I went to ask her some questions about a different case. And…”

“And?” Tenko asked, now even more curious and a tad hopeful, wiping snot from her nose.  
“She was with Kaede…” Kyoko paused to chuckle. “She answered the door naked. Finished up what they were doing before letting me in. We talked… then I propositioned them.”  
“Them?” Tenko asked, surprised. “As in, Kaede too?”  
”Yes.”   
“And?” Tenko asked.  
“And we made love. There isn’t much else to say.” At Kyoko’s words, Tenko stood up and went to position herself in front of Kyoko, who was watching wide-eyed. Hands went to both of the Detective’s shoulders as Tenko’s face lost much of its sorrow. At least that was good.  
“Kaede’s the biggest prude in the school. You managed a threesome with them? Be fuckin’ proud of yourself, chick. That’s so hot.”

Kyoko blushed and looked down, not sure what to make of the topless girl who had just learned the news of the death of an ex, who was now already congratulating her on one of her nights of casual hooking up? What was becoming of the world?

“It was just sex. Clearly you’re an expert.”  
“Yeah, I know, but you? I had to beg and plead with Kaede to let me even lick her ass- which I did!”  
“Strange thing to brag about.” Kyoko said, but at least it was getting her mind off of Tsumugi.  
“Sex is my life.” Tenko said, dropping her hands from Kyoko’s shoulders and taking a step towards her desk. With a smaller voice, she kept on. “It really is. I just wake up, fuck, and go to sleep. Food and class is somewhere in there.”  
“You’re a teenager. That’s normal.” Kyoko said. It was clear that she was starting to mellow out again.  
“Three, four times a day? For seven months now? Is that normal? And I want you. I want to eat your pussy, I wanna see you squirm around, I…” Tenko turned around, now for the first time ashamed that she was topless. Kyoko blushed, eyes averted.  
“A high sex drive is nothing to be ashamed of.” Kyoko said, quickly summoning the required courage to look back up.  
“It’s what led me to her, and now she’s gone!” Tenko said.  
“I’m sorry for your loss, I-“  
“And she’s got nobody to mourn her but the resident whore.” Tenko said, sitting down next to Kyoko, resting her head on her shoulder once more.  
“If you are, then I am too.” She said. That seemed to avert the coming torrent of tears. Good.  
“Girls are just so much fun, sexually or not. It’s like an addiction.” Tenko said, a hand starting to stroke Kyoko’s thigh.

She knew what that meant. Her mind raced back to Sayaka’s hand doing just that yesterday at the sushi place. Oh how she wanted it then… and she found her body reacting almost on its own, legs widening. Tenko’s hand moved forward as if on instinct, wasting less time than the Idol did to touch at the panties beneath her skirt.

“I…” Kyoko gasped, letting it turn into a soft moan as Tenko applied more pressure.  
“You what? Go on…” Her voice had started to cheer up, but Kyoko looked at her with desperation.  
“I have a girlfriend. I want to remain faithful to her. I told myself… I told myself no more sleeping around.” Kyoko said, pulling Tenko’s hand from her crotch and closing her legs. Close call.

And almost immediately, Tenko let out a sob, pulling her in for a hug. At first, Kyoko wasn’t sure what she had done. Denying a sexual proposition like that shouldn’t have been met with that kind of reaction. Not from Tenko of all people.

“Are you okay?” Kyoko asked, still not sure what to do.  
“I’m such a fucking whore.” Tenko choked out. “You want to not cheat on her, and here I am thinking about a fucking threesome! What’s wrong with me?”  
“I… I’m sorry. Should I go?” Kyoko asked. There was so much more she could have said or done. She wanted her too. And Sayaka wouldn’t mind. But…

Was she going to break that promise she made to herself in order to help a grieving lover overcome the initial shock? She clearly wasn’t herself. Mood swings and lust were only a pair of the many reactions Kyoko had seen and read about to this sort of thing.

“Yes… No… Even if we won’t do anything… can you stay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Even if I want to scissor so badly it hurts?” Tenko asked. That was oddly specific, Kyoko thought, but she wasn’t going to let it bother her.  
“Do you want to?”  
“Fucking obviously.”  
“Fine. Let’s.” Kyoko said. “My girlfriend doesn’t mind me doing this sort of thing.”

And just like that, she had caved and broken her promise. Part of Kyoko hated the version of herself she had become since Natsumi. Though part of her loved it. And part of her wanted to so badly.

“What?” Tenko asked incredulously. “Really?”  
“As much as I’d like to remain loyal to my girlfriend, you’re an addict in need and she doesn’t mind.” Kyoko said.  
“I’m not an addict!” Tenko said, but Kyoko only stared back at her, arms crossed. A moment later, she sighed. “Okay, maybe I am. But that doesn’t mean you have to cheat on your girlfriend for my sake.”  
“It’s not cheating if she approves, is it?” Kyoko asked.  
“I guess not. But like… I dunno, I feel awful. Tsumugi’s… you know… and now… I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I have four girlfriends left. Let them take care of me.” Kyoko hadn’t expected to hear those words from Tenko. The famed Harem Leader denying a proposition for sex? If it was no skin off of her back, then Kyoko wouldn’t push it.  
“Very well. Contact them if you’d like. Class is going on still. Would they leave to cheer you up?” Kyoko asked.  
“Every last one.” Tenko said, nodding.  
“That’s good. They’re loyal.”  
“And they have one or two relationships in themselves. I don’t mind it. More love to go around.”  
“Of course.” Kyoko said. 

She couldn’t help but think about the time she laid with Maki and Kaede. How freely they had given their bodies, how intense yet somehow loving it had been. If all of Tenko’s relationships were like that…

“You truly are a lucky woman.”   
“Don’t I know it?” Tenko said loudly.  
“That’s wonderful. In any event, it seems you’ve cheered up enough. Should I take my leave now?”  
“Or… you know… you could stay?”  
“Changed your mind already?”  
“Pussy is still pussy. I’m not gonna ask you to date me but you seemed keen on gettin’ some from me.”  
“As a means to console you.”  
“You don’t want me?”  
“Your body is nice…” Kyoko said, looking on at Tenko’s still-bare chest. “Very nice…”  
“So you do, but you also don’t?” Tenko asked, confusion mounting in her voice.  
“Correct.”  
“Whaddaya mean?”

Kyoko sighed.   
“I… have found myself doing more than I ever thought I would have in a sexual arena, and yet I’m wanting more. To make matters worse, a beautiful topless woman is all but throwing herself at me.”  
“So then fuck me. It’s not that difficult, chick.”  
“Summon your harem. Let them console you.” Kyoko said, moving to stand up when Tenko grabbed at one of her wrists. When Kyoko looked back, she saw a woman already preparing to break down again.  
“Don’t go. Please. I can’t be alone…” She whispered, bottom lip quivering.  
“And what would you have me do?” Kyoko asked. She didn’t even need Tenko to answer for how obvious their back and forth had been. If not for Kyoko being so wishy-washy on the subject, she knew Tenko would have had her writing in ecstasy already.   
“Let me touch you, taste you, or something. You wouldn’t have to do crap to me if you didn’t want to.” While Tenko and Sayaka didn’t necessarily have the same hair color, the Martial Artist’s face flickered into the Idol’s for a split second. It was enough to make her sigh and sit back down, spreading her legs. At least Tenko was sure to know how to work a woman’s body.   
“Go on then.” Kyoko said.

Tenko nodded, and after taking a moment to collect herself, slid off of the bed. Positioning herself in between Kyoko’s legs was easy. She felt comfortable here. More comfortable than basically anywhere else. Face sandwiched in between a woman’s thighs was perhaps the most common place for Tenko to rest these days. Smiling a bit as she looked on at Kyoko’s yellow panties, she started to lean in. 

“Wait… no. I’ll wait. I’d like a picture of you like that, just… when you strip me down.” Kyoko said. Tenko’s face lit up the rest of the way, woes seemingly forgotten.  
“I can?” To which Kyoko nodded. Instantly, she was pushed back, hands grabbing at her skirt and panties, parting them from her body in one fell swoop. The Detective felt a familiar rush of cool air meet her body there as Tenko stripped her. Despite herself, she smiled as she sat back up, looking down to watch as Tenko dove in to feast on the womanly flesh she adored so much.

Tenko’s attack was relentless. Kyoko wasn’t even fully wet yet when she started to lick with gusto, as though by sheer erotic force Tenko could muster an orgasm out of thin air. It was more successful than Kyoko would have expected, though. Feeling the assault of a tongue down there made her mind go wild with imagination. If she was this agressive a lover, just what were her nights with her girlfriends like? Did she have threesomes? How many of her girls did she make love to at one time? Questions buzzed around in her head just long enough to get her into the mood. Once she was sufficiently wet, though, Tenko started to insert a finger into her. And all rational thought was lost. The one element that separated Kyoko Kirigiri from other girls her age, the one thing that she held in such high esteem. It was gone. Instead, Kyoko was a panting, writhing woman on Tenko’s bed, begging for more pleasure.

A hand went down to the back of Tenko’s head, pushing her further in. Now knuckle deep in Kyoko’s intimacy, Tenko’s lips had made for the Detective’s clit. Steady stabs at it pockmarked the intense thrusting, moaning into her body. Kyoko could feel the vibrations all throughout her system, from her scalp all the way down to her toes. And she wanted more.  
“Tenko! You’re…” She said, trying to keep her eyes open long enough to give the woman eating her out some form of compliment. Failing at both, she leaned down, arching her back hard into the woman’s body. If this was where Tenko wanted her, well, she got her.

“I’m!” Kyoko shouted. The knot that had been building in her system for some time let loose liquid, spilling the contents of her womanhood onto Tenko’s face. As Kyoko rode out the orgasm, she knew one thing. This wasn’t love. This was pleasure, pure and simple. A quick fuck and nothing more. Tenko hadn’t even expected to get anything in return for it, save what condolences Kyoko had already offered her. Pants, gasps, and moans came out of her while she rode out the high, Tenko’s lips and fingers helping extend it as long as possible.

“That was…” Kyoko muttered, finally conscious enough to speak after what felt like eons of writhing in pleasure. Eyes crossed, she sat up slowly to finish the sentence. “It appears you have practice at this.”

Still kneeling on the side of the bed, Tenko appeared the very definition of lesbianism. A topless woman whose chin, cheeks, and lips were soaked in a clearish liquid, smiling a sweet smile up, a woman’s crotch inches from her face still, the place producing such a lovely nectar.  
“I do. And if you wanna wait a minute, my girls are showing up.”  
“When did you…” Kyoko started to ask, eyes darting around the room for an answer.  
“You were out of it for a minute or two. With a reaction like that I figure the girls might want to see.” Tenko said. Now that Kyoko was fully recovered from her pleasure, she could stand up, as bare from the waist down as Tenko was from the waist up. Tenko stood up to meet her, leaning in for a kiss that tasted of Kyoko’s own essence.

“I’ll stay longer, but on once condition.” Kyoko said, smirking up at Tenko.  
“Oh?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I invite my girlfriend here, too. She’d enjoy what’s to come.”   
“What’s to come, huh? Well that’s…” Tenko paused to count on her fingers briefly. “A lotta women. I fuckin’ love pussy.”  
“I know.” Kyoko said, pulling out her phone to text Sayaka. She quickly explained the situation, and five minutes later received a confirmation text. It would be easy for Sayaka to pass it off as work-related stuff to their teacher and classmates, but Kyoko knew it was going to look strange when the entire female population of the freshman class walked out at the same time. Class was… mostly optional, anyway.

“While we’re sitting here waiting, I’d rather put my skirt back on.” Kyoko said, breaking the silence of her reading texts and case notes. Tenko’s phone had been vibrating nonstop. It seemed that they were having their party after all.  
“Yeah, that’s fine, but why? We’re all gonna get naked anyway.” Tenko said, shrugging, but not stopping Kyoko as she dove down to cover her exposed privates with the dark skirt. Sitting down, you could leave very little hidden if you wanted to. That was the great joy of skirts to Tenko. Perfect for quick dives in through the top and bottom.  
“Those around me seem so intent on casual nudity. I may yet come around, though for now I find such exposure to be embarrassing. During sex is different, I suppose.”  
“Should we get started now, then?”  
“Haven’t we already?” Kyoko quipped back, smirking a bit.

A knock on the door interrupted Tenko’s answer, but before she could even stand up to answer it, it was opened. Miu, Angie, and Himiko all walked through the door.  
“Hey girls!” Tenko shouted as she gave each of them in turn a tight hug and sloppy kiss. “We’re gonna have a new couple joining us for this.”  
“So that makes…” Himiko wondered aloud, looking down to count on her fingers.  
“Eight?” Miu asked. Tenko shrugged then nodded.  
“Eight sounds good to me. Haven’t had seven chicks at once like, ever. This is gonna be great!”  
“Eight?” Kyoko asked, blushing a bit. Before coming here, she thought a threesome was rather adventurous, but hearing that she’d be laying with the entirety of Tenko’s harem all at once… at least Maki and Sayaka would be here. Two familiar faces would alleviate some of the anxiety she was starting to feel from it.  
“Yep! It’s gonna fuckin’ rock!” Miu shouted.

Another knock on the door, and another entry without waiting for Tenko’s answer. Maki did arrive, though with Kaede in tow, to the shock of everyone there. Kaede was present at Maki’s request, as she quickly explained. The details of that weren’t apparent or even hinted at, but the melancholic expressions of both only served to deepen Kyoko’s concern about Maki’s hand in all of this. Sleeping with a suspect was nothing new to her, but now, she’d do it in a less direct way.

Kyoko stood up to greet them, offering Maki a hand, which was taken in a firm handshake.  
“Fancy seeing you here.” Maki said, pulling Kyoko in close. Holding hands with both Kaede and Kyoko, both so close to her, she wanted to kiss them both. So she did. Kyoko first. The peck she gave was returned with another before the Detective opened her mouth.  
“I was here giving Tenko condolences.” She explained.  
“For?” Maki asked.  
“Tsumugi was found dead in her room.” Kyoko whispered loud enough for just the two of them to hear. Head turned around to look at the other four in the room… only to find that Tenko and Miu had already started, with Himiko and Angie lounging on the bed watching. Perfect. But what was less than perfect was the lack of Kaede’s gasp. A girl like that, Kyoko would have expected one when learning of the death of a classmate, but there wasn’t one. Which could only mean that she knew.  
“I see.” Was Maki’s answer.  
“How horrible…” Kaede added, voice seeming to droop.  
“Indeed.”  
“Are you leaving soon, then?” Kaede asked, a nervous expression on her face. It would probably good for Kaede to have her here, Kyoko thought.   
“Sayaka’s coming. Tenko wanted me here for this. That was my condition to stay.” Kyoko said.

She couldn't hide things from Sayaka for much longer. Now that she had a girlfriend, she wanted to break the nasty, delicious cycle she found herself in. That, and it would be a good way to interrogate one of her suspects without her knowing. Good thing, too. It was only confirming her suspicions about Maki. The two were acting strangely nonchalant about this. At least the other three hadn’t heard her. In fact…

Kyoko turned around again to see them already going at it, much like before.  
“Throw a few women at Tenko and nothing else matters, it seems.” Kyoko noted. Tenko was already eating Miu out, who had somehow managed to strip out of her entire wardrobe. Himiko lay on the bed on her phone, casually existing near her girlfriend and the erotic scene next to her. Angie sat on Tenko’s other end, a hand in between her legs, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the bed.  
“Sex is the only thing that gets Tenko’s mind off of any sort of sorrow.” Maki said.  
“It works probably a little too well.” Kaede said with a nervous giggle.  
“Duly noted. It would explain a thing or two.” Kyoko said.  
“Like?” Maki asked.  
“Oh, nothing.” Kyoko replied. “Just exploring my newfound sexuality, thanks to you two.”  
“Hey, no… no problem.” Kaede said.  
“Sayaka is like Tenko, just… without the intense need for a quantity of women.” Kyoko said, but after thinking back to her methods of sexual gratification as an Idol, she maybe reconsidered that.

Before Maki could respond, Miu cried out loudly, screaming obscenities, Tenko’s name, and various utterances of pleasure. It seemed things were already underway, Miu’s climax only proof of that. 

“Might as well.” Maki said, stripping off her shirt, leaving her in a white lace bra. “Kaede, coming, babe?”  
“Maybe…” She said, blushing.  
“Should I leave you with Kyoko, then? I want to care for Tenko.” At that, Kyoko blushed, but not because of the sight of Maki stripping off her bra and skirt.  
“I mean…” Kaede started, looking between Maki, Kyoko, and the floor.  
“No need to be nervous. Remember Christmas?” Maki said, her parting message before climbing onto the bed next to Angie, fully nude. Once more, Kyoko and Kaede looked at one another.  
“We don’t have to until we need to.” Kyoko offered.  
“I mean… I love Maki, I’d do anything for her. So… I don’t want to be the spoilsport here.” She said.  
“Alright. Then…” Kyoko started, but the door opened, revealing a blue-haired Idol.

“Sayaka!” Kyoko cried out in surprise. The woman in question took lunging steps forward, crashing into her with a hug.  
“Hey babe! I really lucked out with you, didn’t I?” She said with a giggle. “Introduce me to your friends?”  
“Right.” Kyoko said after being released, smiling a little more confidently. “This is Kaede.”  
“Hi.” She said, waving. Sayaka smiled widely and waved back.   
“She’s a fan. Anyway, on the bed are Tenko, Maki… Miu, Himiko, and Angie.” It took Kyoko a moment to remember the names of Tenko’s classmates who she had yet to really talk to.  
“Looks like I’m a bit late, huh?” Sayaka asked, to which Kyoko shook her head.  
“Me and Kaede were about to start. Besides… I feel better having you here.” Kyoko said.  
“Well thanks, cutie. The three of us, then?”  
“Sure.” Kyoko said.  
“Why not?” Kaede asked, nervousness subsiding somehow at Sayaka’s showing up.


	34. Nine

Maybe it was Kyoko who had lucked out with Sayaka. After getting coerced by Natsumi Kuzuryu into sleeping with her, Kyoko had gone on a tear through the female population of the school, culminating in… whatever this was. Not that it was bad or anything, just that the timing was strange. She was in the middle of investigating a murder, and somehow she had gotten herself into sleeping with seven other girls at once? And with her only suspect in the room with her, this was most definitely a strange situation.

No, eight others. A tall, silver-haired girl in a maid outfit walked in, panting heavily. A late arrival, but not that Kyoko minded. Too busy was she sitting there in the corner near the bed with Kaede and Sayaka she didn’t care much where the woman went.

“Who first?” Sayaka asked. She was sitting in the middle of Kyoko and Kaede, an arm around each girl’s shoulders, the new arrival not even a thought in her mind.  
“You or Kaede.” Kyoko said. “I’ve already had one go at things.”  
“Oh?”  
“Tenko.” Kyoko explained to Sayaka. “She’s… very persuasive.”  
“I see.” Sayaka said with a giggle, leaning in to kiss her. “No matter. So Kaede, you first then.”  
“Huh?” The Pianist in question asked.  
“We’re all gonna get our pleasure eventually, unless you’d rather me first?” Sayaka said.  
“I mean… no, it’s fine. Me first.” Kaede replied.

The two shifted around so that Kaede was sitting in the middle, blushing, hands in her lap, which she was looking down at. The very definition of nervous, but despite that, ready for what was to come. Sayaka started things off by kissing at her neck, sliding a hand underneath her skirt, already aiming for the prize. Kaede spread her legs and moved her hands out of the way, gasping at the kiss, tilting her head towards Kyoko. The Detective then set at removing her shirt. Unbuttoning it, pulling it apart from her back, stopping a moment when the thing was discarded. She had seen Kaede naked before, so this shouldn’t have been a big deal, but it wasn’t that. Kyoko was just so enraptured by her beauty that her own breath hitched despite not having any skinship with her. Sayaka was the one touching her, touches that were becoming more heated as the gasps turned to moans.

So Kyoko set to increase it, reaching up and unhooking the bra, pulling it forward rather than back. Once it too was tossed towards the center of the room, Kyoko wasted no time in sinking her hands into the voluptuous flesh of Kaede’s chest. An even louder moan accompanied it, causing Kyoko to smile.

“She’s doing good, isn’t she?” Sayaka asked. For a moment, Kyoko was surprised at how easily Sayaka had started to fuck this girl after just meeting her. But thinking about it, they had done quite a bit during their first outing. This made sense. And Kaede had done even worse to her.  
“Just great. How are you feeling?” Kyoko asked.  
“Good. So, so good.” Kaede replied.  
“Good.” Sayaka said.

The two continued, moving even faster as Kaede’s pleasure ramped up. Kyoko got up at one point, moving to kneel in front of the Pianist rather than sit at her side. This way, she could kiss her and have easier access to her chest. It was much more comfortable than having to reach around her back, anyway. Kaede eagerly kissed back, deepening it into a much more passionate affair than Kyoko had intended, but she returned fire with just as much intensity. Hands squeezed down on breasts, nipples pinched in between her fingers. Kaede opened her eyes, moaning loudly, her hand starting to run up and down Kyoko’s sides. She was really getting into it now. That was good. Kyoko didn’t want her to be nervous.

Nervous wouldn’t be how one who was getting fingered by one girl, breasts touched and kissed by another would act- not when that girl drove a hand in between the legs of one of her beautiful tormentors, hoping to return the favor somewhat. Kyoko’s own eyes shot open at that, and the kiss was broken.

“No panties, huh?” Kaede teased.  
“Like I said, Tenko is very persuasive.”  
“I see.” Was all she said before they dove back into the kiss, this time with Kyoko moaning out loudly as well.  
“Babe, you’re going commando? That’s sexy as hell.” Sayaka said, the sight of Kaede’s fingers probing her girlfriend spurring her on more and more. The kissing on Kaede’s neck was going to leave a mark, but clearly none of them cared. So Sayaka kept going. Faster now, a second finger inside her, a thumb on her clit, coaxing that knot inside her to intensify.

After a few long moments of panting, moaning, gasping, kissing, and fingering, Kaede started to climax. The kisses with Kyoko kept going, though her hand wavered in the intensity of its rubbing. It was hard to concentrate on her own pleasure and the pleasure of another, but she tried her hardest. Moaning loudly into almost a scream, pulling Kyoko closer to her, hand pressed hard against the small of her back, eyes shut painful tight.

Finally, Kaede came down from the high, collapsing into Sayaka’s lap with a smile on her face.

“Wow…” Was all she said, looking up at Sayaka, head resting on her shoulder. Sayaka giggled, looking down.  
“Wow yourself, that was hot. My turn next?” Kaede only nodded at that before the two shifted positions. Now Kaede, who was only dressed in her skirt, panties, and socks was pressed back against the wall. Sayaka spread her legs apart again, moving to stand in front of her to strip all of her clothing off. Kyoko only sat there and watched, looking up at the sheer erotic display of her girlfriend, only pulled away once Sayaka’s nude form disappeared from view as she sat down. Legs spread wide, inviting Kaede’s hand, she sat in front of her. Said hand took the hint, pushing gently on Sayaka’s folds. Already wet.

“Come on, babe. These boobs aren’t gonna squeeze themselves.” Sayaka said, arms stretched forward, welcoming Kyoko into her arms. The Detective crawled forward once more to resume the same position she had with Kaede. Only this time, the kisses were much more sensual, the breasts- while smaller- felt even better on her hands. Sayaka whispered to her before the kisses became too passionate to stop. “Keeping the gloves on?”  
“Yes.” Kyoko said simply. “Too many people here.”  
“Rock on then, baby.” Sayaka said before crashing onto Kyoko’s lips for an intense kiss.

This time, Sayaka wanted to disrobe Kyoko more than just her panties. Shirt was unbuttoned and pushed out of the way, bra unhooked, skirt slid down, her hand replacing Kaede’s in between her legs. Kyoko hadn’t minded the rubbing being interrupted by Kaede’s orgasm. She would have been fine with just one climax today. But since Sayaka was oh so eager to please her, she’d be quite happy receiving another from her. One hand on Kyoko’s breasts matched the two on Sayaka’s, making for an even greater feeling than Kaede’s touches. Especially when the kiss was broken for Sayaka to lean down and stimulate Kyoko’s other nipple with her mouth. Pinching it in between her teeth, rolling her tongue around it, moaning into it. Kyoko was struggling to keep up.

But keep up she must. With Kaede stimulating Sayaka’s core, it was up to Kyoko’s gloved hands to ensure her upper body was cared for as well. Being robbed of her kisses didn’t matter much, but the angle did make it a bit harder to properly pleasure the Idol’s bosom. Try as she might, Sayaka was too good at this, Kyoko’s orgasm approaching faster than hers.

“Sayaka, slow down, please.” Kyoko muttered, pleasuring Sayaka’s chest more frantically in a desperate attempt to distract herself.  
“Huh? Why should I do that? I wanna make you feel good~”  
“Together, then?” Kyoko asked. Sayaka hummed for a moment, playfully considering her options.  
“How aboooout… no.” She said before pushing down on Kyoko’s clit. And that was it. The pleasure that had been denied to her before came crashing about her. Sayaka’s breasts were mostly forgotten, her lips shooting up to meet Kyoko’s in a kiss. Kaede’s hands still played at Sayaka’s entrance all the while, coaxing her pleasure forward, though it was not as simple as making Kyoko climax, from what Sayaka herself was able to demonstrate.

Kyoko slowly came down from the high, falling backwards when she was done. Staring at the ceiling panting while completely nude was nothing new to her, just that position was. Having Sayaka pleasured by another woman while she had her way with Kyoko was certainly new, but Kyoko was no strangers to threesomes. Though, she supposed as she looked at the tangle of limbs on the bed and the two women making love on the floor in the center of the room, this wasn’t exactly a threesome. As she looked around, she heard Sayaka let out a scream. Kyoko quickly sat up to kiss Sayaka as intensely as she could, hands returning to her breasts. The Idol moaned into them, the rest of her body going limp against Kaede’s form, Kyoko pressing in. For a long moment, they just kissed, Kyoko oblivious to anything else Kaede might have been doing to prolong her girlfriend’s high. Though, when she came down from it, the kiss ended and her eyes opened.

“Nice going, you two. That was great. More?” Sayaka looked at Kyoko with a smirk before turning her body, planting a kiss on Kaede’s cheek, pulling one of her hands up to lick her own essence from it.  
“More, I guess.” Kaede agreed. With Kyoko’s nod, they started to shift positions once more.

Up on the bed, a very similar story was playing out. While Kirumi and Miu had taken the floor, scissoring the only remaining spot in the room that was clear enough for them to, the bed had become much more than just that.

Himiko had taken up a position in the corner of the mattress, pinned against the wall from two directions. Legs spread wide to allow for Tenko’s head in between them, eagerly licking away at her folds. Laying next to Tenko was Angie on her back, legs pointed upward to allow for Maki’s face to dive in in a similar manner. Tenko had climaxed at Maki’s hand while Angie had watched for a moment, wishing for a few minutes’ break to recover. Though, after Tenko’s insatiable appetite for pussy had led her in between Himiko’s legs, Angie had re-entered the arena with Maki as a partner for the round.

By now, all four of them had been stripped of any clothing whatsoever. Himiko was always the most reluctant, but she knew that it would be more comfortable like this in the long run. A novelty thought for her, but when it came to sex, Tenko knew what she was talking about.  
“Tenko… this feels so good…” Himiko muttered under her breath. Both of her hands had been placed on the back of Tenko’s head, though they weren’t pushing hard. Simply existing there, bunches of her long hair in those short but dexterous fingers, enjoying the sensation of some kind of contact to the woman other than her tongue and the occasional brush of her temple on Himiko’s inner thigh. Tenko, likewise, was diligently pleasuring her Magician lover. Quick, but firm licks to her sopping sex gave her a mounting pleasure that was sure to explode in a delicious release, once the redhead willed her body to respond well enough. Himiko bit her lip, daring to open her eyes long enough to stare at the scene playing out next to her.

Maki, unlike Tenko, was devouring Angie’s flesh as rabidly as she could, and the Artist was responding to it well. For all her capability to have tender love, that wasn’t why Maki was here today. Maki needed Tenko distracted from what had happened. That was why she was so grateful to Kyoko for showing up early, even if she did give her the bad news in the first place. It seemed like being tongue deep inside Himiko was helping alleviate her worries, especially if Kyoko had let her get an early start. Looking back down Angie’s body at the woman she was supposed to be making love to, Maki refocused her efforts.   
“Maki!” Besides, having the woman you’re eating out cry your name worked wonders for that. Eyes now closed, Maki introduced fingers into the mix as well. Bringing one hand up, the Assassin pressed her index finger against the Artist’s clit, pushing down on it hard. If they were going to have fun, why wait around for that fun instead of bringing it to the forefront of their existence? Maki felt her head press further into Angie’s opening as she ate her out all the more vigorously now. It was obvious she was close, and when compounded with Himiko’s moans, it only spurred her on even more intensely.

Suddenly, or perhaps not so suddenly since Maki was so desperate to have Angie’s release at her hands, the Artist started to climax. Walls clenched down around her tongue, hair was pulled violently, and cries louder than usual gave her more than enough indication. Maki continued her administrations, though now in line with a seemingly intense orgasm. Once it was done, Maki quickly crawled up Angie’s body to kiss her with lips drenched in the proof of her pleasure. Angie moaned into the kiss, biting down on Maki’s lower lip, arms wrapped tightly around her, trying to intensify the kiss.

“Been a while, hasn’t it?” Maki asked once the kiss ended, looking down with a vaguely positive expression.  
“As good as I remember. Atua commends you.” Angie said. Maki never really understood what that was all about, but whatever. It was no big deal.  
“Good.”  
“Your turn?”  
“If you’re going to daisy chain with me, then sure. I’m going eat Tenko out.” Maki said.  
“Fuck yeah!” Tenko called, moving her mouth from Himiko’s wetness long enough to look back at her, shooting her a thumbs up.  
“Never fails.” Maki chuckled.  
“Then perhaps I shall.” Angie said, sliding off the bed as Maki got into position.

After hearing the good news, Tenko got up onto her knees and spread her legs apart. It wasn’t as necessary from behind, but at least it helped Maki get into position easier. Spreading Tenko’s lower lips resulted in a hiss of pleasure from her, eliciting a slightly louder moan from Himiko.  
“She isn’t ready yet?” Maki asked before slowly diving in. She had her feet planted on the ground, upper body bent forward. As Tenko gave her answer, Maki felt a body situate itself in between her legs and a pair of lips on her core. Angie was ready for this.  
“Himiko’s a one-round kinda gal, so I’m making it last.”  
“Clever.” Was the last word given by Maki for quite some time.

Maki wasted no time or stamina in diving in. This was Tenko’s afternoon. Tenko had summoned all these girls here for her pleasure. If Himiko was who Tenko wanted to pleasure now, then that’s who she’d have. Maybe in a few minutes it would be Kirumi or Miu, or even Kyoko and Sayaka. Who knew with her? Tenko’s moans were far louder than any noise Himiko was capable of making, save when she would be finally allowed to climax. Tenko would be sure to let it last quite a while, not that Himiko minded. Maki had slept with her enough times to know that her favorite position was simply lying there, waiting for pleasure to happen to her. If she got to touch or taste something, then that was fine too.

But it was Maki who got to taste right now. Maki had the woman of her dreams on her lips, hips squeezed in her hands. Kaede was the love of her life and the girl of her dreams, but in a different way. Tenko was the goddess of sin, her own little savior from the bleak, emotionless world she had come from. And she tasted like heaven. If liquid happiness had a taste, Maki would say that it tasted like Tenko. With a passion, Maki ate her out, diving her tongue in deep, moaning into it to send vibrations coursing across Tenko’s sex, a hand wrapping around her waist to end at her labia, pushing it away to find her clit. Doing so blind was easier than perhaps it should have been, but Maki liked doing this. 

“Fuck yeah, Maki, harder!” Tenko shouted, but this time Maki was too focused to see her physical reaction. Feel it? Yes, but see it? Oh no. The only thing Maki could see was Tenko’s ass, and even then she had her eyes closed for most of it, not wanting to spare a moment’s effort on anything else. But then again, Angie was in between her legs, offering her the same kindness. It felt better than perhaps being in the middle of this four-way chain ever had, even if this position was uncommon for her. The moans became more intense as Maki’s pleasure grew, spurred on by the dark-skinned Artist below her. She wanted to cum now, to let it all loose to better focus on Tenko, and also… so that she could fucking cum now. This was so sexy that Maki wanted release after release.

And so, she got her wish, perhaps spurred on by her own desires. Angie helped her ride it out while she still remained focused on Tenko’s core, though admittedly a bit less so while in the throes of ecstasy. Once she had come down from it, though, Tenko’s pleasure was well within reach. The feeling of Angie’s body touching hers vanished, leaving Maki alone to seek out Tenko’s pleasure more than anything. Pressing her clit harder, moaning louder into her folds, even going so far as to squeeze her ass every few seconds. Finally, Tenko gave in as well, juices spurting from inside her like a wellspring of joy, showering Maki with the fruit of her labor. Along with the screams, the shuddering body, the beautiful sensations that came with pleasing another woman, Maki let Tenko crash down onto the bed.

Face drenched in cum, Maki stood up to find the Martial Artist lying on her stomach, tongue lazily licking at Himiko. She chuckled amidst the roars of pleasure all around her. She looked over at the corner of the bedroom near the closet to find Kaede with Kyoko and Sayaka, pleasuring the Idol sitting in her lap. Sexy. Hopefully she was having a good time.

Behind her, Angie was taking Kirumi with a strapon while the Maid licked at Miu’s pussy. But the only woman Maki wanted to focus on right now was Tenko. For this very moment, that meant making sure Himiko got her pleasure, as well.

So Maki crawled up beside Tenko, placing a hand on her shoulder on her way to straddle Himiko’s lap. Only just barely avoiding using Tenko’s head as a seat, Maki leaned in, pulling Himiko’s face forward into a kiss. It was intense, mindless, lustful, and everything that Maki assumed Himiko would need to heighten her pleasure. One of Maki’s hands went in between her legs to push Tenko’s head closer in to the wetness she was licking at, responding with a loud moan, one that Himiko quickly echoed.

It didn’t take much longer for Himiko to climax. Maki knew that she probably could have been a few hard and fast seconds from climaxing at any point in the last several minutes given the nature of Tenko’s administrations. Maki didn’t fault her for what she was doing, though she did have to wonder just how Himiko herself was faring. Just fine, it seemed, as Maki crawled backwards to be nearly tackled into a hug and kiss by the Martial Artist. She tasted like Himiko, a flavor she had feasted on enough to immediately tell, even if she hadn’t just helped Tenko get her off.   
“Hey you~” Tenko said, some of the first words they had shared together since Maki entered.  
“Hey yourself. How are you feeling?” Maki asked. Tenko shrugged as best she could while lying atop Maki.  
“All things considered, I’m doing alright. Plenty of gorgeous gals to distract me.”  
“You need distracting, still?” Maki asked, to which Tenko nodded. “Pick a position, I’ll entertain you.”  
“Sixty-nine with me?” Was the choice. Maki nodded as she watched Tenko get up and into position, chuckling at a dazed Himiko sitting in the corner as she did.

Meanwhile on the ground, Miu and Kirumi were on the far side of their own climaxes. Angie pulled the strapon out of the Maid’s body as Miu rolled off of her, lying on the ground panting. It had been an intense fuck as ever, and while she was nowhere near done, she thought she deserved a break.

Kyoko and Sayaka, along with Kaede, had all decided to leave the confines of the corner of the room to intermingle with the rest. Kaede met up with Miu, Kyoko and Sayaka with Angie, though Kyoko did wish she could have Maki. It would help to be able to talk to her again. But for now… why not enjoy?

—

Some time late in the evening, after all the fun had been had, the girls started to tap out one by one. Himiko had dressed and left first, followed by Angie, who brought Kirumi with her for help with laundry. Miu had fallen asleep on the bed, and Tenko lay gingerly with Maki on the ground near her desk, Kaede on her other side. Kyoko and Sayaka occupied the rest of the bed,though neither had so little stamina as what they perceived Miu to have.

With the fun seemingly all had, Kyoko sat up and slid off of the bed, squatting in front of the three girls lying there.

“Maki? I’d like to talk.” Kyoko said. Maki rolled her eyes.  
“About what?”  
“That’s confidential.” Another blunt comment earned another eye roll.  
“Can’t you see I’m busy?”  
“I see you engaging in post-coital cuddling.”  
“Exactly. Very busy. Go back to your chick, we’ll talk later.”  
“This is urgent.”  
“Read the damn mood! If it was urgent, you’d have pulled me out earlier!” Maki said. It was obvious what Kyoko wanted to talk about, but Maki wasn’t going to have any of it right now. She was doing right by Tenko, that was the only course of action she had taken recently. Tenko was cared for, and that was all that mattered.

“Fine.” Kyoko said. “Tenko, I’m bringing Sayaka to shower with me. Feel free to reclaim your bed.”  
“You are?” Sayaka asked, sitting up quickly.  
“I am.” Was all she said back before grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the bathroom, which was shaped identically to hers.

The door closed and water quickly started in the tub, leaving three awake- and admittedly, very confused- women lying on the ground.

“That was…” Tenko started.  
“Weird.” Maki finished.  
“Yeah. Weird…”


	35. Serene Sensuality, Malicious Murder?

In the days following their extraneously-large group session, Tenko spent most of her time with Himiko, save for when the Mage was burnt out on sex. Maki was there as much as she was able to be, spending the rest of her days with Kaede. Kyoko had been happily dating Sayaka, her days of sleeping around seemingly behind her. Miu and Angie were occupying the Inventor’s libido as much as possible, resorting to chatting up Tenko when Angie herself couldn’t satisfy. Kirumi had a bit more free time since Tsumugi’s death, and as much as she would have liked to know what happened, accepted the suicide story for lack of an alternative. It saddened her, yes, but she was born to serve. Her personal feelings couldn’t get in the way of that. Bottling it up was never easy, but she managed.

“So babe…” Tenko started. Currently, she and Himiko were lying on the Martial Artist’s cum-soaked bedsheets nude. They hadn’t yet been washed since that day, perhaps to Himiko’s disgust, but it was nothing new. Tenko would delay ridding the room of the smell of pussy for as long as possible. The arm around Himiko’s body tightened its grip on her as she continued. “I’m not pushing for too much sex, am I?”  
“I mean… it’s been a few days since we got the news… It’s a bit of a pain, but… but you’re my pain, Tenko. I love you.” Himiko said, looking up at Tenko and away from the television set blaring out the new episode of Himiko’s soap opera. A rare sign of affection, indeed.  
“Awwe, aren’t you sweet?” Tenko asked, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was returned gently as Himiko always did, sighing as she pulled away, resting her head on Tenko’s shoulder.  
“When I feel like it…”

Tenko nodded and looked back at the television. For once, not porn. Something Himiko was grateful for, even if she wouldn’t say so aloud.  
“I always feel like making you happy, cutie.” Tenko said.  
“Thanks. I like being happy.”  
“I do too…” Tenko said, sighing herself now.  
“Do you like doing all this? Sitting with me watching my soaps?” Himiko asked, to which her girlfriend nodded.  
“Of course I do. It’s spending time with you. Yeah we’re naked and yeah we fucked a few minutes ago, but like, you’re my girlfriend and I love you. I’d do whatever you wanted to make you happy. If that means cuddling and watching silly television, I’ll do it.”  
“You’re happier when we do this naked.” Himiko pointed out. Tenko only chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.  
“You’re right. It’s just so freeing, being like this. I don’t have to worry about clothes getting in the way if I get in the mood again. I could touch you… I could touch myself if I really felt like it.”  
“I could touch you too.” Himiko said, giggling now herself.  
“You could. You don’t have to right now though, baby.” Tenko said. And when Tenko said that, Himiko listened.  
“Right. I wanna at least finish this episode first. It’s getting good.”

The show Himiko had found herself hooked on was a television program after Tenko’s heart. The main heroine was caught in a vicious love triangle between her male childhood friend and a female friend from college. The man in the picture was always there for her, doing whatever needed to be done when the heroine was in need. This new woman, however, was a shameless flirt. It left the main character often not knowing how she felt, and to make matters worse, her evil twin… clone…? Himiko was never sure- made an appearance. If not for the fact that Himiko’s favorite character had also fallen for the charismatic evil twin, it would have been a cut and dry love story… sort of. Tenko had been rooting for either the girl or her twin, any male in the picture be damned. Girl love just trumped everything else.

“When’s Haruka gonna confess, anyway?” Tenko asked, referring to the main character of the tale- a beautiful short-haired brunette woman with a mole to mirror Tenko’s.  
“When she’s ready to, babe. She doesn’t know who she likes yet.”  
“Why can’t she just date both girls then, huh?”  
“Do you really want Mio to date the same girl as that evil witch?” Himiko of course was referring to the non-evil twin in the picture. This one was a half-American blonde beauty, the looks of which Tenko had shamelessly fantasized about on multiple occasions. Her twin looked identical- as was natural- though with very distinct blue hair that was dyed from its natural blonde starting in Season Two.  
“Hell yeah I do. What’s a little love between sisters, huh?”  
“You just want the sisters to bang.” Himiko said, accusing Tenko, who didn’t even show a hint of shame with her reply.  
“Hell yeah I do. Oh what I wouldn’t give.”  
“I just want Haruka to be happy. Can I have that? I’d even take the guy if that’s what it meant.”  
“And that’s why you’re a better person than me, I guess.” Tenko said.  
“You can’t hate men that much, can you?”  
“I can… and I guess I do. When I heard that that senior chick Kyoko had been turned to the fun side by Kaede I was elated. She did some soul searching and came up titties.” Tenko said. Crude? Yes, but at least she was aware of it.  
“It’s not all tits and pussy, Tenko.”  
“It’s not?” Tenko asked with an amused laugh. “News to me.”  
“I love you because you treat me well. Because you’re funny and charming and… alright fine.”  
“What?”  
“You’re good in bed, that’s what.”  
“Fuck yeah.”  
“But at the end of the day… you care. And that’s what I like most. You really, really care.”  
“About every one of you. I still care about her, too…” Tenko said, trailing off. Himiko instantly knew where her mind had wandered.

A deep breath, and Himiko addressed the issue once more.

“It’s not your fault, Tenko.”  
“I just can’t help but wonder if it was. We broke up like, a day before that, you know?”  
“She loved you.”  
“And I crushed her heart into a thousand pieces.” Tenko said.  
“That’s just love. She wanted you for herself and you wanted us, too. Thank you for that.”  
“I want her back is what I want…” Tenko tried to choke a sob, but it came out anyway. Himiko closed her eyes tightly to engage in an equally tight hug, trying to hide the frustration in her expression at the situation. Consolation was never her strong suit. But then again, neither was fucking Tenko’s problems away. That was Miu’s and Maki’s domain.  
“We all do. It sucks what happened, but we just gotta keep going, ya know?”  
“I know.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too…”

Somewhere in there, the episode had ended as indicated by the soft, slow music playing and the scrolling of credits on the television screen. Tenko looked up at the familiar tune and sighed. Could she even manage to proposition Himiko now, even if it had been the plan this whole time? Probably. Probably not. Who knew?

“Want some Miu time?” Himiko asked. “I think you need it.”  
“Don’t wanna stay anymore?” Tenko asked back.  
“I do, but I also know you might not need my help right now.”  
“You’re so considerate.”  
“I try sometimes.”  
“And sometimes it works.”  
“I’m texting Miu.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“If you need pussy, you need pussy. I know that by now.”  
“But… I don’t know if I do. Can we just… you know, cuddle?”

Himiko was about to finally muster the strength she needed to get up and do what she had promised when Tenko’s words made that motivation fly away from her like so many doves. She yawned and nodded into Tenko’s shoulder.  
“Of course. Let’s cuddle.” Himiko said to one of Tenko’s trademark squeals. “Ouch.”  
“Sorry.” Tenko said, her mood already lifting as she set the next episode to play, lying down on the bed flat. One of Himiko’s hands was moved to one of Tenko’s voluptuous breasts as they did. Himiko on her side, Tenko on her back, an arm around the Mage. There, they just… cuddled. Like nothing was wrong.  
“RIght there, huh?” Himiko asked, giving Tenko’s breast a squeeze.  
“Listen chick, it took a lotta willpower to not put it lower.” Tenko said with a giggle.  
“You’re an addict.”  
“Guilty as charged.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

—

“Am I a horrible person, babe?” Maki asked Kaede in the solitude of her bedroom. Unlike Tenko and Himiko, she and her lover were fully clothed in the bedroom, as much as Maki might have wished otherwise- to be free of this conversation topic, if nothing else.  
“Yeah.” Kaede said with a bit of a sigh, looking down at first the hands in her lap, then the mattress on either side of her.  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Maki said back, sitting on her desk chair, hunched forward leaning on its wood. A common pose for her when she was stressed. But these days- after the ‘Tsumugi Incident,’ she was always stressed.  
“I wasn’t done yet.” Kaede said before leaning forward a little more, reaching a hand out to Maki’s shoulder. “We’re all terrible people sometimes. Look at what I did. I cheated on Tsumugi to be with you. I was only with her to begin with because you rejected me at first.”  
“Pretty fucking awful compared to what I did.” Maki said.  
“What you did was what you do to solve problems. It’s what you know how to do. I’m upset by it, but I can’t say I blame you.”  
“Kaede I killed the bitch who took your first time, tried to break us apart, and raped me, how is that not something you can blame me for?” Maki’s voice was higher now as she snapped at the woman. Kaede didn’t flinch. Not after dealing with Maki’s spurts of anger for this long.  
“Because behind the horrible act is a heart of gold. What you did, you did for Tenko. Not for yourself. Did you have revenge for what she did to you on your mind?”  
“Fuck no.”  
“See?” Kaede asked, letting the hand fall away. “That’s what makes you a good person.”  
“I’m the Ultimate Fucking Assassin, Kaede. They’re going to know it was me after looking into it for a day. Hell, Kirigiri probably already knows.”  
“Then why hasn’t she said anything about it?”  
“Hell if I know.”

Silence after that for a long moment as Kaede let Maki stew, trying to come up with a new angle of attack. Maki was in pain, and Kaede was trying her hardest to ease that suffering. Sex usually did the trick, at least for a little while. As far as Kaede knew, Maki hadn’t had a release since last night with Tenko. Quite a while for her, when Tenko occupies a lot of her time. She stood up, leaning over the chair and wrapping her arms into a loose hug around Maki’s neck. She kissed her cheek with a giggle.

“Then it’s fine. Let’s not worry about it.” Kaede said, letting one of her hands wander lower- down to Maki’s chest.  
“Trying to distract me again?” Maki asked with a roll of her eyes. “It’s not going to work.”  
“Oh my, it seems my beautiful, selfless girlfriend is denying my sexual proposition. What ever will I do?” Kaede asked, voice raised in pitch purposefully, a smile on her face.  
“Not everything can be solved with sex, you know. If that were true, I would have fucked Tsumugi into submission.”  
“And hoooooow do you know it wouldn’t have?” Kaede was never one to elongate sounds like that, but she was desperate here.  
“Don’t ask questions you don’t wanna know the answer to.” Maki said, pulling Kaede’s hand away.  
“Come on, baby. I hate seeing you like this. Let’s just forget about everything, okay?”  
“And how do I do that? I’m days, maybe hours away from having everything taken from me. I should have hid the body. No, fucking Kirigiri found those girls and traced them back to me in a day. She’d be knocking on my door right now if I had done that.”  
“Shh shh, let’s not worry.” Kaede whispered.

Maki stood up quickly from her seat, knocking Kaede a step or two backwards from the sudden force. Her back still to the Pianist, she slammed both hands down on the table, screaming.  
“I’m going to lose you! I’m going to lose Tenko! And there isn’t a fucking thing I can do about it! Unless…” Maki trailed off at that last word, eyes widening.  
“Unless what?” Kaede asked nervously.  
“Unless I kill that Detective slut.”  
“No!”  
“Why fucking not? I’m already in this too deep. This is my fight, let me finish it.”  
“She didn’t do anything to deserve that. What did she do?”  
“She knows too much.”  
“Stop, Maki! Please!”  
“Why?”  
“This… This isn’t like you. This isn’t the Maki I know. The Maki I know is sweet and kind, and considerate. The Maki I fell in love with didn’t resort to murder!” Kaede said, hoping to calm her lover down. Maki was still panting hard, but that too slowed. It gave Kaede hope that it had worked, if only a little.  
“I’m an Assassin. That’s what I do. If I hadn’t come to this school, I’d still be out there killing people now.”  
“But you chose to come here, why?”  
“It wasn’t my choice. Out of the six candidates my organization chose to come, I was picked.”  
“How?”  
“You don’t want to know.”  
“Yes, baby, I do. Tell me, please? You know how much I hate it when you bottle up like this.”

Maki’s heavy breathing returned as she stared down at the desk, hands clamped on it trembling despite the pressure. Those memories, all of them were as fresh as Tsumugi’s corpse, each kill lingered in her mind. The only murders Maki committed that she ever truly felt guilty about, not even Tsumugi’s.

“Because I killed them.” She whispered after several long moments of silence. Kaede let those words hang in the air, gulping. She… wasn’t serious, was she?  
“Wh-what?” Kaede asked.  
“My handler picked six of us, six of the best. Told us that one of us would have freedom for three years, then we’d be back as supervisors ourselves. Be the last one of us six alive. That’s all it took. And I did it. I killed two of them myself to be free of the misery I got put through. Coming to school was never a priority, being away from that place was.” Maki’s voice was still a whisper. Somewhere in that explanation, she sat back down, and Kaede moved to rub her back. This time, she didn’t fight it.  
“So after we graduate, you’re going back there?” Kaede asked. Maki nodded, sighing.  
“That’s what I’m told. I can’t run from them, either, so if that’s what they say, then it’s what they mean.”  
“And Tsumugi?”  
“A drop in the fucking bucket compared to what I did there, day in, day out.”  
“Then why are you so worried?”  
“My time here is limited. I have three years, and I’ve already used six months. After those years are up, I go back. I’ll train new kids. I’ll have to go back to being brutal and cruel and unfair. Not that I’m not still, but even more than now.”  
“That doesn’t mean you’d leave us behind. I’ll go with you.”  
“No.” Maki said, letting her voice regain some of its sternness.  
“Why?” Kaede asked back.  
“Because they’d make you undergo training too.”  
“That doesn’t sound so bad.”   
“You say that now, but when you’re living in sewers for three months surviving off of rat flesh that isn’t cooked half the time, clothes worn into rags, killing the dozen kids they put down there with you because they’ll only steal from your food supply? I don’t want that for you.”

Kaede didn’t have a response, save for the tears that were crawling down her face. Maki went through all of that? And she was only finding out about it now? It was known that her training was pretty brutal, but that bad? It hurt just to listen to. After a moment to compose herself, Kaede moved to hug Maki properly, gliding in between the chair and the desk, bending forward, pulling Maki as close to her as possible. It felt good, being able to do this. Here she was, she wasn’t going anywhere.

“I love you…” Kaede choked out, burying her face in the crook of Maki’s neck. As she moved to hug back, the Assassin could only chuckle.  
“After I tell you all that, that’s what you have to say to me. That’s so like you. I love you too.”  
“Bully.” Kaede said, taking her turn to laugh now. “I’m so sorry you went through all of that. At least you’re here now, and you can be happy.”  
“If I get arrested it’s all going downhill. The Organization will know, and they’ll have me killed before I can speak out against them.”  
“But would you?”  
“It doesn’t matter to them.”  
“Then can’t they take care of this whole Tsumugi thing?” Kaede asked, earning her another chuckle from Maki.  
“Now you’re thinking. It’s going to be tough, trust me, I’ve already started to contact them about it. The hardest part will be to quiet that idiot Detective.”  
“That idiot Detective is your friend, silly.”  
“So what, I fucked her once or twice? Does that make us friends?”  
“I… guess not?”  
“The only way to stop this is going to be to get her to drop it. But how, if not by killing her?”  
“I have a few ideas…” Kaede said, picking her head up from Maki’s neck, placing a kiss on it.  
“Go on…”

And so she did. A kiss on her cheek, one on the corner of her lips, and finally, one on the mouth proper. It was perhaps the most chaste kiss Maki had ever shared with anybody, but it promised more. More that came in the form of a heavier, more heated kiss. Maki wrapped her arms around Kaede, accepting the kisses and more, as she felt the Pianist’s hands wander up and down her sides. It was a shame that the both of them were clothed, Maki thought, but she also supposed they’d be changing that here shortly.

The kisses ended, and Maki felt Kaede’s lips return to her cheek, then her neck.

“And I’m the horny one, huh?” Maki asked, looking down at the top of that blonde head she loved so much.  
“You’re stressed. Sex helps.” Kaede replied, kissing lower, unbuttoning the top button of Maki’s blouse.  
“You’re gonna fuck Kirigiri into forgetting about this?” Maki asked. Kaede undid another button, this one revealing the putter edge of Maki’s bra on both sides.  
“Whatever works, works, right?”  
“And I’m the slut. Okay.” Maki chuckled.  
“H-hey… I’m not a slut.” Kaede said, finding it hard to argue the point while undoing another button, this time revealing the rest of the bra.  
“No, baby, you’re not. You’re fantastic.”  
“Hmph.” Kaede grunted, but the smile on her face told Maki it was all in good fun.  
“But while you’re down there…” Maki said, teasing her back.  
“Yeah?”  
“You did say you had a few ideas.”  
“Maybe I do.”  
“And if you don’t?”  
“You’ll find a way.” Kaede said. By now, the entire shirt had been unbuttoned, leaving pale skin and a bra visible, but Kaede’s goal was a little further down. She did let her hands wander on her body a bit before hitching them underneath Maki’s skirt. Unlike what the Assassin had expected, only the skirt itself had been removed. The green panties had been left in place. Maki ground her hips forward, already feeling her excitement liquify under the garment. A blush, a hitch of her breath, and she was clenching her fists at her sides.  
“Kaede…”

But Kaede didn’t respond. Instead, she kept lowering her body until she was set in between the Assassin’s legs, kissing her inner thigh. Maki let out a moan, not willing to surge her hips forward just yet despite how much she wanted to. When Kaede took charge, Maki let her. For her patience, she was rewarded with the Pianist pulling her panties to the side to stare at the glistening folds.

“Wow…”  
“Nothing you haven’t seen before.” Maki said.  
“You’re still beautiful.”  
“My pussy is beautiful, huh?”  
“It’s yours. All of you is.”

With that, Kaede slowly planted a kiss on Maki’s most beautiful organ. Maki responded with a moan and an arching of her back, finally allowing herself to push forward to feel more of Kaede’s lips. A moment later and Kaede started to lick in earnest. Maki didn’t know how long she was sitting there like that. Somewhere down the line, she had removed her shirt and bra to clutch at her breasts, squeeze at her nipples, and let herself moan even more loudly. When she came, it was like the first time they had made love. Just as special, just as pure, absolutely incredible.

This time, there was nothing stopping Kaede from feeling bad about this. She was trying to save Kyoko’s life- and Maki’s, too, if she could. Perhaps not directly by giving pleasure to her girlfriend, but it was the little things that counted. The liquid flooding onto her lips and chin were proof positive that Kaede still had a chance to do so. She too moaned into it, letting the vibrations shock their way through Maki’s core, letting her ride it out. Once she had come down from it, her body relaxed, and she panted heavily once before readjusting, sitting up a little straighter, and looking down at Kaede.

“I’ve turned you into a fiend, haven’t I?” Maki asked, a satisfied smile on her face.  
“No. I just like making you happy. If I need to do this to achieve that, then I’ll do it.”  
“Your turn, then?”  
“Not necessary, love.” Kaede said, standing up.  
“But if I want to make you happy, too?”  
“I’m already happy.” Kaede’s words had her only fold her arms over her bare chest and raise a playful eyebrow at her. Kaede giggled. “Okay, fine, fine, I know what you meant.”  
“And?”  
“Still have that strapon Miu let you borrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a bit more serious than I usually to. Let me know what you guys think of it!
> 
> In other news, I have a few ideas currently in the planning phase that I thought I’d hint at: 
> 
> -An all OC, all-female Danganronpa Killing Game!  
> -A JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Part with an all-female lead cast set on a big city college campus  
> -Something set in the universe of Madoka Magica’s spin-off mobile game, Magia Record
> 
> Not sure which I’m doing first, but eventually I’d like to have all three completed. If I do end up posting another of these projects, it shouldn’t bite into the frequency of which I post these chapters. Hopefully some of this sounds interesting, because I’m excited about all of it!


	36. Gambit

“Name?” Maki stood in an outside hallway of one of the many off-campus apartments used by the Reserve Course students. The balcony behind her overlooked the park that separated the complex from the Academy itself. Even if the trees, walkways, and small lake would have been visible, Maki would have ignored it all. It was Tuesday night, nearly midnight, and she had an important visit to make.  
“Wednesday.” Maki told the voice that spurted from the other side of the door. In a move that was probably against the apartment’s rules, the tenant of this particular room had cut a hole in the door, circular, large enough to slide a small package into as well as see through it. To Maki, it was more or less at eye level. She had to look down to see the brown eyes and hair that definitely didn’t belong to who she was looking for, but Natsumi Kuzuryu having a female visitor was nothing new.  
“Just Wednesday?” The voice repeated, this one just as bitchy as every other one Maki had heard in Natsumi’s vicinity.  
“That whore will know it’s me. I’m here to settle a debt.”  
“Fine.”

The latch shut, leaving Maki alone to grumble about her treatment for a few moments. Standing there, arms akimbo, she couldn’t help but look forward to this meeting. Not that she was ever excited about meeting with Natsumi for whatever perversion that dumb blonde was interested in that day, but now Maki hoped she had even the slightest bit of leverage to get the Yakuza bimbo off her back.

The door squeaked open, and on instinct, Maki’s hand went to her left hip, where a small dagger was hidden. As the brunette- who was wearing only a skimpy pair of panties and nipple stickers covering her flat chest- appeared, Maki leaned forward a bit. She was beautiful, but then again Natsumi wasn’t the type to surround herself with ugly women.

“The boss will see you now.” Came the monotone response from the girl.  
“She better.” Maki stood upright, but kept her wit about her. Walking into the belly of the beast wasn’t always the most pleasant idea, but in this case, she could take advantage.

The inside of the apartment was just as lecherous as Maki might have suspected. A main living room area was set out before her. Couch on the left of her, television set on the right. Even though most of the light in the room was coming from said television, Maki could make out a few rather large posters of scantily clad women on the walls. A kitchen sat in the back of the landing area, only discernible over a counter due to a large refrigerator poking above a section of counter dividing it from the rest of the place.

At least, that’s what it would have looked like had it been empty. What in the hell did Maki walk into? The nipple sticker and panty look made sense on the long-haired girl who had answered the door. Natsumi really knew how to party. If this was Maki’s scene, she might have stayed a little longer than necessary…

The room wasn’t loud, the tv muted in favor of listening to the chitchat of various women present- four, in this case. Probably more somewhere else, Maki couldn’t make out Natsumi’s figure among their number. Assuming this was her apartment, she’d be here. Smoke wafted up from two of them sitting on the couch in sleek dresses, passing a glass vase back and forth. At least, it would have looked something like a handheld vase had Maki not known better.

“I feel underdressed. Or over, depending.” Maki said, eyeing the other two present, one currently eating out the other on the ground, as if on display for the two on the couch. A frantic, erotic scene rather than a sensual one, but Natsumi was never one for emotional sex. Her minions weren’t either, clearly. “Where’s the boss?”  
“In the back. Follow me.” The fifth girl said in that same monotone voice, waving one arm towards the far corner of the room, where another door lay just out of sight of the entryway. She knocked on it once slowly, then two more times in quick succession. A code for something, but what? Maki leaned forward again, hand on her weapon, ready to strike, if need be.

A few moments of nothing, and then suddenly the door flew open, and Maki was met with a very naked, very angry Natsumi Kuzuryu.

“Harukawa, the fuck you want this time of night?”  
“It’s Wednesday, you slut.” Maki spat back at the quick insult that had assailed her ears. They hadn’t always hated each other, at least not fully. At some point, the casual cursing at one another had become intensely malicious. Not that Maki minded, given how much she tried to intimidate her.  
“Here for your weekly fuck then, huh? Come on in, I’ve got a bitch already.”  
“This is my last week with you. Then we’re even.”  
“Think so, after killing two of my soldiers?”  
“Bitches were shitty fighters, not my fault they let me kill them.”  
“Natsumi, this pussy isn’t gonna eat itself! Remember our deal?” A cry from the inside of the dark room. Maki couldn’t tell who was calling, or where she was calling from, but she saw the annoyance in Natsumi’s face as she turned around. Maki was ashamed to admit she was a little distracted by the swaying of the blonde’s chest as she turned to yell back.  
“That pussy is gonna stay put until I see fit to put a mouth on it, got it?” There was no response to that as Natsumi turned around, shaking her head. “Women, huh?”  
“My women love me, I don’t know what you do to yours, but it isn’t conducive to loyalty, is it?”  
“What do you know of loyalty?”  
“More than you ever will. Your bitch in there, has she cum yet?”  
“She’s been here for an hour eating me out. Promised I’d give her a turn, shouldn’t have, you know they get so fuckin’ uppity when you do that.”  
“If I make her cum within five minutes she’s mine. If I don’t, you get another month of me.” Maki said suddenly, taking a step forward, gripping Natsumi’s chin roughly. The blonde only smirked.  
“And when did you get to be such a white knight, huh?”  
“Since it makes you so angry.”

Truth be told, Maki didn’t know why she was always so angry when around Natsumi. Her usual demeanor- especially recently- wasn’t this negative. After meeting Tenko and falling in love twice over, Maki had mellowed out significantly from the start of the school year. Yes, she was still a highly-trained killing machine. Yes, she could still kill with half a second and an ink pen. And yet, she had grown something of a heart. Something Natsumi clearly didn’t have.

“You know she’s tied up at her request. I lost a bet with her, this is what she wanted from me.”  
“The slutty ones are easier to please. Let me see the bitch.”  
“Fine, fine. I doubt you can do it, though.”

Natsumi grabbed Maki’s wrist and tore her hand away from her chin, taking a step back, letting Maki into the room. The door closed behind her. Pitch black, the room was. No windows from what could be seen, no internal light. Only sounds and a pull on her wrist from Natsumi could direct her.

“You heard that, you Russian bitch?” Natsumi asked into the darkness, a slap of skin on skin echoed in the room as she explained, the hand on Maki’s wrist directing her to the impact sight. An ass, who would have thought. A moment’s exploration told her that whoever this girl was, she was sopping wet, as well. “Homegirl thinks she can make you cum in five minutes.”  
“I’d be disappointed if she couldn’t after making such a claim.” The voice was more sophisticated now, suddenly, though it was definitely the same one.  
“Do whatever you want to her, you have five minutes. And you, skank, back to eating me, got it?”  
“I’d not say no.” The unknown replied.

As the sound of feminine fellatio filled the room, Maki made her way towards the body of the sophisticated-sounding woman, the one she was supposed to make cum in five minutes or less. Kneeling down in front of the pale form contrasting with the surrounding darkness, she placed her hands on the girl’s ass, then diving one hand in between her legs. There wasn’t any time to waste. Unless she was a girl who was incredibly sensitive, giving her proper pleasure in that time span would be difficult. Maki was up to the challenge. Really though, this was about shoving something- anything- into Natsumi’s face as a ‘parting gift.’

So Maki got to work. Fingers rubbed up and down the wetness she found, head leaning forward to kiss at wherever it could reach. Her ass, her back, hips, anywhere. A second hand quickly jutted away from her side to find the girl’s clit. It was the fastest, most surefire way to accomplish her task, it would be folly not to do so.

A minute passed in Maki’s internal count, and the girl seemed like she was enjoying herself immensely. It did help to be eating out another woman while being pleasured, she supposed. Whatever advantage she could have, even if given inadvertently. It would help. Two minutes passed, and it seemed Maki was getting somewhere. The girl’s pulse had quickened, the sounds of her own licking had grown more intense. She was getting there, Maki knew, so she kept going, increasing the intensity and shoving fingers inside the woman rather than simply placing them at her entrance. That elicited a loud moan from the girl. No doubt she had to take a break from eating Natsumi to make that much noise. Maki smirked, knowing that this was all but won if she just kept it up. Minute three elapsed, and the girl was a moaning mess. It was no longer clear just how much pleasure Natsumi was getting from her, if any. If she was later told that Natsumi had to finger herself while watching Maki work, she would have believed it. About halfway through the fourth minute, she heard the girl cry out, her body shuddering while what was obviously an orgasm coursed through her body.

“Shit.” Natsumi’s voice was the first to break the silence. Maki had been too distracted with helping along the orgasm through sheer force of habit, but also sitting there in smug victory, staring up at the blonde with a huge smirk on her face. In the dim lighting, she could see Natsumi’s annoyed expression as she sat there. Legs spread, dark hair in between them, arms crossed atop her chest. If there was ever a sight that screamed ‘victory’ to the Assassin, it was this one.

Pulling her fingers away from the unknown body, Maki slowly stood, sucking on the index of her right hand, one of the ones that had been embedded inside this girl. She tasted heavy and particularly sour. A less common taste among girls Maki had drank of in the past, but still exquisite nonetheless, even if she didn’t know who it had come from.  
“I win.” Maki said, moving to stand on the edge of the bed, but not for Natsumi. Instead, she placed a damp hand on the other girl’s shoulder, who was still obviously recovering from the high. “Let’s get you out of here, alright?”  
“Who says I don’t want to be here?”  
“One of her lackeys, huh?”  
“I don’t want her here anymore. The bitch will run me out of house and home if I let her stay at my poker tables any longer. You came to settle your debt, right slut? Get her out of my sight and we’re even.” Natsumi’s shrill, hateful voice came out again. This time, Maki looked at her in surprise. She didn’t think the cunt was capable of surprising her. Here they were, but this was a pleasant surprise. The last night of fucking this ungrateful, slutty beyond all reason bitch was cancelled, and a walk back to the girl’s dorm was all it would take to rid herself of the Kuzuryu Clan? Deal.  
“Done and done. Fuck you, Natsumi, you unbelievable slut.” Maki said, kneeling down next to the woman. By now, she had recovered enough to pull her head away from Natsumi’s crotch. Mostly, she just wanted a glimpse of the face that had caused the yakuza heir so much trouble. Pale skin, long black hair, long eyelashes… she was beautiful.   
“Go fuck each other somewhere else, I can’t be bothered with this bullshit anymore.”  
“Good. I’m gone. I should never have put up with this. I should have killed you a long time ago.”  
“Like you could have.” Natsumi said. It took all the focus in the world for Maki to pull the naked girl to her feet rather than embed the knife she carried into Natsumi’s neck. But somehow, she managed. Instead, Maki took another look at this girl. She was indeed beautiful. Her skin shone in the dim lighting of the room. It took Maki a bit more of that focus to not reach a hand forward to try to touch her, but oh she wanted to. Curse her casual attitudes about sex… or maybe thank them for getting her here in the first place.

“Come on chick, let’s go.” Maki said, seeming to forget that the woman was naked.  
“Let’s.” She said, not caring that she was. She’d walk across campus mid-day like this if it benefitted her, she knew.

The walk out was uneventful. Maki slammed the door to Natsumi’s bedroom behind her and found it much easier to ignore the lecherous scene in the living room now that she had a bit of pussy to taste and a beautiful woman hanging off of her arm. Once they were outside, Maki took another look at the woman, nodding approvingly as they made their way away from the building.

“Who are you?” Maki asked.  
“Celestia Ludenberg, Ultimate Gambler, third year.”  
“So you’re my senior, I guess. I’m Regular Course, first year.”  
“So it would seem. Now that we’re clear of prying ears, I have a proposition for you.”  
“What’s that?” Maki asked. Getting her back to the dorm wasn’t the issue, they were going to the same building anyway. It was past midnight, and it was a school night. Maki would walk around naked out here herself if Tenko wanted her to.  
“Partly a thank you for your services earlier, partly to settle the debt incurred.”  
“You mean to fuck me?” Maki asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman. ‘Celestia’ snickered.  
“If that’s how you’d like to word it. Regardless of what I was doing there, you did freely offer your services to me. I’d hate to be in your debt for that for longer than a night.”  
“Doesn’t matter to me what you were doing there. As for your offer, I’ve got a counter.”  
“Oh?”  
“Let’s go to my floor. One of my girlfriends would enjoy your services far more than I would.”  
“One of?”  
“I have two, what’s it matter?”  
“It doesn’t. I was merely curious.”

Maki didn’t respond to that. Instead, she dropped the hold she had on the third-year and led her to the girl’s dorm. Once inside, bringing her through the lobby and into the first floor hallway, Tenko’s door was easy to spot. Right in the middle, on the left when walking in. Maki checked the doorknob before even knocking. Unlocked. So much like Tenko. Turning her head back to Celestia, she nodded at her before walking in.

The room was dark, but after flicking on the light, she saw a very, very expected sight. Tenko was lying in bed asleep, cuddled up with Himiko. The sheets were pulled up to their necks, but Maki would have bet any amount that she was naked. Celetia looked at Maki, who’s face showed no surprise, which in and of itself was surprising.  
“You come home to find your lover in bed with another woman and you have no reaction?”  
“This chick’s got four girlfriends. Why do you think I sought out another?”  
“Touché. Which is your love? The brunette?”  
“Am I that obvious? I really am slipping.” Maki said, chuckling to herself.  
“No. The redhead doesn’t strike me as a woman to sleep around.”  
“She isn’t. Well, she does. Tenko asks her to join sometimes.”  
“An… interesting arrangement. Shall I entertain her as well?”   
“Not necessary. I’ll take her to her room.”  
“Very well. With this, we’re even.”  
“Yep.” Maki said, tossing the covers away from the sleeping couple to pick up Himiko. She was always cute. Tonight, especially so, dressed in a blue nightgown with rubber ducks that went down to her ankles, ending in an adorable trim. Maki understood what Tenko saw in this girl before, but… somehow this only made it that much more understandable. Himiko was so cute. So, so cute, Maki decided.

“Give her a good time, leave whenever. She’ll probably ask you to spend the night. Indulge her, don’t, I don’t care. She won’t after two minutes if you leave.”  
“A deal’s a deal. I’ll stay up all night if necessary.”  
“She’s in good hands, then.” Maki said. As she started to walk out, she heard the rustling of sheets and the familiar grunt that was Tenko waking up. By the time Maki got Himiko into the Mage’s own bed, the two of them were probably already at it like animals. Maki did wonder if Tenko needed an explanation for a beautiful naked woman showing up in her bedroom…

But if there was anybody who didn’t, it would be her.

The first thing Tenko saw when she opened her eyes was not Himiko like she had been expecting. But rather…  
“Who are you?”  
“Who I am doesn’t matter. Tonight, I’m the woman of your dreams, the siren calling to you from the mist, I’m yours.” What Tenko had been gifted suddenly was something she obviously didn’t understand, but obviously was okay with. It came as little shock to Celestia to find out that Tenko slept nude. A woman with four girlfriends had to be crazy in a few ways. This was one of them. Then again, she had just walked across campus naked with a woman who had fingered her before ever seeing her face. They were all weird.  
“Then make me yours.” Tenko said, pulling her in for a hug, but not yet kissing her. One hand caressed her face, but put a finger on her lips as the Gambler went in for a kiss.  
“Are you rescinding the request?”  
“No. I just… wanna look at you for a minute. You’re so beautiful.”  
“As are you, my lady.” Celestia said, making Tenko giggle.  
“I’m not a lady.”  
“A woman with as much influence as you have surely must hold some position of power, if not class.”  
“Where’s Himiko?” Tenko asked, suddenly. Right, she remembered now. As eager as she was to fuck this strange new girl senseless, there had been a very different female in her arms when Tenko fell asleep.  
“She’s been brought to her room. One of your girlfriends, brunette, a little mean, she brought me here.”  
“Maki. Why?” Tenko asked, letting her hands wander shamelessly to the foreign chest, fingers sinking in without a moment’s hesitation.  
“I was indebted to her the means by which I felt should be repaid with my body.”  
“So she gave you to me?”  
“Precisely.”  
“Fuck yeah.” Tenko said without a care in the world as to what Maki had been up to. The two then met in a kiss so heated it was hard to believe Tenko had just woken up, even if it was Celestia herself who had done it. Lips crashing against lips with selfish desire, Tenko’s hands squeezing down on the Gambler’s supple chest as hard as she could, earning her a few gentle moans for her efforts. Celestia’s hands were not to be made idle, as she found herself pulling Tenko’s back in closer, hands on her ass, squeezing down as hard as the Martial Artist’s grip on her chest. 

Celestia rolled Tenko onto her back, straddling her as she deepened the kiss, long fingernails making gentle scratches up and down her sides. The kiss broke, and the newcomer loomed over the Harem Leader, who smirked up at her, hands still on her chest where they belonged.  
“I guess you aren’t new to this.” Tenko said.  
“Not by a long shot.”  
‘Good enough to make me want you again later?”  
“We’ve only just kissed and you’re making arrangements for another fuck? Bold.”  
“The fact that I’m fucking you now given the current circumstances should tell you I’m not opposed.” Tenko said, earning a chuckle from her soon to be newest partner.  
“I see, I see.” Celestia could at least appreciate that Tenko was self-aware. “Fingers or mouth?”  
“What’s your preference?”  
“Depends on the girl. Mouth if I like her, fingers if I don’t care if I scratch her cunt or not.”  
“Long nails?”  
“Had you not noticed?”  
“There was a naked chick waking me up, the length of your nails were a minor detail.” At Tenko’s explanation, Celestia settled her pelvis onto the Martial Artist’s, making a comfortable seat for herself before flashing the nails of her right hand. At least an inch long, and looked every bit as sharp as the knife Maki carried. Tenko nodded in understanding. “So how much do you like me?”  
“I’m here to repay a debt. I’ll let you figure that out.”  
“Fuck yes…” Tenko whispered, closing her eyes. “I prefer mouth if we’re doing this without toys. Works for both of us.”  
“Indeed it does.” The third-year agreed, moving up from the comfortable seat to kiss first in between Tenko’s breasts. That alone elicited a gasp from her, who still had her eyes closed. Unfortunately for Tenko, her beautiful tormentor paid no attention to her erect nipples, instead kissing down her body, soon arriving at her toned midsection. There, Celestia paid extra attention with a few kisses and licks that were not at all necessary, but each one was obviously having a visual effect on Tenko. She gasped, squirmed, arched her back, clenched her hands and curled her toes. Celestia hadn’t even gotten to her crotch, but it was obvious just how wet she’d be by the time she got there.

When she did, she first kissed at both of Tenko’s inner thighs before even looking at her core. Spreading her lower lips apart a bit, Celestia spoke.  
“Beautiful.”  
“It’s a pussy, just eat it, ugh…” Tenko said impatiently.  
“Now now, don’t be so hasty. This’ll be worth it.”  
“I know, I know.”  
“But that doesn’t mean you don’t want it now?”  
“Girl after my own heart.”

Celestia didn’t give in to Tenko’s desire, instead chose to pull her labia apart to reveal her clit, then slowly kissed the sensitive nub. Without even using her tongue the Gambler earned a very loud moan from Tenko. Another kiss, this time applying a bit of pressure with her tongue, and this moan was even louder, Tenko arching her back high up.

“Oh, fuck, please chick!” Tenko said. Only then was her request heeded. After a finger was positioned at the flesh bud to continuously stimulate it while she worked, Celestia brought her mouth down to lick painfully slowly across Tenko’s lower lips. Tenko gave out the loudest shout yet as she felt the immense pleasure flood her system, every other thought gone, save for the incredible sensation caused by a woman’s tongue. As much as Tenko wished for her to keep going, or even faster, she stopped to examine her for a moment. Tenko looked down her body just in time to see her strange new lover insert a finger into her body, causing a grunt much smaller than the previous yell. “What happened to using your mouth?”  
“I’m getting there, worry not.”  
“The suspense is killing me!” Tenko said, despite how annoyed she was it was obvious she was enjoying this.  
“Exactly.” Was the reply, and Tenko flopped back down onto the bed with another frustrated groan. As tempted as she was to take matters into her own hands, she knew better than to interrupt a girl when her head was in between your legs. “Frustrating?”  
“You have no idea.”  
“Well…” Celestia said.

Playtime was over. In a flash, she dove her lips downwards, connecting almost violently with Tenko’s pussy. Instantly, Tenko yelled out in pleasure again, but this time it was more deserved. The Gambler’s tongue flicked upwards and downwards, fingers back at the Martial Artist’s clit pushing it, massaging it, pinching it. Tenko was never one to cum within mere seconds like some other girls were, but this woman was making a good case for why she should. The feeling in her core was intense, already having to fight off release. She was determined, though, to make this last as long as possible. An opportunity like this didn’t come ever for normal people. Leave it to Maki, oh Tenko loved that girl.

“F-fuck!” Tenko called out, having to let go of her breasts in order to stave off a roaring climax. As much as she wanted to toy with her nipples more, as much as her chest would hurt in the absence of her hands, she had to, but Celestia was relentless. Tenko’s pelvis was off the mattress, body held aloft by feet and a hand on Tenko’s ass. With only a single finger on her clit now, that tongue worked overtime to make up for it. And it was so, so worth it. “I’m-“

But that sentence was never finished as the pressure building up in Tenko’s core… dissipated… in the best possible way. Her body locked up, shuddering in pleasure as she spurted out liquid from her innards in a steady stream rather than in spurts like she normally did. Squirting was rare for Tenko to do, though she knew she was capable of it. Apparently, this strange woman knew just how to work a girl’s body. Moans of pleasure accompanied the sweet release as Tenko lowered herself back onto the bed. The sheets were soaking wet now, not to mention the Gambler’s body as well. Face soaked, bits of hair damp, breasts covered in the stuff, though Tenko had a suspicion that was on purpose. Especially as the black-haired beauty crawled up her body, hovering her chest right over Tenko’s lips. She couldn’t resist the urge to suck, a hand wandering below to find that she was once more being straddled, leaving her core available to touch.

“Fuck, you were good.” Tenko said as she let a hand slide around in the girl’s wetness.  
“You don’t need to repay the favor. We’re even now.”  
“You say that, but what I’m hearing is if I eat you out you’ll owe me one again?” Tenko asked with a wry voice, earning herself a kiss on the lips. She tasted herself. Delicious.  
“If that is what you desire.”  
“What’s your limit?”  
“Let’s make a wager. If I dry up before you tonight, I’ll give you unreciprocated pleasure every night for a week.”  
“And if I lose?” Tenko asked, curious.  
“You’ll do the same for me, in my dorm room.”  
“Lady, I dunno who you are, but you got yourself a deal.”  
“I’m no lady. Not in the bedroom, anyway.”  
“Show me.”  
“Have I not already?”  
“I get the feeling you’re holding back. I’m not gonna go easy on you.”  
“Very well. Let the games begin.”


	37. Dry Spell

It was always easy to find Aoi Asahina- the Ultimate Swimmer of the third-year class- in the Academy’s pool. Spurred on by her own desire as well as the advice of her trainers, she spent quite a bit of time in the water. Skipping classes when necessary was a normal thing for her, though it wasn’t all that bad. It wasn’t like they covered things that needed daily repetition for. That was what she was doing here. With classes so heavily devoted to how to build talent- as well as a few other minor things every once in a while- she could afford to spend even a majority of her class hours some days here. It was nearly a given that the mid-afternoon was spent in the pool. A large dinner followed by a hefty dessert, and it was bedtime for eleven or twelve hours. That was the life she led, and she loved it.

What was significantly less common was to see Tenko Chabashira- the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master of the first-year class- present at that same pool. Really, Tenko had never ventured to this building before. The closest she had ever gotten was the locker rooms in between this building and the Lab Building she used. With final exams looming in the next month or two, it had taken her nearly the whole school year to even think about exercising in the water. Fortunately, she had the time. And when didn’t she have the time? Hope’s Peak Academy gave their students total control over their own destiny- and would be allowed to continue at the school provided they showed steady improvement in their respective talents.

Aoi was alone in the pool that day, though there was usually one or two other students there with her. Seeing Tenko approach just as she dove in didn’t give her cause for concern. This was normal, having a racing partner, though nobody who ever showed up here, save for adult professionals, could best her in a race. Ultimate though she might be, she was still a high schooler. Diving into the water for another set of 200 meters, that view of a brunette woman with long hair in a skimpy bikini was the last she’d see of Tenko until a few minutes later, after she resurfaced, touching the same end of the pool that she had started on. Standing up in the water, she squeezed her eyes shut, pulled off her goggles, and looked up.

“Hey, I was wondering when you’d pop back up.” And there she was. That same brunette was sitting cross-legged on the starting block, looking down at her. Her hair was done in a side tail running over her right shoulder, wearing a swimsuit that was definitely not built for racing. Two-pieces never were, anyway. Those were for show… and this stranger had a lot to show, it seemed. Covering her chest was a green floral print, and while Aoi couldn’t see the bottom half of the outfit from this angle, she was sure it matched.  
“Two hundred free, never takes longer than like, two thirty or so for me.” The tanned girl said.  
“That’s pretty impressive.” Tenko agreed, nodding.  
“So who are you? Never seen you here before.”  
“Never been. I’m Tenko, nice to meet you.” She said, letting her legs dangle off the block a moment before she dropped herself in, splashing softly into the cold water, landing easily on her feet.  
“Same. Anyway, I’m kinda in the middle of practicing, not to be rude or anything.” Aoi said, hoping the girl would at least get into another lane.  
“Oh, right, sorry.” Tenko said, blushing a bit. Right. How could she forget… because this girl was cute, that’s why. Damn her and her incessant libido. “Mind if I swim with you?”  
“Be my guest.” Aoi’s face brightened up at that. As much as she did enjoy having someone here to swim with, having this new girl- Tenko- in the lane next to her would have been much preferred. 

The third-year got her wish as Tenko ducked underneath the water to cross into the lane next to hers, shooting her a thumbs up as she got into position.

“Two hundred backstroke next.” Aoi said, pulling herself up on the handlebar, feet in position against the wall of the pool. One last playful look at Tenko and she pushed off, gliding gracefully on the surface of the water.  
“Hey! Wait for me!” Tenko shouted, but Aoi was already lost in her own world, staring up at the ceiling, counting strokes, watching lights fly by as she waited for her cue to flip and turn around.Twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight… there it was. Aoi felt the concrete against her feet as she turned in the water perfectly, pushing back off towards the end that she had started on.

Try as she might, Tenko just couldn’t keep up. That was the Ultimate Swimmer for you, she supposed. But that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to try her hardest out there anyway. Backstroke, huh? By the time Tenko got into a decent rhythm, Aoi had already turned around. Tenko’s strokes were much less trained than Aoi’s. They made much more of a splash, and on one occasion she had to stand up in the water to correct herself from swimming crookedly, back into Aoi’s lane. It was as if her body itself wanted to be closer to the swimmer girl. As she went to throw her arm back to pull her along, her wrist collided with something much harder than water. It stung for a moment as she stood up again, realizing she had already gotten to the end. Right. Just as Tenko was setting herself back to go in the opposite direction, she could both see and hear Aoi charge her way again. Sure, the Swimmer might lap her, but Tenko wasn’t going to go down that easily. Getting into position as quickly as she could, Tenko raced back to the other side.

Her arms were aching already, lungs screaming at her to breathe. Even though her face was above water, she kept splashing herself. Without goggles, hair not contained by any means save a single pony tail that was already lowering itself away from Tenko’s neck, and wearing an outfit that was definitely not streamlined like Aoi’s was. The Martial Artist was panting heavily as she stood up, her fingertips this time making contact with the concrete, thankfully. Taking a moment to collect herself, Tenko looked around, locking eyes with Aoi with a smile, quickly finding the strength to take a step closer to her and lean against the buoys that separated their lanes. Weird how seeing a cute girl will do that to her. Weird.

“And you do this every day?” Tenko asked, letting more of her weight be supported on the floating rings than she might have cared to admit.  
“Yeah, it’s fun. I love being in the water.” Aoi said, a wide smile on her face, breathing steady as though the intense workout hadn’t bothered her.  
“What’s your name, anyway? I never got it earlier.”  
“Aoi Asahina, at your service.” The girl said, a quick mock bow as she too went to lean against the side railings that separated them. 

Damn, they were close. As much as Tenko was here to actually get a good workout in, this girl was… distracting. Most girls were, though, so this was nothing new, but this one was friendly and charming… what was a poor Tenko to do?

“Nice to meet you.” Was all she said, trying and failing to fight off a blush, but she could hopefully excuse it as being tired.  
“You too. What brings you here today of all days?”  
“Eh, just some special training. Coach wants me to get a feel for being in the water. I know how to swim, but not as good as you. You looked great out there, chick.” Tenko said. Right. As cute a girl as Aoi might have been, that wasn’t going to throw Tenko’s game off for longer than a second or two. She got this. That assumption was only solidified as Aoi laughed in appreciation.  
“Well I do practice a lot, so it’s not for nothin’.”  
“Seems like it. Got any tips for a newbie like me?” Tenko asked, though already she knew her goal wasn’t going to be getting better at swimming.  
“It’s… well, I guess once you’ve got your form down, it’s just a matter of reps, gotta get them in.” Aoi said, turning around, headed back towards the block, though this time getting out of the pool entirely instead of hanging off of it. Tenko followed her.

Standing up on the starting block, Aoi took a deep breath before shaking her arms out, as though she were about to begin a race. Leaning down in the proper form, she looked at Tenko after sliding on her goggles again, hair still hiding behind that cap.  
“Once I get back I can look at your form if you want. What’s your weakest stroke?”  
“I dunno, I don’t think I’m good at any.”  
“Then pick one, tell me when I get back.” And with that, Aoi dove into the water. She let herself submerge entirely for what felt like way too long. When she resurfaced, both arms flapped out from her sides, arcing forwards where they met in front of her face, head above the water facing forward. She pulled back, diving her head under for a split second before repeating the motion. A perfect butterfly stroke, Tenko knew that much. Tenko did want Aoi to look at her form, just… not quite like that. As hungry for the Swimmer’s body as she was though, Tenko would play nice, take the slow route. A girl as friendly as that probably needed to be coaxed into anything like that. Maybe in the locker room…? Hmm… yeah.

“Tenko, you there?” A voice rang out suddenly, shaking Tenko out of the daydream she had been having. It was a lovely one, she had to admit. Aoi… was here, and fully clothed. Curse you, daydreams! Tenko shook her head almost violently before nodding, loving how close Aoi’s face was to hers, smiling wider than she had since arriving here.  
“Yeah, I’m totally here!”  
“Figure it out yet?”  
“Breaststroke?” Was the first thing to pop into Tenko’s head. Aoi nodded, standing upright, arms akimbo.  
“Right. Go on then, I’ll sit where you are and watch.” Truth be told, the last thing Tenko wanted to do now was exercise. Being in the romantic situation that she was, it was already pretty hard to get a good hour’s worth of training in like she was supposed to be doing- minimum. Preferably two or even three, but even if her own body wasn’t so demanding in its own right, she had romantic desires, and her partners themselves had needs of their own. Needs that Tenko loved to take care of for them. 

But she would play the part of the good new acquaintance and stand up on the block, leaning forward, inadvertently sticking her butt in Aoi’s direction, not that she would mind much hopefully. Athletic girls were used to much worse than that, Tenko knew from experience. Standing naked next to one another in the shower after they were done was basically a given. Tenko wasn’t interested in staying any longer than Aoi was planning on.

“Hey, Earth to Tenko, are you alright?” Aoi’s voice cut through the pressing silence of Tenko’s daydreams, forcing the Martial Artist to nod her head, coming up with a quick excuse.  
“Yeah, sorry. Just… preparing. Stage fright, or something.”  
“Alright, it’s okay, take your time!” Aoi didn’t show whether or not she had believed her, but Tenko had no reason to suspect that being the case. A moment later, and she dove into the water.

Breaststroke? Tenko only vaguely knew how it went. It was that stroke in particular that had been chosen because, well, breasts. Immature, probably. No, definitely. Let’s see… Tenko resurfaced much quicker than Asahina had, and immediately remembered enough to make it look like she knew what she was doing. Hands in front of her chest jutted forward, then swung around to propel her forward. Legs doing the opposite in a strange-feeling scissor-y motion. Serviceable? Yep. Was it good? Not by a longshot.

A few minutes of panting later and Tenko arrived back at the end of the pool she had started at, panting, aching muscles, and hope that the rest of this lesson wouldn’t be as excruciating.

It was, but at least Tenko was able to focus on the destination rather than the journey enough to prevent her from collapsing in the water. Sitting at the edge of the pool, Tenko leaned forward, breathing heavily when Aoi sat down next to her. Only barely did Tenko have the strength to lift her arm up and around Aoi’s shoulders, resting her head there not because of any romantic or sexual endeavors, but because she was so tired. Maybe she enjoyed it a little, but for once the skinship wasn’t the primary goal here.

“This is… exhausting.” Tenko said. She hadn’t expected a bona fide swimming lesson from the best swimmer in the school, yet here she was. Good thing it was a chick, otherwise Tenko didn’t know if she could have handled the suffering. Aoi put a hand on her thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. Were they that close? The tanned girl didn’t know, but Tenko seemed to be touchy-feely enough that this wouldn’t be unwanted. It sure as hell wasn’t.  
“Well, you did great today. I’m proud of you!” Aoi said in praise. Those words alone pushed a smile onto Tenko’s face.  
“Thanks!” She said, scooting a little closer, pretexts forgotten.  
“That tired, huh?” Aoi asked. Tenko nodded, moving a hand onto Asahina’s thigh.  
“Very.”  
“Well…” Aoi started, staring down at the hand with a blush. Just a moment ago she had done the same, but when it was Tenko with both hands on her rather… sensually…? She started to get a tad nervous.  
“Hey, what if someone walks in on us? They’ll think we’re cuddling or something!”  
“Let ‘em.”  
“I’d… rather not. Sorry.” Aoi said, grabbing at Tenko’s wrist to move it off of her. Tenko let it go, taking solace in the small victory of pegging this girl properly. Definitely not the voyeur type. She’d take some wearing down before anything physical.

Realistically, that day wouldn’t be today. Besides, Tenko did have a Celeste to pleasure in her room tonight. And after that, probably call up Kirumi or someone. Eating a girl out and then being told to leave wouldn’t be fun, especially if she couldn’t pleasure herself to orgasm before the Gambler climaxed. That was going to be the most frustrating elevator ride of her life if there was someone else in there with her.

“Right. Sorry.” Tenko said after what was probably a moment too long.  
“You alright?” Aoi asked, shuffling away a bit.  
“Yeah, totally fine. I’m okay!” Tenko said loudly, shooting her a wink and a thumbs up. Aoi nodded, then stood up slowly, pulling her feet out of the water.  
“Right. Well I’m going shower. Dinner’s soon and there’s a slice of cake calling my name.” Tenko heard Aoi’s plans and perked up a bit. A bit of time in the shower room, then a trip to the cafeteria? What better way to get closer to her if not like that? Tenko stood up quickly, following after her.  
“Hey I was gonna go eat after this too, mind if we go together?”  
“Think you can keep your hands to yourself?” Aoi asked, not really caring much where the Martial Artist’s eyes wandered, she thought. When Tenko nodded, she did the same. “Alright. Well come on. I’m not gonna be long in here. Just want to rinse in warm water. Bring a change of clothes?”  
“Umm…” Tenko hummed, not having planned that far into the future, she realized just how much she could gain from that. But if the plan was to be ready to flirt with a new girl no matter the circumstances, then maybe Tenko was already set? She shrugged the thought off. “I’ll just go in my swimsuit.”  
“I- sure, unless you wanna borrow my spare outfit?”  
“Think I’ll fit? I don’t want my boobs to burst out of it.” Realistically, if not for all the men who might see her chest, Tenko wouldn’t have minded the occasional wardrobe malfunction.  
“Worth a try, right?” Aoi asked, not really sure why she was so intent on helping this girl tag along.  
“Worth a try.” Tenko said. Aoi stopped suddenly and turned around, standing inches from Tenko’s body. That caused the first-year to freeze and look around a moment. Somewhere along the way, they had wandered into the shower room. Convenient.

“Well here, let’s see then?” Aoi asked, taking a step back and stripping out of her one-piece swimsuit, casting it off and tossing it towards a bench. Now fully nude, Aoi looked at Tenko, who after a moment of staring at her body, quickly set to work undressing herself. Aoi’s body was incredibly toned. Muscles perfectly trained to look tough but still retain their feminine charm. The skin underneath the suit was lighter, her breasts bouncing softly as she wobbled from one foot to the next getting out of the stretchy, clingy thing. It really didn’t do her chest justice, the memory of those suspiciously large tits springing out of the suit would stick with her for a long time. Completely hairless save for the top of her head, too. Tenko liked that.

By the time Tenko collected herself and was stripped and ready to shower, Aoi was already basking under the rain of some steaming water jutting out of one of the many showerheads scattered about the room.

“What did you mean, let’s see?” Tenko asked, turning on the nozzle next to the one Aoi was using, a similar temperature pouring down onto her scalp.  
“We had to strip anyway, thought I’d see your reaction first.” Aoi said, eyes closed, head pointed down to let the water wash over her form.  
“And?”  
“You’re D-T-F aren’t you?” Aoi asked.  
“What made you think that? Yes I am, but am I that obvious?”  
“I’m not knocking your methods, they probably work, all I’m saying is if we weren’t alone out there people would have thought we were fucking or dating or… somethin’. I dunno.”  
“Is that bad?” Tenko asked, to which Aoi opened her eyes and smirked at the girl.  
“It depends on how good you are.”  
“Hang on…”

Tenko was confused. Why spend all that time playing hard to get if you were just gonna make a proposition yourself at a time like this? What?? She stared at the woman, who by then had let her hair down out of the cap, apparently. It went just past her shoulders, and at the moment was a bit all over the place, but the water was doing a good job remedying that.

“Something wrong?” Aoi asked.  
“So you like girls?”  
“I guess so, yeah.”  
“Do you wanna?”  
“I’m not opposed. But I don’t just sleep with anybody.”  
“I have four girlfriends and a side-piece.” Tenko admitted, looking on at Aoi. It was the first time she had told anyone that this early in the… whatever stage you wanted to call this… Tenko didn’t know. “It’s complicated.”  
“Obviously.” Aoi said.  
“That bother you?”  
“They all have to see something in you, I guess. You’re honest, if nothing else. A bit shameless, that helps.”  
“And you’re smarter than you look.”  
“What’s that mean?”  
“Tough girls like us aren’t known for our brains.”  
“I do a good job of proving them wrong.” Aoi said, turning off the water to her stall, taking a step closer to Tenko, who instinctively took one in the opposite direction. She was now dodging the showerhead entirely, somehow. But that was fine. Aoi’s tits were still nice to look at.

“Hey, eyes up here.”  
“Right, sorry.”  
“Let’s be friends first.”  
“First?” Tenko asked, seeing an opportunity unfold just as she had assumed it would.  
“Yeah. I like being friends with the people I sleep with. I have lots of friends, but I’m not a slut. They’ve gotta be worth it before I make that call.”  
“Any other chicks here worth that?”  
“One. We’re not dating or anything. More like…”  
“Benefits?” Tenko asked simply. Aoi nodded.  
“Yeah. Someone with four girlfriends and a complicated side piece should know something about benefits.” Aoi said, raising an eyebrow. Tenko chuckled.  
“Guess I do.”  
“Right. Well come on, let’s try on that outfit. If you’ve got to go without a bra how upset would you be?”  
“Not at all!”

—

That night, Tenko got back to her room exhausted. It had been a long afternoon of swimming and making friends with one Aoi Asahina, and an even longer evening of licking Celeste’s pussy. Even if it had only been one orgasm, not being allowed to even touch herself during it had been brutal. Now, all Tenko wanted to do was call up someone or someones and have a quickie before bed. And it would be a quickie… it would have been a quickie, if not for a certain someone. That someone was Himiko, lying on her bed already asleep. She wanted release, but she also wanted sleep... Having Himiko there already asleep in her bed, wearing the usual nightgown she kept here made that decision for her. With a soft smile, she undressed and crawled into bed.

With the lights off, she found it easier to forget about the sexual frustration… only… she couldn’t. It hadn’t been the first time she had masturbated herself with Himiko’s sleeping hand, and she supposed it probably wouldn’t be the last one, either. Himiko snored softly, giving Tenko the go ahead to grab her hand and bring it towards her soaking wet legs spread wide just for this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In almost a year of writing this fic, I don’t think I’ve ever had an entire chapter without smut before. I expected to have one or two by the time I wrapped things up here. Guess this is the one lol.


	38. Four Weeks of Hell, Part 1

In the month leading up to final exams and the end of her first school year at Hope’s Peak Academy, Tenko was given the startling revelation that all class periods would have mandatory attendance. For many members of her harem and extended harem, but for Tenko herself? It was going to put a serious damper on her ability to ditch classes with Miu in order to fuck in a bathroom stall, or, really much of anywhere else. It was going to be hell on Tenko’s libido in a great many ways, but it was only gonna be for six weeks. A month of classes and two weeks of testing, and more than half that time would be the students going before the upper management to present the advancement they had all made in developing their talents. Tenko had been training amidst the intense amount of sex she had week in, week out. Finding time was growing more and more difficult, but if she didn’t then the Academy wouldn’t have as much reason to keep her here as before, so neglecting her training would only end in disaster.

It was the Sunday evening before mandatory classes were set to begin. Tenko had just arrived back at her dorm room with Miu and Maki. Naturally, the first thing their host had done after arriving was strip her top completely off, sitting there bare-chested in her usual skirt. A sexy sight, both of the others knew, but ultimately it wasn’t one they hadn’t seen a thousand times before.

Tenko flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, quickly followed by Miu, whose one-shoulder shirt had quickly followed Tenko’s example. She sat in the corner of the mattress where the two walls met, pressing her back into it as she casually took out her phone. Maki had remained clothed, however much Tenko might have wanted that to be false left unspoken. Pulling the computer chair up to the edge of the bed, she sighed, leaning on it a bit.

“What’s up, babe?” Tenko asked, looking at Maki. Miu’s head picked up long enough to realize she wasn’t the recipient of the question, and quickly went back to browsing her tech forum.  
“Nothing.” Maki said quickly.  
“Liar.” Tenko said, sitting up and grabbing onto one of Maki’s hands, a concerned expression on her face. Any hint that the upcoming boring month of spending all day every day locked in classes was not at all evident on her face. Right now, the only thing she was worried about was Maki, who rolled her eyes.  
“What makes you so sure?” She asked.  
“Well, you don’t respond that quickly when nothing’s wrong, for one. And that tone is for worried Maki, not happy Maki.” Tenko’s words forced a chuckle out of the Assassin.  
“Fine, fine. I’m kinda stressed.” About what, she wasn’t exactly at liberty to discuss with Tenko of all people. Tenko shifted a bit to swing her legs off the bed, turning to face her now a bit more properly. She might have been topless, but she could still have an intelligent discussion. Maki waited another moment before continuing.  
“About what? Trouble with Kaede?” Tenko asked, and Maki shook her head.  
“No, it’s…” Obviously, Maki couldn’t damn well tell Tenko she was the reason Tsumugi had died. She couldn’t tell her that Maki was the reason she had undergone so much pain, even if Maki wholeheartedly believed that she was doing Tenko a huge favor. “A few things. My organization, classes, your well-being.”  
“My what now? Maki, you don’t have to worry about me. So what, I have to sit in class all day? I’ve got all the wonderful ladies I could want looking after me. So what are your people doing?”

That reaction had been expected. Of course, the excuses Maki had come up with had been lies, save for that last one. She really was worried about what Tenko would do if word ever got out to her of what had befallen her ex-girlfriend. But it seemed Tenko had taken the bait, and now they were talking about other things. At least Maki could entertain her there. So leaning up a bit, she scooted forward on the chair, and took a deep breath, pondering how else she was going to lie to one of the loves of her life.  
“They want me to go back to work once I’m done here. Away from you and Kaede, I’d be training the next generation.” Maki said. Though this was the truth, it wasn’t something that was bothering her… or maybe that was the lie and she was dreading going back. Had her conversation with Kaede about that made her feel any better?  
“Oh…” Tenko said, a sullen expression appearing on her face as she leaned in to capture one of Maki’s hands. “We’ll figure something out. Maybe we could visit on the weekends?”  
“Maybe.” Maki lied. She knew what being an overlord to those kids was like. You sleep as little as they do, probably even less, spending all day with them only to do it all again tomorrow. No personal time, no life outside of work. Just sheer brutality and abuse. After what Maki went through, especially after experiencing everything she had here, she didn’t want to go back.  
“So then it’s no biggie, right? You’ll still get to see both of us.” Tenko said, leaning forward to kiss Maki. When it ended, Maki had a reluctant smile on her face. “That’s the Maki I like to see.”  
“What did I do to make you love me so much?” Maki asked.  
“Being female helps.” Tenko said snickering. As much as Maki wanted to roll her eyes, she laughed along with her.  
“That’s it? Just have boobs?”  
“Of course not, baby. You’re sweet and kind, and underneath that hardened killer is an adorable, loving girl. I love all of you, but I like your tender side especially. Seeing you show emotion, even if you’re angry, it warms my heart.”  
“So me being angry makes you happy?” Maki asked, raising an eyebrow and slowly crawling towards Tenko. She crawled back at the same rate, and before Tenko knew it, Maki was straddling her, back against the wall, the Assassin with a playful smirk plastered across her face.  
“You being happy makes me happy especially, though.”  
“Funny, I kinda feel the same way.”  
“Then let’s make each other happy?” Tenko asked in one of her over the top, cheesy lines. They were a favorite of hers, especially in a scenario like this. Looking up at Maki, who was just about getting ready to dive onto her in her favorite way, Tenko couldn’t help but spit something out that sounded like it was written for a porn script.

No other words were spoken for a moment as Maki dove down hungrily. She kissed Tenko hard on her mouth, grunting into it as her hands started to explore her bare back, soon enough reaching up to her chest to grab at both breasts. Tenko’s hands were wrapped around Maki’s body, still wandering up and down her skin underneath the shirt. With her clothes still on, Tenko would have a bit of work to do before she could feel directly at Maki’s chest. So for now, unhooking her bra to press her fingers against her back would have to be good enough.

The next words to break the silence weren’t from Maki or Tenko, but from Miu, who before then had silently been browsing her phone, letting the other two have their moment. When things started to get heated on the other end of the bed, though, Miu pointed her phone their way, taking a few pictures before turning on her recording feature.  
“Go on, you two, get it!” At that, Maki looked Miu’s way without breaking the kiss. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that red light, knowing instantly that they were being filmed. She didn’t mind it in the slightest, at least it wasn’t Tsumugi’s cameras, and Maki could trust that the video would be safe. In Tsumugi’s hands, that would have gotten Maki and Tenko suspended all over again. But on Miu’s phone? It would get masturbated to once or twice before it was forgotten about.   
“Let’s get it, then.” Tenko said, breaking the kiss to hurriedly pull Maki’s shirt above her head. It went sailing through the air, landing who knew where as Maki pulled her bra forward, not able to enjoy just how relaxing not having the thing on was before Tenko gave her a new sensation to obsess over. Hands on her chest directly, then her lips reaching forward to clasp one, both nipples immediately perking up at the sensation. Miu was on her knees now, slowly inching her way forward for a better angle while Maki moaned much louder than she usually would. They were on camera for an adoring audience, why not play it up?

“Tenko, touch me…” Maki gasped even though she wasn’t nearly aroused enough to necessitate such a tone of voice. Tenko nodded, moaning into her nipple, sliding a hand underneath her skirt to find her folds. Over her panties first, which made Maki actually groan in frustration, but the feeling was incredible. Both nipples being played with and her core being pressed on through a layer of fabric? Already heaven. Tenko’s hand slid back up out of the skirt, only to readjust herself and dive in once more, this time under her panties. When Tenko’s fingers made direct contact with Maki’s soaked wetness, she moaned loudly, this one not exaggerated at all.  
“Want me to go inside?” Tenko asked, breaking off of a nipple for a moment to stare up at Maki. When she nodded, Tenko immediately pushed two fingers in as fast as she could. Maki’s folds were accepting of them, Tenko had no trouble sinking in easily up to her knuckles. Maki moaned again loudly, and when she settled down, Miu spoke up.  
“Tenko, how is she?” When the question was aired, Tenko then looked to Miu for the first time since filming, giggling and winking at that same red light Maki had noticed. What Maki hadn’t seen yet due to her eyes being closed shut in pleasure was Miu’s spare hand unzipping her jeans, free hand diving in under her exposed pink panties, rubbing herself.  
“Wetter than you are.” Tenko said.  
“Oh yeah?” Miu asked, inching forward a little more, now close enough for Tenko to reach if she wanted. “Why don’t you find out, then?”  
“Fine!” Tenko said cheerfully, moving the hand off of Maki’s chest to replace Miu’s as it left her underwear. The phone camera pointed away from Maki and down over Miu’s body. The current angle had Miu’s chest front and center, only able to see Tenko’s hands rubbing at Miu’s core once she leaned forward with it a bit.  
“So?” Miu asked.  
“You’re both soaked, shit…” Tenko said.

And so the song and dance continued with the three of them rather than just Maki and Tenko. The Martial Artist alternated sucking on Maki’s and Miu’s breasts, making sure to give attention to all four nipples as she tried to make them cum simultaneously. Maki had only gotten a little of a head start, seeing as how Miu had been pleasuring herself before she joined in. It should be easy to do. The camera kept rolling, and Tenko kept playing it up, as did Maki and Miu. 

“Fuck I’m close…” Maki said, looking to Miu, who looked back.  
“Yeah, me too.” She grunted, the camera pointed down at her body, where Tenko was sucking happily on a breast.  
“Together, you two?” She asked, letting it pop out of her mouth with as loud a sound as she could manage. Miu nodded, and Maki gave her approval verbally.  
“Yeah.”  
“Go on then.” Tenko said.

A few moments later, Miu was the first to climax. As soon as Maki heard those exaggerated cries turn to genuine sounds of pleasure, Maki let herself go as well, feeling oh so ready to have her release at Tenko’s hand. For what felt like an eternity to Maki, she knelt there, hands on her chest, squeezing down hard on her nipples as her and Miu’s cries of pleasure filled the room. Tenko did her best to extend the orgasms as long as possible, waiting for both of them to come down from their respective highs before pulling her hands away from them.

Once Miu was able to think straight again, she cut off the recording. It had been going for nearly twenty minutes, which she showed to both Tenko and Maki once the three of them were lying down on the bed cuddled up, Tenko in the middle as per usual.  
“Send me that!” Tenko said. That was expected.  
“Me too, actually.” Maki added, surprising even herself.  
“Gonna show Kaede later?” Tenko asked.  
“Depends. If she’s willing, then sure.”  
“If not?”  
“Then it sits on my phone as proof that Tenko’s insane idea of love can work.” Maki shot back, smirking now. Tenko giggled.  
“Look you…”  
“What?”  
“Fuck, that was hot…” Miu said, already scrolling through the replay after shooting off two texts with extremely large video files in them. It broke Maki and Tenko out of their banter to look at her.  
“Wasn’t it?” Tenko asked.

“You know…” Maki started, sliding a hand down from Tenko’s bare stomach where it rested to underneath her skirt now. “Let’s make it even.”  
“Oh?” Tenko asked, raising an eyebrow to Maki. At about the same time, Miu’s hand arrived at Tenko’s chest, agreeing with Maki without so much as a sound other than a kiss to her neck.

Maki made quick work of Tenko, touching her, slipping inside, rubbing her clit just how Tenko liked it. It took her way less time than what Miu’s video had lasted for, but the tables were turned and it was two pleasing one rather than vice versa. 

Tenko screeched loudly as she arrived at an orgasm. Two of Maki’s fingers buried inside her, a thumb on her clit. Miu was kissing her lips, pinching both nipples down hard, Maki letting her lips stay on Tenko’s neck, though careful not to cause a bruise. Now more than ever would it be inconvenient to have one of those there. Fortunately, they often left them on more concealed parts of each other’s bodies.

Panting, sweaty, but wholly satisfied, Tenko came down from her orgasm and sat up.  
“Again?”  
“You’re insatiable.” Maki said.  
“Again!” Miu said. Maki nodded.  
“Sure, why not?”

Then, the three got into position after taking out a modified version of Miu’s electric strapon. This one was double-ended and with a series of added components, powered by batteries. Anything short of an electric shock it could provide to her and Maki as Tenko knelt with the Inventor’s head inbetween her thighs.

“This is probably why they want us in class all day now.” Maki said as she started to roll her hips.  
“Who cares, just fuck me!” Miu shouted.

—

As predicted, class the next day had been horrifically boring. On a normal day, Tenko went to maaaaaybe half of her classes, usually the afternoon ones because of late nights of passion and lust. But being there first thing in the morning was especially hard on Maki and Miu as well, Tenko had kept them up late into the night. Running on four hours of sleep was nothing new to Maki, but after not having gone through that kind of training in the last nine months, she had gotten used to a “normal” amount of sleep. Being shocked back into that old routine of work, sleep for a bit, and back to work was rough. Kaede and Himiko tried their best to keep the three of them awake in between classes while their teacher prepared for the next subject. It had hardly worked, though. Tenko slept through most of the morning like she usually did, while Maki spaced out until nearly eleven. Miu was… Miu. It had been easy to slip a vibrator egg inside of her that morning, and adjusting it through her phone was also an easy task. What wasn’t an easy feat, however, was hiding the fact that she was masturbating from her teacher. Once she had gotten comfortable with actually having sex rather than just fantasizing about it, she was very vocal with her pleasure. Having to hide it was not easy. She hadn’t climaxed by the time they left for lunch, but during that hour they had to eat she had grabbed Tenko and pulled her into the bathroom. Somehow, that was one of the most intense sessions of Miu’s life.

“I’m soooo tired…” Tenko yawned as they walked out of class that afternoon. The chimes signaling the end of class and the start of club activities was music to her ears. Even though barely any Ultimates joined clubs, they were very popular with the Reserve Course. Mostly, the Regular Course took advantage of the time to hone their skills in their respective talents… provided Tenko wasn’t pulling them away from it in order to go on dates or fuck or… mostly just those two things. But today, all Tenko wanted to do was cuddle up with Himiko and take a long nap.

Which she had agreed to almost instantly. The two of them walked out of the building headed back to the dorm, both of them tired- though Himiko was always tired.

“Kaede?” Maki asked, grabbing her hand quickly as they met up on their way out.  
“Yeah, what’s up?”  
“Going practice?”  
“I do have that recital coming up.” Kaede said. Though it was less of a ‘recital’ in the traditional sense and more of a concert at which she was a guest performer. She had gotten the news just a day ago or so, and was fortunately allowed to choose her set list of eighteen minutes of play time- no more.  
“Put any more thought into what you’ll play?”  
“I did, actually. Chopin’s Nocturne Opus 48 for sure.”  
“One or two?” Maki asked, and Kaede’s features lit up.  
“Two!” She said excitedly, trying her hardest not to giggle at how much classical music knowledge Maki had absorbed.  
“That’s about half your runtime then.”  
“And that’s where I’ve hit a roadblock. Ten minutes left and I don’t know what to do with it yet…”  
“You’ll figure something out.” Maki said, squeezing Kaede’s hand back. “And I promise not to fall asleep. Had a long night last night.”  
“Tenko kept you up?” Kaede asked, acknowledging that Maki would listen in on her practice wordlessly.  
“Yeah. Miu took a video of it.”  
“More videos, huh?”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“I just worry that they’ll get you into more trouble. Remember the last ones? I thought after that there wouldn’t be any more.”  
“The reason they were a problem is gone now.” Maki pointed out as they entered the Lab Building. She saw Angie rounding the corner of the first floor hallway just as they entered, and she figured some of the boys would be behind her shortly. Otherwise, the place looked as abandoned as it always did.  
“I guess…”  
“I was going to ask if you wanted to watch with me later.”  
“You know what, yeah. Let’s do that.” Kaede said, wondering just what Maki had gotten up to with her other girlfriend last night.  
“Then you’ll forgive me if I fall asleep? Chopin isn’t exactly energetic.” Maki asked, shooting Kaede a playful grin as the Pianist’s face twisted upwards again. She laughed as she pushed open the door to the Pianist Lab.  
“Fine, fine. But if I fall asleep in yours you can’t be upset.”  
“I shoot guns in there half the time, I dare you to fall asleep in there.” Maki said.  
“Right, right.” Kaede laughed. As she sat down at the Piano bench in the center of the room, she blew a kiss to Maki. “I love you, baby.”  
“Love you too, Kaede.” Maki said, settling into a seat against the wall, closing her eyes as Kaede’s deft fingers started those first somber notes.

—

The first week of classes passed as uneventfully as one could hope for the first-year class. For the third-year class, Kyoko Kirigiri had been racking her brain about how to confront Maki about the most recent murder. The police investigation had long since closed despite all her complaints, and all Kyoko had to go on was a sinking suspicion about the Ultimate Assassin. But with no other avenue than directly confronting her, no police backup, and no other suspect to possibly tie to the scene, it was basically the only option she had. Only… she had been… busy.

A terrible trait for a Detective to have was a quickly growing love that took up a lot of her work time, but here she was in Sayaka Maizono’s bed, nude save for her gloves, slowly kissing the even more naked idol.

“Three more weeks, huh?” Sayaka asked. Their lovemaking had been over for a few moments, and the two of them had spent their time basking in the glory of their orgasms kissing softly.  
“And then finals.” Kyoko added. “So five weeks.”  
“Five weeks, then we’re on our own.”  
“Not exactly. The Academy’s going to help us get jobs, assuming we don’t have anything lined up already. I have mine, you have yours. Our lives are all but set in stone by now.”  
“But they’re not, really. By twenty five I might be out of the Idol business. Then what? Join a normal band? Become a producer? And yours isn’t, either. You could become a PI or a cop or even a lawyer.” Sayaka argued, letting her fingertips dance across Kyoko’s back.  
“But will we still be together?” Kyoko asked, a subtle concern on her face, but Sayaka recognized it and tried to kiss it away.  
“Of course we will. Let’s move in together, okay?”  
“Is that too soon?”  
“How long have we been together for?” Came Sayaka’s question.  
“Two months, just about.”  
“Two months of the happiest time of my life, baby. I love you.” Sayaka said, causing Kyoko to blush.

Love? Was this love? They had been spending as much time together as possible, making love more than they probably should have- up to and including joining a first-year orgy for information that she had never gotten. Everything in Kyoko’s life had been less and less about her work and more and more about Sayaka. So she nodded after making that realization consciously.

“I love you too.” Kyoko’s words made Sayaka lean forward to kiss her again for a few moments, this time fighting the urge to do more than that.  
“So then what’s the issue?”  
“Your career. What would happen if they found out you’re gay?”  
“Which ‘they?’ Let’s not forget, you did join us for band bonding night.” Ah yes, the idol orgy Sayaka had told her about early on into this relationship. Not only did Kyoko join them, but that had also encouraged two of the other members to bring their secret girlfriends as well for the next one. Fun times, if a bit intense. It wasn’t really a surprise that sexually pent-up idols drowning in femininity were more voracious lovers than Tenko’s harem who fucked on the daily.  
“Your fans, your producers, anybody who isn’t a band member.” Kyoko said. While there was a certain truth to that, Sayaka just shrugged it off.  
“So what? If it ruins me as an Idol I’ll go form a rock band.”  
“A rock band?” Kyoko asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“An all female, all gay rock band.”  
“If you say so.” Kyoko said.  
“What?” Sayaka asked. The lack of emotion in Kyoko’s face during normal conversation such as this was, well, normal, but Sayaka saw something in it that wasn’t normally there.  
“I’ll support you.”   
“Good. You better, missy!”  
“Think it’ll fail?”  
“You’re developing a wit, aren’t you?”  
“It was always there, you just bring it out more.”  
“Ugh. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Kyoko said, much more confidently this time.


	39. Four Weeks of Hell, Part 2

Himiko was awoken that morning first by her phone. Not from an alarm, no, but from a text message sent. The loud meowing of an electronic cat filled the room, causing Himiko to groan just as loudly. It was early in the morning, she knew. Time to get up, no matter how much she wanted to turn over and fall back asleep. That would have been a dream come true.

Because of the insistence of the school staff that every Ultimate was required to attend normal classes, Himiko’s world had been turned on its head. No more going to bed at ten at night only to wake up at ten in the morning. No more lazing around in bed in her pajamas for an hour before finally deciding to get out of bed for brunch. Despite all the progress Tenko had made in her laziness, this was still her routine more often than not. At least she was attending afternoon classes every day, but mostly because their Lab Building was a short walk away from their classroom… and besides, that way Himiko got to see Tenko before they both went train for a little while. Himiko’s training was never long. She usually performed a mana recharging ritual, only to burn all of it away within the next few minutes on her most elaborate spells. It was the most fun way to practice her witchcraft, even if her advisors had been begging her to do the smaller spells as well. That wouldn’t woo the fans, though. Those little things didn’t get the huge, overjoyed reactions that Himiko loved seeing… the same reactions that Tenko gave in her default state of excitement. Part of the reason why Himiko loved her so much.

The next thing she knew, Himiko was being shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder. Huh. Somewhere in her wallowing she had fallen back asleep. At least Tenko had appeared in her dreams.  
“Wake up, babe.” She had said. “It’s time to get some breakfast.”

Himiko opened her eyes to find Tenko standing there, hair pulled back wearing a red shirt. Oh. That wasn’t a dream. Himiko smiled, glad to have the Martial Artist of her dreams here in the real world. But if Tenko was here…  
“I’m up, I’m up…” She grumbled, causing a sharp shriek of excitement from Tenko, who all but tackled her, jumping onto the bed for a morning hug. It had been like this basically every day. Himiko’s alarm would go off only to be ignored, and Tenko- who was in fact the alarm sending her texts and sometimes calls- would walk in to make sure that she would be on time. If Himiko didn’t hate having to get out of bed at seven in the morning every day, she wouldn’t have minded it any.  
“Well come on, sleepyhead, let’s go! Kirumi’s meeting us for breakfast!”  
“Nnnn…” Himiko groaned, but this time she had the strength to open her eyes. She saw the wall on the other side of her bed, Tenko’s body mostly obscured from view because of the hug. When Himiko hugged back, Tenko gave off another excited squeal before scrambling up into a sitting position, pulling Himiko along with her. “I’m up, I’m up… Tenko I don’t wanna…”  
“I know, I don’t either. I’d rather cuddle you all morning but we still have to go. I dunno about you but I want to stay here for two more years.”  
“Me too, I guess…” Himiko admitted, not wanting the alternative- which would almost certainly involve not being able to see Tenko every day like she was able to now. This was better.

Himiko went to the bathroom to splash her face with water, at which point she realized she had forgotten to brush her teeth the night before. With a groan, she grabbed onto that as well. Brushing her teeth as lightly as she could reasonably get away with.

“Himikooooo! I found some clothes for you to wear!” Tenko called, causing Himiko to look into the mirror, where the Martial Artist was holding up her red and white cat shirt. A house cat, a lion, and a tiger, all done up in cute sketches. One of her favorite shirts. Jaw hanging open, Himiko nodded in approval. Another one of Tenko’s happy little shrieks later and Himiko was rinsing out mouth out. When she stood up, she saw Tenko swing a matching skirt forward, tossing it onto the bed.

The petite Magician walked over to the side of her bed, still groggy, and lifted her nightgown over her head, depositing it onto the floor next to her, revealing a simple pair of pink bloomers underneath. Topless, almost bottomless as well, Tenko gasped, smiling widely as Himiko looked over at her, turning enough for the Martial Artists to see one of her flat breasts.

“What?” She asked, still groggy.  
“I like looking at you like that. You’re cute.” Tenko smiled wide as she spoke, leaning forward a little, cursing the fact that they had class in an hour.  
“Thanks.” Was Himiko’s simple response. Nodding a little, she turned back to the bed and resumed dressing. One last look at the cute shirt before Himiko pulled it over her head, letting it fall loosely on her body as she leaned down to cover her lower half at a similar pace. When she stood up, Tenko had barely moved a muscle.  
“You’re creepy.” Himiko said, but smiled at her and held out her hand nonetheless.  
“I love you.” Tenko said, taking the hand and standing up.  
“You too.”

The walk to the cafeteria was simple, as it had been the past week. Tenko had taken to talking about whatever caught her fancy that day and Himiko listened, using the noise to help anchor her to consciousness. Today’s story definitely helped do that.

“So Miu has the recording, still?” Himiko asked as Tenko quickly recapped the story of the previous night’s sexual escapade.  
“Yeah. Wanna watch it later? She sent it to me and Maki. Yeah, let’s watch it with Kirumi, okay? I love watching you two do stuff to each other.”  
“Perv.”  
“You have fun with it, too.” Tenko said, looking down at Himiko, who could only sigh, conceding the point. Himiko loved Tenko and not those other girls… but Himiko had to admit those other girls could make her body feel almost as good as Tenko could. But what made Tenko so good at it was the love and excitement that came from having the person you care so much about want to touch your most embarrassing places.  
“Nyeh…” Was all Himiko could say.

Breakfast had been a simple affair. Scrambled eggs for Himiko, Tenko had… something, Himiko couldn’t recall. Whatever it was, Kirumi had offered to fetch it for the two of them upon their arrival at the table, even though she was in the middle of her meal. Tenko chatted loudly, only quieting down when talking about the lewd plan she had come up with on the walk over. As much as she didn’t care much what other people knew about her own sex life, Himiko was still pretty squeamish about letting that stuff be publicly known. In a selfish way, she was glad that it had been a video of Tenko and Miu rather than Tenko and her that had leaked to the Director.

The walk to class filled Himiko with dread as it always did. It wasn’t like she was failing or anything, she did just fine, but… classes were optional, and being there for class periods that she maybe attended once a week if she was unlucky made her nervous. The bell rang right as she sat down in her seat, pulling her wide-brimmed Mage Hat from her head, tucking it forcibly into the empty cubby of her desk. Equipped with an ink pen and a few notebooks Tenko had carried here for her, she was ready for the day.

And somewhere along the way, she had spent the entire first class period zoned out. When homeroom ended, she shook her head and looked up at the whiteboard, a flurry of math problems already showing up at the teacher’s manic pace. Right. That was a big part of the reason why she was glad she was a night owl. Math early morning was always hell. Good thing ‘normal’ subjects were only a minor focus here. By the end of math, she was already muttering incantations, head lowered, eyes closed, trying her hardest to recharge as much mana as she could in such a short timespan. She knew her reserve wouldn’t be full by this afternoon when she’d have access to her lab, so it would be a short practice. Again. If not for this brutal class schedule, she might be able to practice a little harder.

The next thing she knew, Himiko’s head was on the desk, drooling onto the cover of one of her notebooks. Kaede’s face took up a majority of her view, leaning closer, obviously sitting at the desk next to hers. Had she always been right there? Tenko stood behind her, leaning on the blonde’s desk, which looked much busier than Himiko’s.  
“Himiko, wake up sleepyhead…” Kaede’s voice cooed softly amidst the hustle and bustle around her. Why was it so loud?  
“Nyeh… what time is it?”   
“Lunchtime. Wanna eat?” Tenko’s voice rang out much higher than the crowd. At least that explained that.  
“Nnnnnn… I guess so.” Himiko said, an expression far more pained than it should have been as the little Mage pushed herself up into a proper sitting position, though she was still hunched over.  
“Great! Whenever you’re ready!” Tenko said, moving to sit on Himiko’s desk, moving the notebook to the other side.  
“Yeah, gimme a minute. I’m getting up…” Himiko said, slowly summoning the strength she needed to get up off the chair.

Lunch ended up being a double/triple date with Kaede and Maki taking up the other two spots at the usual cafeteria table. Himiko just grabbed a quick burger, not really caring much about how rare it was that the cafe had such an odd western food. It was good, at least, and Kaede is nice. Himiko was very happy that Maki found someone else that could please her too. In a selfish way, that meant that Maki needed to reply on Tenko less for nights together ever since she started going out with the blonde. More options available for Himiko to take, and in a way, that suited her more than just fine. Especially when there were nights that Tenko just wanted to cuddle and be cute. Those were the nights she wanted Himiko, and those were the nights Himiko especially wanted to be with Tenko.

Somehow, her daydreaming brought her to the end of classes for the day. The one notebook that she took out hadn’t been so much as written in a little bit. Not a single character written in anywhere in its lines. At least that was normal for her. Himiko liked to think that she was able to absorb the information while she was out in la la land, but when it came time to take the tests, she was usually at least a little lost. Again, Himiko was eternally grateful that Hope’s Peak only put a minor focus on normal school subjects. She’d be fucked otherwise, and not in the happy fun way.

When the bell sounded, Himiko was called to action. Sitting up straight, she quickly- for Himiko, anyway- closed the notebook and stood up, looking around for Tenko, who was already walking towards her. When they were within arm’s reach, the Mage handed it off to the Fighter, who deposited it in her own bag along with the rest of her things.  
“Thanks, Tenko.”  
“No problem! I’m going to the pool today, wanna come with?” The brunette asked. Himiko shook her head. “Aww, why not?”  
“Swimming takes a lot of energy. And I need to recharge my mana. I’m pretty low right now.”  
“Alright. Meet me after that then? My room? We’ll get dinner, then Kirumi’s coming over! Make sure you’re niiice and charged up for that!” Tenko said, grabbing a hold of Himiko’s hand, leading her out of the classroom. They reached the point that the paths to the Pool and the Lab Building diverged, and Tenko stood there a moment, looking down at Himiko.

“What?” She asked, fighting the urge to pull the brim of her hat over her eyes with all her might.  
“You’re beautiful. I love you.” Tenko said, leaning down to share a chaste kiss. It lasted what felt like an hour to Himiko, and when it ended, her cheeks flared up a bright red.  
“Love you too, you big idiot.”  
“What?”  
“People are probably staring.” Himiko muttered, now deciding it was a good idea to conceal her face with her headgear, looking down at the ground.

Tenko looked around at the crosswalk that was soon to divide them. There were a few people walking back and forth on it, crossing the road ahead of them, but none were looking, as far as she could tell.  
“Nobody’s watching, it’s alright, sweetie” Tenko said, trying to reassure her.  
“Promise?” Himiko asked.  
“Promise.” Tenko repeated, to which Himiko slowly revealed her face to the outside world. She looked around. It was true, there was hardly a soul in sight. The path to the lab building was usually abandoned anyway, the low foot traffic was artificially caused by so few people needing to enter their labs, plus, any that had headed there after class were probably there already. Keeping up with Himiko’s slow pace was hell on Tenko’s energy levels sometimes, but it was worth it.  
“Oh.” Was all she said about the matter.

They parted ways after brief goodbyes, ones that Tenko was more reluctant to make than Himiko. Some alone time would be nice, but some Tenko time tonight would also be nice. If Kirumi was going to join them, then Himiko supposed she wouldn’t have a problem with it.

Practice was… practice. First, she had to recharge her mana. It was a complicated ritual that needed an exorbitant amount of setup time. First, she had to grab a large sheet and lay it out in the middle of the room. It didn’t have to be too flat or spread out too wide. The purpose of the ritual didn’t require that kind of specifics, fortunately enough for Himiko. It would have been such a pain to have to get it perfectly flattened, only to wrinkle it up in a few minutes’ time. With that procured, Himiko continued her search. There were two more things she needed. One was much easier to find than the other. There was a small, red pillow that normally was used to display small objects to show to her adoring fans. She lay it in the middle of one of the short ends of the sheet, carefully placing it, taking off her hat and laying down to make sure it was in juuuust the right position. Which it was, after a few moments of attempts. With that procured, the ritual could almost proceed, only she needed one more thing.

This last object was much more flexible than the others. The only requirements were that it was sturdy and small. Not too small, not too large, but small enough that- aha! She found it. It was a device made for just this purpose. A little light blue piece of plastic with rubber-tipped feet. For the small amount of weight Himiko needed to put on it, it wasn’t going to slide anywhere with those. Absolutely perfect!

With her equipment in place, Himiko set to putting it to its proper use. She pulled out her phone and with it, the next episode of that magical girl anime she’d been watching, and set it sideways on the blue object. The lip on the bottom held it perfectly, keeping it aloft for her to see the screen while laying her head down on the pillow. Once the blanket was pulled around her, the ritual would be complete, and Himiko could recharge. She’d need at least some mana for tonight. Sex always took up a lot of it, but it was always worth it. 

A happy, upbeat song started with a cutesy animation on screen of girls with various colors of hair and magical abilities. But before the opening sequence faded and the actual episode started, Himiko had closed her eyes, asleep in seconds.

\--

The next thing Himiko knew, her phone was vibrating loudly, the cutesy ringtone going on full blast. She groaned loudly, not knowing or caring what time it was, only annoyed that she had been so forcibly awoken from her slumber. The pillow was comfy, and while the ground she had laid the sheet on was a bit hard, there wasn’t a much better alternative. Himiko minded a little less when she realized that it was Tenko who was calling her- who had woken her up from her mana-recharging. At least it was Tenko and not anybody else. Himiko reached out and slid her finger across the screen to answer the call.

“Hey…” She groaned out. Instantly, Tenko knew what had gone on in Himiko’s lab. Not that she minded.  
“Heeeeeey babe, i’m in front of the cafeteria, wanna get some food?” Came Tenko’s energetic voice. Even without speaker phone on, Himiko could hear her loud and clear.  
“Nnnn… yeah, just gimme a minute…”   
“Alright! I’m here with Maki, Kirumi’s busy right now but she’s gonna show up after dinner.”  
“Kay…” Himiko groaned, finding the willpower to sit up right, pulling the phone closer to her ear now. Thinking about what they were going to do tonight, Himiko was excited, but it was also going to leave her drained. Realistically, she’d fall asleep after a round or two and leave Tenko and Kirumi to have the rest of their fun next to her. It had happened once or twice before… okay, a lot… with Tenko’s various girlfriends/friends, but Himiko loved her. If that was the price she had to pay to keep Tenko by her side, so be it.

Sitting up was a lot more painful than it had been this morning, standing up even worse without Tenko there, but for Tenko’s sake, she’d get up. Huh. Himiko had forgotten to take off her shoes. That was fine, not a big deal by any means. If anything, it only made it easier. Nothing to do other than walk out of the Lab, keeping her bed intact.

When she finally got to the cafeteria, she found Tenko, Maki, and Kaede sitting on a bench outside the entryway. Tenko and Maki were kissing slowly, while Kaede looked on with a soft smile, holding one of Maki’s hands. It was a cute sight, but now that Himiko was there, she had a feeling it would end.

“Himiko, hey.” Kaede was the first to acknowledge her- mostly because she wasn’t the one with her mouth shoved at another girl’s mouth. A quick wave was given, one that was returned much slower. Tenko and Maki ended their kiss, pressing their foreheads together and staring into one another’s eyes. Even Himiko could tell that both gazes were full of love. Adorable. Himiko loved when Tenko looked at her like that. She was sure that Maki did as well.  
“Himikooo!” Now that her tender moment with Maki was over, Himiko sprang up and tackled the Mage into a hug. She didn’t kiss her, though, out of respect for Himiko’s more delicate sensibilities. She did, though, grab her hand and pull her a step closer to the bench, where Maki and Kaede had shared one kiss before standing up.  
“Ready, you two?” Tenko asked. Kaede gave one firm nod and pumped up her free fist.  
“Ready!” She made it sound as though they were going to do something much more intense than get dinner. Maybe that was what Maki liked about her, that gusto, that… energy? Like Tenko had? But Kaede’s wasn’t as intensive as Tenko’s energy. Huh… Himiko blushed a bit at that display. Which Tenko noticed.  
“She really is cute, isn’t she?” Tenko asked.   
“Nyeh…” Himiko said, pulling the brim of her hat over her head to try and hide her blush. Kaede was absolutely adorable in that moment. The Mage understood why Maki liked her so much now.

Dinner was a quick affair purposefully cut short by Tenko’s libido. She had gotten a text from Kirumi saying she was available. Tenko had apparently sent her to wait for them in her own room, so she was interested in getting there quickly. Only, Himiko was still eating. It had obviously been a bit stressful for Tenko to wait that long, so out of love, Himiko ate faster. The things she did to make Tenko happy.

All throughout dinner, though, Himiko had looked at Kaede much more than she usually did. Sure, she had seen the Pianist naked before, she had gotten eaten out by her in full view of the rest of Tenko’s harem on Christmas Eve, even participated in a group orgy with her. Sure, the two didn’t really interact at all then, but she had been there, cuddled up with Maki when all was said and done. Angie had gone to Himiko to hold, letting herself fall asleep in the Artist’s arms. Fun times, but now Himiko was thinking about having Kaede, Tenko, and Maki… being able to make Kaede feel good… Himiko couldn’t remember doing it off the top of her head, but now she wanted to.

An opportunity that Tenko would jump on if given a chance, but today wasn’t that day. Himiko waved goodbye to the other couple still sitting in the booth as Tenko pulled her away. The walk to the room had been fast, but Himiko didn’t mind this time. She was full, she had just woken up, and she had a Pianist on her mind. But Kaede was forgotten once she fully came to her senses. Tenko was here. Even if she might get why Kaede was the object of so much desire over the course of the school year, the cause of so much conflict within Tenko’s group of girls, she couldn’t compare to Tenko herself.

“Alright, let’s get this party started!” They arrived at the room, where Kirumi was sitting, her maid gown draped over the back of Tenko’s desk chair.  
“Hello, you two.” Kirumi said.  
“Hey.” Himiko said, waving, sitting down on the bed.

Tenko took a moment to connect her phone to her television set- a convenience she had apparently asked Kirumi to set up in advance. A few taps at her phone later and Tenko was watching herself finger a kneeling Maki on the very bed the three girls now sat on. With the screen pointed their way, they could have some fun.

“Who first? Himiko?” Tenko asked. Himiko nodded. It was usually how things went. If Tenko and Himiko brought in a third for the night, Himiko usually got off first- mostly because she needed less stimulation than anybody else Tenko regularly slept with. So with that in mind, Tenko sat behind her, moving hands down her body, kissing her neck softly as she made her way in between Himiko’s legs, which were spread wide for access. Kirumi took Tenko’s lead, sliding off of the bed to kiss at the Mage’s inner thigh. A pair of pink panties came into view. Cute. And now pulled to the side for Kirumi to start licking at her core. Luckily, Himiko was already a little moist, but she was getting wet fast as Kirumi ate her out.

“Come on Kirumi, let me have some fun too!” Tenko cried, prompting Kirumi to look up at her.  
“Should I let you do the honors, then?” She asked. Himiko groaned when the Maid’s mouth left her core.  
“Just teasin’, chick. Have at her! I’ve got other ways~” Tenko said, causing Kirumi to nod.  
“Very well.” And without a moment’s hesitation, she went back down.

Himiko had barely watched the video that was the sole reason the three of them had gathered, but it wasn’t like she needed an excuse to have sexy fun time with Tenko, even if she thought that a crude way to describe it. But Tenko was crude. She was loud, a bit obnoxious at times, and a libido bordering on nymphomania… but Himiko loved her all the same.

So when she came down from the quick climax both Kirumi and Tenko had given her, she lay down on the bed smiling and happy, holding Tenko lightly as Kirumi moved to eat her out as well. Though Tenko’s eyes were fixed on her tv, Himiko still held her all the same. She wasn’t sure when exactly she fell asleep, but Himiko knew that it was amidst the moaning of four women. Two Tenkos, one Maki, and one Miu. And it had long since become music to her ears.


	40. Four Weeks of Hell, Part 3

The third of the four week period was in full bloom, and Tenko could not be any more displeased with her current situation. For what felt like the first time since the beginning of the school year, she was studying a textbook rather than a girl’s body. The only educational activities she had gotten up to that whole year were going to class and her daily training session. Oftentimes, that had led to sparring with a few other Ultimates, and when she got to fight Sakura or Akane… she was significantly happier than when she fought any of her adult trainers. 

“Come on, Maki, can’t we take a break?” Tenko cried, looking over at the brunette who had brought her own desk chair from her room.  
“Not happening. We have to get this done tonight, remember?” Maki asked in response. During class that day, they had been tasked with memorizing a passage of their English textbook. For native Japanese speakers, this was no easy feat. But they were Ultimates, and their teacher had the utmost faith in them.  
“Come on, pleeeease, Maki? I’d love you forever!” Tenko said, batting her eyelashes at her aggressively, smiling wide, leaning in for a kiss. Maki pushed her forehead back with a single finger. Tenko tried to keep her head there, but was unsuccessful.  
“You already love me forever. Besides, this is our only opportunity to do this. This is a part of our grade.”  
“You’re strong, why don’t we ever spar? I’ll bet you could give me a run for my money.”  
“Because we’d get too riled up and would probably end up making out on the gym floor, now can we please focus on this? You wanted me to be here more than Kirumi who is better suited for this, and I’m missing time with Kaede for you.” Maki was not amused with Tenko’s antics, but if anyone was to keep her focused, it would be her.  
“Fine, you’re right. I’ll respect the point about Kaede… but Maki you know I’m no good at focusing!”  
“You’re damn good at focusing on my body.”  
“Yeah but that’s different.” Tenko said, leaning back in. This time, Maki didn’t push her away.

“Alright, fine.” Maki said, smirking. She leaned in closer, their lips only barely not kissing. “Every two lines of this you memorize and can recite without looking, I’ll take off an article of clothing. Say the whole thing in one go and I’ll give you time to do whatever you want to me.”

Tenko smirked back, leaning in for a kiss.  
“Alright, you’re on!” And with that, all of Tenko’s focus was on the textbook in front of her, already trying to pronounce the English letters in front of her. It was tough. Tenko was right that she was never really the studious type. There were few in her harem that were. Kirumi was definitely. Miu had brains and a good work ethic, but they all needed that to be here.

Since Tenko seemed focused enough to leave her be for a moment, Maki turned in her chair, facing the desk, her own textbook opened to the same page as that of their girlfriend’s. She started reading. Due to her upbringing, her reading skill wasn’t necessarily as well-developed as she’d like, and her foreign language skills even worse, but she’d give it her best shot regardless.

“Alright!” Tenko said, leaning up and looking at Maki.  
“That was fast. Close the book and stand up, then recite. I’ll read along.” Maki said. If nothing else, it would help her hear the words as they were being spoken… and hanging out nude was something she had grown rather fond of. Everybody wins. 

So Tenko stood up and moved to stand behind the chairs as directed, cleared her throat, and started to speak. It was a passage from Shakespeare, but Maki didn’t know which one. Truth be told, she didn’t understand it as well as she’d like, especially since it wasn’t anything else like the English that they were currently learning. At least Maki knew enough to be able to read the letters individually and pronounce the sounds, even if it would take time to memorize it all. So Teniko’s two lines ended, and she looked at Maki triumphantly, who only shrugged her shoulders.

“Alright, alright. That’s one.” She said plainly, moving her hands to the opposite hips to pull up at the garment found there. Up came her shirt, clearing her body and landing next to the chair next to Maki. The garment underneath was a lace black bra. Admittedly, Maki had planned on fooling around with Kaede once they were done studying that night, but Tenko had gotten in the way. Not that she minded, of course. She had an obligation to both of them.  
“Dressed up for me, huh?” Tenko asked, sitting back down and kissing Maki’s cheek.  
“This was for Kaede, but I guess I’ll let you see it too.” Maki said, already staring back down at her paper, trying to get Tenko to focus.  
“Meanie.”  
“Wanna see more? Focus.” She said a bit more forcefully, and that did the trick. Tenko looked down at her book, muttering to herself in broken English. It wasn’t much, but Maki already knew it was better than what she was capable of. Maybe she should have asked Kaede to come here, as well. Maybe then Tenko would behave a little better… or end up propositioning her. It was a matter of what was worse? Kaede still was never thrilled about doing that kind of thing with others, but also never minded it. She had fun, Maki knew.  
“Right. Focus. I can focus.”  
“On Shakespeare, not my tits.”  
“I am!” Tenko shouted, shoving her playfully. Maki shoved back with her elbow. The two looked at one another with a smile each their own, and allowed a moment to giggle. And then they focused.

Time passed, and eventually, Maki was just down to a pair of black lace panties that matched with the bra she had long since discarded. In the hour or so since they had started studying, Maki had gotten a pretty good hang of just what was going on here. The passage was a little more understandable now, even if the subtleties of what the author was going for was lost on her. Something about a pound of flesh? Maki had ripped probably hundreds from bodies over the course of her life, but there was something particularly visceral about these words. But Maki wasn’t here to worry about pounds of flesh- well, she was but that was besides the point- Tenko had just recited the last two lines required to fully strip the Assassin.

She stood up and without any kind of pomp and circumstance to it, bent over and let the garment fall, stepping out of it before turning around, arms folded under her chest, staring at Tenko.  
“Good job, babe.” Maki said. Tenko smirked and walked over, enveloping her in a kiss. Tenko had since removed her own shirt and bra because of her own arousal and desire to do more than just look at Maki’s slowly stripping form, but Maki had forbade it. Hopefully now, she could get a little more from her. The kiss ended, and Tenko felt as though Maki read her mind.  
“No touching until you can recite the whole thing, beginning to end.” Were the words. Tenko groaned and took a step back, but obeyed all the same.  
“Fine, fine.”  
“This is for your own good.”  
“I know, I just love you and wanna do stuff.”  
“We can, just recite the passage.” Maki commanded. She wasn’t going to deny it, she wanted it too, but she also wanted to not fail her classes. She had been studying a lot more since the mandatory classes had started, once more neglecting her physical fitness… but she was still confident in it. Over the summer she’d be able to train a lot more. She’d get back into shape then. Yeah.  
“Alright.” Tenko said, taking a step back and starting from the beginning.

Maki, as if to purposefully make it harder for Tenko to focus, closed her textbook and sat on the desk, facing where the Martial Artist was standing. Legs spread a little, Maki slipped one hand in between them to feel at her core. Already wet, but she knew that already, she had been dripping since she stood up. But Tenko probably didn’t know that unless she had the nose of a bloodhound. But she knew now. And while Tenko kept reciting, Maki kept touching herself, rubbing at her entrance slowly. Tenko got halfway through the words and started shamelessly looking down a bit, breaking the eye contact the Assassin had with her. It looked sexy as fuck and she wanted in, but there was one obstacle in the way. She stumbled on her words as Maki spread her folds apart for her, her breath hitching. A second of staring speechless at it and Maki spoke up.

“Something wrong?” Maki asked.  
“You tease.” Tenko said.  
“I never have much opportunity to tease you. I’m taking advantage.” Maki admitted.  
“Meanie.”  
“You love it.” Maki said, to which Tenko nodded. “Then keep going and you can taste all you want.”

So Tenko kept going. Admittedly, it was harder to continue from where she left off, but that was Maki’s fault! The rubbing quickened its pace, and her other hand went to grab at a breast, pinching her nipple. A soft moan escaped her, and Tenko didn’t care if it was exaggerated or not. Before long, they wouldn’t be. 

Finally, Tenko uttered the last word and leaned in a bit before freezing. She hadn’t asked Maki’s permission, which was the only thing holding her back all this time.  
“I did good?” Tenko asked, and Maki nodded.  
“Sounded good, babe. A promise is a promise, isn’t it?” Maki said, moving the hand away from her lower lips, using the fingers to beckon Tenko forward. When she did, she took hold of that wrist and enveloped the Assassin’s index finger in her mouth, savoring the taste of her girlfriend. 

Another step closer, and Tenko had nestled herself in between Maki’s legs, the second chair pushed away. Hands on the Assassin’s hips, Tenko smiled down at the woman, who was caressing her cheeks.  
“I love you. Thanks for this.”  
“What? It’s not like you eating my pussy is a rare occurrence.”  
“Not that.” Tenko said, shaking her head a bit. “I mean studying with me. I would have struggled on my own.”  
“It’s fine. Like I said, I love you and want you to succeed, so this was nothing.”  
“I love you too. So I’ll reward you for your patience.” Tenko said.

With those words, Tenko leaned in for a kiss, but it didn’t stay on Maki’s lips for long. It started to move down to her cheek, then to her neck. Tenko bent over slightly as it trailed down Maki’s collarbone onto the top of her breast. When she reached the woman’s nipple, she stopped and kissed it, taking it into her mouth entirely to suck on it softly. Maki gave a gasp, her toes already curling in anticipation, trying her hardest not to make too much noise. Her hand went to the back of Tenko’s head, pulling her in a little closer. Tenko responded in kind, starting to suck a little faster on it, nibbling at it, her other hand travelling to the unattended breast, only to find Maki’s hand already there. It was clear Tenko wasn’t the only one excited about this. Her hand rested over Maki’s, squeezing down on it hard, letting Maki’s own fingers push into the soft flesh of her chest. When Tenko’s mouth left the nipple, Maki groaned, looking down, her face red. Tenko giggled at that, moving her mouth to the other breast, giving it much the same treatment as she had the first, all while her hands moved to toy at Maki’s folds in much the same way that Maki herself had administered to them while Tenko was reciting her passage. But those words were already being shoved into the back of her mind as her instincts kicked in. She wanted this. She wanted Maki, her skin, her sweat, her cum, all of her. Lips trailing down past the other nipple now to kiss at her belly button, Tenko was almost there. Kneeling on the ground, neck craned up to look at Maki’s clenched face, she smirked.

“You got yourself riled up, didn’t you?”  
“I was rubbing my pussy, what do you expect?” Maki said. “Just lick me already, fuck…”  
“Alright, alright.” Tenko said with a giggle, amused at how the tables had turned so quickly. Now Maki was the one begging for sex, and Tenko the one delaying it. But she couldn’t resist for long. Her tongue stuck out and gave Maki’s core one long, slow lick, and already the Assassin was gasping for breath. The reaction was as sexy as it was genuine, and already between the taste, the smells, and the sounds, Tenko wanted more.

Quicker now, she started eating Maki out in earnest. Eyes closed, one hand tenting to her clit, the other blindly reaching upwards to grab onto one of her tits again, clamping down on it hard. Maki’s sounds were even more intense now, and they were growing louder. It had been a long hour of sitting there naked or mostly naked, just waiting for Tenko to memorize the passage so that something like this could happen. Maki knew that Tenko would want to give pleasure first. She was considerate like that, since she felt like Maki was doing her a favor. But what the biggest favor of all was was the tongue running fervently up and down her folds. She had been dripping wet before Tenko had even touched her, and now that the Martial Artist was licking her with a passion, that pleasure was heightened greatly. Her hand went to the back of Tenko’s head, pulling her even further in as Tenko started to dip her tongue inside her girlfriend, causing an even louder moan as Maki bit her lip.

“Fuck, Tenko… I love you…” She muttered, looking down at the sexy sight before her. It was a common one, but that didn’t mean she loved it any less. And she was about to cum. She didn’t fight it. It came on over the course of a few moments, and when it finally erupted, she let Tenko make it last longer like she always did, keeping her administrations up while Maki rode out her high. As a reward, Tenko got a mouthful of that sweet and sour liquid she was addicted to, drinking in Maki’s essence and her love, feeling every muscle spasm, every hitched breath, every gasp and moan. All of it was Maki, and Tenko loved it all the same. 

When Maki’s orgasm ended, she slid off the desk to sit in front of Tenko, pulling her in for a rough kiss, taking the lead now. Tasting herself on Tenko’s lips was as delicious as it was normal to her. If she ever needed to relieve herself alone, she could still have a bit to drink. But Tenko was here. Why be content with her own taste when Tenko’s liquids were right there for the taking?

Maki pushed forward on Tenko’s shoulders as they kissed, and Tenko toppled onto the ground on her back. Having removed her top some time earlier, her chest sprung to life in the most visceral way Maki had seen that day, and it only drove her mad with a desire for the Fighter’s body. She dove forward, kissing her passionately, almost violently, but Tenko returned it with the same gusto, running her hands up and down her back. Maki’s digits went to Tenko’s chest, squeezing down on her breasts and nipples, earning happy, desperate sighs and moans from her.

“Take me.” Tenko whispered as Maki moved to bite down hard on her neck. Those kinds of bites would definitely leave a mark, so she let up after two or three.  
“Fingers or mouth?” Maki asked.  
“Whatever can touch me faster.” Tenko said, and Maki nodded.  
“Fingers it is.” The decision was made mostly because of Tenko’s lower garments. It would have taken an extra step or three to disrobe her completely and shove her mouth onto Tenko’s crotch. So she settled for pulling apart long enough for Tenko to spread her legs to dive back down into the kiss. This time, Maki’s hand shot down Tenko’s lower garment- which today was a pair of skinny jeans, the button and zipper having to be clumsily undone to allow Maki proper access. With enough room to work with, Maki lowered her hand under Tenko’s panties, and immediately was tempted to give a moan of pleasure herself. Tenko was so, so wet and it felt amazing on her fingers. She could have slid in with whatever she wanted and it would have gone in. Three fingers? Why not. It was more than she usually used, but Tenko needed some kind of release- and now. 

A thumb on her clit and three fingers inside her, Tenko moaned into the kiss loudly, begging Maki to keep going. She didn’t let up. Tenko’s back arched up hard, their bare stomachs connecting, pressing together and peeling away due to the sweat they had both worked up from the exercise. The kiss broke due to the both of them needing to breathe. Maki looked into Tenko’s eyes, love and lust floating around in them. She smiled.  
“Feels good?” She asked.  
“So fucking good. More, please…” Tenko said.  
“More?”  
“Harder.”  
“You’re the boss.”

So Maki went harder. It didn’t take Tenko much longer to climax. She screamed just as loud as she always did, letting her juices flow onto Maki’s hand and into her pants, soaking them even more than they had been already. Maki gave kisses to her neck, breasts, chin, lips, wherever she could reach that was on Tenko’s skin. She wanted more of her, as much as she could manage. When Tenko came down from the high, Maki slowly pulled her hand out of the woman’s body, bringing them up near her lips, smirking at Tenko before sliding the fingers into her mouth.

“Perv.” Tenko accused.  
“Says the one that tasted it right from the source.”  
“Hey you’ve eaten me out before.” Tenko said.  
“So I have. What about it?” Maki asked. Both of them just laughed a little, Maki falling into Tenko’s arms for a few moments, both of them completely breathless.

It was always nice cuddling with Tenko after some intense sex. Their sex these days was usually pretty intense, though it was always loving. They loved each other. And while it was true that they both also loved other women, they could always come back to each other with more than enough love to be able to lay there and talk a little bit afterwards. Mostly about school, though. Maki had since confided in Tenko her worries about having to go back to her Organization after leaving Hope’s Peak.

“We’ll find a way to shove it in their faces, just you watch.” Tenko had said that day. Maki had cried less times in her life than she had fingers to count on, but telling both her girlfriends had made her want to up that counter.  
“I hope so. I don’t want to forget about you two once we graduate.” Maki had said.

And while they were still working on it, they did have the better part of two years to figure it out, whatever it was going to be.

“Tenko have you ever thought about kids?” Maki asked presently, breaking the silence that had erupted in the last few moments.  
“I mean, I’m gay as hell so I don’t see myself getting pregnant ever.” Tenko said, a smile on her face. “But I guess if you wanted to like, adopt or something I wouldn’t mind.”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“I mean…” Maki started, taking a moment to think about just how to articulate the message she wanted to convey. “I don’t think I want kids.”  
“Why not?”  
“I… all those terrible things that the Orphanage did to me, that they’re still doing to those other kids there. If I’m going to try to free myself from their influence, I don’t need any additional leverage they could have from me. Just by being with me after we graduate, you and Kaede are putting yourselves in danger.” Maki said, looking Tenko in the eyes with a dead serious expression, lips pursed.  
“Well that’s fine. No kids. I can take care of myself, and if need be, we can protect Kaede together. I’ll train with you, learn how to shoot guns and all that.” Tenko said without a moment’s hesitation. Truth be told, she might have liked having little ones around, but if Maki was vehemently against it, then maybe it was for the best. But… would all her girlfriends end up living together once they graduated? Would they want kids? Surely one might resent Maki for not wanting any around? But that was too far away and not worth it to Tenko to worry about now. Focus on the here and now. That was the most important thing. Right now, Maki needed to feel safe and secure.  
“Alright. Then I guess we’ll do that.” Maki said. Tenko leaned in for a kiss. They still tasted like one another.  
“We sure will. And we’ll kick ass at it.” Tenko agreed.  
“Yeah. We will. Hey Tenko?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Think it’s alright if I go check on Kaede? She’s probably still studying.”  
“Yeah, sure thing.”  
“Thanks.” Maki said, standing up and offering Tenko a hand. She took it, and Maki pulled her to her feet.

They shared a long, tight hug. Maki wasn’t sure if she was going to cry or not, but she was far more tempted to than she usually was. Eventually, she pulled back from the grasp to kiss her girlfriend once more, nodding before taking a step towards the door.

“Hey, gonna get dressed?” Tenko asked.  
“We’re in the girl’s dorm. Everyone who could possibly see me has already seen me naked. Doesn’t bother me.” Maki said.  
“That’s hot.”  
“Is it wrong?”  
“Not really.” Tenko agreed, moving over to where Maki had deposited her clothes, picking up the Assassin’s black lace panties. “But I’m gonna wear these to class tomorrow.”  
“Fine by me.”  
“Damn, I love you.”  
“Love you too, babe. Good night.”

And with that, Maki walked out the door and strode across the hallway, entering Kaede’s dorm. She could get her chair later.

“Hey.” Was all Maki said upon entering. Sure enough, Kaede was hunched over her desk muttering in English. She turned around at Kaede’s voice.  
“Hey yourself. What happened to studying?”  
“Tenko memorized the entire passage. I promised I’d reward her if she did."  
“I guess it worked, then?” The Pianist asked, getting up and walking across the room to hug Maki lightly.  
“Yeah. And I either wanna fuck you or just crawl into bed and sleep and I’m not sure which.” Maki said, looking over at Kaede’s desk.  
“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Kaede asked. Maki nodded, not sure how true it was, but she was as ready as she was ever going to be. “Alright, I think I am too, and I’m tired. Let’s just sleep.”  
“Okay.”

Morning rolled around, and Tenko was the first one in class that morning, and the first one to volunteer to recite the passage. Doing it in front of the entire class didn’t really bother her. After last night, she was confident enough that she could do it. And she did. Admittedly, her pronunciation was a bit off, but she nailed it otherwise. Easy A. Take that. She blew a kiss towards Maki as she sat down at her desk. Maki’s turn was less than eventful, but she spoke clearly enough to get a passing grade. Good enough for her. Whether or not Tenko’s special reward had an effect on it or not, she didn’t know. But at least the studying had paid off, and that might lead to more, similar sessions. Bring them on, Maki was already waiting.


End file.
